Del Odio al Amor
by PJimenez
Summary: Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.
1. ¿ Qué haces tú aquí¡?

**Canciónes del Capitulo: **

**- ****Time of your life – Green Day (Bella's POV.)**

**-Neon Angels on the road to ruin – The Runaways (Edward's POV.) **

* * *

**PaO PattzZ productions present**

**Del Odio al Amor... **

**Capitulo 1**

**¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?**

**Bella****'s POV.**

Por fin la universidad, ya era mayor y por fin estudiaría en la carrera de medicina, sería ginecóloga y eso era genial.

Acababa de llegar a mi nuevo departamento, un regalo de mi padre, cuanto lo quería él era todo mi mundo desde que mi madre murió en ese accidente, fue muy difícil para ambos recuperarnos de esta perdida tan grande pero un día decidimos que era mejor poner borrón y cuenta nueva a nuestras vidas, ella se moriría de nuevo si nos veía así.

Mi padre Charlie Swan era un arquitecto muy talentoso, yo lo admiraba el era ejemplo claro de perseverancia y fuerza. Gracias a su prestigio nuestra cuenta bancaria fue aumentando los ceros. Pero aún así decidí pedir media beca en la universidad más prestigiosa de Nueva York.

Estaba en mi nuevo departamento (un regalo de mi padre por mi graduación de bachillerato) era todo un sueño, tenía dos plantas, en la planta alta se ubicaban los dormitorios y el baño; mientras que en la planta baja se encontraba el comedor, la sala de estar, la cocina, un estudio de trabajo, un balcón y una pequeña terraza. Sin duda era perfecto. Mi padre también lo había amueblado así que ya estaba todo listo solo faltaba que me instalara.

"Esto será totalmente genial" dije emocionada mientras entraba a mi nuevo y lujoso departamento.

Subí mis maletas al dormitorio principal y lo primero que hice fue arreglar mi cama había comprado unos edredones hermosos que sin duda quedarían geniales.

Después de que termine con mi cama me dispuse a desempacar mi ropa. Casi toda era nueva, ya que mis mejores amigas Angela y Alice decidieron que no podía llegar a la universidad con la misma ropa que usaba en bachillerato.

Adoraba a esas chicas, eran las mejores personas del mundo. Y aunque Alice nos llevaba cuatro años, no la pasábamos muy bien juntas. Conocía a sus familias y sin duda la familia de Alice era perfecta.

Su madre era hermosa y tremendamente dulce, con una sola mirada te hacía sentir con un apoyo maternal inigualable. Su padre era excesivamente guapo, el sin duda era una persona noble, paciente y talentosa, el era mi ejemplo a seguir. Era un medico exitoso, justo, honesto y muy talentoso. Ellos nos apoyaron mucho cuando mi mama murió, Charlie y Carlisle, -el padre Alice- eran muy buenos amigos y Esme siempre me hacía sentir bien y no me dejo deprimirme por su perdida. Alice también tenía dos hermanos, Emmett el mayor, era un chico increíble; era muy gracioso e inmaduro parecía más un niño que un hombre de 25 años. Pero como en toda familia perfecta tiene que haber alguien que arruine esa categoría el hermano menor de Alice, Edward. Sin duda era un fastidio. Él y yo nunca nos habíamos llevado bien, siempre nos pasamos molestándonos mutuamente. No nos soportábamos, por mi parte era porque el era un vanidoso, egocentrista, mujeriego, estúpido y descerebrado. Y sinceramente no me importaba porque yo no le agradaba. Aunque bueno en realidad no era un "nunca" tan rotundo, Edward y yo si nos habíamos llevado bien alguna vez, cuando éramos niños y jugábamos a hacer pasteles de lodo, mismos que después nos arrojábamos a la ropa y Alice casi nos asesinaba por eso, desde pequeña fue muy obsesiva con la ropa. Pero como las cosas habían cambiado me alegraba mucho deshacerme de el. En bachillerato Biología, Historia, Geometría, Español y Literatura eran una tortura al estar con él, solo trataba de lucirse como chico rebelde y provocando los suspiros de sus admiradoras. Era detestable. Pero en fin ahora ya estaba en Nueva York muy lejos de él.

Termine de acomodar mi ropa y me acosté sobre la cama estaba cansada había sido un viaje agotador con el compañero que me toco un niño escandaloso de unos 10 años que no paraba de enseñarme su verruga con forma de _"corazón"_.

Estaba a punto de quedarme dormida cuando escuche un estruendo muy fuerte de la planta baja. Al instante me puse de pie y baje corriendo a ver que lo había provocado, cuando llegué a la sala de estar, la puerta estaba abierta y un montón de maletas estaban regadas en la entrada. Me quede allí para ver quien era y rectificarle que este era mi departamento. El tipo se vio en la puerta, bueno solo su trasero ya que se veía que se le había atorado la maleta en la planta del pasillo.

"Ay! Mierda ¿Quién puso esta porquería aquí?" maldijo en voz demasiado alta una voz muy familiar.

Oh no! No esa voz era terriblemente familiar. "Por favor no puede ser es mi imaginación" pensé para mi. Esperen por que me lo imaginaría a _ÉL_. No ni en mi imaginación eso era posible. Entonces el tipo se dejo ver:

"¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?" preguntamos en unísono.

**Edward's POV. **

Iba a entrar a la universidad, ya era independiente, y por fin viviría solo; eso significaba chicas, fiestas y más chicas. Esto sería de lo mejor. Mi padre uno de los hombres más ricos de Estados Unidos me había regalado un departamento aquí en Nueva York. Me dirigía allí, mi vuelo fue estupendo mi pareja fue una chica súper sexi y ardiente. Casi tan perfecta como yo merecía a una chica. Que podía decir ninguna chica se resistía a mi. 5 minutos después de subir al avión ya estaba besándome apasionadamente. Y 20 minutos después ya estábamos haciendo pequeñas travesuras en el baño del avión.

Yo era un perfecto _Adonis, _y era mucho más guapo que Dorian Gray. Nadie se me resistía y siempre tenía a todas las chicas a mis pies. Bueno solo una se resistía. Isabella Swan. Una chica extraña que decía que yo era vanidoso y descerebrado, aún estoy trabajando en el significado de la segunda palabra es demasiado larga para mi. En fin ella y su padre eran muy apegados a mi familia y Bella era la mejor amiga de mi hermana. Por lo y tanto tenía que soportarla en cumpleaños, fiestas, reuniones, días de campo y todas las cosas que organizaba mi familia ya que para ellos los Swan eran parte de nuestra familia. Eso me irritaba, pero de igual manera tenía que soportarlo. Y ellos no hacía nada cuando ella me insultaba, una vez me dijo _Zorro_ y solo porque en _Jánuca _cada día de festejo- que son ocho días de festividad- lleve a una chica diferente. No era mi culpa aburrirme con facilidad ¿O si? En fin nuestros enfrentamientos eran constantes y no podíamos estar juntos en una habitación ni 5 minutos sin pelear. Menos mal que ya me deshice de ella.

Estaba muy lejos de ella y ahora solo me dedicaría a estudiar arquitectura en una Universidad de Nueva York y bueno, también a divertirme; ya podía imaginarme gritando en la Universidad _"Fiesta en casa de Edward Cullen"_. Sin duda la universidad sería lo mejor del mundo. Llegamos a la puerta del edificio en el que mi padre me había comprado mi departamento, según entendí ya estaba amueblado. Llegue a la recepción y le enseñe mi membresía ella me dedico una sonrisa y me dijo la ubicación de mi departamento estaba en el piso 17 así que tome en ascensor. Cuando llegue había un amplio pasillo y unos pasos después estaba la puerta de mi departamento.

Saque mis llaves y las introduje en la cerradura. La puerta estaba como atorada así que tuve que golpearla. Cuando logré abrir se me cayeron todas mis maletas y se hizo un escándalo del demonio. Para acabarla cuando iba a pasar una de las maletas de atoro en un estúpida planta que estaba en el pasillo.

"Ay! Mierda ¿Quién puso esta porquería aquí?" me queje en voz alta.

Cuando logré desatorarla me enderece y no podía creer lo que me fui encontrando.

"¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?" dijimos en unísono.

* * *

**Bueno aqui estoy de nuevo, con esta nueva historia, espero que les guste. **

**en los siguientes capis ya dejaré el summary y así pero como este es el primero pues lleva seriedad ¿no? hehe**

**OK, les quiero dar algunas recomendaciones. **

**1. Les dejo las canciones al princiío de cada capi para que puedan animar un poco el capi. Ahorita en realidad solo es por el ritmo de las canciones no por que digan algo serio. **

**2. Entenderán que por ahora Edward y Bella no se llevan para nada bien y falta bastante para que lo hagan, pero no se deseperen cosas graciosas vienen muy pronto. **

**3. Pongan atencíón a todo lo que pasa ya que les ayudará a imaginarse mejor las cosas. **

**Creo que es todo. **

**Quiero que sepan que he sufrido por decirle a Edward cosas malas como Idiota, Estúpido, Imbésil, Zorro, entre otras hehe pero ya que la historia lo requiere. **

**Ok aqui les dejo adelanto del proximo Capi...**

_"Papa, me estas diciendo que no tengo departamento!" exclame molesto_

_"Amm… bueno… es que… las… amm…si" dijo dándole muchos rodeos a todo. Pero esperen que, que!_

_"Pero ¿Qué RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO? Si no tengo un maldito departamento ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME MANDASTE A EL DE ISABELLA?"_

_****  
Lo único que podía pensar era. "Ayuda**". **_

**¿Qué les parece? Espero que les guste. **

**Les aviso la canción de el proximo capi es **

**Help- The Beatles **

**por si la quieren ir decargando hehe...**

**bueno ya me voy espero sus Reviews sale? porfis (ojitos) **

**Nos leemos en el proximo capi **

**un Beso**

**By...**

**Drami Forever**

**PaO PattzZ***


	2. ¡Ayuda!

**Canción del capitulo **

**Help!- The Beatles**

**

* * *

**

**Del Odio al Amor...**

**Capitulo 2 **

**- Ayuda -**

**Bella's POV.**

- ¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?- dijimos en unísono.

-No, tú que haces aquí este es mi departamento-dije alzando la voz.

-Claro que no este es mi departamento- respondió el en el mismo tono.

-¿Qué te pasa? Aparte de descerebrado eres sordo. Este es mi departamento. MIO-aclare subiendo el tono de voz.

-No, es mi departamento, mi padre me lo obsequio- respondió el imbésil. Si claro y mi prima era la reina de Inglaterra.

-Por supuesto que no, mi padre me lo obsequio a mi-respondí de nuevo.

-Claro que no, Miss Nerd- ese era el estúpido apodo que me había puesto cuando teníamos 14 años, maldito inmaduro- mi papá me lo dio a MI.

-No ya te dije que Charlie me lo regalo para la graduación. Y es mío. Así que lo siento y el que se jode eres TU. Saca tus estúpidas maletas y largarte de aquí AHORA.

-No me voy a ir por que este es mi departamento.

-Que no, este es mi departamento.

-Ya te dije que no y yo no soy ningún jodido, yo defeco dinero- dijo el muy estúpido de forma "diplomática" como lo llamaba el cuando usaba palabra "correctas".

-Que asqueroso eres. Sabes que le voy a llamar a mi papá-dije dirigiéndome a el amplio balcón que estaba al lado izquierdo de donde me encontraba.

-Si yo lo haré ahora mismo- escuche que decía el rey de los idiotas.

Después de esas palabras, tome mi celular del bolsillo de mi pantalón y marque el número de mi papa. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes de que mi padre contestara Mr. estúpido ya estaba hablando con Carlisle.

-Hola- contesto mi papá.

-Papá, soy Bella. Escucha tengo un problema aquí en mi departamento-dije con todo la calma y paciencia que pude poseer.

-¿Qué pasa, Bell's? creí que todo estaba arreglado- preguntó algo preocupado.

-Pues resulta que Edward, el estúpido hijo de Carlisle, llegó aquí y dice que Carlisle le obsequio este departamento y la verdad no entiendo- dije ya un poco más impaciente.

-Eeh… si sobre eso…

**Edward's POV.**

Después de que Miss Nerd y yo discutimos acordamos llamar a nuestros respectivos padres. Yo tome mi celular y presionar el número 2 donde tenía a mi papá en marcación rápida. El teléfono sonó varias, demasiadas veces y luego mi padre se digno a contestar.

-Hola- contestó muy tranquilo.

-Hola señor importante se podría saber ¿por qué rayos no contestas?-pregunte molesto.

-¿De que hablas Edward?-cuestiono… ¿confundido?

-¿Todavía lo preguntas?, dejaste sonar muchísimas veces el teléfono, ¿qué no piensas en mí? Tu hijo menor, esto de verdad es una emergencia-reclamé como un niño mimado.

-Edward, el teléfono sonó exactamente 2 veces, no creo que se mucho. Deberías poner atención… o aprender a contar- murmuró al parecer alejado de la bocina, para evitar que yo escuchará.

-Eey… escuche eso. Me ofendiste!- reclamé molesto, aunque en el fondo sabía que era verdad. -Bueno pero ese no es el tema, el tema es que llegué cómodamente al departamento que tú me compraste y me encontré con Isabella, que dice que Charlie le regaló este departamento y yo le dije que tú me lo regalaste y ella dice que no y yo dije que si y ella que no y yo que si y ella que no y yo que si y ella que no y yo que si y…

-Ya entendí- me interrumpió.

-Y por eso te estoy llamando. Podrías decirle que este departamento es MÍO y que se vaya- reclamé molesto.

-Edward tenemos que hablar sobre eso.

-¿Qué pasa papá?- pregunte ansioso, ya quería terminar con esto.

-Bueno, hijo estamos teniendo algunos problemas económicos, Alice sobre-giro todas las tarjetas de crédito, además pagamos la cuota de admisión para tu Universidad, el viaje, los gastos de la casa, hijo eso no se paga solo.

-Bueno, y eso ¿qué tiene que ver? –pregunte aún más impaciente.

-Pues que tuve que retirar el deposito que había dejado en tu departamento para completar el costo de la transferencia de Alice, ¿sabías que tengo que pagar por adelantado?, y ella entrará hasta otoño-contesto tratando de distraerme.

-Papá, me estas diciendo que no tengo departamento!- exclame molesto.

-Amm… bueno… es que… las… amm…si- dijo dándole muchos rodeos a todo. Pero esperen que, que!

-Pero ¿Qué RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO? Si no tengo un maldito departamento ¿POR QUÉ MIERDA ME MANDASTE A EL DE ISABELLA?

-Bella- me corrigió.

-ME VALE MIERDA COMO SEA, RESPONDE- le advertí aún más molesto.

-Hijo, no te alteres, escucha las cosas están muy complicadas y Charlie me dijo que podías quedarte con Bella mientras puedo conseguirte un departamento, con un precio decente, buen aspecto y buena ubicación.

-¿QUÉ? CARLISLE NO VOY A COMPARTIR DEPARTAMENTO CON ISABELLA…

-Bella – me corrigió de nuevo.

-QUE ME VALE MIERDA! – grite exasperado.

-Escucha hijo esto es temporal, solo hasta que Alice se mude para allá, entonces te podrás ir con ella.

-¿QUÉ? ALICE TAMBIÉN, PAPA QUE RAYOS TE ESTA PASANDO, NO ES MEJOR QUE LE PIDAS UN PRESTAMO A CHARLIE!

-No, porque ahora lo que menos queremos son más deudas hijo. Tendremos suerte si logramos reponer las tarjetas de crédito para diciembre.

-¡¿DICIEMBRE?- esto tenía que ser una broma.

-Si, además Charlie no tiene tanto dinero ahora como para mantener dos departamentos.

-Carlisle, por favor, tiene que haber algo que se pueda hacer- sugerí tratando de calmarme.

-No, hijo esa es la única opción. Los cursos de preparación empiezan el Lunes, y no hay tiempo-contestó tranquilo.

-Si tienes tiempo quedan 6 días- dije desesperado.

-Hijo es viernes- dijo con cierto fastidio en la voz.

-Por eso- respondía como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

-Faltan dos días hijo, DOS DÍAS, Sábado y Domingo. Solo dos-aclaró. Bueno, quizá fallé con los cálculos, pero era la presión.

-Pero… que tal si Bella no esta de acuerdo-rete a mi padre.

-Charlie hablará con ella para explicarle, seguro lo entenderá- dijo totalmente relajado.

-Pero, ella me odia y yo la odio. Te imaginas como vamos a vivir, si no podemos estar en una habitación por más de 5 minutos sin querer matarnos. Papá esto no es buena idea-repliqué. De ninguna manera iba a compartir apartamento con _Isalenta_.

-Hijo tendrán que aprender a tolerarse y más tú que ella te está haciendo este enorme favor-contestó mi padre.

-MIERDA CARLISLE, ESTO ES UN MALDITO DESASTRE, ¿POR QUÉ CARAJOS NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTÉS? TUVE QUE LLEGAR COMO IDIOTA A UN LUGAR QUE NO ES MÍO. PERO GRACIAS A TI YO CREÍ QUE SI, DEMONIOS ME ESTAS JODIENDO LA VIDA- grité desesperado.

-Edward, no es para tanto, si ambos cooperan hasta puede llegar a llevarse bien- sugirió mi inocente padre. ¿Yo? Llevarme bien con Miss Nerd, NUNCA. Ella siempre me agredía. Y por cosas insignificantes. Como esa vez que choqué por accidente contra su jardín y por alguna extraña razón se arruinaron los rosales de su madre. Casi me asesina en ese momento, todavía tengo pesadillas con su mirada era de miedo.

-¿Edward? Hijo, ¿estas ahí?- pregunto Carlisle. Me había perdido en mis pensamientos y la voz de mi padre me hizo volver a la vida.

-Si. ¿Papá de verdad no hay nada que puedas hacer?- pregunté ahora suplicante.

-Lo siento hijo pero no. Tendrás que aprender a convivir- dijo mi papá antes de que yo colgará.

En ese momento todo lo que pude pensar fue: MALDITA MIERDA QUE ME TOCO POR VIDA… ESTO ES UNA PORQUERÍA y un sin número de incoherencias más.

**Bella's POV. **

_-Pues resulta que Edward, el estúpido hijo de Carlisle, llegó aquí y dice que Carlisle le obsequio este departamento y la verdad no entiendo- dije ya un poco más impaciente. _

_-Eeh… si sobre eso…- dijo Charlie. _

-¿Qué pasa papá?- pregunté con recelo.

-Bueno… Carlisle esta teniendo problemas económicos… Alice sobre-giro todas las tarjetas de crédito y…

-No es un accidente, ¿verdad?- lo interrumpí. Tuve que preguntarlo aunque lamentablemente ya sabía la respuesta.

-No, yo le ofrecí a Carlisle eso… Bella ellos nos han ayudado mucho y…

-Papá, ¿por qué tenemos que pagarle los favores así?- pregunte al borde de las lagrimas falsas por supuesto.

-Por que la solidaridad, se aplica cuando las personas que queremos lo necesitan y con lo que necesitan. Nosotros no podemos elegir exactamente con que ayudar- declaró con sus palabras de profeta.

-Papá, pero no sería mejor ¿qué les prestarás dinero?- pregunté dando una sugerencia.

-Hija, no creo que Carlisle tenga ganas de más deudas además no tengo dinero suficiente para pagar dos departamentos. Estoy en medio de dos obras y me pagará hasta octubre y diciembre-explico. Esto es una mierda.

-Papá, pero te haz dado cuenta que Edward y yo no podemos estar juntos sin pelear, imagina como será si vivimos juntos- le sugerí desesperada.

-Cariño tendrán que aprender a convivir. Vivirán juntos por lo menos hasta otoño o a finales de año- declaró mi padre.

-¿QUÉ? FINALES DE AÑO! Papá eso es demasiado y digo, no te… te pre-ocupa que yo viva con un chico?- traté de usar mi ultima arma. La eterna moral de mi padre.

-Tú lo acabas de decir cariño. Ustedes se odian. No hay de que preocuparse- dijo con un toque de diversión en la voz. Yo fruncí el seño, esto era estúpido.

-Pero me acabas de decir que nos toleremos que rayos... olvidalo. Entonces me condenarás a esto, hasta otoño? –pregunte.

-O hasta finales de año, no lo se- dijo empeorando todo y aún seguía divirtiéndose.

-Gracias y no le encuentro la gracia a esto- dije molesta y haciendo pucheros.

-Hija, además a Carlisle le parece buena idea que Edward se "junte" contigo por así decirlo, para que mejore su conducta arrogante, y deje de jugar con tantas chicas podría ser daño para él- aclaró Charlie.

-Y ¿Por qué yo?- pregunté aún más molesta si eso era posible.

-Por que ellos te quieren cariño y quien sabe quizá esto ayude a que Edward y tu se lleven mejor.

-Eso lo dudo – dije espontánea y sarcásticamente.

-Hija, solo haz tu mayor esfuerzo. Trata de llevarte bien con él- insistió mi padre.

-Papá, pero es que de verdad no le veo sentido, digo, si no hemos podido llevarnos bien en los últimos 13 años, no creo que lo hagamos en…- mi voz se desvaneció para poder calcular el tiempo correctamente- en 4 meses- concluí.

-Yo me enamore de tu madre en 2 semanas y tenía 6 meses de conocerla- ejemplifico.

-Pero, Charlie esto es diferente. Digo él me odia yo lo odio y es el final de la historia- replique con cansancio.

¿Cómo que Charlie? – reclamó.

-Ups! Se me salio, te juro que ni en mis pensamientos te digo así _Dady_ – dije usando la última palabra como arma, la usaba para chantajearlo y distraerlo siempre funcionaba.

-Bueno, pero hija, por favor, si quieres no lo hagas por Edward…

-Nunca haría algo así por él – dije cortando a mi padre.

-Bueno, entonces hazlo por Esme y Carlisle, hija ellos te han… nos han brindado una familia y han hecho mucho por nosotros. Podemos decir que esto no es nada en comparación.

-Odio cuando hablas como mamá – le reproche molesta. El rió un poco pero luego continuó.

-Hablo enserio, pequeña, ellos son nuestra familia y a las familias…

-Se aman y se apoyan siempre- complete su famosa frase, con la que siempre me convencía. Mierda como lo odiaba que tuviera razón.-Vale, OK lo haré, pero solo por Esme y Carlisle.

-Gracias – dijo con voz tierna.

-No me agradezcas nada, si ese idiota me harta con sus estupideces te juro, TE JURO, que pateare su lujurioso trasero fuera de aquí- lo amenace.

-Hija solo dame dos meses, bueno 6 semanas y si las cosas no funcionan, te juro, TE JURO, que pagaré otro departamento.

-Bueno es un trato- acepté.

-OK, hija me tengo que ir, tengo que revisar unos planos y tengo una junta de presupuestos- dijo ahora con voz dura.

-Y encima me cortas, no pero que bien…

-Tranquila Bell's, todo va a salir bien. Te quiero mucho. Cuídate, y trata de no asesinar a Edward, recuerda nuestro trato.

-OK, pero… no puedo prometer nada- dije inocentemente.

-Bell's, me tengo que ir. Adiós princesa- dijo llamándome con el sobrenombre con el que me llamaba cuando era pequeña.

-Adiós papi- dije derrotada.

Esto era un mierda, ¿Cómo iba a vivir por 4 meses, con ese engendro? No podía ni imaginármelo, esto sería un infierno. Lo único que podía pensar era. _"Ayuda"._

* * *

**Holaa...Bueno pues aquí despues de ¿6 días? perdón si les parecio mucho pero es que he tenido dificultades para escribir. **

**Y como mi politica es, que acabando un capi subo el otro pues por eso, trataré de darme mucho prisa para escribir los demás y traerles una actualización rapida. **

**Gracias por sus reviews pero quiero mas! soy ambisiosa, por favor, me encanta saber que es lo que ustedes opinan de la historia, ya saben cualquier cosa, dudas, comentarios, si ven alguna falta de ortografía o algo no duden en hacermela saber, para así poder mejorar. **

**OK aqui esta el adelanto del siguiente capi...**

**Explorando**

- _Bueno, pues, creo que podemos hacer que esto sea… tolerable- dije tratando de sonar lo más amable que pude. _

- _Tú, ¿de verdad lo crees?- pregunto en voz baja, casi un susurro. _

- _No – dije con tono divertido y después me reí un poco -, pero hay que hacernos la ilusión. _

_Si, ilusión… - parecía muy distraído._

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado este capi me despido. Animenme a escribir más y más con sus reviews! **

**Push al globitoo! **

**Dramiii ForeveR**

**By...**

**PaO PattzZ***


	3. Explorando

******Summary: **_Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor, Romance y Drama. _

* * *

******Canción del Capitulo: Clean and sober – Anya Marina**

* * *

**Del Odio al Amor...**

**Capitulo 3 **

**- Explorando – **

**Bella's POV. **

Después de que colgué el teléfono, me dirigí de nuevo al interior de la casa. Donde encontré a Edward sentado en medio del gran sofá con bases de madera color bronce, con las manos en su cara, tratando de asimilar lo que pasaba, es decir debía ser difícil para él. Yo lo odiaba pero tampoco le deseaba ningún mal. Y esto era una de esas situaciones complicadas en las que necesitas gente honesta a tu lado y no una bola de buitres hipócritas.

Llegue hasta él y me senté a su lado izquierdo con suavidad. Estuvimos así por un largo rato, 20 minutos mínimo. Solo sentados en el sofá pensando en como iban a ser las cosas de ahora en delante. No iban a ser nada, fáciles ni placenteras, ni siquiera tolerables. Trataba de poner imágenes lindas en mi mente de Edward y yo llevándonos… bueno… no llevándonos bien, tolerándonos, pero estas desaparecían en el momento justo en que lograba construirlas.

Luego de ese largo rato en silencio decidí empezar con la "T-O-L-E-R-A-N-C-I-A".

-Bueno, pues, creo que podemos hacer que esto sea… tolerable- dije tratando de sonar lo más amable que pude.

-Tú, ¿de verdad lo crees?- pregunto en voz baja, casi un susurro.

-No – dije con tono divertido y después me reí un poco -, pero hay que hacernos la ilusión.

-Si, ilusión… - parecía muy distraído. Estaba hablándome, sin decirme Miss Nerd o Isalenta, como el muy imbésil se le ocurrió decirme una vez que por mis lentos reflejos un balón de volley-bol me cayó en la cara, provocando que me desmayará… y para su mayor información. Eso pasó en 7mo grado.

-Bueno, trae tus cosas, te mostraré tu cuarto- dije poniéndome de pie.

-¿Enserio?- preguntó incrédulo, sin levantarse aún.

-Si, después de todo. Queramos o no, eres mi invitado así que…

-OK- aceptó mientras cargaba todas sus cosas de la puerta. Una vez que recupero todo me siguió por las escaleras. Subimos en silencio y lo lleve a una de las que se suponía que eran las habitaciones de invitados. Para mi sorpresa y ya que no había podido explorar la casa, este cuarto estaba perfectamente amueblado.

-Bueno, creo que nos tendieron una trampa- dije mientras observaba todo.

-Si, y creo que al menos debieron pedir mi, emm digo nuestra opinión-dijo Edward.

-Si creo que debe ser mucho más duro para ti- dije ahora mirándolo.

-Si, bueno algo, me refiero a que, me siento como un idiota- dijo mirándome. ¿A penas lo notaba?.

-Bueno ya era hora- dije para mi y bajando la mirada.

-¿Qué?- preguntó. Mierda si me escucho.

-Emm nada… creo que iré a desempacar mis cosas- dije saliendo de la habitación.

Me fui casi corriendo de la habitación de mi huésped, y me encerré en la mía. Había mentido ya que, mis cosas estaban completamente ordenadas desde que llegué aquí. Me acosté en la suave cama y me dedique a no pensar, no sentir, solo relajarme y vaya que funciono porque unos momentos después me hundí en la inconciencia y no supe nada de mi hasta el día siguiente.

Me desperté algo cansada por el hecho de que dormí como 12 horas continuas con ropa y zapatos puestos. Me estiré para desperezarme y me gire para ver el reloj eran las 9:30 a.m. ¡Dios! Había dormido como 13 horas y media. Nunca dormía tanto. Creo que recupere todo el insomnio del avión. Me levante y fui a el baño que estaba en mi cuarto. Ahora que descubrí que tendría un huésped, me molestaba que el baño de mi cuarto solo fuera "_medio baño_", esto no tenía sentido. Había suficiente espacio para poner una regadera ahí, se lo comentaría a papá. En fin fui y me lave los dientes pero luego decidí que era mejor idea darme una ducha. Obviamente tendría que utilizar el baño que estaba al final del pasillo. Salí de mi baño falso y fui a mi armario de donde tome un par de toallas y luego fui a mi tocador para tomar mi shampoo, acondicionador…

Salí de mi cuarto y me dirigí directamente a la puerta que se encontraba al final del pasillo, a una distancia considerable de mi cuarto. Cuando llegué ahí toque, solo por precaución quizá Edward lo estaría ocupando ya que tenía entendido que los cuartos de huéspedes no contaban con sanitario. Toqué tres veces y nada. Así que entre. Y tal y como pensaba no había nadie. Pero Edward lo había usado ya que en el cesto de ropa había algunas prendas y el cancel de la regadera aún tenía restos de vapor.

Deje mis toallas sobre una pequeña cajonera donde estaba el lavamanos. Y tome mis cosas de limpieza y las coloque dentro de la ducha en un espacio que había para ellos, luego abrí la llave, empecé a quitarme la ropa.

Después de una muy relajante ducha, fui a mi cuarto a vestirme, una vez vestida salí a explorar mi casa y a desayunar.

Fui a la cocina, que estaba hermosa, tenía una tendencia muy moderna con colores negros y amarillos haciendo un estupendo contraste. Contaba con un refrigerador negro y un horno de microondas color metal. Estaba todo perfecto, contrastado y acogedor, sin duda esto lo había hecho mi papá, en cosas como esta el tenía excelente gusto, aunque quizá Esme le ayudo ya que también había una pequeña mesa en medio de la cocina con asientos altos que combinaba a la perfección con el ambiente. En pocas palabras me encanto( **N/A**, _Si quieres ver la cocina leean el coetario al final del Capii_).

Abrí el refrigerador, para ver que era lo que había. Solo encontré agua embotellada. No podía comer agua así que decidí que era mejor una visita al súper mercado. Mi papa me había dado una tarjeta de crédito y yo tenía algo de efectivo así que subí a mi habitación por mi bolsa y un abrigo. Mientras subía pensaba, que era completamente estúpido que un departamento cuente con muebles, electrodomésticos, y televisión por cable pero no tuviera nada comestible o bebible más que agua embotellada. Completamente bizarro.

Cuando tenía mis cosas. Se me ocurrió ir a preguntarle a Edward, si deseaba ir conmigo o quería que le trajera algo en especial. Me dirigí a su habitación que era la más cercana a las escaleras y di unos suaves golpecitos en la puerta. Nada. Quizá estaba dormido aún así que pensé que era mejor no molestar. Pero seguí insistiendo porque creí que era buena idea para empezar a tolerarnos. Después de cinco minutos de tocar sin respuesta alguna, entre a la habitación, algo irritada. Pero para mi sorpresa lo único que había era una cama deshecha y ni un rastro de Edward ahí. Pensé en ignorar el desorden ( o sea la cama), pero mi exagerado sentido del orden no me lo permitió y termine haciendo la cama del estúpido de Edward, que por cierto tenía uno bonito edredón y un hermoso juego de sabanas. No lo dude ni un momento, cortesía de Esme.

Baje de nuevo a la cocina y de mi bolsa tome mi agenda. En las hojas de atrás, en esas tontas que dicen "notas" y nadie anota nada en ellas, hice una lista de lo que debía traer. Y me fui directo al súper mercado.

Después de dos horas comprando lo necesario para alimentarme, digo alimentarnos estaba de vuelta en casa. Eran las 12:30 y aún no había desayunado, pero estaba tan cansada de recorrer los enormes pasillos del autoservicio, que hasta el hambre se había esfumado. Aún así decidí comer un poco de cereal.

Cuando termine lave mi plato y empecé a ordenar todo en las alacenas de la cocina. Me tarde más de una hora ordenando todo. Era tan tonto. Había comprado tantas cosas que el chofer del taxi y varios empleados del edificio terminaron ayudándome a subir todo. Cuando concluí mi actividad pasaba de las dos de la tarde y ahora si me dedique a explorar mi casa. A el primer lugar que fui fue al balcón en el que había recibido la "_memorable" _noticia ayer en la noche.

Tenía un estilo extraño tipo el de la princesa Jazmín en Aladdín claro que menos amplio. Pero era muy hermoso ya que tenía muy linda vista.

Luego de estar un rato ahí, me dirigí al estudio de trabajo, entre y me sorprendí de ver la enorme cantidad de libros que había hay estuve explorándolos un rato y la mayoría de ellos eran de medicina, pero había algunos otros de arquitectura. Si hubiera hecho esto ayer, me hubiera dado cuenta de que algo estaba mal. Fui al escritorio y sobre el había un libro muy elegante, e dio curiosidad saber de que era y lo abrí en la primera página, había una pequeña nota, con una escritura perfecta y elegante, que decía:

"_Bella, he decidido darte estos libros, _

_que son algunos de los que más me sirvieron _

_en la facultad. _

_Pero este que tienes en tus manos, _

_este libro con el encuadernado _

_escarlata es el más importante_

_de todos, porque aquí_

_están escritos, todos mis apuntes, _

_descubrimientos, análisis y metáforas, que _

_he elaborado durante toda mi carrera, _

_espero que te puedan ayudar y…_

_Quiero recomendarte que tú elabores una_

_ahora que estas empezando esta etapa, _

_ya que en lo personal, me ha servido_

_para __reflexionar__, __estudiar__ y __apoyar a los demás__. _

_Con cariño…_

_Carlisle _

_P.D. Gracias por el favor. _

¡Dios!, Carlisle, él era un ángel, debía saber que esto era cortesía de él. Él siempre me decía que yo era su orgullo por que desde que lo conocí yo quise ser doctora, con el tiempo me fue interesando la ginecología. Pero claro que primero y antes que nada quería ser un medico común. Y como ya lo había dicho Carlisle era mi ejemplo a seguir. Él era un claro ejemplo de perseverancia, tenacidad y pasión por su trabajo. Y aunque yo admiraba profundamente a mi padre, me identificaba más con Carlisle ya que teníamos lo mismos intereses.

La curiosidad se apodero de mi nuevamente y comencé a leer el libro que Carlisle había elaborado, durante sus años de facultad y de medico. Me sorprendí al ver lo bien elaborado que estaba. Teniendo en cuenta que estaba completamente hecho a mano, estaba perfecto, la caligrafía elegante de Carlisle, resaltaba el libro y lo hacía tener un excelente aspecto.

Empecé a leerlo y me quede embaucada. Cuando me di cuenta pasaba de las cuatro de la tarde, me había quedado leyendo más de una hora y media. Me levante de la silla y me dirigí a las sala que era el tercer lugar para visitar, aunque ya la conocía quería disfrutarla, ya que parecía que tenía la casa para mi sola. Me lleve el libro de Carlisle para allá y me senté en el sofá. Después tome el control remoto y estuve cambiando los canales hasta que encontré la película de "_The wedding crashers"_ en _TNT_ y quise verla, la estuve viendo hasta que concluyó.

Luego de eso recordé que había un parte a la que no había ido aún. La terraza. Fui ahí y me quede absorta de todo. Tenía un aura muy tranquilizadora, a pesar de que era un área abierta y podía respirar todo el moo de la ciudad, pero ese lugar tenía algo en especial, me gustaba, tenía un estilo muy rustico, tenía dos cómodas sillas de ese estilo para tomar el sol, pero mucho más suaves y confortables, había plantas por todos lados y al igual que el balcón tenía una hermosa vista a la ciudad, además tenía una esencia asiática muy relajante. Me senté en una de las sillas y de nuevo me dispuse a leer el libro de Carlisle.

Estaba sorprendida, por la certeza y las profesionales palabras que usaba Carlisle, este era como su diario intimo y al parecer muy personal, por que incluso menciono que en su primer día conoció a una chica muy inda que estudiaba diseño, obviamente esa era Esme. Estaba muy agradecida por el hecho de que me hubiera elegido a mi para poseer este tesoro, me refiero a que el debía calificarlo así, ya que de verdad tenía información muy valiosa y personal. Debía agradecerle y creo que tomaría su idea, me parecía muy buena idea hacer una diario sobre mi facultad y mi carrera, quien sabe quizá pudiera hacer algún descubrimiento y todo estaría anotado ahí, Carlisle, en este diario había incluido métodos para hacer las practicas laboratorista, teóricas y prácticas más simples. Sabía que eso se lo agradecería.

Me estuve un rato más leyendo el diario de Carlisle y luego recordé que era humana y fui por algo de cenar. Cuando termine, me fui a acostar, con una pregunta en mi cabeza, ¿donde rayos se había metido Edward?, bueno, la verdad no me importaba tenía mi departamento para mi sola y eso era genial. No se ni siquiera porque me hice esa pregunta, tal vez por obligación y mejor lo disfrutaba porque seguro mañana aquí estaría fastidiándome la vida.

Me desperte a la mañana siguiente, me levante y en realidad, no hubo novedad, desayune y fui al centro comercial, a comprar algunas cosas que había olvidado comprar para, los primeros cursos de regularización que iniciaban al día siguiente y después me dedique a estudiar un poco, ver alguna películas, comer y leer el "diario de Carlisle" como lo había llamado. Como ven no fue un día de lo más divertido, pero era mi estilo de vida.

Sin embargo algo me llamo mucho la atención, Edward tampoco apareció ese día.

**Edward's POV. **

La cosas me resultaron muy difíciles, me sentía tonto y un perdedor, no sabía porque pero era una especie de orgullo, como que depender de mi enemiga, de la chica que he odiado desde los 5 años, esto era una mierda. Pero debía reconocer que ella se había portado muy amable conmigo cuando recibimos la "importante noticia" y se lo agradecí no tenía humor para nada. Después de que se fue huyendo a su cuarto por cobarde, al no querer aceptar que me había llamado tonto, yo me quede ahí y me dedique a poner al colchón un edredón que mi madre me había obsequiado. Esa noche y la verdad no se como, dormí bien.

Me levante a las 8 de la mañana y fui directamente a la ducha, el agua tibia corrió por mi piel relajándome completamente, decidí salir todo el día no tenía ganas de estar aquí y menos cuando Bella despertará. No tenía ganas de ver a mi heroína, de hecho odiaba que ella fuera mi heroína por que mierda las cosas no podían ser al revés, pero claro en mi cochina vida el jodido siempre tenía que ser yo. Me salí del baño y fui hasta mi habitación para cambiarme, cuando estaba_ listo_… bueno _preparado_, me debatí en si hacer la cama o no, y decidí no hacerlo ya que era una tarea tonta, para que hacerla si la iba a volver a deshacerla de todos modos. Y dejando mi cama deshecha y mi puerta cerrada me marche.

Todo el día estuve como un maldito vagabundo, por cafés, centros comerciales, sin comprar nada claro, ya que era pobre, bueno la verdad no yo tenía un poco de dinero de mi fondo para la universidad, que mi madre había ahorrado para mi, pero aún así era pobre y estaba de maldito arrimado mantenido por culpa de la estúpida de Alice, ash! Como la odiaba en este instante.

Cuando me canse de vagar, sin rumbo, como un maldito perro callejero, y miserable y tono perro, así me sentía, pero en fin cuando me canse de vagar, solito por las calles, viendo club's nocturnos, con chicas ardientes esperando por mi y yo vagando por la maldita calle de mierda, decidí volver al departamento donde era un estúpido arrimado de mierda, eran ya las once de la noche. Llegue al departamento y todo estaba oscuro y solitario. Quizá Miss Nerd ya estaría dormida. Que esa tipa no tiene nada mejor que hacer que dormir. Tenía sed y fui a la cocina por una botella de agua, abrí el refrigerador y vi que estaba completamente satisfecho, con todo tipo de cosas comestibles, bueno _tonti-Bell's_ había hecho algo de provecho. Tomé la botella de agua y me fui a mi cuarto, donde encontré una cama perfectamente bien hecha, bueno quizá había hecho más de una cosa productiva.

El día siguiente fui igual, salí temprano y regrese tarde, pero aún así un poco más temprano que el día anterior, ya que al día siguiente empezaba en verdadero martirio. Ver a _Isa-lenta_ cada día hasta diciembre. Mierda! Esperaba que pudiéramos al menos tolerarnos, ya que si no lo hacíamos esto sería realmente muy complicado

Trababa de pensar positivo pero esa pregunta seguía rodeando mi cabeza, ¿cómo serán los próximos meses?

* * *

**Holaa... como tOnguii estan peOplee? esperoo qke tOnguiibien hehe...**

**buenoo puess aqkii yO less dejoo esta tercer capii y ya estoy casi tOnguiiconcluyendo el septimo. **

**Graciias por loss hermosos reviews qkee ee tOnguii recibidoo, pero soii una adolespuberta ambisiosa y qkiero mass asii que no actualisare hats tener de 10 a 15 reviews... se qke lo pueden tOnguiiHacer tengoo casii 300 hits (o sea visitas) y esoo me encanta pero porfiss tomensee otros segunditos para decirme, "Oyee estupida actualiza" o "Como te taradas apuratee" o "Wow la historiia esta genialozaa" o "Me encanto el capi esta tOnguii fantastiico" o yo que see si pliis [ carita de perrito] asíi que hagamos este TONGUII-TRATO cuando tenga de 10 a 15 reviews ( de preferencia 15) actucalizaree lo JURO sino qke me tOnguiiComa Chukiii...**

**buenoo cOn respectoo a el N/A que deje pues se me ocurrio en vez de dejarles los molestos Link's qke a aveces ni existen yo cree un MetroFlog donde subire lo que pida el capii, ropa, accesorios, autos, objetos, lugares... el Link esta en mi perfil!**

**Ok les recomiendo este Fic su llama**

**"Heridas que Curan" lo escribe Aryymuse **

**de verdad leeanlo esta genial y esta en mis Fic's favoritos para mas rapidoo hehe...**

**Ok aqkii les dejo estee tOnguii adelando del proximo capii...**

**__****-La Primera Tregua- **

_Dios! Que hago? Dame una señal!_

_Espere, espere y espere y nada. No es justo en la novelas siempre les manda señales. Novelas, claro, en las novelas cuando alguien les hace algo a las villanas ella se vengan, eso es me vengare de Isalenta Swan._

**¿Por que Sherkmonios Edward se querra vengar de Bella? ¿Que hara ella? ¿En que consistira su "Tregua"? Descubranlo dejando sus reviews, en este proximo capi empiezan las bromas, las risas y las tonterías...**

**De acuerdoo creo qee ya dijee todoo hehe... **

**nOS tOnguii-leemos en el proximoo capii**

**...aDioOssS**

**Dramii fOreveR****

**By...**

**PaO PattzZ***


	4. La primera tregua

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.

* * *

******Canciónes: **

******Miss Independient- Kelly Clarkson **

**Everybody but me- Lykke Li **

**Bad Reputation- Joan Jett**

* * *

**Del Odio al Amor...**

**Capitulo 4**

**~..La primera tregua..~ **

**Bella POV. **

Me levante temprano por la mañana, ya que tenía que arreglarme y lucir presentable, porque hoy era mi primer día de universidad, tenía que darme prisa ya que tenía que llegar mínimo 10 minutos antes y aún me esperaba media hora en coche a una velocidad decente para atravesar la ciudad y llegar al campus.

Me fui a duchar al baño del pasillo y después de unos pocos minutos estaba en mi cuarto vistiéndome. Opte por algo sencillo que mostrara un poco de mi, así que me puse unos jeans entubados y de color negro, una blusa de tirantes blanca, una chaqueta ligera de color morado y tenis de tela amarillos **(N/A La foto esta en mi perfil, bueno el link)**. Arregle mi cabello en unas suaves ondas que caían en mi espalda como bucles, y mi maquillaje muy natural, algo de base, rimel… nada exagerado. Con eso era suficiente para mi. Tome mis cosas que estaba en una mochila que había preparado la noche anterior y baje corriendo a la cocina. Tuve a todos los dioses a mi lado ya que no me caí o tropecé al bajar las escaleras. Cuando llegue a la cocina puse agua a calentar en la cafetera y tome un medicamento para el estrés. Mientras el café estaba listo, fui a la sala para llamar a la recepción para que tuvieran listo mi auto ya que iba con el tiempo justo. La señorita me atendió amablemente y dijo que daría la orden enseguida. Iba tan deprisa a la cocina que choque con una de las mesas de los costados del sofá, donde se encontraban una de las lámpara y algunas otras cosas de decoración. Cuando la mesa cayo provoco un gran estruendo al chocar todas las cosas contra el suelo.

-¡Mierda!- grite mientras trataba de recoger todo por suerte no se había quebrado nada y ya iba retrazada. Tenía que llegar allá a las 6:50 y eran las 6:05.

Salí disparada a la cocina para poner en un termo un poco de café. Estaba buscando el termo cuando el imbécil arruina familias me sorprendió.

-¿Qué mierdas estas haciendo?, son las 6 de la mañana- dijo con voz rasposa y después bostezo. Yo di un salto provocando que se me cayera el termo que por fin había encontrado.

-Estúpido, me asustaste- dije mientras recogía el termo.

-Buenos días- dijo sarcástico y después se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la cocina.

-No me respondiste ¿a donde vas tan temprano?- preguntó de nuevo.

-Pues a la universidad, los estudiantes de medicina, que además harán especialidad, entramos una hora antes, o sea que entro a las 7:00 y ya se me hizo tardísimo- dije al tiempo de que servía y preparaba mi café.

-A entiendo, ¿qué hay para desayunar?- preguntó. Yo estaba saliendo de la cocina hacía la sala, para tomar mis llaves y mis cosas.

-Amm… no se. Hay cereal, comida, para que prepares algo, café… creo que hay todo. Me tengo que ir es tardísimo- ni siquiera me moleste en mirarlo.

Salí como flash hacía la recepción y enfrente del edificio me encontré con mi auto (un _Toyota Auris 2008_) **(N/A Link en mi perfil)** el chico me entrego mis llaves y tenía la puerta abierta para mi yo le agradecí los dos gestos, me metí en mi auto y fui a una velocidad un poco más alta de la que había planeado hacía el campus.

**Edward's POV.**

Estaba dormido placidamente en mi linda camita, pero me despertó un gran estruendo en la planta baja. Abrí los ojos y vi el reloj de la mesa de noche decía que eran las 6:00 de la mañana. Me levante de la cama y me dirigí abajo ya que pensé que tal vez alguien se abría metido a la casa. Si era así pues le hablaría a Bella para que luchara contra ellos o algo. Fui a la cocina, ya que en la sala no se veía rastro de ninguna persona.

En la cocina encontré a Tonti-Bell's, parecía estar buscando algo.

-¿Qué mierdas estas haciendo?, son las 6 de la mañana- dije con voz soñolienta y luego bostece.

-Estúpido, me asustaste- dijo mientras recogía un vaso.

-Buenos días- dije sarcástico y después me senté en una de las sillas de la cocina.

-No me respondiste a donde vas tan temprano?- pregunte otra vez.

-Pues a la universidad, los estudiantes de medicina, que además harán especialidad, entramos una hora antes, o sea que entro a las 7:00 y ya se me hizo tardísimo- contesto mientras servía café en un amm… ¿vaso? Bueno no lo se la cosa es que ella era una nerd.

-A entiendo, ¿qué hay para desayunar?- pregunté, ya me había levantado, me iba a preparar de una vez. Ella ya estaba tomando sus cosas, para irse.

-Amm… no se. Hay cereal, comida, para que prepares algo, café… creo que hay todo. Me tengo que ir es tardísimo- dijo y salió disparada por la puerta y… esperen dijo que no había preparado nada. ¡Que mierda pasaba con ella! como se le ocurre no dejar comida. Diablos! Yo no sabía ni hacer un sándwich! Que iba a desayunar! Yo necesitaba y repito NECESITABA comer comida en forma. Verdadera comida, sino moriría! ¿Qué hago? Mi mami siempre me daba comida rica en el desayuno. Que rayos pasaba con esta idiota. Ella debía hacerse cargo de estas cosas.

Estaba furioso, bueno tomaría la cosas con calma, podía comprar algo de paso y… mierda me acabe el dinero el fin de semana. Y para usar la tarjeta de crédito necesitaba la autorización de papá. Que voy a comer! Voy a morir de hambre!

Estuve odiando mi tragedia unos minutos más, hasta que logre recuperarme y fui a bañarme. Esto era una desastre! No tenía dinero, no tenía comida y solo tenía mi flamante auto, ropa de marca, aparatos carísimos, nada útil para conseguir dinero, diablos. Cuando estaba listo baje a la cocina y abrí el refrigerador, había algunos yogurts, de durazno (NO), granola (SOY ALERGICO) y ¿ciruela pasa? (¡QUE ASCO¡). Esta mujer quería matarme. Había leche des-lactosada y Light ¡guacala! Yo no necesitaba des-lactosada sabía horrible y no era mujer para toma Light.

Seguí inspeccionando, casi todo lo que había eran cosas para preparar. Y diablos esto era una asco. Necesitaba dinero. Ya se, iré a buscar a un mafioso así tipo el padrino y mataré a alguien para que me pague. Pero, hay un problema… no conozco ningún mafioso, rayos! Este era un plan excelente. Y ahora que hago? No, esto esta muy mal. Swan me las pagará por esto. ¿Cómo que se va muy a gusto hasta perdiendo el tipo en hacer café… ¡hay café! Fui hasta la cafetera y en efecto había una buena cantidad de café, tome una taza y lo serví. Q-U-E A-S-C-O! Esta helado y sabe amargo iiuu…! Dios! Que hago? Dame una señal!

Espere, espere y espere y nada. No es justo en la novelas siempre les manda señales. Novelas, claro, en las novelas cuando alguien les hace algo a las villanas ella se vengan, eso es me vengare de Isalenta Swan.

**Bella's POV.**

Legue a la universidad y me dirigí directamente a el auditorio, donde según la guía que recibí nos darían anuncios y no se que tantas cosas más.

En efecto, había muchas personas hay, logré localizar un lugar. Iba a caminar hacia el cuando escuche que una voz muy familiar me llamaba.

-Bella – grito Angela.

-Angie- grite volteando a su dirección. Llego y se estrello contra mi cuerpo provocando que cayera. Bueno más bien que estuviera a punto de caerme ya que alguien me sujeto.

-Ten cuidado- me dijo un amable y hermosa voz. Me ayudo a ponerme de pie otra vez y ahora si pude verlo. Era un chico alto de tez blanca, su cabello estaba en un moderno y juvenil corto y perfectamente peinado con su toque estilero. Llevaba puesto unos jeans deslavados, una playera casual, un saco formal y conversse. Estaba guapísimo.

-Lo si-ento, es decir perdón. Mi amiga me empujo- me disculpe torpemente y muy aturdida.

-No te preocupes- dijo dedicándome una hermosa sonrisa.

-OK- dije viendo el suelo.

-Soy Alec- dijo ofreciéndome su mano para estrecharla.

-Bella-conteste tomando su mano.

-Es un placer conocerte- dijo educadamente. Yo solo me sonroje. Alguien detrás de mi se aclaro la garganta. Angela, la olvide.

-Lo siento, ella es Angela, mi mejor amiga. Angela el es Alec- dije presentándolos.

-Bueno, que señoritas tan hermosas tendremos aquí- que adulador. Nosotras solo reímos.

-¿También acabas de ingresar?- preguntó Angela.

-No, solo que soy el orador de mi generación y yo voy a darles la bienvenida. Llevo tres años aquí- esto es genial. Guapo, sexi y enzima mayor. Nos quedamos un rato en silencio sin saber que decir.

-Bueno, esto es raro- solté de repente.

-Bastante- me apoyo Alec y después los tres reímos. -Bueno chicas ustedes me cayeron bien, que les parece si le consigo lugares _VIP_ para que puedan verme mejor- dijo mientras se ponía en medio de nosotros y pasaba sus brazos por nuestros hombros.

-No trates de coquetear conmigo, tengo novio- dijo Angie arrogante.

-Oh! No importa, no soy celoso- respondió Alec y reímos de nuevo. Nos condujo hasta unos lugares en la fila principal.

-Vaya! Si que eres influyente- dijo Angie, mientras elegía su asiento.

-Claro, esto asientos son para gente importante- dijo mirándome, yo solo me sonroje y mire el suelo, esto de sonrojarme se estaba haciendo deporte.

-Ya te dije que no coquetees conmigo- dijo Angie "renegando" y dandole un suve gopesito en el brazo.

-Y yo ya te dije que no soy celoso. Además ¿no puedo hacer mi lucha?- preguntó Alec dándole una mirada como de galán de telenovela y acercándose a su rostro.

-No, porque puedo caer y a Ben no le gustaría eso- poniéndole un mano en el rostro y alejándolo-. Por cierto voy a buscarlo-. Dijo y después se perdía entre la gente.

-Que chica tan linda- comento Alec.

-Si, es un ángel-conteste asintiendo- aunque… creo que le gustas demasiado- susurré poniéndome la mano al costado de mi boca como cuando dices un secreto secreto. Alec rió.

-Oh! que bien, seré la manzana de la discordia entre Angela y Ben, ¿crees que tengo posibilidades?- siguió con el juego.

-No lo se, quiere mucho a Ben, no se si pueda dejarlo por ti- conteste y después ambos reímos.

-Sabes, quien si me gustaría que dejará a su novio por mi eres tú- coqueteo.

-Eso no va a ser posible- contesté.

-¿Por qué? no me digas que "los amas demasiado y no puedes vivir sin el" o "no soy suficiente para ti" o "tu novio te da el mejor sexo" yo te puedo dar el más sexi y apasionado-puntualizo. Yo me quede con la boca abierta por su descaro en el carácter sexual, pero luego respondí.

-No es por nada de eso. No tengo a un novio que dejar-admití.

-¿No tienes novio?-yo negué con la cabeza-. Bueno hermosa, eso me puede interesar.

-Eres un maldito casanova.

-Por supuesto que no-replico haciéndose el ofendido.

-No lo estaba preguntando- dije cortante. Y luego reí.

-Estas hiriendo mis sentimientos-dijo haciendo un puchero y poniéndose un mano en el corazón.

-Que tierno- dije en broma y luego rodeé los ojos.

-Te gusto, lo se, voy a conquistarte- dijo casi cantando y luego corrió hacía el escenario y desde hay me mando un beso. Yo solo me hundí en el asiento y me sonroje.

Después de que Alec se fuera, llegaron Ben y Angie. Luego empezaron los aburridos discursos, del director, de los maestros, nos llevamos tres horas ahí. Hoy al parecer solo tendríamos tres clases así que nos iríamos alrededor de la una. El discurso final fue el de Alec y debo decir que fue el más entretenido, ese chico tenía mucho carisma. De verdad. ¡Demonios! Me estaba idiotizando.

-Bueno, nuevos compañeros, los llevare a un recorrido por la universidad y posteriormente los llevare a su primera clase- concluyó Alec con el discurso. Si es que eso era un discurso parecía más bien un monologo.

-Wii vamos quiero conocer mi nueva prisión- dijo Angie poniéndose de pie. Ben y yo la seguimos y salimos como nos indicaron del auditorio. De alguna manera Alec nos encontró y no llevo hasta el principio de la fila donde iba a estar él.

-Así que ¿tú eres mi rival?- preguntó cuando vio que Ben tenía su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Angie. Ben lo miró confundido.

-¿Rival? Te acabo de conocer- respondió un confundido Ben.

-Déjame informarte que te voy a quitar a tú novia- dijo Alec. Angie y yo reímos.

-¿OK?- respondió aún más confundido.

-¡Demonios! hombre ¿así es como peleas por tú chica?- reclamó Alec. Y después todos nos echamos a reír. Habíamos llegado a la primera sala, que era el laboratorio 1. según explico Alec tenían 5 laboratorios que era usados dependiendo de la profesión. Alec era muy buen anfitrión explico a la perfección el uso que le daban a cada una de las áreas, pero de un forma carismática y entretenida. Cuando pasamos por el estacionamiento pude ver el _Volvo plateado_ de Edward. Si todo era muy maravillosos para ser verdad. Cuando se acabo el recorrido Alec nos condujo el aula en el que íbamos a tener nuestra primera clase. Cabe mencionar que durante todo el camino vino cantándome algo así como…

_Te gusto, te gusto_

_Me deseas, me deseas_

_Me quieres ver en tanga_

_Y yo a ti sin nada. _

La primera vez que la canto después de su "choque de inspiración" me quedé con la boca abierta al igual que Angie y Ben, este sujeto era un descarado, pero luego nuestros oídos se fueron acostumbrando al sonido de la idiotez. Cuando llegamos, se despidió cordialmente de todos, pero antes de marcharse me susurro algo como "_De ti no me despido" _y luego se fue cantando _"Baby I like it I, I, I like it"_

Era un maldito idiota pero me agradaba. La primera clase fue primeros auxilios, y paso sin nada que resaltar. Las siguientes clases fueron reconocimiento farmacéutico y aprendizajes básicos pero la verdad fueron algo aburridas ya que solo se presentaron los profesores, nos presentamos y nos dieron una lista de que aprenderíamos, lo que necesitaríamos y todas esas cosas. Quizá mañana sería mejor.

Al terminar las clases me despedí de Angie y Ben, fui directo a mi auto y salí de ahí lo más rápido posible.

Llegué a mi departamento y Edward estaba sentado en el sofá, con un estilo del padrino. Yo lo miré incrédula. Pero lo pase lo alto.

-Hola- dije con voz amable - ¿Qué tal tu primer día?

-Bien, creo, ya sabes las clases fueron aburridas-respondió.

-OK, creo que iré a la cocina- dije dejando mis cosas en la mesa de centro y dirigiéndome a mí objetivo.

Del refrigerador saque el envase de jugo de naranja y serví un poco en un vaso pequeño. Tomé un poco pero sabía realmente raro. Cheque la caducidad del jugo y tal como lo pensé esta ya había pasado. Vacíe el envase en el fregador y lo tire. Luego lave el vaso y o seque. Aún así me quedo un sabor horrible en la boca por lo que decidí subir a lavar mis dientes, quizá eso ayudaría.

Subí rápidamente las escaleras y me dirigí al baño. Tome mi cepillo y mi pasta ya que Edward y yo teníamos nuestras cosas separadas. Y era obvio yo no iba a compartir nada con el ya era bastante compartir mi departamento. Puse algo de pasta en mi cepillo y note que estaba algo… cremosa, dude por un momento pero luego puse mi cepillo en mi boca. En efecto sabía raro, peor no le preste atención ya que pensé que tal vez era por el sabor desagradable del jugo. Seguí cepillando mis dientes pero después de un rato el sabor extraño seguía. No sabía a menta normal, sabía a menta extraña, no sabía igual que como esta mañana. Algo raro pasaba. Me giré de modo que quedé de espaldas hacía el lavabo, y mientras seguía me cepillando mire toda la habitación, estaba viendo los hermosos detalles rústicos con los que mi padre remodelo en departamento. El sabor de la pasta me resultaba aún muy extraño pero no le tome importancia. Seguí paseando mi vista por el baño, hasta que algo llamo mi atención, estaba en el bote de basura, yo sesee mi actividad para ver que era eso que me llamaba tanto la atención. Me acerque y vi que era un tubo muy parecido al los de la pasta de dientes. Mi curiosidad aumento y lo tomé del cesto, estaba todo enrollado como cuando quieres sacar todo el contenido. Lo fui desdoblando y vi el titulo _"Zenmed: crema para… hemorroides" _Esperen ¿¡hemorroides!

-Maldito hijo de…- dije mientras escupía el contenido de esta mierda que había en mi boca. Me enjuague múltiples veces hasta que recordé algo: _Edward_.

Corrí por y pasillo y las escaleras, entonces lo vi, estaba en la cocina al parecer buscando algo. Tenía un salami en el mueble que estaba al lado de la estufa. Corrí hacía el y lo taclee. Cuando lo tenia en el piso tome el salami del mueble y lo empecé a golpear con el, en el rostro, los hombros, con toda mi furia.

-Estúpido, tú me hiciste comer esa mierda, vete al diablo maldito bastardo hijo de… hay no, no insultaré a Esme. Pero eso no te quita la imbésil, estúpido idiota ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Ponte esa mierda en el trasero estúpido- lo insultaba gritando mientras lo seguía golpeando. Él solo trataba de cubrirse con las manos no cual aumentaba mi furia y le pegaba más fuerte. Tenía que reconocer para ser un salami.

-Espera, espera – gritaba una y otra vez.

-¿Qué por que mierda hiciste eso imbésil?- pregunté o más bien grite de nuevo.

-Fue tu culpa- grito como respuesta.

-¿Mi culpa?- grite mientras lo golpeaba con más fuerza.

-Si tú me quieres matar de hambre- respondió de nuevo gritando.

-¿De que hablas estúpido?- grite de nuevo sin que cesara mi deporte.

-No me preparaste de desayunar hoy- grito más fuerte. ¿Qué?

-¿Qué?- grite de nuevo. Y me detuve un momento

-Si tú sabes que yo no se ni hacer y sándwich y lo hiciste apropósito- respondió estúpidamente. Yo lo empecé a golpear nuevamente.

-Haber imbésil, niño de mami, ¿Cómo iba a imaginar que seguías sendo un inútil si ibas a vivir solo, estúpido?

-Tregua, tregua – grito casi jadeando mientras sujetando mis manos con las suyas haciéndome parar. Yo lo miré y luego respire un par de veces para calmarme-, pido una tregua.

Yo seguía arriba de el, así que me senté a su lado en el suelo, él se levanto y me imito sentándose a mi lado.

-Lo siento, mira no quise hacerlo, bueno si quise pero no fue correcto lo se- trato de disculparse.

-Eres un idiota- dije simplemente.

-Es que ni siquiera se preparar cereal- yo alce la ceja incrédula- me confunde que va primero, la leche o el cereal, a veces incluso olvido el tazón- admitió avergonzado. De verdad era un completo imbésil.

-Podías habérmelo dicho pero no fuiste un maldito inmaduro- reclame.

-Pero hoy, te vi exactamente cinco segundos- contraatacó.

-Si te hubieras aparecido el fin de semana, tal vez hubiera sido posible- me queje de nuevo.

-OK, OK, lo acepto fue mi culpa. Pero, por eso te propongo una tregua- hablo con seriedad.

-Habla- comente fríamente.

-Bien, yo prometo limpiar… mi habitación, si tú te encargas de todas las comidas- sugirió.

-Tu habitación y la sala- exigí.

-Cada semana- sugirió.

-Diario- reclame.

-Cada cuatro días- sugirió.

-Cada tres.

-Hecho- aceptó.

-Bien y lavarás tu ropa-requerí.

-Con eso de vez en cuando tendrás que cumplirme algún antojo- pidió.

-Si tú pones los ingredientes.

-Hecho- acepto de nuevo- ¿Tregua?-preguntó ofreciéndome su mano para que la estrechara.

-Tregua- acepté mientras estrechaba su mano.

* * *

**Holaa...**

**pss aqkii les dejo este nuevo capii qke por ciertoo esperoo qke les guste y qke valores miss esfuerzos porqke me costo un ...[censurado] que no tengo subirlo... zammy esta de testigoo!**

**buenoo pss qke loko capii no? Edward esta medio guey bueno completo pero es super sexii y hermoso y les prometoo qke despues mejorara hehe...**

**Ok pss tengoo una mala noticia..nO podre actualizar en los proximos 10 dias porqke no tendre internet y sinceramente me constaria mucho trabajo ir a subir a Ciber... espero qke me tengan pasiencia pero si me dejan muchos reviews abr como le agoo y les subo capii hehe**

**hablando de reviews GRACIAS por sus lindos reviews me encanta leerlos y tambn muchas gracias por los 608 hits esta genialoozoo**

**Recomendacion...**

**Heeridas que se curan by... Aryymuse **

**y para las chicas leemoonerass su nueva obra "Mi pecado andante"**

**Ok aqkii esta el adelanto del capii**

**Capitulo 5 **

- **Comienza el juego – **

- No tratarás de vengarte ¿o si?- preguntó dudoso, mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala.

- Creo que no, fue suficiente golpearte con un salami- dije con un tono de gracia y autosuficiencia en la voz.

¿Que no me vengaría?, "si claro, buscaré una forma, y lo haré". Pensaba mientras cepillaba los restos de la gracia de Edward.

**¿Que planeara Bell's? ¿Que para con Edward? en el siguente capi vienen nuevos personajes. No se lo pierdan**

**Ok me despido Besos**

**...Adiioss**

**Drmaii fOreveR***

**By...**

**PaO PattzZ***


	5. Comienza el Juego

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.

* * *

**Cancion de capitulo:**

California Paradise- The Runaways (Dakota Fanning)

* * *

**Del Odio al Amor...**

**Capitulo 5 **

**~..Comienza el juego..~ **

**Bella's POV. **

_-¿Tregua?-preguntó ofreciéndome su mano para que la estrechara. _

_-Tregua- acepté mientras estrechaba su mano. _

Luego de que llegáramos a ese pequeño he insignificante acuerdo, se puso de pie, y en un gesto… emm… ¿caballeroso? Me ofreció su mano para que me pusiera de pie. Yo la tome y lo hice.

-No tratarás de vengarte ¿o si?- preguntó dudoso, mientras nos dirigíamos a la sala.

-Creo que no, fue suficiente golpearte con un salami- dije con un tono de gracia y autosuficiencia en la voz.

Nos sentamos en el sofá.

-Si, sabes creo que podrías unirte al equipo de Foot-ball. Derribas muy bien-elogio con tono de burla.

-Lo consideraré, ¿te lastime?- pregunté en tono serio.

-Pues un poco creo que tengo cicatrices- confesó.

-Genial- contesté.

Me levante y me dirigí a las escaleras.

-Voy a lavarme los dientes- le avise y subí sin esperar respuesta.

Que no me vengaría, "si claro, buscaré una forma, y lo haré". Pensaba mientras cepillaba los restos de la gracia de Edward.

La semana paso tranquilamente. Edward estaba cumpliendo con sus obligaciones, y por un momento de estupidez pensé en perdonarle la vida, pero POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! Edward Cullen iba a pagar por que mi boca supiera a crema aceitosa y desagradable durante dos días.

Ya llevábamos casi dos semanas en Nueva York y tratábamos de vernos lo menos posible para evitar discusiones. Decidí esperar por mi venganza ya que quería que estuviera 100% seguro de que no iba a vengarme.

Ahora me encontraba en una tienda de repostería. Hace un rato había hablado con mi padre y nos pusimos al día.

**Flashback **

Llevaba media hora hablando por teléfono con mi papa. Aún no le había dicho que quería conseguir, empleo seguramente le daría un infarto, él me tenía muy sobreprotegida, desde algunos incidentes que en cierta forma marcaron mi vida y por supuesto desde la muerte de mama. A decir verdad le costo mucho trabajo, aceptar que nos teníamos que separar ya que su trabajo estaba 100% establecido en Seattle y yo tenía que estudiar en Nueva York.

-Y como van las cosas por allá?- pregunto mi papá y yo sabía que se refería a la relación entre Edward y yo.

-Bien pa, en realidad nos hemos estado llevando mejor, quizá hasta podamos tolerarnos- dije convincentemente, aún sabiendo que planeaba una venganza contra Edward.

-Ves, te lo dije, Carlisle y yo teníamos razón que vivir juntos los…

-Papá, te escuchas como si…Carlisle y tu…hubieran…pla-neado esto- dije con sospecha.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo…? No claro que no. Es solo que Carlisle y yo hablamos y quedamos que quizá esto sería bueno para ustedes. Y por eso le ofrecí que Edward se quedará contigo mientras el salía de su situación- aclaró mi padre, pero aún así no estaba muy convencida.

-OK, como tú digas.

-Si Bell's tranquila. Y que me dices que tal la carrera de medicina.

-Bueno, muy bien, Carlisle me dio su diario de la facultad y me a ayudado mucho, de hecho estoy empezando a hacer uno, él lo recomendó- le conté.

-Si bueno, creo que es bueno idea que sigas los consejos de Carlisle, él esta muy feliz de que tú quieras seguir su ejemplo, ninguno de sus hijos quiso serlo y creo que por eso eres tan especial para él.

-Si lo se. Oye papi, hablando de superarse y todo eso, te quiero preguntar algo- dije cautelosa.

-Adelante- me invito a seguir.

-Bueno… he estado pensando y creo que, no me gustaría tener un empleo- dije la última palabra casi en un susurro.

-¿Un que?- cuestiono Charlie.

-Un empleo papi- aclaré.

-¿Qué? Claro que no. Dime que te hace falta y ahora mismo voy a depositar dinero al banco- dijo algo, bueno muy histérico.

.No me hace falta nada papi- mencione.

-¿Entonces para que necesitas un empleo?

-Pues, no se papi, quiero sentirme independiente, quiero obtener mi propio dinero y quizás ayudar con los gastos de la casa- dije casi en un murmullo.

-Hija, eso yo lo tengo cubierto y además Carlisle también esta apoyando con alguna cosas la T.V. con satélite fue su idea y es cortesía suya.

- Ya lo se papi, pero, es que creo que necesito distraerme, conocer gente nueva. Y no depender totalmente de ti.

-Bella, yo trabajo para ti, todo lo que yo tengo es tuyo y para ti, no le veo el punto a que tú trabajes- aclaro Charlie.

-Yo lo se papá, pero esto es confiable, un amigo de la Universidad, trabaja cerca de ahí- si Alec trabajaba, ya lo se es sorprendente-, en una tienda de deportes.

-Y dime ¿En que y en donde trabajarías?- cuestiono.

-Bueno, trabajaría en una librería en el centro comercial, sería cobradora y una especie de Edecán, ahí se hacen muchos eventos, como cuando los autores hacen firmas para sus libros, esa librería generalmente lo cubre. Además también ayudaría a los clientes a encontrar lo que buscan- le conté a mi padre animadamente.

-Pero Bella…

-Papá, es una excelente oportunidad, escucha, la señora es muy flexible, me esta dando la oportunidad de modificar los horarios y faltar cuando tenga muchos deberes en la Universidad. Esa oportunidad no la da cualquiera- dije cortando la objeción de mi padre.

- Si, hija esa oportunidad no la da cualquiera, quizá tenga malas intenciones-mi padre era un desconfiado.

- No papá, ella me ofrece ese empleo por que apoya mucho a la Universidad en la que yo estudio, sus dos hijos estudian ahí- argumente.

- Bell's yo no estoy muy seguro de que…- empezó a gesticular con voz débil. Estaba a punto de convencerlo.

-Por favor papi, siempre hago lo que me pides y te respeto, pero de verdad quiero hacer esto- prácticamente le estaba rogando.

-Bueno que te parece esto. El fin de semana iré para allá, cuando este allá, me llevas a conocer la dichosa tienda y a la dueña, luego decidiré si te doy mi consentimiento- casi accedió pero con esto era suficiente.

-Me parece perfecto papi, pero vendrás, ¿de verdad?- pregunte ya que acaba de captar sus palabras.

-Si, hija pensaba ir de visita, porque tengo un tiempo libre, pero ahora me das otra razón para ir. A y también me tienes que presentar a ese amigo tuyo- comento mi padre.

- ¿A Alec? ¿Para que?- cuestione confundida

-¿-Quiero ver si es confiable- aclaró.

-¿OK?- sonó más como una pregunta, pero aún así lo aceptaba-. Y ¿Cuándo llegas?

-Bueno, llego mañana en la noche. Alrededor de la 9:00, y espero que cuando llegue me este esperando un delicioso aroma a vainilla, caramelo y nuez- contesto mi papá.

-OK, te haré galletas, pero no con todo junto, unas serán de vainilla, otras de caramelo, y otra de nuez, combinar todo podría dañar tu salud, recuerda que tienes que cuidar tu corazón.

-¿Qué dices? Estoy tan sano como un caballo.

-Los caballos, también enferman, ¿aceptas las galletas a mi manera?

-De acuerdo, pero al menos que sean de vainilla con nuez- rogó.

-OK, vainilla con nuez. Papi tengo que irme, Edward esta por llegar y tengo que hacer la cena.

-¿Qué el no puede hacer su cena?

-No. Papa el es peor que tu, no sabe ni hacer una sándwich, y por eso hicimos un acuerdo el limpia algunas partes de la casa y yo me encargo de la comida.

-Y ¿él cumple con su parte?- pregunto mi padre incrédulo, casi puedo asegurar que estaba enarcando la ceja.

-Increíblemente, si, así que por eso cumplo con la mía.

-Y ¿cómo va Edward en la escuela?

-Creo que bien, en realidad no hablamos mucho, pero parece que de verdad le gusta su- en ese momento la puerta se abrió y como estaba en el sofá, divise perfectamente quien se adentraba a el departamento, y por supuesto era Edward- carrera. Creo que tú eres su ejemplo a seguir.

Edward se sentó en el sofá individual que estaba a mi derecha, de modo que quedamos de frente, él me dedico un suave "hola" y yo solo sonreí en respuesta.

-Me alegra ya era hora de que se centrara en algo- comento Charlie.

-Bien, papi, ahora si me voy, te quiero y estoy ansiosa por que estés aquí.

-Yo también te quiero Bell's, hasta mañana- respondió y luego colgó el teléfono, segundos después yo lo imité.

-¿Qué cuenta Charlie?- preguntó Edward después de que colgué e teléfono.

-Pues va a venir mañana- le conté.

-¡Oh! que bien, así es más fácil que me ayude con mi proyecto, lo tengo que entregar la semana que viene y algunas de las estructuras no concuerdan- platico.

-Estoy segura de que le encantará ayudarte. Edward, tengo que ir a el centro comercial y a una tienda de repostería. Cierran en dos horas y tengo el tiempo justo. Así que, ¿Qué te parece si traigo una pizza de regreso?

-Esta bien- acepto.

-OK, entonces vengo en un rato.

**Fin del Flashback **

Y por eso me encontraba aquí buscando caramelo, vainilla y todo lo necesario para hacer mis famosas galletas, más bien las de la abuela Swan.

Estaba feliz de que mi papá viniera a visitarnos, pero me daba miedo que Edward y yo no pudiéramos controlarnos y nos peleáramos más de lo común frente a él. En estos días, casi no aviamos peleado, pero porque casi no nos veíamos. Edward se la pasaba con sus nuevos e idiotas amigos y yo, salía con Angie, Ben y Alec, a veces incluso con su hermana menor Jane. Ella era agradable pero sospechaba que yo no le agradaba.

En estos días, Alec se había hecho un muy buen amigo. Incluso sabía lo que había pasado con mi mama y por eso me ofreció búscame un empleo le pareció buena idea que me distrajera en otra actividad, e incluso menciono que así podía contarle más cosas a mi diario, con que también le conté. Que podía decir desde el primer día de escuela, me la pasaba casi todo el tiempo con el, a veces Angie y Ben nos acompañaban o Jane, pero la mayoría del tiempo nos encontrábamos solos. Quería presentarle a Charlie, seguro se agradarían, a ambos les encantaba el Basse-bol y Alec tenía preferencia por los Yankees.

Cuando termine de comprar lo necesario me dirigí al centro comercial para comentarle la decesión de mi papá a la dueña de la librería.

Cuando llegué ahí, la señora, me recibió con una calida sonrisa, me recordaba mucho a la de mi madre.

Me invito un café para que pudiéramos platicar, ya que cuando llegué estaba cerrando la librería. Le platique todo y ella se alegro de que pudiera casi convencer a mi papá y me dijo que trataría de dar una buena impresión. Terminamos nuestra charla y me fui caminando lentamente, quizá fuera a saludar a Alec, mire en reloj y eran las 8:30 de la noche. Ya se había ido. Seguí caminando , viendo los aparadores de las tiendas que aún estaba abierta. Luego pensé que era un buen momento para, prepar mi venganza contra Edward.

Que tal si le doy postre con granola, él es alérgico. Se ve muy gracioso cuando come granola, su boca se inflama de una manera exagerada y parece el mago extraño de "Wizards of Waverly Place" – ese que les da las noticias del mundo mágico-, eso sería gracioso. Pero, no estoy estudiando para ser medico, no daría una buena impresión de mi. Quizá algo relacionado con lo que el me hizo. Si eso era. Pasee, mi vista por el pasillo por el que estaba caminando y entonces lo vi. Esa era la respuesta. Tenía la respuesta de mi venganza en una dulce carita.

En la mañana siguiente me desperté de muy buen humor. Hoy pasaría por mi aliado para la venganza contra en imbésil de Cullen y además hoy vería a mi papá después de casi tres semanas.

Me levante de la cama y me aliste para partir a la universidad, gracias a que Edward era un inútil me tenía que levantar más temprano para prepararle algo de desayunar. Hoy no tenía ganas de cocinar nada así que le escribí un manual de cómo "preparar" cereal. Y le deje las cajas de cereal, que teníamos y el tazón. Le encomendé que sacará la leche del refrigerador, esperaba que supiera de que le hablaba. Yo solo tome un yogurt y partí hacía mi destino.

**Edward POV. **

Me desperté con el sonido de mi alarma. Como odiaba esa maldita cosa. Me levante y fui a ducharme, luego que salí me aliste…bueno me preparé para irme. Baje a la cocina, para ver que había preparado, _Tonti-Bell's_. Encontré tres cajas de cereal en el mini comedor, me acerque y encontré una nota. Decía:

_Edward, hoy se me hizo tarde y no alcance a preparar nada, _

_Pero no te preocupes, aquí te dejo un manual para_

"_Preparar cereal" _

_Paso 1. Toma el tazón, ¡muy importante!._

_Paso 2. Deposita dentro del tazón una cantidad del cereal que _

_prefieras. _

_Paso 3. Saca la leche del refrigerador. _

_Paso 4. Deposita una cantidad moderada de leche _

_dentro del tazón donde ya se ubica el cereal. _

_Paso 5. Agrega chocolate, miel, azúcar o lo que prefieras y…_

_¡LISTO!_

_Tu cereal esta servido. _

_¡Buen provecho!_

¿Que pasa con Isabella? ¿Me cree idiota? ¿Cree que no soy capaz de preparar cereal? Cualquier estúpido puede hacerlo. Tome el tazón y luego…

-¡Mierda perdí la receta!- exclame mientras buscaba la nota a mi alrededor.

El día en la universidad paso bien, me gustaban mis clases y todas la chicas que había en ellas. El coqueteo de la chicas hacía mi se había hecho habito. Llevábamos dos semanas aquí y había recibido muchas propuestas pero decidí no hacer nada indecoroso, aún.

La relación con _Tonti-Bell's _iba tolerable, casi no nos veíamos y por lo tanto nos ahorrábamos discusiones. La había visto muy junta con Alec, el era el _Casanova_ del campus, claro que ya había un _Don Juan_, pero de todos modos, de cierta forma me preocupaba que Bella estuviera tanto con el, bueno no era exactamente preocupación, era…amm… costumbre. Siempre cuidaba a Alice aunque era dos años mayor que yo y era como un hábito, tener perspectivas raras de todos lo chicos.

Me la pasaba muy bien con mis amigos, de hecho me la pasaba con ellos casi todo el tiempo.

Ayer justamente me entere de que Charlie vendría de visita, eso era bueno, Charlie era como un segundo padre para mi, y además me ayudaría en mi proyecto, como dijo _Isalenta_, el estará gustoso de ayudarme. Le encantaba la idea de que alguien quisiera seguir sus pasos, era algo extraño, mi padre idolatraba a Miss Nerd por sus deseos de estudiar medicina y Charlie me adoraba por que estudiaría arquitectura.

En fin, como decía, el día en la Universidad paso lentamente, ahora ya comenzábamos a tener clases más enserio no eran solo cursos. Cuando concluyeron las clases partí hacía mi casa bueno mi motel, técnicamente, y no por el morbo de esa palabra era verdad yo era una especie de inquilino. Pero bueno eso que mierda importa.

Llegué al la puerta del edificio y le entregue las llaves de mi Volvo al Valet parking, y fui directo a el elevador, presione el número 17 y espere pacientemente a llegar a mi destino. Cuando las puertas se abrieron camine perezosamente hacía la puerta que estaba a la derecha del pasillo, tome mis llaves y al llegar abrí la puerta.

El departamento, se veía desierto, así que opte por asegurarme.

-¿Hola? ¿Hay alguien? pregunte hacía la soledad.

-Edward estoy aquí arriba- gritó Swan.

-A esta bien- grite de vuelta y me tire en el sofá.

-Edward, ¿puedes hacer algo por mi?-preguntó Bella desde arriba.

-Amm… ¿Claro?- sonó más como una pregunta.-Dime-.

Estaba viendo la televisión y en realidad no le prestaba atención.

-Puedes probar la comida que esta en la cacerola que esta…la estufa- grito en respuesta. ¿Qué rayos dijo? ¿Que probara la comida de la cacerola que estaba en la estufa? No lo tenía muy claro, estaba viendo los resultados de los Yankees en _Fox Sport_, tenía dos opciones le preguntaba o hacía lo que entendí. Haré lo que entendí.

-Claro- respondí. Me dirigí a la cocina y efectivamente había dos cacerolas, una en la estufa y otra en el mueble. Tenía que probar la de la estufa, así que me apresure a mi tarea para continuar viendo televisión. Despape la cacerola y me encontré con un guisado raro, parecía algo así como Chile con carne o algo. Mi curiosidad me gano, tome una cuchara y lo probé. Sabía extraño, como que no se había cocinado totalmente, y sabía a algo raro como a polvo, no lo se pero sabía muy extraño, no me gusto para nada en general Bella cocinaba muy bien pero esta vez fallo, y terriblemente esto era terrible. Me encontraba apoyado en el mueble junto a la estufa, con la cuchara en mi mano, la cual tenía huellas de lo que acababa de probar.

-Edward que tal esta la…- llego Swan a la cocina.

-No te ofendas, pero ahora si la cagaste gacho, esto esta horrible- declare dejando la cuchara en el lavatrastos.

Bella, paseo su vista por la cocina y parecía que algo en la estufa llamo su atención, la cacerola destapada.

-Edward ¿qué hiciste?- pregunto Swan.

-Pues lo que me pediste- conteste sarcástico.

-No, te dije que probaras la comida de la Cacerola, que estaba a un lado de la estufa- dije algo ¿sorprendida? ¿divertida?

-Claro que no dijiste que la de la estufa- replique.

-No dije, prueba la comida de la cacerola que esta a un lado de la estufa- aclaró demandante y aún con un rastro de diversión en la voz.

-Y entonces ¿qué probé?- pregunté algo dudoso.

-Esa es la comida de Carol- contesto naturalmente.

-¿Quién rayos es Carol?- cuestioné.

-Ven pequeña- dijo Bella dándose pequeños y leves golpes en la pierna y silbando. Después de unos minutos apareció una pequeña perrita, a juzgar por el nombre, era de color blanco con café y era muy pequeña**(N/A Carol esta en mi perfil)** .Bella la tomo en sus brazos y dijo.

-Ella es Carol-.

-¿Acabo de comer comida para perro?-dije inexpresivo.

-Amm… si- respondió.

-¿Y que tiene exactamente esa comida- dije fingiendo relajación.

-Pues… croquetas molidas, hígado, sesos de pollo, una lata de alimento y algunas vitaminas… - yo tenía la cara verde, la ganas de vomitar eran más y más.

-Pero Edward, que asco, te lo comiste y estaba prácticamente crudo, lo acababa de poner hace como 15 minutos, espero que no hayas comido carne…-.

Y entonces ya no lo aguante fui corriendo hacía el segundo piso con mi mano derecha presionando mi boca para evitar que el vomito saliera, pero llegando al baño fue inútil, vomite violentamente, mi última comida.

-Edward estás bien, necesitas algo- escuche decir a Bella desde abajo pero solo conseguí decir algo como.

-Estoy-nausea- bien-nausea- no- nausea- te- nausea- preocupes-.

Unas horas después de que, vomite lo que había comido en toda mi vida, Bella me preparó un té para que mi estomago pudiera superar lo que había comido horas atrás. O se "asentara" como dijo ella, si quería podía ser linda.

Ahora, nos encontrábamos en la sala yo tomando mi cuarta taza de té y Bella, solo viéndome con cara de preocupación y con su nueva mascota cargada.

-Y… se puede saber ¿Por qué ibas a torturar a Carol con es comida?- pregunte para romper el silencio.

-Amm… en realidad no se lo iba a comer solo iba a usar un poco de caldo, del que se formo para remojar las croquetas, no quería comerlas así que llame al veterinario y me dijo que hiciera esa mezcla, pero creo que de ahora en delante comerá lo que nosotros- Comento. No sabía porque percibía un aire de culpabilidad en su voz.

-Bueno pequeña- dije dirigiéndome al cachorro- yo la probé por ti y no te lo recomiendo-.

Bella hizo un sonido que pretendió ser una risa y liego se escucho una campana.

-Las Galletas están listas- dijo Bella y se levanto para dirigirse a la cocina.

Unos minutos después el olor a vainilla y nuez lleno el apartamento. No aguante y me dirigí a la cocina para tomar una galleta, justo cuando iba a entrar escuche a Bella hablándose ella misma, me pareció tan patético que me quede escuchando en la puerta de la cocina.

-Isabella, eres una estúpida- OK apenas se daba cuenta? -Te pasaste, ahora si, el muy estúpido cayó en tú tonto juego y casi se deshidrata o algo, esto es una mierda- se reclamo -OK mientras él no se de cuenta y trate de vengarse, todo esta bien-. Respiro profundamente y luego escuche que sacaba algo de los cajones.

Haber déjenme ver si entendí, ¿por culpa de esta idiota me pase vomitando toda la comida que he comido en toda mi vida? Ay! Por la santa mierda! Esta fue su venganza contra mi, y pedía que no me vengará por supuesto que lo iba a hacer claro que si. Isabella Babas Swan iba a saber quien es Edward Sexi Cullen. She would pay.

Para hacer mi venganza mejor decidí que era mejor hacerme el desentendido y fingir que nada había pasado, fui corriendo hacía el sofá y tome la taza de té. Bueno en lo que planeaba mi venganza tenía algo a mi favor, Bella se sentía culpable y sería mi esclava inconscientemente claro.

Bella llego unos segundo después que yo y se sentó de nuevo en su lugar cargando a Carol.

-¿Qué raza es?- le pregunté.

-Amm… es una Jack Rusell Terrier- contesto acariciando a su nueva mascota.

-Vaya eso es genial y de verdad esta hermosa, ¿Cuándo decidiste adoptar un perro?- pregunte para hacer platica y que creyera que en verdad no sabía nada.

-Pues ayer que fui al centro comercial, pase por la tienda de mascotas y la vi, creí que le daría un poco de vida a la casa- me contesto cortésmente.

-¿A que hora llegará Charlie?- pregunté.

-Pues…-comenzó a decir pero sonó el timbre.

Bella se puso de pie y abrió la puerta.

-Papi- grito como una niña pequeña y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Hola Bell's- contesto Charlie.

* * *

**Holaa...**

**pues aqki les dejo este capitulo nuevo... wii tengo internet again me torturaron menos tiime del qke creiia... muchizimas gracias por sus reviews, por los hits qe asta ac rato qe lo vi eran 990 y muchizimas gracias a qiienes me agregan a alertas y favoritoss**

**recuerdenn qee pueden ver la foto de Carol en el metro del fic DeL_Odiio_al_AmOr el link esta en mi perfil...**

**bueenoo con este capii espero merecer algunos muchos reviews si nO se van a convertir en sapoos eeh... azii qe dejenmee sus reviews por bicentenario sii? hehe**

**aamm creo qkee nO tengo mas qe decir **

**aqkii esta el adelanto del **

**Capitulo 6**

- **Tres días de paz -**

_- ¿Quieres otro sermón como el que acabas de escuchar? Por que en cada pelea escucharas uno no importa que tan tonta sea- sugerí. Edward lo pensó unos momentos y luego dijo._

_- Tres días de paz._

**¿Tres días de paz? ¿Sera eso posible para Edward y Bella? Averiguenlo en el proximo capii de **

**Del Odio al amor...**

**OK me largo **

**...AdiiOs**

**Dramii fOreveR***

**By...**

**PaO PattzZ**


	6. Tres días de paz

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.

**Capi dedicado a mi Bffa Zammy qe sigue la historia muy cerca y siempre me apoya te quieroo! y Obvii para ustedes hermosas personas qe me dejan su review capi tras capi**

* * *

**Canciónes del Capitulo:**

**Suzi Quatro- The Wild One**

**The Runaways- I wanna be the boys are (Pelea)**

* * *

**Del Odio al Amor...**

**Capitulo 6 **

**~..Tres días de paz..~ **

**Edward's POV.**

-Papi- grito como una niña pequeña y lo abrazo con fuerza.

-Hola Bell's- contesto Charlie.

-¿Cómo estás? Digo perdóname, pasa, pasa, deja tus maletas aquí- decía Bella ayudándole a Charlie a meter su equipaje, yo los observaba desde el sofá.

-Tranquila Bella actúas como si estuvieras con una celebridad, solo soy tu padre- dijo Charlie riendo mientras se quitaba a el abrigo.

-Es que papi te extrañe mucho, de verdad- dijo Bella mientras lo abrazaba de nuevo.

-Espero que mis galletas estén listas -exigió Charlie.

-Claro que si papá, voy por ellas, ¿quieres café o leche?- pregunto Bella dirigiéndose a la cocina.

-Café- grito Charlie.

-¿Y tú Edward?- pregunto Swan acordándose de mi, de verdad se sentía culpable.

-Leche- conteste en un tono lo suficientemente alto para que pudiera escucharme.

-Hola, Edward ¿Cómo estas?- me saludo Charlie.

-Bien Charlie, muchas gracias ¿y tú?- respondí cortésmente.

-Excelente y ¿Cómo va la universidad?- cuestiono Charlie mientras se sentaba en el lugar donde estaba Bella.

Al parecer estaba tan distraído que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que Carol estaba ahí hasta que técnicamente la aplasto con su trasero. Carol ladro y su fue corriendo con Bella.

-Diablos, ¿desde cuando tienen perro? - exclamo Charlie después del incidente. Y se sentó cómodamente en el sofá doble donde antes estaba Bella.

-Pues, desde hoy, creo que a tu hija le entraron ganas de compañía- le respondí y ambos reímos.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?- preguntó Bella mientras ponía en la mesa de centro una charola enorme que no tenía idea de que existía.

-Nada, ¿cierto Charlie?- conteste.

-Cierto Bell's y por favor, en estos días quita a tu mascota de mi espacio- reclamo Charlie.

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto Bella, al tiempo que nos repartía platos con galletas y nuestras respectivas bebidas.

-Casi aplasto a tu perro, cuando me senté- respondió Charlie. Y luego ambos reímos.

-Ahora me doy cuenta por que salio corriendo- cometo Bella.

-Bella, ¿por qué no me dijiste que tenías un perro?- reclamó Charlie con voz dura. Bella bajo la mirada y respondió.

-Bueno papi, no es que quisiera ocultártelo es que ayer que fui al centro comercial, a ver a la señora de la librería, pase por la tienda de mascotas y la vi, hoy en cuanto salí de la universidad no pude resistir la idea de comprarla. De verdad no fue que te ocultara nada-.

Claro la parte débil de Bella era Charlie, así que no le gustaba que Bella, la linda e inocente Bella le ocultara cosas, seguro le va a encantar lo que yo tengo por decirle.

**Bella's POV. **

De acuerdo, me sentía un poco culpable por hacer que Edward se sintiera así, pero la verdad se lo merecía, por meterse conmigo.

Ahora, sinceramente, Edward no importaba mucho, ya que mi papá por fin había llegado. Y no había nada que arruinara esto o eso creí.

Después del pequeño percance que tuve con mi papá, sobre el no ocultarle cosas, se que tal vez se supone que es algo súper insignificante, pero para mi papá y para mi es y era vital que no nos ocultáramos nada después del el difícil pasado que nos toco vivir.

No se porque razón Edward estaba muy atento mientras mi padre suavemente me llamaba la atención. Algo planeaba, pero sinceramente no esperaba lo que era.

-Charlie, creo que tienes razón, no debemos ocultar nada- dijo Edward a mi papá.

-Así es Edward es muy importante decir la verdad- respondió mi padre seriamente.

-Si, y de hecho, eso le digo siempre a Carlisle, me decepciono mucho que me mintiera sobre esta situación.

-Bueno Edward, no te lo tomes tan a pecho, para Carlisle también debió haber sido difícil mentirte.

-¿Tú lo crees Charlie?

-Por supuesto.

-¿Cómo describes la sensación de no mentir Charlie?

-Bueno, Edward es muy… liberadora, sientes como que se te quita un peso de encima. Te sientes bien, aunque la verdad no sea del todo feliz.

-Sabes Charlie, yo tengo un peso que quiero liberar- expreso Edward usando las palabras de mi papá.

-¿Quieres compartirlo con nosotros?- preguntó Charlie.

-Si, creo que me hará muy bien, además que a ti específicamente es a quien te lo tengo que decir- contesto Edward, y en un momento me miro de manera amenazadora y luego volvió hacía mi papa.

-Dime, hijo, lo que sea- lo animó mi padre.

-Bueno, es que hay algo que Bella te esta ocultando.

-¿Eso es verdad, Bella?- me cuestiono Charlie.

-No- conteste de inmediato.

-Oh! Claro que es verdad

-Y que es según tú lo que le oculto- le pregunte a Edward y el me mando una mirada y una sonrisa picara.

-Charlie, debo confesarte que… tú hija me hizo comer comida de perro- confeso Edward.

-¿QUÉ?- le grite mientras me ponía de pie.

-Bella, ¿es eso cierto?- pregunto Charlie.

-NO- respondí.

-Claro que si- contraataco Edward y el también se puso de pie.

-Tú te la comiste, yo te dije que era la que estaba a un lado de la estufa, no es mi culpa es seas tan estúpido- grite.

-Claro me no me lo dijiste, dijiste que la que estaba en la estufa y yo como idiota por hacerte un favor fui y me trague esas porquerías.

-Tú lo acabas de decir por idiota.

-No me dijiste que era la de un lado de la estufa.

-Ya te dije que si lo hice y si no escuchaste pudiste haber preguntado.

-Me hubieras mentido.

-No porque mi venganza ya no sería divertida.

-Bella, dijiste venganza- pregunto Charlie uniéndose a la discusión.

-Lo ves Charlie encima se quiso vengar de mi – dijo Edward haciéndose la victima.

-Bella, no te he enseñado que eso no es nada bueno, las cosas se arreglan hablando- me regañó mi papá.

Papá el me hizo cepillarme los dientes con crema para hemorroides!

¿QUÉ HISISTE QUÉ? – le gritó mi papá a Edward.

-Eso no es verdad Charlie.

-CLARO QUE ES VERDAD ENSIMA ERES MARICA AFRONTA LO QUE HACES, SI NO FUERA POR TI YO TRATARIA DE LLEVARNOS MEJOR PERO NO SIMPRE YO, YO Y YO ERES UN ESTUPIDO EGOISTA PORQUE...- reclamaba mientras Edward me respondía y ambos hablábamos al mismo tiempo.

-QUE COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME ASÍ, ADEMAS TU ME GOLSPEASTE CON ESA COSA Y DEJAME DECIR QUE QUEDARON CICATRICES.

-Y CREES QUE ME IMPORTAN TUS CICATRICES ESTUPIDO ESTOY FELIZ DE HABERLO HECHO

-SI MIS CICATRICES SON IMPORTANTES, CLARO TU NO LO COMPRENDES PORQUE COMO NI EN TU CARA NI EN TU CUERPO HAY ALGO QUE SE TENGA QUE CUIDAR...

-MIRA TU CALLATE QUE UN ADONIS NO ERES-OK si lo era pero estabamos discutiendo- PERO CLARO ERES UN MALDITO METRO-SEXUAL USAS MAS MAQUILLAJE QUE YO.

-SI Y LO USO PORQUE A MI SE ME VE MEJOR YO COQUISTARIA MAS HOMBRES VISTIENDOME DE MUJER QUE TU USANDO MINI FALDA.

-LO VES PERO SI TE DIGO QUE ERES UN MARICA, NO PUEDO CREER QUE TODAS ESAS PENDEJAS SE ACUESTEN CONTIGO PERO CLARO SON UNAS ZORRAS IGUAL QUE TU NO TE PUEDES CONSEGUIR NADA MEJOR.

-AHORA YO SOY ZORRA MIRA NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TU DIGAS PORQUE AUN ASI ELLAs QUEDAN MUY SATISFECHAS CONMIGO.

-SI CLARO, CON TU PARAISO RAPIDIN ESTOY SEGURA DE QUE EL MAGNIFICO EDWARD CULLEN NO PUEDE MANTER UNA ERECCION POR MAS DE 5 MINUTOS

-BELLA- dijo Charlie sin color por las palabras que usaba.

-SI SEGURO DICES ESO PORQUE QUIERES COMPROBAR QUE NO ES ASI

-EDWARD- otra vez Charlie.

-CLARO QUE NO, ERES UN ASQUEROSO.

-Y TU ERES UNA URGIDA.

IDIOTA YA TE JODISTE TÚ IMBESIL, ME ESTAS DICIENDO QUE QUIERO TUS ESTUPIDOS EMPUJONSITOS, PERO CLARO COMO DIJISTE SOLO LAS DESEPERADAS.

-POR SUPUESTO QUE NO CONMIGO VIENEN LAS QUE QUIERES MÁS.

Estaba a punto de contestarle. Cuando mi padre interrumpió.

-ESTA BIEN YA CALLENSE-grito.- NO PUEDO CREER QUE LA DISCUSION DE SUS VENGANZAS HAYA TERMINADO EN SU VIDA SEXUAL. AHORA LO DOS SIENTENSE Y CALENSE QUE ME VAN ESCUCHAR.

Edward y yo nos sentamos y guardamos silencio, mi padre enojado, eso no era frecuente pero cuando se presentaba… daba miedo.

-Bien- comenzó con una voz más tranquila pero aún dura- quiero saber ¿Qué rayos ha estado pasando aquí?- no contestamos.- ¿Quién comenzó esto?

-Bella.

-Edward.

Dijimos en unísono.

-¿Qué? yo comencé, si claro no quieres afrontar la realidad porque yo hubiera tenido que vengarme si tu lo hubieras hecho y no es mi culpa que seas un inútil y pudiste habérmelo dicho es demasiado estúpido que…

-Si claro que tu comenzaste porque tu tenías que haber sabido que yo no sabía cocinar y no soy ningún inútil he estado limpiando tu tonto departamento estos día y si no me importa lo que tu pienses esto comenzaste tu, pero claro eres demasiado perfecta para equivocarte la verdad no me interesa…

Discutíamos, ni siquiera entendía lo que trataba de decirme por todo lo decíamos al mismo tiempo.

-CON UN DEMONIO, POR FAVOR CALLENSE-demando Charlie.

Edward y yo no callamos otra vez.

-Edward, me puedes decir, ¿Por qué hiciste que mi hija se lavará los dientes con crema para hemorroides?- cuestiono Charlie más tranquilo.

-Bueno Charlie, te lo diré, cuando llegamos aquí, la situación fue un tanto difícil para mi porque rayos como te dije mi padre me mintió y… bueno lo importante es que tú hija m dejo sin desayunar el primer día de clases, sentía que moría entonces, se me ocurrió hacerle esa pequeña e insignificante broma…

-Papá no lo ves, ¿Cómo iba a saber que no sabía cocinar?- interrumpí a Edward.

-Tú lo sabías- replico Edward.

-Pero Edward de verdad no tiene lógica, ¿Cómo ibas a comer si ibas a vivir solo?- cuestiono Charlie.

-Eso es lo que digo yo- concuerde.

-Bueno el punto es que lo descubrió y me hizo algo horrible, me tacleo y empezó a golpearme con un SALAMI!

-Bella ¿tu hiciste eso?-yo me encogí de hombros- demonios dame esos cinco.

-¿Qué?- pregunto Edward molesto, casi ofendido.

-Lo siento Edward, pero siempre trate de enseñarle a Bella como dar un buen golpe y hasta ahora lo logro, estoy orgulloso Bell's- dijo mirándome y dedicándome una sincera sonrisa.

-Pero Charlie, lo hizo contra mi!

-Bueno eso no estuvo del todo correcto pero Edward entiéndeme, esto es muy especial, ¿quien lo diría?

-Charlie esto no me complace- contesto Edward haciendo un puchero, la verdad se veía adorable y… ¡santa mierda! Que estoy diciendo.

-Tienes razón Edward perdí la compostura- mi papa se acomodo en el sofá en el que estaba sentado y continuo.- Bella, podrías decirme ¿porque hiciste que Edward comiera comida de perro?

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que no me iba a dejar, se metió con Isabella Swan papá, tenía que recordar que conmigo no debe de meterse.

-Pero hija, sabes que la venganza no es buena- replico mi papá.

-Papi, escucha para empezar, yo no quería que la probara así, iba a esperar a que estuviera lista al menos, pero él por estúpido, se la trago así- explique.

-O sea que no se la ibas a dar?- cuestiono mi padre.

-Que rayos, claro que si, solo que de otra manera, no se quizá decirle que era chile con carne o algo, pero el solo cayó en la trampa. Bueno también consideré poner el excremento de Carol en sus zapatos o algo pero este estúpido lo hizo más fácil.

-Lo ves Charlie, encima me insulta, esto tampoco me complace-reclamo Edward.

-Escuchen chicos, ustedes tendrán que estar aquí JUNTOS- resalto esta ultima- por una temporada y sería conveniente que se lleven bien, que ocupen su tiempo en pensar como tolerarse y no en como se van a vengar del otro- dijo mi papá.

-Sabes que papi, tienes razón- le di la razón.

-¿Qué rayos? Claro que…-dijo Edward y yo discretamente lo pellizque para que se callará-…estoy de acuerdo- completo comprendiendo el código.

-Prometemos que nos llevaremos mejor- dije con una sonrisa.

-Si Charlie, lo prometemos- dijo Edward sonriendo.

-No me están mintiendo ¿verdad?

-Claro que no- respondimos en unísono y cruzando los dedos detrás de la espalda discretamente para que mi papá no lo notará.

-Bueno, está tonta discusión hizo que tú café se enfriara, que tal si lo recaliento, Edward ¿me ayudas por favor?- dije poniéndome de pie a su lado.

-Claro que…- dijo renegando, pero lo patee discretamente claro- si, estaré gustoso de ayudarte.

-Muy bien, lo ven no es tan difícil chicos- dijo mi papá mientras encendía el televisor.

-Claro que no- dijo Edward sarcásticamente, yo lo fulmine con la mirada. Tome la taza de café y me dirigí a la cocina, Edward me seguía pisándome los talones.

Llegamos a la cocina y encendí la cafetera.

-Se puede saber porque tanta violencia- cuestiono Edward refiriéndose claro al pellizco y la patada.

-Eres un estúpido, mi papá no tenía porque enterarse de esto- reclame en voz baja casi un susurro.

-Si me trajiste para insultarme, Adiós- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-No, te quiero proponer algo- dije poniéndome delante de el y poniendo mis manos en su pecho para detenerlo. Su pecho estaba muy reafirmado y con esa camisa se veía sexi y… Isabella Swan que estas diciendo. Nos miramos unos momentos y luego yo cobre la compostura, quite mis manos de su pecho y me aclaré la garganta.

-Habla- respondió. Yo me dirigí a la cafetera de nuevo y Edward me siguió. Se apoyo en la cajonera al lado mío y dijo- te escucho.

-Oh! Si perdón. Bueno ¿que te parece Tres días de paz?

-¿Tres días de paz?

-Si, tratar de no discutir ni nada por el estilo en estos tres cortos días que Charlie digo mi papá este aquí-propuse.

-Y ¿Qué obtengo yo con "Tres días de paz"?

-¿Quieres otro sermón como el que acabas de escuchar? Por que en cada pelea escucharas uno no importa que tan tonta sea- sugerí. Edward lo pensó unos momentos y luego dijo.

-Tres días de paz.

* * *

**Holaa...**

**como estan chics presionss de mi corazonn... **

**Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento Lo siento se qe nO haii disculpas suficientees pero esqe e estado u poqiito ocupada ee qerido subir capi desde el Martes pero buenO] naa mas qe nO puedoo hehe..**

**pero OK ya estaa aqki el capii "Tres Días de PAz" espero qe les haya gustadoo me esforzee hehe Meresco algun review? ¿Muchos? **

**muchizimas Gracias a esas personas que se toman 3 minutitos mas para escribirme sus comentarios ya saben dudas, preguntas, sugerencias, comentarios, reclamaciones...**

**tambn a esas 14 personitas qe an agregado a sus favorito mi FF y a las 6 de Alertss **

**y porsupuestoo los 1,761 hitss Graciass Los Qkiero muchizimoo ya sabeeennn si me dejan reviews y me dicen actualiza mañan mañana acualizo hehe aunqe me duerma tardizimo por escribir nO importaaa!**

**dee vdd es spr importantee para mi saber si les gusta mii trabajooo! Hagamelo saber atravez de un Hermozo precioso sexi review!**

**OK adelanto de proximo Capi...**

**Capitulo 7**

- **Charlie es MÍO – **

-¿Tienes algún problema con él?- preguntó no paro de hablar, tenía a Charlie en sus garras, pero yo lo salvaría. Y le haría entender a Alec y que Charlie es MÍO.

**qe les parece estara cool hehe diganmelo Ok bn me voi un besoo abrazoo y ttoas la muestras de afectoo qe haya hehe Ok **

**...AdiOss**

**Dramii fOreveR***

**By...**

**PaOPattzZ***


	7. Charlie es MÍO

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.

* * *

**Dedicatoriass::**

**Dedico este Capii a Las chicas qe me agregaron a Autor favoritoo no saben lo qe significa para mii muchizimas gracias y obii a mis bffas **

***¨Zammy *¨Biianqkaa *¨ Helen las qieroooo! y obii gracias tooas por sus reviewss me motivan!**

* * *

**Canción del Capitulo **

**The last**** of the American Girls- Green Day**

**Dead and Justice- The Runaways **

* * *

_**Del odio al amor…**_

**Capitulo 7**

**~..Charlie es MÍO..~ **

**Bella POV. **

Después de nuestro pequeño acuerdo Edward y yo actuamos hipócritamente el resto de la noche, tratando de "Tolerarnos". Como una estúpida palabra podía ser tan irritante. En fin, mi papá nos estuvo platicando de sus proyectos y nos dijo que tenia uno en Nueva York, un parque ecológico que yo había diseñado cuando era niña, nos dijo que quería hacerlo aquí para que yo pudiera involúcrame, ya que el proyecto era mío. Mi papá tendría una junta muy importante en dos semanas con el alcalde de la ciudad para acordar y aclarar todo lo relacionado con el proyecto, esto me alegraba mucho, yo había soñado con este parque desde que tendía 8 años y esto era emocionante, incluso mi papá le sugirió a Edward que lo ayudará en la construcción y en algunas correcciones que les quería a los planos, Edward acepto encantado ya que mi papá le prometió una carta de referencia si ayudaba.

También nos invito a la cena con el alcalde, para presentarnos, sobre todo a mi que era yo la de la idea. De hecho mi papá sugirió llamar al parque _Eco-Bell's_, en honor a mi, yo me sonroje cuando mi papá lo sugirió pero hasta a Edward le pareció buena idea, o quizá solo era por los Tres días de Paz.

Con estas noticias me fui con una sonrisa a la cama.

La mañana siguiente me desperté de buen humor, sentía que ese día sería perfecto, vi el reloj y eran las 7:00. Me sentía bien a pesar de que anoche nos habíamos acostado a después de las 2 de la mañana. Me levante y fui directamente a la ducha. Mientras salía el agua caliente yo me cepille rápidamente los dientes para no gastar demasiado agua, iba a tener un parque ecológico después de todo.

Cuando estuve lista vestida con un ligero vestido de color azul rey y unos zapatos de color negro sin tacón**(N/A Ropa en mi perfil, ya saben el MF). **Todo cortesía de Alice. Hace mucho que no hablaba con ella, en estos días trataría de localizarla. La extrañaba muchísimo. Angie y yo la adorábamos.

En fin me dispuse a preparar el desayuno. Hoy tenía que complacerlo, hoy iríamos a ver a la señora de la librería para decidir si me dejaría trabajar. Y con el fin de complacerlo, hice su comida favorita, omelet, tocino, pan tostado con mermelada de durazno, café con leche, jugo de naranja, coctel de fruta y las galletas que sobraron de ayer.

Si estaría feliz.

A las 9:00 a.m. bajaron mi papá y Edward riendo sabe Dios porque.

- Pasen al comedor ahora llevo todo- les grite lo suficientemente alto para que pudieran escucharme.

- OK- respondió mi papá.

Poco a poco, fui llevando todo el menú a la mesa hasta que solo resto sentarme yo.

- Wow, Bella, que banquete- dijo mi papa. Mientras supervisaba todo lo que había en la mesa.

- Si Bella, ¿a que se debe todo esto?- pregunto Edward.

- Pues ¿tiene algo de malo querer consentir a mi papá después de no verlo hace medio mes?- respondí. Edward se encogió de hombros y empezó a servirse.

- ¿Me quieres sobornar? Porque lo estás logrando- dijo mi papá, luego paso a servirse todo lo que estuvo a su alcance. Yo reí y me comí algo de fruta.

- Durante la comida, Edward y papá tuvieron una charla sobre, el parque, Edward le decía sus dudas a mi papá y el alegremente las respondía, creo le encantaba el hecho de que alguien lo admirara, a veces sentía celos de Edward porque parecía que el era el hijo de mi papá y yo no. Eso era extraño, era como un intercambio, yo era así con Carlisle, parecía que nuestras familias hubieran estado cambiadas. Era totalmente ridiculo.

- Bueno- dijo mi papá mientras se alejaba de la mesa y ponía su mano en su estomago, como lo hacía siempre que estaba satisfecho-, creo que si como algo más vomitare.

- Si igual yo- concuerdo Edward.

- Bueno, papi creo que debemos irnos quede con la señora de la librería a las 11:00 y faltan 20 minutos- le comente.

- Así que por eso preparaste todo esto- dijo con sospecha.

- ¿Qué? ¿crees que yo haría algo así?- pregunte inocentemente ofendida.

- Claro que lo creo y vamos, no queremos dejar plantada a la señora de la librería- dijo Charlie levantándose de la mesa.

- Voy por mi bolsa-dije mientras subía las escaleras.

- Cuando baje Edward estaba recogiendo la mesa, de verdad quería hacerme quedar como una maldita frente a mi papá.

- ¿No nos acompañas, Edward?- pregunto mi papá. Yo lo mire esperando una respuesta.

- No Charlie, creo que prefiero descansar un poco y me toca recoger la mesa y a cocina- respondió Edward mirándonos. Yo lo mire con una ceja enarcada.

- Bueno, no hay trastos en la cocina, solo son los de aquí- le indique.

- Esta bien.

- Bueno vamos, se nos hace tarde- dijo mi papá mientras nos dirigíamos a la puerta.

- Fuimos al lobby del edificio y le pedí a la recepcionista mi auto, unos minutos después mi, estaba frente al edificio,

- Yo conduzco- indico mi papá. Y fue el quien tomo las llaves de las manos del valet parking. El centro comercial estaba a unos 7 minutos de nuestro edificio así que si el tráfico no lo permitía llegaríamos en unos 10 o 15 minutos.

- Platícame un poco más de lo que harías ahí- pregunto Charlie.

- Bueno, pues, técnicamente ayudare con lo que se necesite, menos con la seguridad claro- respondí, y tuve que aclarar lo último de otro modo habría dado la vuelta y hubiéramos regresado.

- Y ¿quien es ese amigo del que me hablaste? – cuestiono nuevamente.

- ¿Alec? Él es un compañero de la Universidad, también estudia medicina.

- Y ¿estudia contigo?

- No, el va mucho más avanzado, cuando lo conozcas te va a caer bien, lo prometo.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

- Es fanático de los Yankees.

- Bueno, podría considerarlo- dijo mi padre y luego se concentro en conducir.

Yo encendí el estéreo y puse un CD de Lady Antebellum. Iba tarareando y cantando las canciones, Charlie se reía de vez en cuando, pero no decía nada.

Después de 10 minutos, aparcamos en el estacionamiento de centro comercial. Bajamos del auto y guíe a mi papá hasta que llegamos, al café donde nos veríamos con la señora. Cuando entramos, ella estaba sentada en una mesa para 4 personas tomando ya una bebida. Llegué hasta ella y la salude con un beso en la mejilla y me senté a su lado, mi papá había ido a ordenarnos algo de beber.

- ¿Charlie?- pregunto la señora cuando vio a mi papa después de que dejo mi café frente a mi.

- ¿Sue?- respondió papá.

- ¿Charlie Swan? ¿De verdad eres tú?- pregunto Sue con fascinación.

- Si, pero por Dios Sue Harrison, que gusto verte- dijo mi papá y luego Sue se puso de pie para abrazar a mi papá. Yo los miraba con la boca abierta. Cunado se sentaron pregunte.

- ¿Se conocen?

- Si, claro que si, Sue y yo éramos mejores amigos en la facultad- respondió Charlie.

- Si, es verdad, pero en realidad, soy Sue Clearwater, aunque enviude, prefiero seguir llevando el apellido de mi familia- aclaro Sue.

- ¿Harry murió? Pero ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo?- pregunto mi padre sorprendido, casi en shock.

- Hace tres años, tenía problemas del corazón y le dio un paro- comento Sue con cierta tristeza.

- Lo siento, Sue- dijo mi padre. Estaban teniendo una charla tan íntima que no quise entrometerme, solo me dedique a escuchar.

- Si esta bien, los chicos ya lo aceptaron- dijo Sue.

- Tus hijos prosupuesto. ¿Cómo están? Seguro enormes.

- Si, Leah esta apunto de terminar su carrera y titularse en leyes y Seth va en el tercer año de Universidad, es mayor que Bella.

- Dios ¿hace cuanto que no nos veíamos?-pregunto mi papá.

- Pues creo que hace como 21 años, no nos vemos desde que me fui a Irlanda, por el trabajo de Harry.

- ¿¡Seth tiene 21 años¡?

- Si, y Leah 24.

- Demonios como pasa el tiempo.

- Si, y como esta Renée debe estar hermosa, Bella se parece mucho a ella- cuestiono Sue, de verdad que hace mucho que no se veían, mi padre solo agacho la cabeza sabía que no podría responder, así que yo lo hice por él.

- Mamá murió hace ocho años.

- Oh! Por Dios, como lo siento, Charlie, debió ser muy duro, se lo mucho que la amabas- dijo Sue dulcemente.

- Si, fue duro, pero mi hermosa bebe fue que me ayudo a salir adelante- respondió mi padre acariciando mi mejilla.

- Lo imagino, y es justo de ella de quien debemos hablar.

Sue le empezó a explicar a Charlie, todo lo relacionado con el trabajo, los horarios, días de descanso, tareas, salario, en fin todo lo relacionado. Sue era una persona excelente, incluso llevo a mi papá a la librería para que conociera donde estaría su hija. También le comento que sus hijos la ayudaban de vez en cuando y que ellos podían auxiliarme en todo lo que necesitará.

- Bueno, teniendo en cuenta que es Sue quien será tu jefa. Creo que apruebo este empleo- dijo mi papá después de que Sue termino la explicación.

- ¡Gracias papi¡- le dije y después lo abrase.

- Dije creo aún tengo que conocer a tú amigo- dijo mi papá.

- ¿Alec?-yo asentí- Es un buen muchacho, puedes confiar en él- sugirió Sue.

- Bueno vamos a conocerlo- dijo mi papá.

Nos despedimos de Sue y después fuimos caminando lentamente hacía las escaleras, ya que la librería se encontraba en el segundo piso.

- ¡Bella¡- grito _alguien_ a nuestras espaldas. Nos giramos y efectivamente ahí estaba Alec.

- Alec- le respondí. El se acerco y me dio un beso en la "mejilla". La verdad fue en la comisura de los labios. Yo me sonroje y me alje un poco, mi papá se aclaro la garganta, para llamar la atención.

- Claro, amm, papá él es Alec, el amigo del que te hable- presente.- Y Alec él es mi papá.

- Mucho gusto señor- dijo Alec ofreciéndole su mano.

- Mucho gusto- dijo mi papá con tono amble mientras estrechaba su mano.

- Me dijo Bella que usted es arquitecto ¿cierto?- comento Alec.

- Si así es, y me dijo que estudias medicina.

- Si, seré gastroenterólogo, pero acabo de terminar la medicina general. Pero sabe, la arquitectura me parece impresionante, sobretodo la greco-romana y la egipcia. Es sorprendente. Me enamore de ella cuando fui para haya.

- Si, sinceramente, es impresionante, y se nota que tienes interés ¿Por qué medicina?

- Bueno…

- OK, creo que no deberían estar platicando en medio del pasillo, ¿que les parce si te invitamos a comer Alec? Así podrás hablar todo lo que quieran ¿ya acabo tu turno?- cuestione.

- Si, ya acabo y me encantaría ir a comer, claro si ti papá lo aprueba- respondió Alec.

- Por mi no hay ningún problema, si no tienes problemas en tu casa.

- No mi hermana no tendrá inconveniente.

- ¿Tu hermana?

- Si, me papá es político y se la pasa mucho tiempo en Washington y mama es trabajadora social y le ofrecieron una beca para hacer trabajo comunitario en África, así que ahora solo estamos mi hermana y yo.

- ¿Político?-pregunto mi papá con evidente interés.

- Alec Vulturi- dijo Alec presentándose nuevamente y estrechando la mano de mi padre.

- ¿Aro? ¿Aro Vulturi es tu padre?- pregunto mi papá asombrado.

- Así es, ¿lo conoce?- contesto y cuestiono Alec.

- Si, trabaje aquí cuando tu papa fue alcalde, así que tuve tratos con él- contesto mi papá.

- ¿Político? ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?- pregunte.

- Pues nunca preguntaste- contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

- Bueno vamos al auto, para poder ir a comer- sugirió Charlie.

- OK- respondimos en unísono.

En el trayecto hacía el apartamento, deje que Alec, ocupara el asiento del copiloto ya que Charlie y el seguían hablando de a familia de Alec. El trafico estuvo más a nuestro favor, pero les pregunte si antes de llagar a la casa les molestaría ir a comprar algunas cosas, para la comida, planeaba hacer espagueti con albóndigas con salsa italiana y lasaña. Ellos no se opusieron y mientras yo fui a comprar lo necesario ellos se quedaron conversando e la sección de electrónica.

Cuando acabe las compras, me alcanzaron el las cajas y papá pago la cantidad indicada. Muy caballerosamente, solo me dejaron cargar un cubo de helado que compre para el postre y ellos cargaron las demás bolsas.

Llegamos al edificio y subimos al ascensor. Cuando abrí la puerta, no se veía rastro de Edward, entramos y les pedí que dejaran las cosas en la cocina, para empezar ha trabajar, mientras ellos veían un partido de no se que…

Cuando ellos estaban partiendo de la cocina al fin apareció Edward, al parecer bajando de las escaleras.

- Charlie, mira lo que se me ocurrió para el parque…- dijo y después su voz se desvaneció.- ¿Alec? ¿Tú que rayos haces aquí?- cuestiono Edward, yo salí de la cocina, para ver la escena, efectivamente, Edward estaba al pie de las escaleras con el seño fruncido viendo a Alec solamente.

- Bueno, creo que estaba a punto de preguntar lo mismo- respondió Alec.

- Yo lo invite, nos acompañará a comer, ¿algún problema Edward?- dije mirando a Edward, el me regreso un mirada molesta.

- Esperen, pero ¿tú que haces aquí Edward?- cuestiono nuevamente Alec.

- Vivo aquí- respondió Edward atropelladamente.

- ¿Cómo? Vi… viven juntos, ustedes son…- pregunto Alec mirándonos, mi papá solo miraba la escena.

- ¿Qué? no, no somos nada, solo que nuestras familias, son muy cercanas y…- respondí al instante. Edward solo tenía los labios fruncidos.

- Aah! No entiendo nada, pero bueno me basta saber que no son nada, me había asustado- respondió Alec aligerando el ambiente.

- Bueno Alec el partido nos espera- dijo Charlie y se dirigieron a la sala. Yo de nuevo fui a la cocina y sentía a Edward pisarme los talones. Yo saque las cosas que había comprado, y metí el helado a refrigerador. Edward solo me miraba desde la puerta con los labios fruncidos y los brazos cruzados, parecía molesto.

Yo comencé con mis tareas para empezar la lasaña, y después de unos minutos, Edward seguía ahí. En el sala se escuchaban gritos, quejas y chistes de parte de Alec y mi papá.

- ¿Se te ofrece algo?- pregunte después de 15 minutos de estar así.

- ¿Por que invitaste a Alec a la casa?- pregunto con voz seca.

- ¿Ahora te tengo que pedir permiso? – pregunte con sarcasmo. El no respondió- ¿tienes algún problema con él?- cuestione y ahora si pare mis actividades para poder verlo.

**Edward's POV. **

- ¿Tienes algún problema con él?- preguntó Isabella. ¿Qué? ¿Qué si yo tenía un problema con Alec? Claro que si.

- ¿Problema?

- Si, ¿tienes algún conflicto con Alec?, ¿Por qué no te agrada?- volvió a cuestionar.

- No lo se, es solo que no me agrada- conteste con voz calmada.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ya te dije que no lo se, es _Queda-bien,_ le agrada a todo el mundo, las chicas babean por él, y es un arrogante- explique. Ella enarco la ceja, me miro con cierto aire de sarcasmo y luego se hecho a reír discretamente. Volvió a sus tareas.

- ¿Qué?- pregunté.

- Déjame ver si entendí- dijo aún riendo y apuntándome con un cuchillo.- No te agrada ¿Por qué es igual a ti?

- ¿Disculpa?

- Es verdad, a ver dime, ¿Quién era el _casanova_ del instituto? ¿Quién sacaba diez en español y cálculo por llevarle flores y dulces a las maestras? O mejor ¿Quién fue capitán del equipo de soccer por adular al entrenador?- pregunto.

Claro que sabía, las respuestas eran yo, yo y yo. Pero, ¿eso que tenía que ver en la conversación?

- Y eso, ¿Qué tiene que ver?

- ¿Queda-bien? ¿Las chicas babean por él? No se a quien me recuerda…

- ¿Me estas comparando con él?- grite.

- No te hagas el ofendido te estoy haciendo un favor al decir que tiene algo en común- grito también en respuesta.

- ¿Un favor? ¿Que carajos te pasa? Yo soy mucho mejor que él.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no pedazo de estúpido, ya quisieras llegarle a los talones

- Por supuesto que no quiero porque yo lo supero.

- Si claro como digas…- dijo ella tratando de ignorarme, volviendo a sus tareas.

- No me ignores.

- No le veo sentido a tus estupideces

- Pero eso no es motivo para ignorarme.

- Claro que si.

- Pero si claro, siempre tienes que ser un dolor de cabeza.

- ¿Yo? ¿Un dolor de cabeza? ¿No te mordiste la lengua estúpido?

- Claro que no.

- POR SUPUESTO QUE SI.

- ¿YO SOY EL DOLOR DE CABEZA? TU TRAGISTE A LA CASA QUE COMPARTIMOS A UNA PERSONA QUE NO ME AGRADA.

- FUE CHARLIE QUIEN LO SUGIRIO

- ¿CHARLIE?

- SI, A CHARLIE LE AGRADA.

En la sala se escucho algo como "y aquí van" de parte de Charlie. Pero como, no, a Charlie no le podía agradar ninguna persona. Y menos Alec, él era odioso. Como lo dije todo un queda-bien.

- Escucha hicimos un trato y no quiero escuchar a mi padre así que por favor lárgate de aquí y déjame hacer mi trabajo.

- Esta bien. Me voy pero que queda claro que no estoy de acuerdo.

- Largo- me corrió. Esperen ¿me corrió? Estúpida quien mierdas se creía. ¿La dueña del departamento? Idiota.

Me fui de la cocina hacía la sala donde Alec y Charlie "veían el partido" y digo "veían el partido" por que el cuando me vieron salir regresaron sus ojos rápidamente a la pantalla. No permitiría que Alec ese imbésil me ganara a Charlie. Yo era el único al que él quería el ÚNICO.

Me senté en el sillón de una plaza que estaba a la derecha de Charlie.

- ¿Una pelea? – cuestiono Charlie cuando me senté.

- Diría un pequeño desacuerdo. Nada grave, te lo prometimos Charlie- conteste.

- Bueno si esos son los desacuerdos, no quiero imaginar las peleas- dijo Alec animadamente. Y después él y Charlie se echaron a reír. Yo permanecí serio y fulmine al susodicho con la mirada.

Toda la tarde Alec se la paso tratando de adular a Charlie, con lo de ser arquitecto. Era un completo idiota, dijo que la Basílica de San Pedro la había hecho Miguel Ángel. Estúpido, la hizo Da Vinci**(N/A Obvianmente la hizo Miguel Ángel)**.

Más tarde como a las 4:30 p.m. Bella nos llamo a comer. Nos sentamos a la mesa y el mojigato de Alec nos dijo que si podíamos disculparlo ya que él "daba gracias antes de comer". Bella y Charlie asintieron y yo solo suspire molesto, después de un minuto Alec se incorporo y empezamos a comer. Charlie y Alec comieron Espagueti mientras Bella y yo comimos una porción de lasaña. En la cena Alec no paro de hablar, tenía a Charlie en sus garras, pero yo lo salvaría. Y le haría entender a Alec y que Charlie es MÍO.

* * *

**Holaa...**

**puess buenoo estoiii aqii de nuevo dejandoo mi caapiii como dije al prncipio muchizimas gracias por los mas de 20 reviews qe recibi en el capi pasadooo NO TIENEN IDEA de lo qe SIGNIFICA para MI qe les GUSTE mi humilde FIC hehe...**

**buenoo perdoneme desde principios de semana estoii prometiendo capiii y hasta hoy zorry esqe mi cargador nozirve y batallo muco para qe mi lap cargueee pero buenooo hehe**

**OK espero qe en este capii recibaa mas reviews qe en el pasado ya saben me motivaan hasta ando tooa idiotaa y nerviozaa cuandoo se me dificulta escribir es una torturaa hehe**

**emmm qe mass o zi recuerden qe tooas las imagenes La cocina, el poster del fic, el coche de Bells, los vestuarios y sobretodo Carol estan en el MetroFlog del fic Link en mi perfil **

**bn aqkii adelanto del capii**

**Capitulo 8**

**- Padre, hija… ¿y Edward? – **

_Un día "padre e hija" o sea solo Bella y Charlie. ¿Y yo que? Me iban a dejar aquí solo como un perro. Claro que no. No lo permitiría. Tenía que hallar una forma para que Charlie me lleve con ellos._

_- ¿QUÉ? – pregunte gritando. Pero claro, desde el momento en que mi padre CHARLIE SWAN me trajo el desayuno a la cama supe que algo andaba mal._

**Ok deseeenmee poka tarea y azii porqee voii atrzada con los capiis y para poder escrbirr hehe me despiido un bezooo**

**Dramii fOreveR¨***

**By...**

**PaOPattzZ***


	8. Padre, hija y ¿Edward?

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.

* * *

**Dedicatorias: **

A mis Amigas en especial a Helen Te quiero niña ya sabes y saca 10 en el proximo para qe la maestriita veea qiien canijos eres. hehe. A tooas las chicas que leen mii fic a Zammy tqm Gracias por el apoyo qe siempre me das y los animos. A Bianqkaa Gracias por el apoyo =mente..

* * *

**Canciones de Capitulo**

**Hollywood- The Runaways**

**Do you wanna Touch- Joan Jett **

**I wanna be where the boys are – The Runaways **

**

* * *

**

**_Del odio al amor…_**

**Capitulo 8**

**~..Padre, hija… ¿y Edward?..~ **

**Bella's POV. **

La comida con Alec fue tranquila, muy agradable. Para mi sorpresa él y Charlie se llevaron de maravilla. Incluso conquisto a Carol, quien se paso toda la tarde en sus brazos. Él que no parecía estar de buen humor era Edward, quien se la paso frunciendo el seño, y rodando los ojos cada vez que reíamos por alguna broma o anécdota de Alec. Después de la comida comimos helado napolitano y algo muy gracioso fue que Edward estaba seleccionando solo el helado de chocolate trataba de quitarle a su parte todos los restos de fresa y vainilla. Tenía que volver a llevar helado de ese sabor. Alec y papa estuvieron conversando como 4 horas después de que acabo la comida con lo que Alec se termino yendo de la casa cerca de las diez de la noche. fui yo la encargada de despedirlo, mi papá y Edward estaban juntando la basura que quedo en la sala, el comedor y la cocina.

-Me la pase muy bien – dijo cuando salimos del elevador.

-Me alegro- le dije con una sonrisa sincera.

-Tu papá es increíble.

-Si, me llevo muy bien con él.

-Me gustaría que el mío se preocupara así por nosotros. Creo que Charlie me conoce mejor que mi papá con una solo día de conocernos.

-Él te ama solo que a veces lo trabajos son… complicados, es el motivo por el cual mi padre esta de visita- explique y después reí ante la ironía.

-Lo se, solo… cambiemos de tema- sugirió.

-OK – dije en voz baja temiendo haber dicho algo que le molestara.

-Cocinas delicioso- comento a este paso estábamos en la entrada del edificio esperando a quien vendría por él.

-Gracias- dije mientras la temperatura de mi cara aumentaba descaradamente.

-Si, creo que me colare a comer más seguido- dijo con algo de humor.

-Eres invitado cuando gustes.

-Contaré con ello.

En ese momento un auto se puso enfrente de nosotros. Hermoso por cierto, según mi teoría era un mercedes azul.

-Llegaron por mi.

-Nos vemos luego, buenas noches- le dije y me volví hacia la puerta. Pero me jalo del brazo y así de repente planto sus labios en los míos. Fue un beso corto apenas sentí el contacto, pero me dejo muy desconcertada.

-Buenas noches- susurro en mi oído y después fue a su auto con una mueca de satisfacción como su hubiera conseguido algo que había deseado.

Yo estaba en Shock, me quede parada como estúpida como diez minutos hasta que el valet me pregunto si esperaba a alguien más.

-No, gracias por preocuparse, buenas noches- fue mi respuesta y fui directo al elevador que para mi suerte estaba vacío.

Mi papá y yo estábamos en la cocina lavando los platos y Edward había salido a tirar la basura.

-Creo que Alec te agrado – dije mientras fregaba un plato.

-Si, es un buen chico- respondió asintiendo.

-Me gustan sus opiniones- comente.

-Espero que sea lo único que te guste- contesto y luego se hecho a reír.

-Papa- reclame y le pegue suavemente en el brazo con la mano llena de jabón.

-Bueno no me molestaría que Alec fuese mi yerno, y creo que a ti te gusta- dijo dándome un mirada pícara.

-Papa no hagas eso, te vez muy gay- el rió más fuerte.

-Bueno pero creo que es un buen partido.

-¡PAPÁ!

-OK, OK ya me callo.

Pasamos un rato callados mi papá conteniendo la risa y yo tratando de no tener un colapso nervioso.

-Hoy casi no pasamos tiempo juntos- comente en voz baja rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, creo que te abandone un poco.

-¿Un poco? Ayer con Edward, hoy con Alec… ¿mañana con Sue?- reclame.

-OK, lo siento. Creo que no hemos pasado tiempo juntos. Bueno, que te parece si mañana, pasamos el día juntos, solo tu y yo. Padre e hija. ¿Te parece?

-Si, me encantaría.

**Edward's POV.**

Cuando el estúpido de Alec por fin se largo, Charlie y yo nos dispusimos a recoger la casa mientras Bella "Despedía a Alec".

Entre esos dos había algo, lo sabía. Alec mira a Bella como si fuera un objeto sexual y no la chica linda y tierna que es… esperen desde cuando Bella es linda y tierna. Que mierda claro que no. ¿Qué estoy diciendo? Retiro todo lo dicho.

Después de unos minutos Bella regreso y ella y Charlie acordaron lavar los platos mientras yo iba a tirar a basura.

Cuando regrese, se escuchaba la risa de Charlie, mi sentido de curiosidad me abrumo y fui corriendo a la cocina.

-Bueno no me molestaría que Alec fuese mi yerno, y creo que a ti te gusta- dijo Charlie con humor.

-Papa no hagas eso, te vez muy gay- el rió más fuerte. Charlie gay, eso era algo nuevo.

-Bueno pero creo que es un buen partido- continuo Charlie.

-¡PAPÁ!

-OK, OK ya me callo.

Estuvieron un momento en silencio.

-Hoy casi no pasamos tiempo juntos- dijo _Tonti-Bell's_ rompiendo el silencio.

-Si, creo que te abandone un poco.

-¿Un poco? Ayer con Edward, hoy con Alec… ¿mañana con Sue?- reclamo Bella. OK conmigo no debía molestarse, yo era como el segundo hijo de Charlie bueno el primero, incluso me quería más que a Bella, y Alec era un estúpido. Con él si tenía que molestarse. Pero en fin es_ Isalenta_ no me interesa porque rayos se enoja.

-OK, lo siento. Creo que no hemos pasado tiempo juntos. Bueno, que te parece si mañana, pasamos el día juntos, solo tu y yo. Padre e hija. ¿Te parece?

-Si, me encantaría.

Un día "padre e hija" o sea solo Bella y Charlie. ¿Y yo que? Me iban a dejar aquí solo como un perro. Claro que no. No lo permitiría. Tenía que hallar una forma para que Charlie me lleve con ellos. Que nadie lo entendía. Charlie era es y será MÍO. Solo MÍO. Así que tenía que pensar la forma de… Con un demonio. ¡Lo tengo!

Pasaba de las once de la noche. Esperaba que Charlie aún estuviera despierto, hacía ya unos veinte minutos de que nos dimos las buenas noches para ir a dormir. Si Charlie no estaba despierto mi plan fracasaría. Pero eso no iba a pasar. Llegue a su puerta y toque suavemente.

-Pasa- dijo él. Así lo hice.- Edward, ¿te puedo ayudar en algo?

-Si, bueno Charlie yo quiero hablar contigo- dije con voz baja casi con el tono depresivo que deseaba darle.

**Bella's POV. **

-¿QUÉ? – pregunte gritando.

-Vamos Bell's no es tan malo- respondió Charlie.

-Creía que sería un día padre e hija- reclame.

-Bueno ahora Edward esta incluido- respondió. Yo hice un puchero y me cruce de brazos.

-Vamos Bell's no seas dramática- rogó Charlie. Yo no conteste.

-Bella, por favor, escucha Edward se siente solo, no ha hablado con Carlisle dese hace dos semanas y mucho menos con Alice y Emmett- dijo Charlie yo seguía en mi posición.

Pero claro, desde el momento en que mi padre CHARLIE SWAN me trajo el desayuno a la cama supe que algo andaba mal.

_**Flashback**_

Me desperté la mañana del domingo, a las once de la mañana, a manos de mi papá. Así es me despertó "para empezar bien nuestro día". Y por supuesto supe que quería algo cuando vi el desayuno que tenía para mi. Él siempre insistía en el mal habito que tenía de comer postre en el desayuno, sin embargo me llevo una gran rebanada de Cheese Cake con cajeta y nuez arriba, un vaso de leche con chocolate y helado del que había quedado ayer. Algo quería.

-¿Qué quieres papá? – pregunte cuando puso la charola en mis piernas.

-¿Qué un padre no puede consentir a su hija después de no verla por dos largas semanas?- dijo tocando su pecho para parecer inocente, yo enarque la ceja-, de acuerdo si quiero algo- dijo rindiéndose.

-Habla- dije mientras hundía el tenedor en mi delicioso Cake.

-Bueno, quiero hablar sobre nuestra salida de hoy- comenzó.

-¿Qué ocurre con ella? ¿La vas a cancelar?- pregunte con la boca llena, ya se asqueroso.

-No, por supuesto que no. Pero es que invite a Edward a venir.

-¿QUÉ?

**Fin de Flashback **

Y henos aquí, mi padre y yo discutiendo por el estúpido de Edward.

-Bell's se que prometí que seríamos tu y yo, pero deberías haberlo visto, se veía tan triste- trato de explicar papá. Yo seguía con los brazos cruzados y con mi puchero.

-Bell's…

-Tengo solo una respuesta, si el va, yo no voy- dije con rotunda voz.

-Isabella Swan, no seas ridícula- no respondí.- Bien ya me canse, levántate y arréglate por vas a ir quieras o no.

-Pues no quiero- dije y me escondí de bajo de las sabanas. Charlie bufo. Unos segundos después me descobijo y me cargo como si fuera un maldito costal, sobre su hombro.

-Charlie Swan, bájame ahora mismo- grite, mientras el abría la puerta. Charlie no contesto, fue caminando por el pasillo hacia el baño. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, la abrió y me bajo dentro del baño.

-Quiero que tomes una ducha te despejes y luego nos vamos Edward también esta listo- dicho esto salió del baño.

-Mierda- grite. Y fui a la puerta a ponerle seguro a la cerradura. Después me senté en la taza del baño. Estaba loco su pensaba que iba a salir de ahí. Me quedaría aquí por el resto de mi vida si era necesario, haría huelga de hambre o algo.

-Isabella, tengo llave de todas la puerta de este lugar, y si no sales en quince minutos, entrare ahí y te voy a bañar YO- dijo gritando lo último.

-No te atreves- dije en respuesta.

-Quieres ver- dijo y la cerradura empezó a moverse.

-OK, OK, OK, ya voy- dije corriendo a la regadera. Me bañe rápidamente, estoy segura de que quedaba más de la mitad del tiempo que mi padre me había concedido. Me puse mi bata de baño y salí. Charlie estaba enfrente de la puerta del baño, viendo el reloj, yo pase directamente a mi cuarto sin prestarle atención y cerré la puerta.

-Tienes 10 minutos- grito.

-20- grite en respuesta. Entre a mi cuarto y me senté en la cama más que enojada. Charlie me las iba a pagar. Fui a mi armario par sacar la tonta ropa que iba a usar. Estaba buscando algo cuando vi una maleta que no me había atrevido a desempacar. La "maleta de conquista" que Alice había hecho para mi, cuando necesitara conquistar a un chico. Tenía ropa demasiado atrevida y reveladora, ni siquiera la había abierto pero estaba segura, Charlie se moriría si me viera usar algo así y… OK Charlie se morirá. Corrí a la ventana y para mi buena suerte hacía buen día en sol estaba a todo lo que daba. Claro ya eran sino las 12:00 estaba cerca de serlo. De acuerdo Charlie iba a sufrir y para hacerlo sufrir solo necesitaba a una persona. Alice.

Corrí al buró para tomar el teléfono. Llame a la recepción para que me comunicaran con Alice.

-¿Hola?- contesto mi mejor amiga.

-Alice, soy Bella.

-Bell's por Dios hace millones de años que no hablamos ya te extraño y…

-Alice yo también te extraño y te adoro pero ahora necesito tu ayuda, es por moda.

-Oh! Sabía que algún día Dios te iluminaría.

-Si, emm es sobre la maleta de… conquista- dije, lo ultimo fue un práctico susurro.

-Oh por Dios, ¿Quién es? ¿es guapo? Descríbelo. Debe ser muy especial, porque, Dios habla.

-Lo haría si me dejaras.

-Bien me callo, ahora habla. ¿Quién es?

-Alice no lo quiero para conquistar a alguien- dije en voz baja.

-Isabella, espero que estés lista, te quedan tres minutos-grito Charlie.

-Dije que veinte o no bajo.

-Iré por ti.

-Si cruzas esa puerta, me suicidare, me tirare por la ventana.

-No te atreves.

-No me pruebes- dije y luego corrí a abrir la ventana.

-OK, OK, bien veinte minutos- respondió.

-Veinticinco- exigí.

-Isabella.

-Uy es mucha altura- dije mirando.

-Bien, veinticinco, si no sales vendré por ti.

-Bien.

-Se puede saber que pasa- grito Alice al teléfono.

-Lo siento, bueno necesito tu ayuda.

-Bien dime quien es.

-Que no voy a conquistar a nadie.

-Entonces no te ayudare, porque no le das el uso adecuando y correcto a mis regalos.

-Al…- dije renegando- bien si hay alguien su nombre es Alec pero por ahora lo necesito para molestar a Charlie.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Me obligara a ir a una expedición a la cual me niego a ir.

-OK, te ayudare pero luego me llamaras para contarme del chico.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, ¿tienes la maleta?.

-Si.

-OK, si es para molestar a Charlie… te recomiendo el traje negro, en que tiene una especie de short.

-OK, ya se cual,- dije localizando un traje de una pieza, con un short y una blusa hermosos. Parecía lentejuela- no te parece algo muy…extravagante para el día

-Me estas contradiciendo?-pregunto en tono molesto

-No.

-Bien, usarás los zapatos negros de tacón alto, los de _charol._

-Alice…

-Vamos Bella, de algo tuvieron que servir las clases que tomaste por seis meses- oh claro. Alice me obligo a tomar clases de postura hace un año. Entro conmigo pero ella se "gradúo". Al segundo día de clases. Solo se inscribió para que yo fuera.

-¿Recuerdas las reglas?-yo rodee los ojos y puse mala cara odiaba esa tonta regla.

-Erguida, erguida, paso, paso y a bailar tango, Alice es realmente estúpido.

-Isabella, respeta a los profesionales.

-Por precaución en tu bolsa llévate los zapatos rojos de piso, ¿sabes a donde irán?- pregunto.

-No, la verdad no.

-Entonces sigue ese consejo. Y para el cabello, en ondas, maquillaje muy natural.

-OK, muchas gracias Alice.

-Recuerda que espero tu llamada para que me hables de Alec- dijo en tono pícaro.

-Si, lo se. Tengo poco tiempo. Te quiero Alice.

-Yo también Bell's. Saluda a Charlie de mi parte y a Edward el muy estúpido no me contesta el teléfono,

-Creo que aún esta molesto. Pero me voy Alice te quiero. Adiós.

-Adiós- dijo distraída.

Colgué el teléfono y empecé a cambiarme rápidamente. Mientras me secaba el cabello estaba caminando para ver si podía soportar ese zapatos, al parecer si. Me hice una rápidas y suaves ondas en el cabello, solo Dios sabe como. Me maquille ligeramente con los cinco minutos que quedaban. Base, rubor, sobra… nada exagerado. Tenía miedo de salir con esto a la calle, era muy… revelador. No estaba acostumbrada a vestimentas tan liberales, pero, bueno, solo era para molestar a Charlie.

Salí de mi habitación después de que prepare mi bolsa, y después de algunas respiraciones profundas, baje las escaleras (**N/A Recuerden que la cocina esta enfrente a las escaleras**). Edward y Charlie estaban el la cocina riéndose quien sabe porque. Pero el repiqueteo de mis zapatos llamo su atención.

Me quede al pie de la escalera y ambos me miraban con la boca abierta. Charlie tenía cara de cólera, pero Edward, me miraba de arriba hacía abajo, me sentía cohibida.

-ISABELLA SWAN! VE A QUITARTE ESA ROPA AHORA MISMO!- estallo Charlie.

-Dijiste que solo tenía 25 minutos- dije mientras me dirigía a la puerta.

**Edward's POV. **

Había convencido a Charlie de que me sentía solo, porque no había hablado con mi familia y todas esas tonterías. Y por supuesto logre mi cometido, me invito a pasar el día con ellos, en la mañana desperté temprano, para complacer a Charlie, baje a la cocina y lo encontré dejando una bolsa en el mini comedor.

-Buenos días Charlie.

-Hola, Edward.

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunte refiriéndome a la bolsa.

-Algunas cosas para consentir a Bella.

-¿Consentir?

-Mas bien convencerla.

-¿Para que?

-Para que acepte que nos acompañes.

-Aah. Entiendo y ¿qué harás si no acepta?

-Bueno me veré en la penosa necesidad de obligarla.

-Creo que no deberías hacerlo, si ella no quiere ir…- quería a Charlie para mi ¿no?

-Bueno si, pero la verdad a largo plazo será mejor que tome medidas si decide hacer sus caprichos. Me refiero a que este iba a ser un día solo para ella y para mi, sería muy incorrecto no llevarla.

O-H! Charlie, perdón me entrometí en algo que no me correspondía. Si te parece mejor yo me quedo aquí- dije inocente. Claro que no lo haría, pero vale el chantaje.

-No hijo, esta bien, Bella lo entenderá. Sólo debemos dejarla dormir hasta tarde y dejar que coma postres de desayuno.

-Bien. Y que trajiste me muero de hambre.

-Bueno, hay _Chesse Cake_ comamos un poco.

-OK- respondí. Charlamos durante una hora, esperando a que fuera la hora de "convencer a Bella". Cuando dieron las 11:00 Charlie, subió con una bandeja llena de postres a la habitación de Bella.

-Deséame suerte- sugirió desde la mitad de la escalera. Yo estaba en la puerta de la cocina.

-¡Suerte Charlie!- respondí y luego me dio un ataque de risa. Así se llama la serie de Disney Channel ¡Buena Suerte Charlie! Y yo le dije Suerte Charlie. Jaja.

Fui a la cocina y me serví un poco de leche. Para luego escuchar la pelea de Charlie y Bella. Para mayor comodidad fui a lavarme los dientes y escuche a la perfección durante unos pocos minutos. Claro me baje inmediatamente.

Después de algo así como que Bella se iba a suicidar (lamentablemente NO paso), Charlie bajo. Yo estaba en la cocina fingiendo leer una revista de deportes.

-¿Cómo lo tomo?- le pregunté a Charlie dejando mi revista al lado.

-Lo tomo bien-dijo sin darle mucha importancia. Luego nos echamos a reír.

-¿Qué leías?- preguntó.

-Una pequeña leyenda de los _Medias Rojas_ pobres tipos no se les daba una.

-Claro que no, por eso prefiero mil veces a los Yankees-contento tomando la revista.

-NUNCA los compare con los Yankees- contesté.

-Y no lo hagas.

Empezamos a charlar y Charlie me comenzó a contar cuando el jugaba soccer en bachillerato.

-No te lo puedo creer ¿jugabas?

-Claro, tu padre y yo éramos los mejores.

-¿Carlisle? No… eso si no te lo creo- dije casi con la boca abierta. No podía imaginarme a mi refinado padre corriendo como estúpido detrás de un balón y en short, no imposible.

-Claro que si, nunca te lo ha contado, tengo algunas fotografías, seguro que no puedes imaginártelo con un uniforme de soccer.

-No, me parece imposible.

-Que extraño que no te platicara, el amaba jugar, seguro se puso orgulloso de ti cuando entraste al equipo y más cuando fuiste capitán- dijo. Yo me puse serio y me mordí el labio.

-Él nunca fue a ningún juego- recordé con tristeza, cuando mi mama iba a apoyarme, sola.

-Era muy bueno, de hecho en una temporada lo nombramos capitán pero no fue buena idea su carácter es muy débil, así que yo era el capitán y el planeaba estrategias y estudiaba a los contrincantes. El mejor partido fue la final antes de graduarnos.

-¿Por qué?- pregunté con curiosidad.

-Íbamos empatados, faltaba 5 minutos, y no quería tiempo extra, mis jugadores estaban cansados, tu padre lesionado, así que para mi era urgente meter el gol. Entonces me acerque a la portería y tu padre metió un servicio bárbaro, yo tire a la portería pero el balón toco con el poste, reboto le dio en los testículos a Adan Collins y entro en la portería. Fue histórico, las camisetas que mandamos a hacer decían "El huevo de oro". Ya lo se vulgar pero nos salvo el trasero.

-No lo creo ¿No queod esteril?- dije y comenzamos a reír.

- Creo que no tiene 8 hijos- respondió y reímos de nuevo.

Nuestras risas fueron interrumpidas por el repiqueteo de unos tacones provenientes de las escaleras, salimos de la cocina para recibir a Bella y nos quedamos con la boca abierta. Y no solo literalmente, físicamente nuestra boca estaba abierta.

Traía puesto un conjunto negro brillante pero discreto que dejaba ver mucha, mucha piel. Y con esos tacones sus piernas se veían largas y demonios odio decirlo pero se veía SEXI. Tendré que confesarme por semejante pensamiento, Isabella ¿sexi? Diablos es que era verdad.

Aun sin quererlo me quede embobado con ella.

-ISABELLA SWAN! VE A QUITARTE ESA ROPA AHORA MISMO!- grito Charlie casi rojo de la ira.

-Dijiste que solo tenía 25 minutos- dijo Bella yendo hacía la puerta.

-Que le pasa a esta niña- renegó Charlie. Yo sinceramente seguía embobado con ella. Hasta que sentí un golpe en la cabeza- no la veas.

-No la estaba viendo. Es que ¿Cómo puede desobedecerte? –dije fingiendo indignación.

-Ya se, pero vamos, seguro ha recibido demasiados chiflidos y eso no me agrada.

-Vamos- aunque lo negara quería seguir viéndola. Demonios que pasaba con el mundo, Isabella Swan ¿sexi?

**Bella's POV.**

Tome el ascensor, y cuando baje, no estaba preparada para los más de veinte pares ojos en mis piernas. Camine lentamente hacía la recepción y le dije a la recepcionista que quería mi auto, con una amable sonrisa mando por el. Después de unos pocos minutos y antes de que me entregaran mi lindo coche, llegaron mi papa y Edward. Charlie se veía más relajado, pero aún molesto y Edward tenía cara de confusión, caminaron hacía mi y fue cuando vi mi coche estacionado afuera. Camine hacia el con Edward y papa pisándome los talones.

Llegamos al auto y el chico me entrego mis llaves no sin antes guiñarme el ojo y dedicarme una sonrisa, yo se la respondí y tome mis llaves.

-Yo conduzco- dijo Charlie.

-Bien- dije y le entregue mis llaves.

Subimos al auto. Edward y papa adelante y yo atrás. Mi papa arranco.

-Y… a donde vamos?- preguntó Edward. Escuche, yo también tenía esa duda.

-Bueno, pensaba por ahora ir a una exposición arquitectónica del mundo que esta al norte, luego podemos ir a comer, luego al cine y a comer un helado.

-Me parece buena idea- comento Edward. Rodee los ojos. Odiaba que fuera tan lambiscón con mi papa.

-¿Bella? – pregunto Charlie viéndome por el retrovisor.

-OK, esta bien, si yo escojo la película- dije imponente.

-¿Qué? claro que…-comenzó Edward.

-Está bien- interrumpió Charlie.

-Pero Charlie…- protesto el imbésil digo Edward.

-Edward recuerda lo que hablamos…

-Esta bien Charlie- dijo haciendo un puchero. Aunque lo odiaba debía admitir que me encantaba cuando hacía pucheros, me parecía tan tierno. Pero ese era un oscuro secreto, de mi conciencia.

-Bien vamos, la exposición les va a encantar, sobre todo a ti, Edward que quieres dedicarte a eso, hay explicaciones sobre las estructuras de…- comenzó mi papa, algo me decía que esto sería muy aburrido y por eso saque mi I pod para escuchar música.

El viaje fue aproximadamente de unos 25 minutos. Papa y Edward charlaban mientras yo tarareaba mis canciones. Cuando llegamos, me sorprendí de lo grande del lugar, era como un salón de eventos, pero enorme. Mi papa compro nuestro boletos, mientras Edward bajaba del auto y yo me quedaba a cambiarme de zapatos, generalmente en esos lugares el piso era resbaloso, no me quería arriesgar. Cuando estuve lista salí del auto y puse los seguros. Edward estaba parado a unos cuantos metros del auto. Camine hacía su dirección pero no me detuve con él, más sin embargo sentí sus paso tras de mi y sus ojos en mis piernas. Avance lo más rápido que pude, pero aún sentía la mirada de Edward. Llegó un momento en el que no lo soporte.

-Puedes dejar de verme- le reclamé en voz alta pero sin gritar.

-¿Qué?- dijo con "indignación".

-Que no me veas, y no te hagas, siento tu asquerosa mirada en mis piernas.

-¿Disculpa? Y como que para que querría yo ver tus cañitas, habiendo tanta mujeres con piernas de verdad.

-Pues consigue una y deja de acosarme.

-No te estoy viendo.

-Entonces ¿por qué vas atrás? Ehh… ve adelante.

-Si seguro quieres ver mi trasero.

-¿QUÉ?

-Si, quieres ver mi trasero, o... no, no tienes buenos gustos para verme, te gustan los de aspirina como el de Alec.

-¿Qué? yo… ¿aspirina?

-Si la pura raya- respondió Mr. Erección. Me quede con la boca abierta (literalmente), no sabía si reírme o golpearlo, aunque…

-Espera, de aspirina, cañitas… entonces tu…- dije con una sonrisa picara.

-Yo… o no claro que no…

-Sabía que eras marica, para juzgar hay que saber ¿no? Demonios, con razón no querías que Alec fuera CONMIGO- confirme y comencé a reírme.

-Cállate Swan- yo me empecé a reía más fuerte- claro seguro tu eres lesbiana, como juzgas vives, con razón me criticas por salir con tantas chicas, las deseas.

-No me culpes por que eres una zorra.

-Yo una zorra, soy hombre.

-Jajaja, que risa.

-No empeces con tus tonterías inmaduras Swan.

-Inmadura yo? cierra la boca.

-No la voy a cerrar solo por que tu dices.

-CÁLLATE.

-CÁLLATE TU.

-QUE TE CÁLLES!

-TÚ.

-TÚ.

-TÚ

-GOLFA DE QUITA- le grite.

-ZORRA ESQUINERA - respondió.

-NO QUIERO ESCUCHARTE.

-Y CREES QUE YO SI.

-ENTONCES DEJAME.

-TÚ A MI QUERRÁS DECIR.

-TÚ.

-TÚ.

-LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA- grite tapándome los oídos.

-LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA, LA- grito de igual manera.

Seguimos así hasta que vi a Charlie acercarse, le di una cachetada para que viera y el recobro la compostura, mucha gente nos veía pero tratamos de parecer totalmente causales.

-Chicos tengo los boletos- grito mi padre a unos metros de nosotros.

-Que bien Charlie- respondió Edward con la mano en la mejilla.

-Por que tanto La, La, La?- preguntó mi papa con la ceja enarcada.

-Emm… le enseñaba a Edward una canción que él quiere aprender, ¿o no Edward?

-Si Charlie, así es.

-¿Qué canción?- demonios ¿a esta hombre no se le acaban las preguntas.

-Una de…- comenzó Edward.

-Barney- complete.

-¿Barney?- preguntó Charlie.

-Claro, ¿a quién no le gusta Barney?- respondí.

-Seguro a quién no- dijo Edward sarcástico.

-Bueno, todo esta bien verdad. Entonces entremos- dijo. Dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar. Edward y yo lo seguimos.

-Estúpida, si me dolió- susurro en mi oído.

-Cuál crees que era el propósito idiota, y más vale que dejes tus tonterías por que recuerda que estamos en una tregua.

-Bien- dijo bajito resignado y se disponía a avanzar más rápido para llegar con mi papa. Pero me puse enfrente de el y le puse el puño en el estomago.

-A por cierto, vuelve a decirme estúpida y no va a ser una cachetada- dije y mi mano estaba muy cerca de su entrepierna. El trago saliva y yo sonreí. Camine para alcanzar a mi papa y tome su brazo. Edward nos alcanzo.

-Papi, como se le dice ramera a un chico?- pregunte en forma casual.

-Amm… no lo se hija, creo que no ha inventado la palabra, pero deben estar inventándola- dijo y después rió. Edward me fulminó con la mirada.

-Bueno vayamos a ver replicas de yeso de ruinas que fueron hechas por los esclavos- dije cuando estábamos llegando a la puerta.

**Edward's POV. **

Estúpida Swan, quien se creía para amenazarme y encima decirme ramera. Me la iba a pagar de eso podía estar segura. Creía que por traer ese traje que la hacía verse sexi, podía decirme todas esas cosas estaba muy equivocada. Me vengaría aquí y ahora. Right here and right now**(N/A Un detalle importante Edward dice cosas en inglés cuando esta muy muy enojado)**.

**Bella's POV.**

La exposición no era tan aburrida, de hecho era interesante, las replicas eran perfectas, y nos enteramos de que fueron el proyecto final, una especie de tesis para los estudiantes de arquitectura de Dartmouth. De verdad eran geniales. En cada una de las replicas, me detenía a ver su nombre origen, historia, que había en los tripiés. Mi papa y Edward estaba separados de mi, yo iba más adelantada, ya que ellos observaban cada mínimo detalle, yo solo los veía superficialmente y leía la información, pero un día Carlisle y yo iremos a una convención de medicina y arrastrare a esos dos con nosotros, hablando de Carlisle, llevaba algunos días que no leía el diario, hoy lo leería después de hablar con Alice. Estaba viendo una replica de la _Torre Eiffel _cuando alguien toco mi hombro. Voltee a ver quien era y me encontré con un oficial.

-Señorita acompáñeme por favor- dijo con voz seria.

-Puedo saber ¿por qué?- pregunte.

-Si viene lo sabrá.

-OK. Me permite avisarle a mi padre.

-Si no guarda silencio y coopera será más tardado.

-Bien.

Me condujo por un pasillo de personal, hasta una oficina desordenada. Y me dijo que me sentara en una se las sillas que había frente a un escritorio.

-Ahora puedo saber ¿por qué estoy aquí?

-Señorita recibimos informes de que usted robo una pieza de oro de la replica de una de las pirámides egipcias.

-¿QUÉ?

* * *

**Holaa...**

**Lo siento- ****Lo siento- Lo siento- Lo siento- Lo siento- Lo siento- Sorry- Sorry- Sorry POR no haber actualizado. De verdad lo siento pero estas semanas e sidoo presa del estrez hasta me enferme por eso y tengo qe tomas iches cosas gachass... **

**pero buenO aqki esta el nuevoo capii esperoo qe less haya gustadooo, me encantoo la peleaa...!**

**MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS! poOr**

**los 69 Reviews! **

**los 3,341 hits **

**los 21 Favs y las 9 Alerts**

**De vdd Muchisimas gracias son quienes me impulsan a seguir espero que este Capp tengaa muchos mass reivew y Hitss hehe...**

**buenOo oii nO podre subir adelantoo por que nO lo tengoo peroo les prometoo qe haree todo lo que este en mi manos para actualizar lo mas rapido posible...**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

**EL ATUENDO DE BELL'S EN EL FLOG DEL FIC!**

**muyy bnn me vooee los qiieroo muchiziimo GRACIAS! **

**Byee***

**Dramii fOreveR***

**By...**

**PaOPattzZ***


	9. El Beso

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.

* * *

**Dedicatoria: **

Estee Capp va para Zammy te quiero niña Gracias por tu apoyo!

* * *

**Canciones:**

**Bad Reputation- Joan Jett **

**Hey, Soul Sister- Train**

**Dead and Justice- Kristen Stewart & Dakota Fanning**

**Stereo Love- Edward Maya**

**Sexy Bitch- David Gueta**

**Sex on the Beach- Sparkers**

**This Love- Maroon 5 **

* * *

**_Del odio al amor…_**

**Capitulo 9 **

**~..El beso ..~ **

**Bella's POV. **

-Señorita recibimos informes de que usted robo una pieza de oro de la replica de una de las pirámides egipcias.

-¿QUÉ?

-Lo que escucho.

-Disculpe, yo jamás, escúcheme jamás hurtaría nada. NUNCA.

-Bueno, eso dicen todos.

-¿Qué? al menos me puede decir ¿quién dijo eso?- pregunte.

-No pidió que su identidad fuera anónima.

-Maldito hijo de…

-Señorita controle su vocabulario, soy una autoridad.

-NO SE LO DECIA A USTED!- grite. Estúpido pero me la pagaría, le haría la vasectomía con mis propias manos.

-Bien, el que nada debe nada teme, tenga- le dije entregándole mi bolsa- revise, no tengo absolutamente nada. NADA- él policía, me miro y tomo mi bolsa, en eso entro otro policía muy alto y delgado, el que me trago aquí estaba alto igual pero más gordito. El policía gordito le explico la situación al delgado y ambos esculcaron hasta el mínimo compartimiento de mi bolsa, sacaron todas y cada una de las cosas que tenía ahí. Tal y como les había dicho, no tenía nada.

-Lo ven, soy completamente inocente- dije satisfecha.

-Bueno, que no lo traiga aquí no significa que sea inocente- dijo el policía gordito.

-Pero si no tengo nada- renegué.

-Bueno de todos modos tendrá que responder algunas preguntas- dijo el policía delgado. Esto me estresa, serán poli G (gordito) y poli D (delgado).

-Pues pregunten- conteste.

-¿Donde estaba hace unos diez minutos?-pregunto el poli D.

-Estaba viendo la replica del Big Ben, que por cierto esta del otro lado de las pirámides Egipcias. Y si ven el sentido de mi recorrido, me faltaba demasiado para llegar a Egipto.

-¿Trajo auto?

-Si, ahí están mis llaves- dije apuntándolas.

-Bien, iré a revisar- dijo el poli G – ¿modelo?

-Toyota Auris de este año, negro.

-Bien- dijo y se fue. El poli D me siguió haciendo tontas preguntas, de donde estaba, con quien venía y bla, bla bla. Después de unos diez minutos el poli G regreso, se acercaron a la puerta y estuvieron murmurando cosas. Después regresaron, el poli G se sentó en la silla detrás del escritorio y el poli D sobre el escritorio frente a mi.

-Al parecer eres inocente- dijo el poli D.

-Gracias- dije con aburrimiento.

-Pero, no nos convencemos quien te denuncio parecía muy seguro, debe tener justa y cierta razón- continuó el poli D.

-¿Qué quieres que haga? Respondí sus preguntas, revisaron mi bolso, mi auto, ¿Qué falta? Me desnudo si quieren- dije molesta. Ellos se miraron entre si. Estúpida para que abriste la boca. Swan eres una idiota.

-Pues eso no sería mala idea, nunca se sabe- dijo el policía G. Maldito asqueroso. Par de pervertidos.

-Bien- dije mientras me ponía de pie y buscaba el cierre en la espalda- esto es increíble- me baje el cierre y me quite las mangas del traje, después me lo baje, quedándome en ropa interior, menos mal que mi ropa interior era decente- ven, creo que más adentro no puedo esconder nada- dije mientras daba una vuelta para que los asquerosos vieran de todos los estúpidos ángulos. Me vestí de nuevo y me senté, ellos me veían con la boca abierta.

-Ahora, me pueden decir que es lo que supuestamente me robe- exigí.

-Emm… si tenemos unas fotos y…- dijo el poli D mientras movía torpemente sus manos por el escritorio, el poli G aún me miraba con lujuria, Edward Cullen no va a tener hijos jamás, y se quedara a cuidar gatos por eso y los gatos lo van a odiar, Carol iba a saber de esto, haría que hiciera sus necesidades en su cama o algo, pero de esta no sale sin cicatrices.

-Señorita- decía el poli D agitando una fotografía frente a mi. Lo tome y me dijo- es esta la punta, mide aproximadamente 4 pulgadas y esta despegada de la pirámide, por que el chico que la hizo quería hacerla impresionante y es oro de 10 quilates.

-¿4 pulgadas?- pregunte con ira contenida.

-Si- contesto el poli D.

-¡¿Y como demonios voy a menter una pieza de 4 pulgadas y con un pico a mi ropa interior?¡- dije en voz muy alta pero aún sin gritar **(N/A 4 pulgadas son aproximadamente 10 cm.)**.

-Nunca se sabe señorita-contesto el poli G.

-Exijo, EXIJO que me lleven a ver esa pirámide.

-Señorita, no podemos sacarla de esta oficina hasta que…- comenzó el poli D.

-No me importa, tengo un abogado que metió a la cárcel a la señora de la cafetería de mi escuela por que no me dio la ensalada que quería, así que si no desean pasar toda su tonta vida en la cárcel por malditos morbosos, sugiero que cumplan mi exigencia.-les casi grite me puse de pie- Después de ustedes caballeros- dije con cortesía.

-Pero señorita…- protesto el poli G.

-Dije, después de ustedes caballeros- dije con voz demandante. Ellos se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a la puerta, yo tome mi bolsa y los seguí. Cuando salimos de nuevo a la exposición, todo parecía normal pero no veía a mi papa por ninguna parte.

-Bell's- grito mi papa a mi izquierda, por las estúpidas pirámides.

-Papa- le respondí. El se acerco y vio que estaba con los oficiales.

-¿Qué ocurre Bell's?- pregunto mi papa cuando se llego conmigo.

-Pues, estos oficiales dicen que yo me robe una pieza de oro de una estúpida pirámide- le explique.

-¿QUÉ?- respondió mi padre.

-Eso fue lo mismo que dije yo. A y se me olvido Edward fue el que le dijo- dije con tono de aburrimiento.

-¿Edward? Pero si solo se separo de mi cuando… fue al baño.

-Gracias por la confirmación- conteste – aquí solo ahí baños para el personal.

-Eso es cierto- concuerdo el poli G.

-Bien enséñenme mi delito- dije sarcástica.

-Muy graciosa Bella- dijo Charlie.

-Vamos- dijo el poli D. Caminamos unos pocos pasos y los policías se detuvieron.

-Es esta- dijo el poli D.

-Bueno no se ustedes pero yo la veo completa- dije con un poco de molestia en la voz. Mientras asentía levemente.

-Colega, la vimos hace media hora y le faltaba el pico- le dijo el poli G en voz baja al poli D.

-Lo se colega- respondió el poli D.

-Bueno, creo que esto prueba que mi hija es inocente.

-Papa eso era obvio desde antes que ese tonto- dije apuntando al poli G- me arrestara. Ni siquiera había llegado a las pirámides- dije brincando como niña pequeña haciendo un berrinche, pero que esperaba estaba molesta.

-Tranquila Bell's- dijo Charlie.

-¿Tranquila? ¿tranquila? ¿cómo demonios quieres que me tranquilice si estos estú…-no pude concluir porque mi papa me tapo la boca.

-Bell's- susurro- por insultar a un oficial si te puede arrestar. Respira, 1, 2, 3, exhala- hice lo que mi papa me indico, y conseguí relajarme un poco.

-Señorita, debería ir a clases de manejo de la ira- sugirió el poli G.

-¿Manejo de la ira? ¿Usted manejaría su ira si hubiera tenido que desnudarse frente a unos asqueroso pervertidos como ustedes?- le grite al policía. Idiota.

-¿Hicieron a mi hija desnudarse frente a ustedes?- reclamo mi papa con indignación.

-SI!- respondí.

-Señores, los puedo denunciar por eso y…

-¿Dónde esta ese estúpido papa?- le pregunte a Charlie.

-¿Edward?

-¿Quién más papa?- reclame con ironía. Entonces como si lo hubiera llamado apareció.

-Charlie, no podrás creerlo…- venía con la miraba gacha y no me vio hasta que estaba llegando, se quedo paralizado, si las miradas mataran estaría 20 metro bajo tierra.

-Oficiales, ¿fue el quién me denunció?- les pregunte con voz calmada.

-Si, fue exactamente él- respondió el poli G. Charlie se acerco a Edward.

-Oficial- dije dirigiéndome a el poli G- me puede prestar eso- dije señalando su macana.

-Claro- dijo y me la entrego.

-¿Te puedo dar un consejo?-pregunto Charlie a Edward.

-Si – respondió en voz alta.

-Corre- y empezó a correr como si le hubieran puesto un cohete en el trasero.

-Vas a morir estúpido- dije cuando iba persiguiéndolo, la gente nos miraba raro, pero no nos deteníamos. Llego un momento en el que no se con que pero se cayo y lo aproveche.

-Te dije que no te metieras conmigo Cullen- le grite con furia y tire el primer golpe, el se retorció y yo reí. Cuando iba a dar el segundo alguien me cargo por la cintura y me alejo de ahí. Era el poli D.

-Déjeme, ese estúpido va a morir- grite. Me puse a gritar una sarta de incoherencias que no yo entendía y me esta retorciendo en los brazos del policía, casi lograba que soltarme cuando alguien llegó y estampo su mano contra mi mejilla, no se como pero caí al suelo, inconsciente.

Desperté en una sala blanca, me dolía horrible la cabeza y estaba desubicada.

-¿Por qué la dejo caer así?- pregunto un muy molesto Charlie, creo.

-Pues usted dijo déjemela, pensé que la cargaría y la sacaría de aquí o algo, entonces la solté, y usted le planto esa bofetada. Mire esta despertando.

-Bell's, ¿estas bien?- dijo mi padre acercándose a mi.

-Me siento peor que si tuviera resaca- conteste.

-¿Has tenido resaca?

-Emm no- conteste, pero parecía más una pregunta.

-Bien, no quiero que te embriagues.

-Claro papi-dije con una sonrisa.

-Bien vámonos. Edward espera afuera.

-¿Qué? papa yo no lo quiero ver, mínimo permíteme tranquilizarme.

-Bell's.

-Mira solo sal un momento, ¿esta bien?, ve a advertirle a ese estúpido que la próxima vez que quiera hacerme una broma, deje su testamento.

-Bell's ¿Cómo te dejo sola aquí?

-No estaré sola el oficial me ayudara si me siento mal solo quiero tranquilizarme ¿si?

-Señor es buena idea, yo la cuidare- opino el poli G.

-Espero que no tenga que quitarse la ropa para eso- dijo Charlie con voz dura.

-Fue idea de mi colega y él no esta, le prometo que ella permanecerá vestida- le dijo el oficial con seriedad pero un toque de diversión.

-Estaré bien papa solo necesito tranquilizarme ¿si?- dije.

-Bien, iré con Edward.

-Ve- respondí. Charlie salió y se fue alejando poco a poco. El poli G, estaba buscando algo en su escritorio y luego fue por una botella de agua de su mini-refrigerador.

-Tome- dijo y me entrego una píldora y la botella de agua.

-Emm… no me drogo- le dije con inseguridad.

-No es droga, se llama _Dalay_ , es para que te tranquilices, yo lo tomo cuando el trabajo es demasiado estresante.

-OK- dije y me tome la píldora.

-Se sentirá mejor- afirmo. Yo solo asentí tranquila. Él empezó a escribir algo en algunos archivos. Después de dos minutos (y lo se porque estaba atenta en el reloj) de silencio hable.

-¿Sabe que me tranquilizará más?- le pregunté.

-Dígame- respondió.

-¿Tiene una cerveza o vodka?- pregunté.

-¿Se embriagará?- preguntó incrédulo. Yo le hice mala cara y respondí:

-No, solo una copa.

-Lo siento, no puedo tener bebidas embriagantes aquí.

-Bien- dije y después me mordí el labio, el siguió escribiendo- y ¿un cigarrillo?- intenté.

-Eso si tengo- contesto y de su cajón saco una cajetilla de _Marlboro*_ y fósforos. Tomé uno cigarrillo y lo encendí. Le regrese sus cosas a el poli G y comencé a fumar.

-¿Hace mucho que fuma?- pregunto el poli G.

-Emm… como 3 años, pero no lo ago cotidianamente ni es vicio, solo que una vez cuando tenía 15 y vivía en Praga estaba sometida a mucho estrés y alguien me recomendó fumar, cuando estuviera estresada y lo he hecho desde entonces, únicamente lo hago cuando estoy realmente muy estresada. O sea que en estos 3 años he fumado unos… emm 7 cigarrillos, bueno 8 con este- dije y después reímos.

-Eso esta bien- dijo asintiendo y volvió a su tarea. Después de medio cigarro me empecé a sentir más tranquila, pero no quise arriesgarme y lo fumé todo. Cuando termine apagué el cigarrillo en un cenicero que tenía el poli G en su escritorio.

-Bueno- dije mientras me ponía de pie- creo que me voy estoy más relajada.

-Muy bien, espero que venga a ver sin interrupciones la exposición otro día- dijo apenado.

-Espero que tenga la oportunidad otro día- respondí y luego le estreche la mano, le dedique una sonrisa y salí de la oficina. Camine por el pasillo hasta llegar a la exposición, verifique con la vista si mi padre no estaba ahí, al comprobarlo salí al estacionamiento, efectivamente estaban ahí Edward estaba mirando al suelo y Charlie hablando al parecer le llamaba la atención. Me fui acercando y no vieron hasta que llegue a su lado.

-Bell's- me dijo Charlie.

-Hola – dije casual.

-¿Estas mejor?- cuestiono Charlie.

-Si, creo- respondí sin darle importancia.

-Bien vamos a comer- dijo sacando la llaves del bosillo derecho de su pantalón.

-¿Qué? bromeas ¿cierto? De verdad crees que después de todo lo que he pasado este estúpido día aún tengo ganas de ir a comer- reclame pero sin subir la voz.

-Bell's claro que lo espero, escucha planeamos este día para pasarlo juntos- dijo mientras legaba a mi lado.

-Si pa, tú y yo nada más NADIE más- dijo mirando a Edward que estaba enfrente de mi pero tuve que estirar mi cuello un poco porque Charlie se interponía entre nosotros.

-Bell's se que la cosas no han salido tan como tu haz querido y entiendo que estés molesta y Edward siente haberte hecho esa broma, pero Bell's vine aquí para pasar tiempo contigo y no me voy a ir sin haberlo hecho. Bell's tu mama quería que pasáramos tiempo juntos lo recuerdas- dijo chantajeándome. Él sabía perfectamente que mi punto débil era mi mama. Y para variar me acarició la mejilla.

-Bien-dije vencida- pero si este idiota- continué señalando a Edward- me hace algo otra vez, si me toca o me mira, esto de acabo y me iré a casa, ¿OK?

-Esta bien- acepto Charlie.

-Dame las llaves- le dije a mi papá extendiendo mi mano.

-¿Qué?- cuestiono confundido.

-Es mi auto, yo quiero conducir- dije seria- las llaves.

-Pero Bell's…

-Las llaves- insistí con voz dura.

-Bien- dijo entregándome mis llaves. Me fui del lado del conductor, Charlie en el asiento del copiloto y Edward en el asiento trasero.

-¿A dónde?-pregunté mientras me acomodaba para conducir cómodamente y me ponía el cinturón. Charlie no contestó.

-¿Comida mexicana?- sugirió Edward- hay un restaurante cerca de aquí.

-Me parece bien- dije, OK esto no estaba bien, YO de acuerdo con EDWARD. Que raro.

-Bien, vayamos allá- acepto Charlie.

Conduje por el camino que me indicó Edward, discutimos varias veces porque él me indicaba el camino equivocado y luego me confundía y estuvimos en un embotellamiento por media hora, discutiendo y mi padre solo nos ignoraba, cuando por fin pudimos llegar a el dichoso restaurante, agradecí a Dios porque el restaurante tenía estacionamiento. Aparque en un lugar que tenía algo de sombra por algunos árboles que estaba ahí. Entramos al restaurante, y sencillamente me encanto, tenía un encanto mexicano perfecto, no falso como en otros que había visitado, me encanto ese hecho porque para mi México era muy importante mi mama nació y creció ahí, aún tenía parientes haya, me encanta visitar a mi tía Maribel, en pocas palabras me encantaba México.

Nos asignaron una mesa y nos dieron el menú, mi papa encargo Chiles en ahogada, Edward enchiladas y yo un plato de cochinita pibil. La comida estaba deliciosa, justo cuando iba a la mitad de mi platillo mi teléfono sonó.

-Disculpen- dije y tomé mi celular y salí del restaurante.

-¿Hola?

_-Hola Bella, soy Alec. _

-Alec, ¿Qué pasa?

_-Bueno quería ver si te gustaría ir al cine. _

-Me encantaría pero- dije recordando que ese era el plan con mi papa y… Edward. Edward- emm… vamos a ir al cine, mi papa, Edward y yo puedes venir.

_-¿Edward?- _preguntó intrigado.

-Ni me lo recuerdes, el muy maldito, hizo que me culparan por robo en una galería de arquitectura y tuve que desnudarme enfrente de unos policías pervertidos y mi papa me abofeteo, no puedo ni verlo sin querer matarlo.

_-¿Robo?,¿ desnudarte? que diablos, ya me habías cotado de esas "bromitas" suyas pero estos es demasiado tienes que hacer algo. _

-Lo se pero no se me ocurre nada más que castrarlo.

_-OK… no hagas eso- _dijo con voz un poco asustada.

-Y ¿Qué hago?

_-Bueno, yo no le agrado así que voy con ustedes, eso será lo primero y luego se nos ocurrirá algo. _

-Y, ¿Qué película me querías invitar a ver?- pregunté.

_-Se llama "Definitely Maybe*_"

-Suena divertido.

_-Si, parece que lo esta. Entonces son las 3:15, nos vemos en el cine Clasic a las 7:00. _

-OK, haya te vemos.

_-Bien, nos vemos. _

-Adiós.

Entre de nuevo al restaurante y mi papa y Edward seguían comiendo.

-¿Quién era?- preguntó Charlie. Yo me senté y respondí.

-Era Alec.

-¿Y qué quería ese?- preguntó Edward irritado.

-Pues me iba a invitar al cine, y como vamos a ir para haya, lo invite, ¿no les importa verdad?- contesté. Edward se puso rojo.

-Claro que me importa, que parte de no me agrada no entiendes- dijo enojado.

-Y que parte de mi importa un cacahuate tu opinión no entiendes- respondí.

-Chicos, este no es el lugar para hacer sus espectáculos- intervino Charlie- Bella, esta bien que lo hayas invitado, si él hace que te recuperes por lo de hace un rato.

-¿Qué? pero Charlie- renegaba Edward.

-Edward, no estas en situación para elegir, dale gracias a Dios de que no le llamé a tus padres, no me tienes muy contento con lo que hiciste jovencito- dijo Charlie con voz dura.

-Bien- dijo Edward y siguió comiendo. Yo me reía internamente, eso se merecía, pero aún faltaba mi venganza.

Seguimos comiendo en silencio. Cuando terminamos, mi papa pago la cuenta y nos fuimos, yo seguí tomando el volante, después de una pelea con mi papa sobre eso, terminamos saliendo del estacionamiento a las 4:20, Alec me dijo que nos veríamos a las 7:00, faltaban aún casi tres horas. Les sugerí que fuéramos a el departamento a cambiarnos o lo que fuera, porque la cita con Alec era a las 7:00.

Ellos aceptaron, cuando llegamos al departamento, recogieron mi auto y subimos, el clima había cambiado mucho, hacía frío y estaba nublado, así que por muy exagerado que pareciera tome otra ducha y con agua caliente y me puse unos jeans azul oscuro y entubados, una blusa blanca de botones, con un cinturón negro a la altura de la cintura, esto me lo había puesto Alice una vez para una cita, y extrañamente hoy me quería ver bonita, sentía que pasaría algo especial con Alec, no se como lo sabía, me arregle el cabello de nuevo con más calma y dedicación, traté de hacer una replica exacta de lo que había hecho Alice. Cuando estaba maquillada, agregue los accesorios, un sombrero negro con una cinta y un moño de color azul, una bufanda delgada en tonos grises y unos zapatos abiertos de color negro y con tacón **(N/A: vestuario en mi perfil)**. Me mire en el espejo y me veía bien, me gustaba, y en cierto modo me sentía mejor, más relajada, creo que ese Dalay estaba haciendo efecto, a buena hora, mire el reloj y Santa madre de Dios eran las 6:25 teníamos que irnos a las 6:30 para llegar a tiempo. Tomé un abrigo y mi bolsa y salí corriendo de mi habitación hacía la sala y encontré a mi papá y a Edward "viendo" televisión, estaba casi dormidos.

-Ya es hora vámonos, vamos a llegar tarde- llegué gritando como desquiciada. Y sacudiéndolos, primero a papá y luego a Edward. Edward se cayó del sofá y Charlie pego un brinco para recordar, pero en ese momento solo me importaba llegar puntual.

-Bella, tranquila- dijo Charlie bostezando.

-Ya levántense es tarde vámonos- grite desesperada otra vez.

-Bien, bien ya vamos- dijo Charlie, el y Edward se pusieron de pie aún bostezando, yo abrí la puerta y salí casi corriendo al ascensor, presione unas 500 veces el botón hasta que se abrió la puerta y entre con Edward y papa a mis espaldas. Bajar los 16 pisos hasta el lobby me pareció una eternidad, cuando por fin se abrió la puerta fui corriendo hacía la calle, ahí estaba mi auto, había dejado indicaciones de que lo quería a las 6:25 afuera. Subimos al auto, esta vez deje que Charlie condujera, Edward en el asiento trasero y yo en el copiloto, le indique a mi papá, a donde íbamos y el empezó a conducir. En un momento determinado cuando pasamos un semáforo, alguien sonó la bocina de su auto hacía nosotros, yo voltee a la parte trasera, para ver quien rayos era, pero en vez de eso, vi que Edward se había cambiado de ropa igual que yo, en la mañana traía puestos unos jeans oscuros con una camiseta muy sencilla de color gris con zapatos entre deportivos y elegantes. Y ahora, tenia puesto unos jeans gris oscuro, un suéter tejido sobre el un saco negro, su cabello estaba desordenadamente arreglado como siempre, se veía en realidad muy atractivo, de verdad se veía muy bien. Me sonroje ante el pensamiento, Edward solo iba mirando por la ventana.

Llegamos al cine y en el estacionamiento vi el coche de Alec, verifique el reloj y llegamos a las 6:58 bueno no estaba tan mal. Bajamos del auto y nos dirigimos a la taquilla y pude distinguir a Alec no muy lejos de nosotros, corrí a saludarlo.

-Hola- dije con entusiasmo.

-Hola- dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Alec- saludo mi papá.

-Hola, Charlie, lamento haber interrumpido sus planes, ¿Cómo estas Edward?- preguntó amablemente.

-Bien- respondió con una sonrisa fingida.

-Que bueno, bien ya había quedado con Bell's para la película, y compre los boletos, la función se empieza en 20 minutos- informó Alec.

-Esta bien, entonces aún tenemos tiempo para golosinas- comentó Charlie.

-Yo quiero café- informó Edward.

-Yo igual- dijo Charlie.

-¿Vamos?- cuestiono Edward.

-Claro, ustedes…- preguntó Charlie.

-Vamos por palomitas- respondí.

-Si- concuerdo Alec.

-Bien, nos vemos aquí cuando falten 5 minutos- ordenó Charlie.

-Seguro pa- dije y jalé a Alec de su saco, increíblemente tenía un atuendo muy parecido al de Edward, pero con diferente tipo de zapato.

-¿Qué quieres?- me preguntó.

-Emm… palomitas naturales- respondí- me gusta ponerles queso. Y soda mediana.

-Claro- respondió con una sonrisa, yo me mordí el labio, demonios este chico me gustaba demasiado- yo quiero palomitas con mantequilla extra y una soda grande.

-Wow- dije y luego reí, nos dieron nuestra orden y yo le puse queso a mis palomitas y fuimos a la taquilla a esperar a mi papa y Edward.

-Estonces has tenido un mal día- dijo para iniciar platica.

-Pésimo, pero no quiero hablar de eso, ahora me siento bien, tú me haces sentir mejor- dije sonrojada por mi ultimo comentario.

-Eso me alegra y… demonios- dijo molesto.

-¿Qué?- pregunté confundida, estábamos coqueteando ¿no?

-La Sra. Foster- dijo con fastidio. Voltee a la dirección que él veía.

-¿Quién es la señora Foster?- pregunté.

-Es una mujer como de 50 años que acosa a chicos de 15 a 20 años. A acosado a varios de mis amigos, consigue sus teléfonos y sus direcciones de e-mail. Creo que te imaginas que nivel de acoso. Es la del vestido azul- dijo. Entonces enfoque mi vista a la mujer del vestido azul. Efectivamente tenía alrededor de 50 años, era rubia, tenía un maquillaje exagerado y su vestido era muy, muy corto y sus zapatos parecían de prostatita de los 70's.

-Wow! Que horror, pero ¿a ti en que te afecta?- dije mirándolo.

-Pues que ahora su victima soy yo!- dijo alterado y horrorizado.

-¿Qué? no es verdad

-Es cierto- dijo con horror.

-Y ¿es casada?

-Si, su esposo trabaja en la policía, es el encargado de la base de datos, y para ella es estúpidamente fácil encontrar los datos de sus pobres victimas.

-¿Su esposo lo sabe?- pregunté.

-Claro que si, están casados desde hace treinta años y sólo se fueron fieles 6 meses.

-Por Dios! Y ¿Cuándo se detiene?

-Cuando consigue por lo menos un beso- dijo con más horror si eso es posible. Me recordó una niña que acosaba a Edward en Pre-escolar, le aterraba ver a esa niña creo que lo que siempre lo a traumado y lo traumará es que lo… acosen. ¡Bingo!

-Alec, ¿crees que la Señora Foster nos haga un pequeño favor?- le dije y después me mordí el labio.

-¿Un favor?- preguntó confundido. Yo solo asentí con una sonrisa.

**Edward's POV. **

El día había sido genial, habían detenido a Bella y aunque casi muero con el golpe que me dio me divertí al verla como una maldita desquiciada y aún mejor ver como Charlie la abofeteo. Fue hermoso.

Ahora estábamos en el cine con el estúpido de Alec, es obvio que Bella lo invitó sólo para molestarme, porque a ella ni siquiera le agradaba estaba seguro. Le parecía tan repulsivo como a mi. En fin Charlie y yo acabamos de comprar café e íbamos a la taquilla para encontrarnos de vuelta con Alec y Bella.

-Tardaron- dijo Bella.

-Si hija, la fila estaba enorme- contestó Charlie. Yo rodee los ojos y vi que había otra persona con ellos una reliquia digo mujer como de emm no se contar a hasta su edad. Con un vestido azul sumamente corto y un peinado extravagante que me veía raro.

-Déjeme presentarles a la Sra. Foster- dijo Alec- es mi vecina.

-Mucho gusto- dijo. Su voz se parecía a la de la maestra de Jimmy Neutrón.

-Mucho gusto señora- dijo Charlie caballerosamente.

-Hola- dije con aburrimiento, en realidad su mirada me ponía nervioso. Ella me sonrió. Y yo volteé para otro lado haciéndome el distraído.

-Bueno vamos a la película- dijo Charlie- fue un gusto conocerla señora.

-No te despidas pa, la Sra. Foster viene a la misma función que nosotros- dijo Bella. ¿Qué rayos? Esa cosa prehistórica venía con nosotros? Me joden.

-Claro vamos- dijo la antigüedad. Empezamos a caminar y ella tomó mi brazo. Traté de zafarme de ella pero me tenía agarrado con mucho fuerza.

Había fila para entrar, al parecer esto era estreno, Bella y Alec estaba riendo quien sabe porque, Charlie conversaba con un señor de la fila y yo estaba ahí amarrado a un vejestorio que me daba miedo mover, [quizá se desarmaría]. Volteaba para todos lados tratando de hacer ver que la anciana fea que tenía en mi brazo era una momia loca que se colgó de mi brazo. Entonces vi a una chica castaña, parecía brasileña, no lo se pero estaba… como una chica digna de Edward Cullen. Salí del abrazo de la egipcia y fui con la chica.

-Hola- le dije con voz seductora.

-Hola- respondió de igual manera.

-¿Vienes sola?- pregunté.

-Si, bueno con mi amiga- respondió.

-Pues ya no lo estas- estaba a punto de pasar mi brazo por sus hombros cuando alguien me jaló hacía atrás.

-Disculpa estas conmigo- dijo la anciana fea.

-Claro que no yo no la conozco- respondí con repulsión.

-Eso no dijiste ayer, cuando tenía mi ropa interior en tus manos- maldita zorra, que rayos le pasaba, pude ver que Bella y e imbésil de Alec se reían de la situación.

-Mejor luego, no me busques- dijo la chica sexi y se fue casi huyendo.

-¿Qué le pasa a usted?- reclamé.

-Tú vienes conmigo- dijo y me tomó el brazo, luego me condujo de vuelta a la fila. Me estuvo acariciando y dándome besos en el cuello. Yo solo me alejaba con repulsión.

-Señora, puede respetar mi espacio- dije a regañadientes.

-Claro que no- respondió y me abrazo más. Oh! Demonios.

-Me da mi brazo, necesito decirle algo a Alec.

-Alec, claro- dijo con un suspiro al decir su nombre. Me solté y llegue hasta Bella y Alec, que por cierto se veían como idiotas, mientras platicaban. ¿A Bella le gustaba ese sujeto? ¿Por qué?

-Alec, quiero que te deshagas de tu estúpida vecina, acaba de hacer que una chica me bote- reclamé.

-Se enamoro de ti, sólo sigue la corriente- dijo el estúpido divertido.

-No le hallo la diversión- dije con mala cara.

-Edward, esto no esta en nosotros, no te dejará en paz aunque se vaya de aquí – dijo Bella. Ay! Que mirada tan linda me dio y su voz dulce y… oh! Que diablos, seguro ella había traído a la momiecita para molestarme. Les hice mala cara y regrese con la egipcia.

Ella siguió acariciándome, todo lo que estuvimos en la fila, por fin pudimos ingresar a la sala y a que no adivinan ¡Claro! La anciana se sentó a mi lado.

La función empezó, con una niña que sólo hablaba de sexo y su padre que no sabía como explicare las cosas, se veía divertida, pero la estúpida Sra. Foster no me dejó disfrutarla, me besaba en cuello e incluso en una ocasión puso su mano muy, muy cerca de mi entre pierna demasiado cerca de mi… ya saben. Yo sólo estaba cruzado de brazos. Alec estaba sentado a mi izquierda, seguido de Bella y Charlie, NADIE me ayudaba. Sólo yo ahí soportando el acoso ¡Dios que hice para merecer esto! Soy buen chico, sólo les he quitado la virginidad a tres cuartas partes de las chicas del instituto, perdí un año de escuela para ver _Pokemon, _y le he hecho la vida imposible a Bella durante 11 años. ¡Me he portado bien! Estaba reclamándole a todos los dioses por esto hasta que sentí algo en mis labios, algo pegajoso y húmedo, abrí los ojos y vi la cara arrugada de la señora Foster pegada a mi, demonios, me estaba BESANDO! ¡Que asco! La empuje y salí de la fila hacía la salida de emergencia, directamente al baño y vomité violentamente todo lo que me quedaba de lo que había vomitado la vez pasada, en la bromita de Bella.

Salí del baño y ahí estaba un preocupado Charlie, la asquerosa momia y Alec y Bella riéndose quien sabe porque.

-Edward estás bien- dijo Charlie acercándose a mi.

-No, por favor llévate a esa cosa de aquí- le susurré apuntando a la Sra. Foster.

-Claro. Sra. Foster me acompaña, para traerle agua y algún medicamento a Edward- pidió Charlie amablemente. La señora Foster miro a Alec y luego dijo.

-Esta bien- se dirigió a mi- ahora vuelvo hermoso- yo sólo asentí.

Me quede ahí tratando de recuperarme, con Alec y Bella viéndome. Alec la conocía quizá podría hacer que me dejará en paz, si era una buena idea, pero le diría a Bella, claro, a ese estúpido por supuesto que no le pediré nada.

-Bella, por favor, dile que me deje en paz, me beso fue asqueroso, Bella por favor- le dije con la mejor voz de inocente que tenía.

-Edward, yo puedo hacer que la Sra. Foster te deje en paz- dijo seria.

-Y ¿Por qué rayos no lo haz hecho? Ve a decirle que me deje tranquilo- ordene.

-Estúpido ¿quién te crees para ordenarme? Para obtener algo debes dar algo- me reclamó. Ahora que quería.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?- pregunté molesto.

-Pídeme perdón- dijo demandante mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿QUÉ?

-Que le pidas perdón- contesto el estúpido de Alec.

-Yo no te voy a pedir perdón- dije arrogantemente.

-Bueno, esta bien- dijo mientras se encogía de hombros- creo que a la Sra. Foster no le molestará seguirte un poco más de tiempo.

-NO, Bella, demonios -suspire- lo siento- dije vencido con la cabeza baja.

-¿Crees que eso es una disculpa? Por favor- dijo con desden- pídeme perdón de rodillas por todo lo que me hiciste pasar hoy.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ?

**Bella's POV.**

-¿Crees que eso es una disculpa? Por favor- le dije con burla- pídeme perdón de rodillas por todo lo que me hiciste pasar hoy.

-¿QUÉ? ¿QUÉ?- dijo exaltado.

-Ese es el precio lo tomas o lo dejas.

-Pero, bueno podemos dejarlo para la casa, no tiene que ser aquí verdad, te juro que lo haré- me suplico, técnicamente.

-OK, la Sra. Foster puede ir a visitarte a la casa- me encogí de hombros restándole importancia. Me estaba costando muchísimo estar seria, estaba disfrutando esto bárbaramente.

-Bella…- dijo como una niño pequeño haciendo un berrinche, dio un par de brinquitos enfurruñado, y finalmente se hinco ante mi.

-Te escucho- dije casi sonriendo. Tenía los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho.

-Bella, lamento, haber hecho que te arrestaran, y que te tuvieras que desnudar ante esos policías y que Charlie te abofeteara y lamento que todo eso pasará por mi inmadurez- dijo con voz lenta y suave, la gente pasaba a sus salas y nos veía raro. Pobre de Edward en el fondo de mi corazón me sentía culpable por hacerle esto, pero tenía que vengarme de algún modo.

-Vez no era tan difícil ¿verdad?- él hizo mala cara.

-Voy a hablar con la señora Foster- dijo Alec. Edward se quedó con la boca abierta de la impresión.

-Planeaste todo Swan, eres una…- se quedó pensando al parecer no encontraba la palabra correcta- perra.

-Gracias, pero eso te mereces, aprende a no meterte con Isabella Swan.

Cuando terminé de decirle eso, llegó Charlie.

-Alec se quedo hablando con la Sra. Foster- nos informó. Pobre se Alec tendría que recompensarlo. Para defenderme tuvo que prometerle a la Sra. Foster un beso, que asco, la tenía que besar.

-Si, esperémoslo- dije viendo e todas direcciones. Unos dos minutos después apareció Alec, parecía perturbado, corrí hacía él.

-Lo siento, ¿fue tan malo? – pregunté con preocupación.

-Bastante, pero me dejará en paz, aunque tú me tienes que pagar- dijo con picardía [eso último claro].

-No te haré favores sexuales- dije y después me reí. Él me tomó de la mano y me llevo a donde estaban Charlie y Edward.

-Charlie, ¿le permitirías a Bella acompañarme a una fiesta?- dijo serio.

-¿A una fiesta? ¿Donde?- cuestiono Charlie.

-En una plaza con vista a la estatua de la Libertad, es la fiesta anual en la lluvia- le explico.

-Pero, mañana tienes que levantarte temprano ¿no Bella?-objetó Charlie.

-En realidad no, entro a las 11 mañana- le respondí.

-Y ¿quieres ir?- me preguntó.

-Claro- conteste al momento.

-Bueno, entonces ve, sólo no lleguen tarde y no tomen – nos condiciono.

-Por supuesto Charlie, la llevaré sana y salva- aseguró Alec- ¿No te gustaría venir Edward?- lo invitó amablemente, yo no objete, ya tenía lo que quería.

-No gracias- dijo con mala cara.

-Bien, como quieras, aquí están las llaves de mi coche y denle de comer a Carol- se las entregue y le di un beso en la mejilla.

-Cuídate- dijo Charlie.

-Adiós- respondí.

Fuimos hasta el auto de Alec. En el camino, no muy largo debo decir, me fue contando sobre la fiesta, había una día en específico donde se pronosticaba lluvia y hacían una fiesta bajo la lluvia, la pista de baile estaba bajo la lluvia y había barra libre toda la noche. Me moría por llegar se escuchaba divertido. Llegamos al lugar y Alec le dejo el coche a un chico, bajamos del auto y empezaron a caer suaves gotas de lluvia. Alec me ofreció su brazo, lo tome y empezamos a caminar. Caminamos un tramo corto por la acera, antes de llegar a la plaza. Estaba la una canción a la mitad la conocía era _Stereo Love_ de _Edward Maya. _

-Esto esta… wow- dije gritando para que Alec me escuchara.

-¿Vamos a bailar?- preguntó.

-Claro.

Nos dirigimos a la pista y empezamos a bailar, la lluvia comenzó más y más fuerte hasta empaparnos, pero yo la estaba pasando de maravilla. Después de una hora mas o menos, Alec me ofreció ir por algo de tomar y yo acepte. Llegamos a la barra.

-¿Qué quieres tomar?- me preguntó.

-Una margarita- conteste.

-¿Sin alcohol?

-Claro que con alcohol.

-Pero tu padre dijo…

-Alec con una margarita no voy a llegar inconsciente a mi casa.

-Tienes razón- le llamo al chico de la barra- margarita y tequila.

El chico nos dio nuestras bebidas rápidamente y empezamos a tomarlas, Alec, se tomo con calma el tequila y yo iba a la mitad de mi margarita cuando empezó una canción extremadamente conocida y que me encantaba.

_-Sex on the Beach_ esa canción me encanta vamos- dije y arrastre a Alec hasta la pista. Empezamos a bailar mientras gritábamos, Sex, Sex, Sex on the Beach. Me estaba divirtiendo tremendamente. Bailamos más y más, estábamos empapados de los pies a la cabeza, pero no importaba, la diversión lo valía.

-Bien chicos-habló el DJ-, esta no es una fiesta convencional, la música no es convencional por lo tanto, aquí va la romántica de la velada. Bailenla como se les ocurra- comenzó a sonar _This love _de _Maroon 5._

Alec me tomo de la cintura y yo puse mis manosen su cuello. Empezamos a bailar de una manera rara, pero acomodándonos con la música. Estaba disfrutando muchísimo. Cuando empezó

_I'll fix these broken things_

_Repair your broken wings_

_And make sure everything's alright_

Empezamos a juntarnos más

_My pressure on her hips_

_Sinking my fingertips_

_Into every inch of you_

_Cause I know that's what you want me to do_

Y me beso.

_This love has taken its toll on me_

_She said Goodbye too many times before_

_And her heart is breaking in front of me_

_I have no choice cause I won't say goodbye anymore_

Fue un beso tierno, y me encanto fue la cereza que termino de decorar el pastel. Fue hermoso cuando nos separamos yo continúe bailando como si no pasará nada. Estaba sonriendo como idiota. Que fiesta.

Llegamos al edificio de mi departamento, a las 2 a. m. Charlie me iba a matar, pero no me importaba estaba feliz, mojada pero feliz. Alec bajo de su auto para acompañarme a la puerta. Me tomo la mano y me dijo:

-Me la pase muy bien- sonrío.

-También yo, esto mejoro completamente mi día- le respondí sonriendo igual. Tomo dulcemente mi cara y deposito un beso en mi mejilla. Yo me mordí el labio y di media vuelta hacía el lobby.

Tome el ascensor y di unos gritos de felicidad, parecía una adolescente, emocionada por su primer beso. Bueno de hecho era adolescente emocionada aunque ni era mi primer beso, pero estaba feliz.

Llegué a mi puerta y la abrí. Trate de no hacer ruido pero no sirvio de nada, Charlie me estaba esperando sentado en el sofá.

-Isabella Swan que horas son estas de llegar- comenzó a regañarme, yo me acerque a el.

-Me divertí mucho- le susurre y le di un beso en la mejilla- buenas noches- dije mientras me dirigía a la escalera.

Fui directo al baño, tenía que bañarme si no me quería enfermar. Tome una ducha con agua caliente, no me había dado cuenta de que tenía frío hasta ese momento. Me puse mi pijama y me acosté.

Toque mis labios, sentía aún la esencia que Alec había dejado en ellos, rayos ese chico me gustaba demasiado. Nunca olvidaría esta noche, pues recibí _el beso. _

* * *

**Holaa… **

**Chicas perdónenme la vida! Mil disculpas de verdad, pero enserio no ee podido subir esta capi me parecía imposible terminarlo, se los juro pero hoy en cuanto lo acabe aquí lo estoy subiendo. **

**Que les parecio merezco algun review o ya las perdí? Llegaremos a los 100! Si porfis! **

**OK ya sabeen el Vestuario de BELLA & EDWARD estan el el metroflog del fic que si link esta en mi perfil salee **

**Lo siento, por no dejar adelanto pero como les dije apenas lo termine lo estoy publicando, esta larguisimo lo see peroo uff creo que les gustaraa, Alec demonios, me encanta, ya empiezan los romances! **

**Me voii son las 2:25 a.m. y quiero dormir hehe me estan haciendo catolica y tengo que ir a misa hehe me voii**

**Sorry de nuevo **

**AdiiOss!**

**Dramii fOreveR¨**

**By…**

**PaOpPattzZ***


	10. Te odio Cullen

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.

* * *

**Canciones:**

**This Love- Maroon 5 **

**Bad Reputation- Joan Jett **

* * *

_**Del Odio al amor...**_

**Capitulo 10**

**~.. Te odio Cullen..~**

**Bella's POV. **

Me desperté a la mañana siguiente temprano a las 8:30 pero me sentía increíblemente bien. Recordé la noche anterior, bueno, una especifica parte de la noche anterior. Cuando Alec me beso, fue tan mágico.

Estábamos bailando _This love_, y el tomó mi rostro en sus manos y delicadamente poso sus labios en los míos. Al instante le respondí fue el mejor beso que haya dado en mi vida, fue dulce, sincero, y lleno de emoción y decisión, Alec no estaba inseguro al besarme, me fascino. Nos besamos por un tiempo largo, pero no podía evitarlo, sus besos eran geniales. No lo profundizamos y eso lo hizo aún más especial, porque lo que me transmitía ese beso era cariño deseo, y no solamente "quiero tener sexo contigo". De verdad estaba tan emocionada y feliz.

Pensaba en eso cuando mi celular sonó. Alargue mi mano para alcanzarlo de la mesa de noche y conteste.

-¿Hola?

_-Adivina quien soy-_ dijo Alec.

-Hey, ¿Qué hay?

_-Nada, bueno quiero saber si te gustaría que pasará por ti para irnos juntos a la escuela, luego puedo regresarte a tu casa, cuando acaben las clases _– me propuso.

-Claro, me encantaría.

_-Bien, entonces paso por ti a las 10:00. _

-OK, ¿te espero en el lobby?

_-Si así lo deseas. _

-Bien, te veo en un rato.

_-Ya quiero verte. _

-No falta mucho- dije y después solté un intento de risa.

_-Bien nos vemos. _

-OK.

Colgamos. Que lindo, me llama para pedirme permiso para venir por mi. Vi la pantalla de mi celular y ¡Madre de los apachurrados! Eran las 8:50 tenia 70 minutos para estar lista y desayunar algo, tenía que darme prisa.

Me levante rápidamente para ir directo al baño, segurísimo Cullen ya se había ido y la mañana sería estupenda. Cuando abrí la puerta me encontré con mi papá, Carol y Cullen sentados a cada lado de mi puerta. Mi papá a la derecha con Carol en sus brazos y Cullen a mi izquierda. Al sentir la puerta abrirse ambos se levantaron. Charlie con Carol en sus brazos.

-¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? ¿Hace cuanto están aquí? No esperen ¿por qué están aquí perdiendo el tiempo? Tú- dije apuntando a Charlie- deberías estar preparando tus cosas para irte o perderás el vuelo te conozco y tú- dije apuntando a Edward – deberías estar en la escuela ya perdiste dos clases- reclamé- tú- dije apuntando a Carol, ella agacho sus orejitas- espera, tú no tienes nada que hacer, puedes perder el tiempo, pero yo que hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo- dije mientras me dirigía al baño.

-No, Bell's- dijo mi papa leve pero notablemente sonrojado – es que ayer te dejamos ir y nos olvidamos que sólo tu cocinas decentemente…

-O más bien cocinas- explico Edward.

-OH! Dios- dije con la mano en mi boca en señal de sorpresa- mi vida tienes hambre- dije tomando a Carol de los brazos de mi papá-soy la pero madre del mundo-. Me dirigí a las escaleras, esto sería tardado, tenía que asarle un filete o pollo.

-Nosotros también hija- dijo mi papa a mis espaldas. Yo rodee los ojos y suspire con fastidio ¿Por qué tenían que ser hombres? Y tan inútiles.

-Pues vengan- dije pero no pare mi marcha.

Llegué a la cocina, con ellos pisándome los talones, baje a Carol y me lave las manos. Decidí hacer algo fácil y rápido, en especial rápido. Huevos con tocino y pan tostado. Comencé con el pan en la tostadora y le pedí a mi papá que los cuidara y depositara nuevos, explicándole, claro, como hacerlo. Y mande a Edward por jugo de naranja. Así estábamos almorzando a las 9:10 tome una rebanada de pan y un poco de jugo de naranja y subí a bañarme en un tiempo asquerosamente rápido. Me vestí muy simple tenía prisa, unos vaqueros gris claro, una blusa de tirantes y una sudadera gris y unos tenis azules **(N/A: foto en mi perfil [en el MF del fic]**). Me maquille muy poco casi no era visible, solo me puse base y rimel.

Estaba lista a las 9:45, bien, faltaban 15 minutos para que llegara Alec.

-¡Bella¡- grito Charlie desde abajo. Rayos ¿Qué no podía estar en paz? Baje molesta pero rápidamente.

-Ahora ¿Qué?- dije mientras bajaba las escaleras- ya perdí mi tiempo haciéndoles el desayuno, por que son unos, no se ofendan pero inú…

-Hola- dijo una voz conocida. Era Alec. No había notado su presencia porque iba mirando para el suelo.

-Alec- dije sonrojada- hola, ¿a qué hora llegaste? Creí que llegarías en-mire mi reloj – 14 minutos.

-Si, pero estuve listo mucho antes y no me aguante las ganas de venir- yo medio me reí sonrojada.

-Que lindo.

-Bella, ¿qué nos ibas a decir?- dijo Charlie cruzado de brazos, con una mirada severa y Edward con una cara burlona. Lo mire con odio y luego mire a mi papá.

-Emm… que son un poco no totalmente pero un poco inútiles, solo un poco en la cocina, bueno en realidad en la cocina son muy inútiles pero a quien le importa- termine con una risita de evidente nerviosismo.

-En realidad, casi todos los hombres somos inútiles en la cocina- me ayudo Alec.

-Tienes razón, Alec- concuerdo Charlie- y dime haz visto los juegos- dijo Charlie llevándose a Alec a la sala. Suspire aliviada.

-Yo no soy inútil- protesto Edward.

-Tú cállate, ni siquiera sabes preparar cereal- dije con fastidio y volví a subir, para preparar mis cosas. Cuando faltaban cinco minutos para las 10 tocaron mi puerta.

-Pasa- dije en voz distraída. Estaba revisando mi tarea previamente elaborada.

-Nos vamos- dijo una voz dulce. Alec.

-Claro- tome mi bolsa-mochila y la iba a poner en mi hombro, cuando una mano nívea me detuvo.

-Déjame ayudarte.

-Gracias- dije sonrojada. Salimos de mi habitación y bajamos.

-Papa, nos vamos- dije cuando llegue a el. Me agache a darle un beso.

-Ay! La niña consentida- se burlo Edward.

-Haber tu cierra la boca, espera ¿qué haces aquí?- pregunte con fastidio y molestia.

-Emm… vivo aquí- respondió con un bueno quiso ser pregunta.

-No imbésil, me refiero a ¿por qué rayos no estas en la universidad haciendo grasa en tu estúpido trasero? Disculpa las malas palabras Alec.

-No te preocupes esto, es entretenido- respondió Alec. Yo lo mire incrédula.

-Pues falte porque tenía hambre.

-Bueno vete ya aun alcanzas 4 clases.

-Hoy salía a las 10:30- dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno, entonces al demonio haz lo que quieras- dije. Charlie esta totalmente fascinado.

-Te veo luego Charlie- se despidió Alec.

-Nos vemos en un rato papa- me despedí.

Salimos del edificio y estaba un coche hermoso, convertible de color plata.

-¿Ese es tu coche? – pregunté medio asombrada, no era modelo de ese año, obviamente, pero estaba bellísimo.

-Si es este, ¿te gusta?- pregunto mientras me abría la puerta de copiloto el regreso a la del piloto.

-Si mucho, es bellísimo, ¿que tipo de coche es?- pregunte inspeccionándolo por dentro.

-Es un _BMW Roadster_ me lo regalo mi papá en febrero, para mi cumpleaños.(**N/A: foto en mi perfil**)

-Esta hermoso

-Si. Mi papá tiene es costumbre en agosto Jane le obsequio un Mustang de colección. No se creo que nos quiere comprar.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

Alec empezó a platicarme la situación co sus papás, todo eran apariencias para la imagen gubernamental de su papá, también me contó los problemas de Jane, incluso la tacho como "adicta al sexo", porque menciono que mínimo cada semana llevaba a un chico a su casa "Y no creo que vayan a jugar damas chinas" había dicho.

Cuando llegamos a la universidad me acompaño por el pasillo hasta sonde estaba Angela.

-Bueno, nos vemos cuando terminen las clases- dijo y me dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Yo me mordí el labio y solo me despedí con un movimiento de mano. Estaba viendo como idiota a Alec marcharse, cuando Angie me acorralo contra los casilleros.

-¿Desde cuando Alec y tú salen?- pregunto con acusación.

-¿Qué?- dije desorientada.

-¿Desde cuando es tu novio?

-Alec no es mi novio.

-Por favor, y yo me chupo el dedo, de verdad, ¿qué tan idiota me crees?

-No te estoy mintiendo. Digo estamos teniendo… ci-tas pe- pero nada m- mas- dije tartamudeando.

-¿Enserio?

-Si. No me lo ha pedido, oficialmente, así que creo que solo son citas, o bueno técnicamente solo a sido una cita.

-¿Solo una?

-Pues, estuvimos charlando de camino aquí, ¿eso cuenta como cita?

-Puede ser.

-Entonces puede que sean dos.

-Tonta, vamos a clase llegaremos tarde.

Las clases pasaron rápidamente y sin percances, salimos a las 2 de la tarde, no tenía tarea, perfecto porque hoy era mi primer día de trabajo y tenía que estar bien activa.

Llegue a la salida principal con Angie y Alec ya estaba esperándome.

-Hola- le dije en voz baja y luego me mordí el labio.

-Hola- dijo y me dio un dulce beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Mi hola no tiene lugar aquí así que Bell's te veo luego- dijo Angie- y suerte- me guiñó en ojo y se fue.

-¿Suerte?- preguntó Alec con la ceja enarcada.

-Por mi primer día de trabajo- respondí.

-Oh! Es cierto. ¿Nos vamos?- preguntó. Yo solo asentí.

Nos dirigimos al auto, él tomo caballerosamente mi mochila y de la misma manera, me abrió la puerta de su auto. En el camino, y él comentaba cosas triviales y yo solo contestaba con simples si, no o lo se. Cuando noto que venía distraída y se rindió de cambiarlo, puso un CD de Maroon 5 no se cual seria con exactitud pero empezó con "The Sun", iba tarareando y yo iba pensando en lo lindo que el era. Pero aún así no me sentía bien, quizá eran los nervios por el empleo o…

-OK, me canse, ¿puedes decirme que te pasa?- dijo con desesperación, estábamos cerca de mi departamento.

-¿De qué hablas?- contesté con otra pregunta.

-Vienes muy distraída y quiero saber que es lo que te pasa, ¿no querías venir conmigo? O ¿hice algo que te molesto?

-No, no, no, para nada, es solo que no se me siento extraña, creo que son los nervios por el trabajo o… rayos mi papá se va- dije recordando la razón de mi nostalgia.

-Oh! Charlie se va hoy, y…¿no quieres que lo haga?- dijo con una ilusa conclusión.

-Claro que no, pero yo entiendo que tiene que hacerlo, aunque creo que pasará tiempo para que volvamos a vernos.

-¿Tu cumpleaños no es la próxima semana?- preguntó mientras se estacionaba.

-Si, pero estuvimos hablando y me dijo que lo más probable era que no podría estar aquí por eso vino una semana antes, tiene que viajar a Australia para ver a unos se puede decir inversionistas y luego irá a Egipto a ver una obra y por último a Brasil y sus viajes son mínimo de una semana así que…

-Mmm… entiendo, bueno no quiero que estas triste, ¿OK? No se separan para siempre, además me tienes a mi para apoyarte.

-Gracias- dije y luego me voltee para abrir la puerta. Salí del auto y me despedí de Alec.

Llegué al departamento, y ahí estaban Edward y papá.

-Hola- salude.

-Hola Bell's ¿cómo te fue?- preguntó mi papá.

-Bien, es solo… voy a preparar la comida y luego me voy al trabajo, no quiero llegar tarde a mi primer día.

-OK.

Fui a la cocina y me serví un poco de agua, tenía que pensar que iba a preparar. Opté por algo fácil, en realidad no tenía hambre ni ganas de cocinar así que prepare ensalada y pollo asado, era lo que tenía en el refrigerador. Además hice el aderezo de la abuela Swan, mi papá se volvería loco. Como 40 minutos más tarde avise que la comida estaba lista.

Ellos llegaron rápidamente al comedor y comimos tranquilamente, sin peleas, ni nada en absoluto silencio y tal como había dicho mi papá se volvió loco con el aderezo. A las 3:40 me fui a alistar para el trabajo, solo me cepille los dientes y recoloque mi maquillaje. Salí del edificio faltando 10 minutos para las 4, entraba a las 4:30 así que iba con excelente tiempo. Quería llegar más temprano para que Sue me dejara salir antes e ir al aeropuerto con papá.

Llegué al local y ahí encontré a Sue.

-Hola, Bella- saludó al percatarse de mi presencia .

-Hola, señora- respondí.

-Por favor dime Sue- yo asentí- y porque estás aquí tan temprano, tu jornada empieza a las 4:30.

-Si, pero quisiera que me dejará salir un poquito más temprano, quiero ir al aeropuerto a despedir a mi papá.

-Pero claro, puedes irte cuando quieras.

-Gracias solo serán máximo 30 minutos antes.

-¿7:30?

-Si, estaría perfecto.

-Muy bien.

-Y ¿con qué comienzo?

-Bien, por ahora ayúdame con la aquí en la caja, mientras yo voy a hacer el inventario.

Ella me explico, lo que tenía que hacer y como hacerlo, también me dijo que la llamará si tenía alguna duda. En toda la tarde hubo clientes, que llevaban de 2 a 6 libros, era una locura, a decir verdad creo que iban porque Sue tenía muy buenos precios, y gran variedad de libros, como a las 5 de la tarde llegó la hija de Sue, Leah, era una chica excéntrica, y no muy sociable, Sue nos presentó y ella solo hizo una mueca. Una hora después llego el idiota de Edward.

-Hola Bella- saludo jovialmente.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

-Uy! ¿Así tratas a tus clientes?

-Tu no eres un cliente. Pero que importa, vete de aquí.

-No quiero, tú estas aquí y…

-Aa… ¿enserio?- pregunté con sarcasmo.

-Y Charlie salió a comprar "cosas para su viaje" no me preguntes que es.

-Ya enserio Edward vete de aquí.

-No quiero.

-Entonces no me hables.

-Bien.

En ese momento entro una chica castaña muy bonita a la tienda y por supuesto, casanova se largo inmediatamente. Bien por mi.

**Edward's POV.**

El día había sido asquerosamente aburrido, no fui a la Universidad, no iba a ir sin desayunar. Entonces me quedé. Estuve con Charlie en todo el tiempo que Bella fue a clases. Se me hizo una eternidad, sin Bella la casa se sentía fría vacía, no lo se, ella le ponía algo.

Cuando ella llegó nos preparo la comida, e hizo una aderezo, delicioso del que por cierto me toco muy poca cantidad por que Charlie lo poseyó una especie de demonio y se volvió loco.

Luego Bella, la niña buena se fue a su trabajo. De nuevo Charlie, la casa fría y yo. Alrededor de las 5:30, Charlie salió dijo que iba a ir a comprar "cosas para el viaje" en realidad no se de que hablaba, pero me daba miedo quedarme yo solito, que tal si alguien, un repartidor de pizza o un vecino, venían y me raptaban, ya me imaginaba. Entraría y dirían, "_Bueno veníamos por la chica, pero esta chico es mucho más bonito, debemos raptarlo_". No, no lo soportaría además no estaba Bella para que me defendiera. Seria mejor irme. Pero, ¿A dónde demonios iría? De pronto un foquito se encendió en mi cabeza.

Después de veinte minutos, estaba frente a la librería donde trabajaba Bella y como lo esperaba ella me recibió con mucho júbilo (nótese el sarcasmo).

-Hola Bella- salude con mi característico carisma.

-¿Qué rayos haces aquí?- dijo como con molestia, pero claro que no ¿A qué enfermo mental le molestaría mi presencia?

-Uy! ¿Así tratas a tus clientes?

-Tu no eres un cliente. Pero que importa, vete de aquí.

-No quiero tú estas aquí y…

-Aa… ¿enserio?- preguntó con sarcasmo.

-Y Charlie salió a comprar "cosas para su viaje" no me preguntes que es.

-Ya enserio Edward vete de aquí.

-No quiero.

-Entonces no me hables.

-Bien.

Inspeccione la tienda y vi entrar a un castaña, hermosísima, al instante fui por ella.

-Hola- salude con mi sonrisa más bella.

-Hola- saludo. Me quede con los ojos como platos. Tenía la voz igual, igual a la de Bella. O tal vez era contaminación auditiva.

-¿Cómo te llamas preciosa-pregunté.

-April- con un demonio, su voz era igual, parecía que estaba hablando con Bella. Y entonces se me ocurrió mi venganza perfecta.

Isabella Swan, pagarás por la Sra. Foster.

**Bella's POV.**

Edward salió de la tienda con la chica castaña unos minutos después, y yo seguí con mi trabajo a las 7:30 me fui a mi casa, Sue era muy cumplida, a las 7:25 estaba casi corriéndome de la tienda. Llegué a casa a las 7:45 muy buena hora el avión de papá salía a las 9:20 así que estábamos a buen tiempo.

Cuando llegué mi papá estaba sentado en la sala viendo televisión, ¿qué no tenía otro hobbie?

Me senté con él y vimos la tele un rato hasta las 8:00, era hora de irnos, Edward me llamó y me dijo que nos esperaba en el aeropuerto. Mi papa y yo salimos el solo me dejo ayudarlo con una pequeña maleta donde guardaba algunos planos. Llegamos al lobby y ya estaba ahí mi auto, le indique no guardarlo.

Mi papá condujo el camino hacía el aeropuerto, a pesar de mis insistencias de que le esperaba un vuelo largo y tenía que estar descansado. Fuimos hablando, de cosas triviales en el camino, quería que el sentimentalismo empezara, hasta segundos antes de que se fuera, después de que toda mi adolescencia mi padre vivió conmigo el drama que fue mi vida, no me ha gustado que me vea llorar, quería que el pensará que todas las lagrimas en Praga, me secaron completamente, que ya no tenía lagrimas, odiaba como cada vez que mis ojos se empezaban a llenar de lagrimas, él tenía un semblante torturando, conteniendo sus lagrimas para darme fuerza. Y, por las noches cuando no podía dormir, escuchaba, como se reprochaba lo que me pasaba, eran tiempos realmente difíciles y, sin mamá era sumamente difícil. Pero, hemos salido adelante, dándonos fuerza el uno al otro, somos lo único que tenemos y por eso nos cuesta tanto estar separados.

Llegamos al aeropuerto a las 9:00. Edward estaba ahí con la chica de la librería.

-¡Edward!- gritó Charlie.

-¡Charlie!- respondió.

Edward se aproximó a nosotros con su acompañante. Llegaron a nuestro lado.

-¿Llegaron hace mucho?- preguntó mi papá.

-No mucho, unos ¿10 minutos?- preguntó Edward mirando a su acompañante. Ella asintió.

-Bueno y ¿quién es esta linda muchacha?- preguntó Charlie.

-Ella es April- respondió Edward.

- Mucho gusto- le dijo mi padre, extendiéndole la mano para que la estrechara.

-Mucho gusto respondió- Con una mierda, su voz era idéntica a la mía. Mi padre también se sorprendo.

- Él, es Charlie, y esa es Bella, su hija- dijo Edward. Yo solo hice una mueca.

-Mucho gusto- dijo con su mano dirigida a mi, yo no iba a tomarla, pero Charlie me mando una de sus miradas, de "¿Qué no te eduque bien?" Yo estreche su mano. Pero sin decir nada.

- Bien, mi vuelo sale en diez minutos y creo que ya debería irme- dijo mi papá.

-Te acompaño- le dije. April, abrió los ojos como platos.

-Lo sé- dijo Charlie con humor- es sorprendente, su voz es muy parecida.

Yo sólo hice mala cara.

-Nos vamos- le dije.

-Si, mucho gusto en conocerte April, Edward- se abrazaron- sigue con esas ganas, serás un gran arquitecto.

Le dijo Charlie. Yo sonreí. Aunque no me gustara admitirlo, mi padre tenía razón. Edward lo sería. Independientemente de ser la idiota y vanidoso, era una persona excelente en su interior. Muy, muy, muy en el centro. OK, esto de vivir con él no me hace nada bien. Dejaré de decir estupideces.

Mi papá y Edward se despidieron y luego mi padre y yo nos fuimos a la zona donde nos teníamos que despedir.

-Te voy a extrañar papi- le dije.

-Igual yo Bell's, te quiero, cuídate y hazte novia de Alec, ese chico me agrada, aunque si fuera con Edward…

-PAPA, este es un momento sentimental tuyo y mío y tú metes a… ¿Edward?- lo dije con cierta confusión- además, ¿por qué Edward?'

-Tienes razón lo siento- dijo y luego rió un poco.

-Suerte en el proyecto, espero que puedas si quiera llamarme- le desee.

-Gracias, Bell's te quiero hija. Y trataré de venir el día de tu cumpleaños.

-Eso me gustaría demasiado, pero no te presiones, con un mensaje de texto basta.

-Será una llamada de 1 hora mínimo- yo reí un poco, era difícil en una temporal despedida.

D-e acuerdo, te quiero- dije abrazándolo.

Y-o también, eres mi vida Bell's- oh! Demonios me hará llorar.

-Ya mejor vete, se te hará tarde- dije y me aclare la garganta, para evitar las lagrimas.

-OK, OK, cuídate pequeña- dijo y me dio un beso en la frente y se fue.

Yo me voltee para irme, con los ojos inundados en lagrimas, que empezaron a caer conforme me iba a alejando. Me retire por un camino alterno a donde Edward y su "acompañante" estaban, no quería que me viesen en este momento tan intimo. Llegué a mi auto y trate de tranquilizarme, no quería conducir con la vista tan nublada, podría ser peligroso. Lloré, la lagrimas que aún tenía en mis ojos y luego luche por que se acabarán. Cuando por fin lo logré subí al auto y me fui a casa.

Llegué a casa, después de las diez de la noche, y fui por mi libro de anatomía, ya que el miércoles, tenía un examen, y quería salir bien. Bajé, para darle su cena a Carol y me quedé en la cocina estudiando, mientras cenaba un poco de cereal.

Cuando casi acababa mi comida, llegó Edward y fue a la cocina.

-¿Qué haces?- me preguntó.

-Estudio- conteste sin prestarle mucha atención.

-¿Por qué?- cuestionó como si fuera lo más ilógico del mundo. Yo voltee a verlo y conteste.

-Por que tengo un examen el miércoles.

-Bueno- dijo serio y luego una sonrisa se cruzó por su rostro.

-Buenas noches- dije, mientras tomaba mi libro y dejaba mi plato en el fregadero- vamos Carol.

Ambas subimos a mi habitación, yo me cambie de ropa y Carol, fue a su cama que estaba al lado de la mía. Me acosté y me tape con las mantas, estaba empezando a dormirme cuando escuche unos pequeños quejidos, abrí los ojos y vi a Carol, llorando, luego intento saltar a la cama pero no alcanzaba. La subí y se acomodo a un lado de mi, con su cabecita apoyada en la almohada, la las dos caímos en la inconciencia, minutos después.

**Edward's POV.**

Mi oportunidad, esto era perfecto para mi venganza, Bella tenía examen el miércoles por lo tanto tenía la oportunidad para sabotearla. Y para eso sólo necesitaba a mi pequeña April.

Tomé mi celular y marque su número.

_-Hey, Edward nunca pensé que llamarías tan pronto- contesto_.

-Bueno, es que no resistía las ganas de escuchar tu voz.

_-Jaja solo pídele a tu compañera que te diga unas palabras. _

-Si, es cierto, oye, te hablo para proponerte algo ¿qué te parece si vamos a cenar?

_-No lo sé, ¿Cuándo?_

-Bueno, pensaba en mañana a eso de las 8:00.

_-OK, me encantaría. _

-Muy bien, entonces paso por ti.

_-Claro_.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

_-Soñaré contigo_.

-Me parece muy bien- dije y colgué.

Isabella Swan, nunca te metas con un Cullen.

**Bella's POV.**

Me levante con el sonido del despertador, lo apague y me fui al baño, para ducharme.

Cuando estaba lista, me fui a cambiar, y luego baje a hacer algo de desayunar, estaba trabajando en los _hot cakes _cuando tocaron el timbre. Baje la flama del fuego y fui a abrir.

-Alec- dije con sorpresa y es que no lo esperaba.

-Hola, creí que esto de ir juntos era cotidiano, además quería verte y la verdad, estaba desesperado, espero que no te moleste- dijo tan rápido que apenas capte el significado de sus palabras.

-Esta bien, solo que lo olvide, ¿quieres pasar?- le pregunté.

-Claro- le cedí el paso, para que entrara y luego cerré la puerta.

-¿Ya desayunaste?- le pregunté.

-Nop- dijo, me pareció muy tierno el nop.

-¿Quieres comer algo? estoy haciendo… mierda- dije corriendo a la cocina, el Cake del sartén murió. Lo tiré a la basura, limpie el sartén e hice otro.

-Sorprendente- dijo Alec.

-Oh! Por Dios lo siento, es que olvide la comida, te decía que si quieres Hot Cakes.

-Claro.

-Puedes sacar la leche y el jugo de naranja, por favor- le pedí.

-Seguro- dijo y al instante fue por mi encargo.

-¿Quieres malteada o jugo?

-Jugo esta bien.

-OK, dejemos la leche aquí a Edward, le gusta con leche.

-Bien- contesto. Tenia suficientes Cakes y los empecé a repatir, Alec me pedió tres, yo me serví dos y a Edward seis. Acerque, la miel de Maple, crema de avellana, mantequilla y dulce de leche, aunque sinceramente no había probado uno mejor que el de México, pero este no estaba tan mal.

-¿Qué hay de desayunar?- gritó Edward bajando de las escaleras.

-Hot Cakes- respondí desde el comedor, Alec y yo ya habíamos empezado. Llegó e hizo mala cara, por Alec claro, pero aún así se sentó a comer.

Desayunamos rápidamente pero aún así fue agradable, incluso, Alec logro sacarle conversación a Edward. Y minutos después bajo su muralla de resistencia y todos, parecíamos hasta buenos amigos, cuando terminamos, fui a lavarme los diente, y los chicos se ofrecieron a recoger la mesa.

Alec y yo nos fuimos al tiempo preciso. Llegamos a la universidad y de nuevo Alec se despidió de mi en la puerta de salón con un beso en la mejilla y yo termine sonrojada.

El día paso aburrido, sin novedad y con constantes recordatorios del examen de mañana. Pensaba que esta carrera sería larga. Aunque con suerte podía recortar la medicina general, para dedicarme a la especialidad, pero, el tiempo lo dirá.

Cuando terminaron las clases Alec me fue a buscar para llevarme a casa, Angie y Ben nos acompañaron hasta el estacionamiento y luego ellos partieron en el auto de Ben. Un viejo Mustang.

Alec me dejo en casa y me dijo que nos veíamos en el trabajo. Yo me dedique a estudiar ya que hoy no tenia tarea. Y luego hice la comida, como solo un poco de sopa y me fui, le deje una nota a Edward, indicándole que había de comida y como prender la estufa y me fui al trabajo.

Sue, me dijo que hiciera lo mismo de la tarde anterior, así que me posicione en la caja y ella en la bodega, un rato después me pidió que le ayudara a acomodar unos libros. Y como a las 6:30 me dejo salir media hora, para que pudiera estudiar y comprar alguna botana, ya que no me creyó que estaba satisfecha con la sopa. Fui a compara un café y me senté en una de las mesas de afuera del local y me puse los audífonos de mi _I-pod_, así comencé a estudiar. Como a las 6:45 deje el libro a un lado y sorbí un trago de mi café, en ese momento llego Alec y se sentó delante de mi.

-¿Hora de descanso?- preguntó.

-Claro puedes sentarte- dije con sarcasmo.

-Sabía que dirías que si, para que gastar palabras- yp reí un poco.

-Bueno, Alec creo que esto es acoso- dije con una muy mal interpretada nota de misterio.

-Demonios acabas de descubrirme y yo creía que lo hacía bien- dijo y ambos nos echamos a reír.

Estuvimos hablando por 15 minutos que con su amena platica se hicieron como una hora. A las 7 me despedí de Alec y me dirigí a la librería y Sue me dijo que checara una caja de libros nuevos que había llegado, algo así como un chequeo de calidad. Era extraño, por que el libro tenía unos tres meses de haberse lanzado, y recién llegaba. Todo estaba bien. A las 10:00 Sue me dejo irme, se suponía que mi hora de salida era a las 8:00, pero llegó mucha gente preguntado por esos nuevos libros que yo había estado revisando, fue tanta gente, que me dio curiosidad y compre uno, se llamaba Medianoche, era un libro para adolescentes, pero algo debía tener para atraer a tanta gente.

Llegue a la casa, estaba agotada, lo único que quería hacer era, llegar, darle de cenar a Carol y dormir, para estar descansada para el examen de mañana.

Siguiendo mi plan, llegué y al parecer el imbé… digo Edward no estaba, para mi mejor, en fin, le di su cena a Carol y yo le di una última repasada a las lecciones. Cuando Carol termino, subimos a las recamaras. Fui a buscar mi pijama y cuando la encontré, me la puse. Quite las mantas para poder taparme y cuando me acosté me cobije.

Estaba muy relajada, a punto de caer en un sueño profundo… cuando se escucharon voces… más bien GRITOS!

Provenían de las escaleras, decían cosas como:

-Lleguemos rápido, ya no aguanto- con una voz jadeante.

-OH! Nena ten paciencia, esta agonía esta por acabarse cuando este en ti.

Y luego se escucho un fuerte golpe en la puerta de Edward supongo. Y luego… gemidos, gritos, gemidos, jadeos, gemidos ¿ya dije gemidos?

Estiré mi mano a la mesa de noche para encontrar mi _I-pod_, pero recordé que lo deje en mi bolsa y la planta baja, y, por supuesto no iba a bajar.

Pasaron tres horas TRES HORAS y no podían callarse, seguían con sus perturbadores gemidos y sus gritos. Una hora después, gritaron que iban a jugar. Según entendí, Edward sería un vaquero y April lo iba a domar. Y en efecto, unos minutos después… todo comenzó.

-Vaquero…!- gritaba la zorra digo April y lo de más se hundía en gemidos.

-¿Cómo piensa domarme?-gemido.

-Te voy a castigar- gemidos, gritos.

-Castigame- gemidos.

-Vamos vaquero, dale más duro…!- muchos gemidos. OK, esto si me perturbaba.

-M-gemido- á-gemido-s-gemidos.

-Te voy a llevar al cielo- dijo Edward entre gemidos, ¿qué no sabían hacer otra cosa?

-Mejor a tu…- Ay! Por la santa madre. Que horror. En esos mementos pensaba en tres razones para no saltar de la ventana.

Razones:

…

OK, tengo una soy demasiado cobarde para saltar.

-Vamos vaquero, más, más- gritaba esa piruja.

Estuvieron así una hora más! Luego se les ocurrió jugar a caperucita roja clasificación C o… D. Y minutos después se escuchaban "cantos" como La –gemido-La- gemido- La-gemido.

-Lobo ven por mi- grito esa… esa… perra.

-Voy a comerte- dijo Edward con la imitación más idiota que e enchuchado en mi vida de la voz de un "lobo", es estúpido los lobos ni siquiera hablan.

-¡Loboooo! ¡Lobitooooo¡- gritaba April.

Ese fue su ultimo juego pero estuvieron "jugando" TODA la noche TODA LA NOCHE. De donde sacaban tanta… potencia. Eran las 6 de la mañana. Y por fin se callaron. Cerré mis ojos y estaba cayendo en los brazos de Morfeo nuevamente cuando… mi estúpida alarma sonó.

No había dormido NADA y tenía que presentar un horrible y largo examen en dos horas ¡DOS HORAS!

Me levante. Y fui a la ducha, abrí el grifo y me bañe con agua caliente, tan caliente que salí con los ojos rojas a causa del vapor. Fui a mi cuarto y cuando me dirigía ahí, vi a April salir de la habitación de Edward despeinada y desarreglada. Ella no me vio, yo estaba a sus espaldas. Estúpida piruja hija de mierda, la mate con la mirada.

Me fui a vestir con una blusa sencilla de manga larga, un sueter negro con detalles grises, unos jeans sencillos, botas grises hasta la rodilla por fuera de los jeans y una bufanda **(N/A: Foto en mi perfil**)**,** me seque el cabello, y deje caer libremente sobre mi espalda. Mi maquillaje fue solo para cubrir un poco las ojeras.

Baje a la cocina muy molesta. Y decidí no hacer nada de desayunas por "mi salud" con este coraje todo podría hacerme daño. Y podía comprar un café de camino al campus. Si, hoy no podía hacer el desayuno.

Salí del departamento con mis cosas y fui al elevador, subí y marque la ultima planta. Un piso más bajo que el mío, se paro el elevador y subió un hombre, tenía aspecto de empresario. Yo me orille para que tuviera espacio. Venía convenciéndome mentalmente de que el sueño era malo para las personas y que no servía de nada.

-¿Una noche pesada?-preguntó el hombre del elevador.

-Algo- conteste con fastidio.

-Me imagino, que con la acción de anoche debes estar cansa- dijo con picardía. Yo me quede con la boca abierta. Este tipo decía que yo era la zorra que se estaba revolcando con el imbésil de Edward. ¿Es tan difícil creer que una pareja de universitarios y en especifico una pareja, vivan juntos sin tener sexo o alguna relación?. La respuesta: CLARO.

-No, yo no era...

-No trates de mentir muñeca. Yo puedo ser tu vaquero- dijo aproximándose a mi- me gustan las traviesas.

Entonces las puertas se abrieron en el piso 3, otro hombre quería bajar.

-Aquí me bajo- dije y salí de ahí. Iba caminado a toda prisa para las escaleras. Cuando escuche

-Adiós caperucita- del otro hombre.

Baje por las escaleras los dos pisos restantes y llegué al lobby. Mi auto ya estaba ahí. Me encontré una bola de unos diez hombres. Ase rápidamente y escuche cosas como "_¿Me ensañas a montar?", "Me he portado mal, castígame", "Este lobo te va a comer._

Entre a mi auto, estaba que me llevaba la mierda del coraje. Estúpidos viejos, asquerosos, seguro no se les para… ni el corazón.

Llegué al campus y me dirigí a mi salón me entere de que no tendríamos la primera clase, así que fui a la biblioteca para intentar estudiar un poco o dormir. De camino a mi destino, me encontré a Alec, quien me reclamó por no avisarle que iba a irme yo misma y que me estuvo esperando media hora hasta que la recepcioncita le dijo que me había ido. A consecuencia de esto llego tarde y no lo dejaron entrar a la primera clase.

-Lo siento, es que muy apenas tengo los ojos abiertos, no dormí NADA anoche y perdón olvide llamarte.

-¿Por qué no dormiste? ¿Por el examen?

-Desearía que fueran nervios- le dije y luego le empecé a contar todo lo ocurrido la noche anterior, la madrugada de este día y esta mañana.

-Estúpido Cullen, me las pagará- dijo con cierto ¿coraje? Quizá me lo imagine por el cansancio.

-No te preocupes me voy a vengar- le dije con jovialidad. Estuvo ayudándome a estudiar y amablemente me trajo un café.

Cuando llegó la hora me deseo suerte, y fue a su clase.

En el examen tuve dificultad, no para contestar sabía las respuestas, pero si para concentrarme. Después de leer unas quince veces cada pregunta y cada respuesta y verificar mis respuestas dos veces. Termine el examen.

Fui a mi clase y me senté cerca de Ángela. Era teoría de la medicina, de verdad querían que durmiera. Bostezaba unas 10 veces por minuto. Y mis ojos se fueron cerrando hasta llegar con Morfeo, ¿Morfeo se parecía a Barney?

-Señorita Swan- escuche que me hablaban a lo lejos. Y más cerca y más cerca- señorita Swan- y entonces desperté- si mi clase le sirve para descansar, mejor retírese.

-No, lo siento es que estoy un poco cansada- me disculpe inútilmente.

-Esta suspendida dos días de mi clase con un punto menos en el proyecto inicial.

-Pero…

-Dije que suspendida, salga por favor- dijo cediéndome el paso- la veo el viernes.

Tome mis cosas y salí del lugar. Me dirigí a mi auto, pues después de esa aburrida clase de 2 horas y media se terminaba mi día. Me dirigí a mi departamento. Llegué y subí por las escaleras, solo por si acaso y llegué al departamento. Directamente a mi habitación. Me quite la ropa y me puse mi pijama. Me tire en la cama y me cubrí con las mantas, el último pensamiento que cruzo por mi mente fue…

"Cullen, pagarás por este día"

* * *

**Holaaa personas lindass...**

**buenoo despues de casi 5 semanas aqkii les dejo la PRIMERA parte de esta cap 10, espero subirles la otra en un rato a más tardar el miércoles ok? eshqee ush perdon perdon sorry emm nu she mas idiomas si nu les diría en mas, disculpenmee eshqee miren **

**la primera semana: estaba deprimida.**

**segunda semana: Tarea y examen**

**tercera semana: enferma **

**cuarta semana: solo escribii **

**y ya por fin les vengo a dejar esta peqeña parte del Cap, ya casi salgo de Vagacioness y ya tendre un poco mas de tiimee lo usare para escribir. **

**biienn esperen la segunda parte de este cap **

**hastaa proontoooo**

**Biiee...**

**P.D. en el MF estan los vestuarios y e coche de Alec. **

**By...**

**PaOpPattzZ***


	11. Dulce Venganza

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.

* * *

**Nota: Disculpen sii el Cap tiene fallas el Fanfiction me esta fallandooo!**

**

* * *

**

Caniones:

********

**************************************************************************Lemon tree – Fools Garden **

******************************************************************************Human – The Killers **

**********************************************************************************Carisma – Kiss **

**

* * *

**

**_Del odio al amor…_**

**Capitulo 11**

**~..Dulce venganza..~**

**Edward POV. **

Me desperté tarde, después de la "intensa" noche de ayer. En realidad solo jugamos hasta la media noche, el resto del tiempo pusimos una grabación previamente grabada. Se preguntarán como April se había prestado para algo así, pero, en efecto, era una perra y se divirtió al máximo haciendo esos juegos, además tenía mucha experiencia en los gemidos y esas cosas, lo hizo de maravilla, jaja si Bella se enterará nos mataría, bueno me levante tarde y perdí mi primera clase, me prepare para ver cuales alcanzaba. Lo bueno era que mis clases estaban del otro lado de campus con respecto a las de Bella y no me la topaba. Segurísimo ahora me estaba sentenciando a alguna eterna tortura o desearía castrarme con sus manos… uff demasiado. Total, fui a la universidad, y perdí mis primeras tres clases, pero llegué a las últimas tres.

Al termino de las clases fui directamente al departamento. En la recepción me dieron una carta para Bella era de Alec. Estúpido, era obvio que estaba idiotizado por Bella, no podía llegar a nada con Bella, es decir ella jamás lo aceptaría, era un imbésil. Encontré todo muy tranquilo y en silencio, incluso Carol no estaba, esa tonta perrita me odiaba. Fui a asegurarme que no había nadie en casa. Y si Bella estaba en casa, le diría que me diera de comer y decidiría si le daba la carta. Cocina, no; terraza, no; balcón, no; baño, no; mi cuarto, no. Así que solo quedaba la peor parte: su cuarto. Primero, abrí silenciosamente la puerta y asome la cabeza, estaba dormida. Entré sigilosamente al cuarto, de puntitas, subí cuidadosamente del lado opuesto de la cama, acerque mi cara a la suya con cuidado y luego.

–Bella!– grite y ella cayó de la cama

–¿Qué te pasa idiota?- gritó molesta. Yo estaba carcajeándome en la cama. Ella subió a ella y empezó a golpearme, realmente fuerte, pero no podía parar de reír y eso la enfadaba más. Carol estaba ladrando incesantemente. Cuando logré tranquilizarme, me levante de la cama.

–OK, OK me rindo – dije eliminando los últimos espasmos de mi cuerpo que no cesaban.

–¿Eres estúpido? Como se te ocurre asustarme así puedo volverme diabética, o, o yo que se pude haber muerto de un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan inconsciente? Idiota.

–Tranquila, tranquila, solo vengo a que me des de comer, tengo hambre.

–Me estas pidiendo de comer! ¿Qué te pasa aborto de golfa? Crees que con tus porquerías de anoche tengo ganas de ser tu criada.

–Bueno, entones creo que no quieres esta cartita que tengo por aquí de tu noviecito- dije sacando de mi chaqueta el sobre.

–Dámela- reclamó.

–Bueno, se me antoja un sándwich doble con jamón de pavo, dos hojas de lechuga, queso gruyer, una rodaja de tomate, mayonesa, ah! y que el pan este un poco dorado con mantequilla. Para tomar una malteada de fresa- demande.

–¿Enserio crees que haré todo eso para que me des esa carta?- me preguntó con incredulidad.

–No, lo harás porque puedo llegar a ser muy curioso y quizá se me antoje no se quizá ¿leerla?-pregunté con cierto sarcasmo. Carol aún ladraba.

–Me repites con que quieres el sándwich- me cuestionó con mala cara. Yo reprimí la risa y se lo dije- estúpido, cara de trasero, me las pagará- la escuche decir mientras salía de la habitación con Carol siguiendola. Yo reí silenciosamente. Entonces los traseros eran muy bonitos.

Bajé a la cocina y Bella estaba preparando mi sándwich. Me senté en la mesa de la cocina y esperé, me gustaba verla cocinar, y más con esa pijama, uff, que me lleve el demonio, y… que rayos, bien concéntrate. Después de unos diez minutos Bella, me dio el sándwich y la malteada.

–Dame mi carta- reclamo con mala gana. Me saque la tonta carta de la mi chaqueta y se la di. Ella salio de la cocina y se fue por la escalera. Yo me quedé comiéndome mi delicioso sándwich y mi exquisita malteada. De verdad era muy buena cocinera. Algún día aprenderé cocinar, pero por ahora, mejor como la comida hecha por Bella.

**Bella's POV. **

El estúpido analfabeto de Edward me despertó de mi hermoso sueño. Y tuve que doblegarme a su tonta voluntad todo porque tenía mi carta que me había dejado Alec. Estaba apunto de abrirla. Bien decía:

_Bella: _

_Tomemos un café en tu descanso. _

_Recupera tu sueño. _

_Besos _

_Alec._

Me había levantado de mi camita, ha preparar un estúpido sándwich y una tota malteada por esto, ¿no podía mandarme un texto? Maldición. Mire el reloj aún faltaba un rato, para el trabajo, intentaría dormir más. Estaba cerrando mis bellos ojitos cuando sonó mi celular, si era Alec lo asesinaría.

–¿Qué?- contesté de mala gana.

–Uy!, alguien no esta de buen humor- dijo Alice. ¡Alice!

–Alice.

–Claro, y estoy muy molesta porque te has portado como un monstruo conmigo y no me llamaste cuando lo prometiste- reclamó.

–Oh! Por Dios lo siento tanto, es que ese día fui a una fiesta- dije con desinterés- a que el chico me besara- grite con emoción.

–Aaa…- gritó- no puedo creerlo, ¿es tu novio?

–Bueno algo así, no me lo ha pedido oficialmente.

–¿Muestra interés?

–Parece que si.

–¿Lo dicen otras personas?

–Emm… si.

–Entonces lo tienes a tus pies- gritó emocionada.

–Bueno cuéntamelo todo- dijo Ali. Le conté todo lo que había pasado desde que hablamos, pero omití las pequeñas bromas entre Edward y yo porque iba a terminar regañándome. Platicamos por micho tiempo, incluso iba conduciendo y aún hablaba con ella, cortamos cuando llegué a mi trabajo.

El día estuvo muy ocupado, este día, Leah, la hija de Sue, estuvo en la caja y yo le ayude a Seth su otro hijo a acomodar los libros que los clientes desornaban y ha hacer un pequeño inventario de los libros nuevos, Seth era más sociable y lindo que Leah, nos agradamos, hicimos bromas y la pasamos bien durante el trabajo, después fuimos por libros especiales que estaban en la bodega del último piso. En fin terminé muerta. Llegué a casa, le di su comida a Carol y fui a dormir.

El jueves, fue tranquilo en la universidad, y cuando llegué a casa Sue me llamó para decirme que llegará más tarde pues iba a cerrar unas horas, bien, porque justamente hoy tenía algo de tarea. Acabé en una hora y poco más, guarde mis cosas y me dispuse a ver televisión. Estaba viendo _Petty Women_, cuando tocaron la puerta, fue a abrír.

–Hola Bella- saludó April mientras entraba.

–Pasa- dije con sarcasmo- Edward no esta aquí- anuncie.

–Lo sé, me dijo que lo esperara.

–OK, ¿quieres algo de tomar?

–Agua, por favor, cuido mi peso deberías hacer lo mismo- dijo señalando en helado que estaba comiendo antes de que llegará con su estupidez a criticarme en mi casa.

–Oh! Si y tu deberías cuidarte de los doctores, oí que les hacen falta esqueletos- dije y fui a la cocina. Pude oír como me decía perra. Serví un vaso de agua y se lo lleve.

–Así que, ¿eres la novia de Edward?- pregunté fingiendo interés.

–Aún no, pero la otra noche… pronto lo seré- dijo con emm emm no lo se, se veía ridícula.

–Dejarme decirte algo, Edward no tiene novias, solo… ¿cómo digo prostitutas en forma decente?- ella me miró enarcando a ceja.

–Pues seré la excepción- dijo con seguridad.

–Yo, nunca, nunca dije que no hay excepciones- entonces se me ocurrió mi perfecta venganza- yo fui una.

–¿Tú?- preguntó incrédula y casi con burla.

–Si no me crees… tiene un lunar en su pompi derecha- confirmé, jamás, jamás pregunten como lo sé.

–¿Entonces fuiste su novia?- preguntó con interés, la tenía.

–Si, por seis largos y maravillosos meses, bueno al principio, solo estuve con el porque fue a decirle a mi papa que si dejaba que yo fuera su novia, y no pude negarme, luego pues, a quien no le va a gustar, y pasamos cosas lindas juntos, pero- dije y empecé a improvisar lagrimas- lo arruino todo.

–¿Cómo?- preguntó acercándose a consolarme.

–Me engañó.

–Era de saberse.

–Pero no cualquier engaño, yo fui a Seattle con mis padres un fin de semana, y yo me regrese un sábado por la noche, entonce llegué el domingo en la mañana y fui a su casa lo único que deseaba era verlo- dije con pausas, por "el llanto"- y, sus padres no estaban, sus hermanos tampoco, pero me dijeron que estaba ahí, fui a su habitación- pare a llorar un memento, era duró recodar- y...

**Edward's POV. **

Después de la universidad, fui a la casa de Kevin por unos planos que iba a prestarme para hacer una maqueta y nos quedamos conversando un rato. April me llamó y le dije que me esperará en casa. Después de un rato estaba conduciendo hacía el edificio. Subí por el elevador, y llegué a mi piso, bajé y fui hacía mi puerta, abrí la puerta y entré a Bella con los ojos irritados por ¿llorar? Y April igual. Lo más raro estaban abrazadas. ¿Qué hizo esta tonta ahora?

–Hey, nena- saludé a April.

–No, me hables no me vuelvas a buscar, nunca, que asco- dijo con lagrimas en los ojos. Y se fue.

–¿Qué? April- dije confundido y salí por ella.

El ascensor se cerró y fui por las escaleras, sinceramente no iba a su encuentro porque la quería iba porque quería saber que pasaba. Bajé lo más rápido que pude, y la encontré saliendo del ascensor, la detuve.

–Dime que es lo que te pasa- exigí jadeante.

–Ya lo sé, Bella me lo dijo, que la engañaste, con su mejor amigo- me grito histérica- no puede ser me acosté contigo- grito y esperen ¿qué yo qué?,

–¿Cómo? ¿Que yo que? – exclamé molesto. Me di cuenta de que todas las personas nos veían.

–No me toques- dijo y se fue llorando.

–Cuando se fue todos me veían, y yo solo me subí al ascensor. ¿qué le habrá dicho Bella? Pero, sobre todo ¿qué significa que "engañe a Bella"? ¿le habrá contado cuando le cambie la pasta de dientes? Estaba lleno de dudas. Cuando llegué al apartamento Bella estaba de camino a la cocina. Me iba a escuchar. La seguí hasta la cocina.

–Se puede saber ¿qué hiciste? – pregunté molesto. Ella me miró.

–Dos palabras – dijo marcando el dos con los dedos medio e índice – Dulce Venganza – dijo y luego me soplo un beso y se fue escaleras arriba dejándome con la boca abierta.

–¿Qué hizo? – me pregunté en voz alta.

En ese momento fui a buscar a April para que me dijera que era exactamente lo que Bella le había dicho. Y me las pagaría.

**Bella POV.**

Estaba extasiada por mi venganza. Gran satisfacción un momento que seguro se quedaría grabado en mi memoria.

_Flashback_

_Estaba con la estúpida de April que me dijo gorda, fingiendo lagrimas. Para que me creyera. _

_–Pero no cualquier engaño, yo fui a Seattle con mis padres un fin de semana, y yo me regrese un sábado por la noche, entonce llegué el domingo en la mañana y fui a su casa lo único que deseaba era verlo- dije con pausas, por "el llanto"- y, sus padres no estaban, sus hermanos tampoco, pero me dijeron que estaba ahí, fui a su habitación- pare a llorar un memento, era duró recodar- y lo encontré en una situación muy indecorosa… estaba sosteniendo relaciones sexuales con mi mejor amigo – paré un momento para decidir quien sería mi mejor amigo, fingiendo unos largos sollozos, ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¡Bingo! Dos pistas. Edward y odia- así es con Dylan Greene, salí corriendo- dije y luego empecé a fingir llanto más escandalosamente._

_–¿Y como es que vives con él?- preguntó con los ojos como platos. _

_–Pues, es como un acto de piedad, ¿sabes? Yo adoro a sus padres y, cuando se quedaron casi en la quiebra por… - paré de nuevo para que se me ocurriera algo – todo el porno importado que compro, le di un techo. Le gusta la pornografía asiática, por si te interesa saber, ya sabes es la que usa cuando el pequeño Eddie se siente solo… _

_–¡Qué asco! Me acosté con él. Jamás volveré a verlo, es asqueroso – dijo empezando a llorar. Yo la abracé para "consolarla", reprimiendo las ganas de reír era muy buena actriz. _

_–Lo sé tranquila, solo unos meses de terapia y lo superarás – decía mientras ella lloraba en mis brazos. _

_Y en ese momento llegó Edward._

**Fin del Fashback **

Esto era oro puro, lo mejor que había hecho, me sentía muy feliz. Después de tanta felicidad me preparé para ir al trabajo.

De nuevo día ocupado, esta vez no solo por un material nuevo, fueron variados, estuve cobrando nuevamente. Con Seth ayudándome, era un chico excelente, un año mayor que yo me parecía, de la edad de Edward. No podía creer que perdiera un año de escuela, por ver _Pokemon_. Me daba risa cada vez que recordaba. Teniendo en cuenta que repetían esa caricatura después del horario escolar el mismo capitulo, pero él quería ser el "primero" en verlo. Y veía el de repetición, estaba obsesionado con esa caricatura. Mi mamá se burlaba de él, le decía que se quedaría ciego un día. Y Edward solo hacía pucheros y decía que no podía perdérselo. En fin, como decía, estuvimos ocupados todo el día, y como a eso de las 7:30 Sue me dejo salir porque saldríamos más tarde hoy, le mandé un mensaje a Alec y nos vimos en el café, que estaba en el piso de abajo. Le conté absolutamente todo, sobre mi venganza. Él rió en todo el relato, y me preguntó quien era Dylan Greene y le conté que era un chico que me acosaba en el instituto y siempre quería competir con Edward, él no lo soportaba, y se enfurecía cada vez que se acercaba a mi, nunca entendí porque. Cuando dije la última parte Alec se puso rígido, y tenso. Y murmuró algo como "yo sí". ¿Yo si? ¿yo si qué? ¿él comprendía o…? me quedé confundida, cuando lo cuestione por esas simples palabras, se excusó y dijo que tenía que trabajar y se fue. Después recibí un mensaje de texto, de Edward, algo simple como:

"_MORIRÁS"_

Y yo respondí:

_Upss! _

Seguro se vengaría, tendría que estar preparada.

**Edward's POV. **

Isabella Swan, ay! Quería asesinarla, como que me acosté con Dylan Greene, CON DYLAN GREENE. Por Dios!, fue mi mayor enemigo, cuando April me lo contó entre lagrimas, desee poder ahorcar a Isabella hasta que me cansara. Me tarde una hora en convencer a April. Y use un poco de la historia de Isabella, que habíamos salido, claro que la puse a mi favor, le dije que la había dejado porque no era buena en la cama y terminamos en su cama. Y claro cuando logró creerme le mande una amable mensaje de texto a Bella. "MORIRÁS". Había puesto y ella respondió, Upss!. Después disfruté con April. Me vengaría de Isabella, juro que lo haría.

Llegué tarde a la casa después de las once, todo estaba oscuro así que intuí que Bella estaría ya dormida con su infernal perro, esa criatura me odiaba por completo. Y yo a ella. Fui a la cocina y tome una barrita de cereales, me la comí en el camino a mi habitación. Fui a tomar mis cosas de baño y a media noche tome una ducha, me sentía cansado y después de estar con April, me sentía acalorado.

Después del baño fui a dormir, en un rato podría pensar en como vengarme de Bella.

Me desperté por la mañana, temprano, a tiempo de ir a la universidad, aunque claro que Bella ya se habría ido, me levante y e vestí, simple, jeans oscuros, camisa azul rey, un abrigo y tennis. Como siempre deje que mi cabello hiciera su voluntad y fui abajo, Bella había dejado una especie de coctel de frutas y yogurt. Lo comí con calma y luego fui a el lobby, tomé mi auto y conduje hacía la universidad.

Llegué a mi primera clase, aunque costará creerlo era uno de los mejores estudiantes en cuestión de conocimientos porque obviamente bajaba en las faltas y esas cosas pero, me gustaban mis clases, siempre quise ser arquitecto como Charlie. Era algo extraño, como si hubieran cambiado de hijos, Bella, era la hija perfecta de mi papa y yo lo era de Charlie.

La primera clase fue tranquila, repasos y al final algunos trazos. Y así transcurrieron las dos siguientes clases, entre el receso de la tercera y cuarta hora, fui una de las máquinas despachadoras, y compre una _Pepsi. _Me senté en una mesa cerca de mi siguiente clase. Era hora de pensar en como vengarme, podía decirle a Alec que es transexual, pero claro que no me creería, bueno no eso no, tal vez, no tampoco, y si hago una fiesta, me hace falta diversión, quizá luego se me ocurra algo para vengarme.

–Hola – saludó Tanya. Una compañera de mis clases, muy guapa, su cabello rubio rojizo y un cuerpo perfecto, todo en su lugar. Casi no hablábamos pero parecía ser buena.

–Hola – respondí amablemente.

–¿Qué haces? – preguntó.

–¿Sabes organizar una fiesta? – pregunté de repente.

–Si, bueno, lo he hecho antes – respondió.

–OK, quiero un fiesta en mi departamento, puedes ayudarme – ella iba a responder pero la interrumpí – genial, necesito que envíes mensajes de texto a estas personas – le dije entregándole la lista - para invitarlas, esta es la dirección, y la hora – apunte hacía la dirección – yo me encargaré de la bebida y lo demás, pero creo que necesitaré ayuda - ¿te importaría faltar a algunas clases, es decir es viernes, puedes?

–Claro, te ayudaré en lo que necesitas – me respondió con una hermosa sonrisa, oh! Dios era tan bella, quizá podríamos divertirnos después de la fiesta.

–Gracias, vamos – nos encaminamos a mi auto, ella no tenía el suyo por ahora, lo estaban reparando, nos dirigimos a el departamento, y mientras ella mandaba mensajes yo hablaba con un amigo que conseguiría toda la bebida. Cuando llegamos, le dije que se pusiera cómoda en la sala, yo tenía que ir por dinero. Fui a mi desordenada recamara y busque por todos los rincones mi tarjeta de crédito, y ¡demonios!, no tengo crédito, solo tenía un poco de dinero y no iba a gastar en una fiesta.

Me senté en mi cama y me puse a pensar, de donde diablos sacar dinero, quizá si conseguía un empleo y les pedía una adelanto y nunca volvía. No mala idea.

¿Qué mas podía hacer? Me dispuse a explorar todos y cada uno de mis recuerdos, e ideas para averiguar de donde sacaba dinero. Después de unos minutos, recordé alguna conversación que escuche por total accidente una conversación entre Bella y Charlie.

_**Flashback **_

_Iba subiendo a mi recamara y al no notar la presencia de nadie decidí cerciorarme de que estaba solo, y no estaba solo, Charlie y Bella hablaban en la habitación de esta ultima. Me acerque accidentalmente a la puerta para escuchar, ya que tropecé casualmente justo enfrente de la puerta y con mi oído derecho en la puerta, yo tenía mucho estilo, tropecé muy sigilosamente. _

_–Papá, no necesito esto- decía Bella. _

_–Si, hija quiero dejarte la aquí, la vida en NY es costosa y no quiero que vivas con limitaciones - ¿Qué vivas? O sea que yo no importo yo si puedo vivir limitado. _

_–Bueno, la aceptaré, pero será solo para emergencias – escuche como si abrieran y cerraran un cajón. _

_–Bueno, como quieras, aunque esa tarjeta de crédito tiene un limite de 100,000 dólares._

_–Nunca gastaría tanto dinero. _

_**Fin del Flashback **_

¿Tarjeta de crédito? ¿100,000 dólares? Eso era lo que necesitaba, solo necesitaba encontrarla. Me puse de pie y camine hacía la alcoba de Isabella. No sería tan difícil cuantos cajones tenía ¿uno? ¿quizá dos? Entre al cuarto y me sorprendí había como 20 cajones ahí dentro. Esto tardaría un rato.

Después de media hora la encontré,

–Uuu… Platinum- dije con una voz extraña que incluso a mi me asustó. Ahora si esta es la primera parte de mi venganza, solo es por haberme dicho homosexual. Y lo mejor la tarjeta era de visa, quizá podría comprar un par de cosas por catalogo o por esos anuncios bobos de televisión.

Baje a la sala y Tanya estaba sentada con su celular cerca de su vista.

–Listo. Vámonos – dije sonriendo.

–Claro – se levantó y nos dirigimos a la puerta.

Estuvimos en varios supermercados comprando cosas necesaria para la fiesta, incluso condones solo por si acaso, si iba a hacer una fiesta con más alcohol que el posee una licorería tenía que ser precavido.

Tanya era muy agradable, reí todo el día y me la pase muy bien con ella, estuvimos platicando de nuestras vidas, incluso le aclaré que bella y yo nos odiábamos, me insulto diciéndome que si Bella era mi novia ¿parece que tengo malos gustos?

En fin era una muy buena amiga, creo que podría ser mi mejor amiga, pero por alguna extraña razón, no me llamaba la atención tener nada con ella, a pesar de que era la mujer perfecta, quizá sexo, mucho sexo, pero es lo mismo que tengo con April, bueno, estaba juzgando muy prematuramente, tal vez con más tiempo.

A las 2 de la tarde recibí un mensaje de texto de Bella, que decía:

"_Edward:_

_No podré ir a casa ahora, Sue me llamo y tengo que entrar a trabajar desde temprano, y porque rayos te estoy dando explicaciones, confomate con que no podré ir, así que compra una pizaa o algo. _

_Con no sin cariño, Dios eso se ve estúpido. Al demonio. _

_Bella"_

Era tan tonta, pero eso me daba mucha ventaja, tendría más tiempo para prepara la fiesta, y bueno, en la fiesta improvisaría la segunda parte de mi venganza, algo que pueda disfrutar en ese momento, porque a factura llega hasta fin de mes. Pero podía asegurar, sufrirá Swan.

**Bella's POV. **

El día fue muy tranquilo, fui a la clase de teoría de la medicina, estúpido maestro gay, solo se hace el duro y estricto para que el director lo recomendará en la Universidad de L.A. donde trabajaba su esposa, o lo que fuera, por Dios ¿de verdad cree que le es fiel? Como sea después de las clases Sue me llamó y me dijo que de ultima hora su había programado una firma de autógrafos en su librería y que necesitaba que me fuera de inmediato a el trabajo. Le respondí que iba para haya. De camino al estacionamiento me encontré con Alec, y le explique, me dijo que me veía luego que tenía algo que decirme, le conteste un simple "Si" tenía prisa, Sue se oía desesperada.

Llegué a la librería y estaban un montón de personas acondicionando el lugar, encontré a Sue y me dijo que la firma empezaría a las 4:30 eras las 2, le mandé un mensaje de texto bastante tonto a Edward, avisándole que no llegaría a hacer comida. Teníamos 2 horas y media para organizar, me dio un lista de tareas, primero tenía que llamar a la seguridad del centro comercial, para pedir dos policías, que mantuvieran el control durante la firma, después ir a la bodega para revisar cuanto libros había de ese autor, después Seth me ayudaría a subir cajas de libros y tenía que acomodarlos es varios estantes elegantemente, luego tenía que estar al pendiente de las necesites del tipo que firmaría los libros, y Leah se encargaría de la registradora, ya que según Sue, Leah no era muy sociable como para ser tan servicial.

Y así pase todo el día, a las 4:00 llegó Neil Gaiman*, Sue me lo presentó y le dije que estaría a su servicio, era muy amable, estaba promocionando su novela "_The graveyard book". _Muy puntuales a las 4:30 llegaron muchas personas, eran demasiadas, y siguieron y siguieron a las 7:00 el señor Gaiman, amablemente me pidió un café expreso, fui a comprarlo, y pedí que me atendieran rápido y excusé mis razones, lo hicieron en menos de 15 minutos, el hombre tenía su café. La firma terminó a las 11:00 de la noche, estaba agotada, no me había sentado desde que llegué a la librería, en momentos iba a ayudar con la registradora a Leah para que descasara quien me lo agradecía con un asentimiento de cabeza, e otros iba con Seth por más libros, otras les repartía los boletos de acceso a los fans, para que se los mostraran a los guardias, otras iba por encargos de el Sr. Gaiman, en fin, no pare en esas 10 horas. Le ayude con unas ultimas cosas a Sue y acorde regresar al siguiente día, a media noche estaba conduciendo para el departamento. Iba por la Central Park, estaba cerca.

Llegué al edificio y deje mi auto en la puerta, les di las buenas noches a los empleados y seguí mi camino. Subí al ascensor, y estaba anhelando una ducha, muy relajante, dormir, dormir mucho, con silencio, y calma. Empecé a escuchar música, quizá era el ascensor, pero luego la puerta se abrió y la música estaba más fuerte. Camine hacía mi departamento y la música estaba al tope, era obvio que la música provenía de ahí, abrí lo más rápido que pude y me encontré una gran y muy estúpida fiesta en mi casa sin mi permiso, entre mirando cada detalle, había globos negros y plateados flotando en el techo, y ebrios por todos lados, en mi sillón una pareja estaba introduciendo su legua en la garganta del otro, hice un gesto de asco y volví mi cara para ver en el balcón, ¡Madre santa! Esos estaban técnicamente teniendo sexo en mi casa, en mi balcón, corrí hacía la cocina y en todo momento con la mirada busque al estúpido mal nacido, aborto de casanova, entre a la cocina y ahí estaba sirviendo tragos, entré y lo vi, Dios se veía tan sexi, tenía puesto un pantalón negro, una camisa banca de botones, sobre ella un chaleco de vestir de color gris, zapatos de vestir y el toque final, un sombrero negro discreto pero lo hacia verse tan, tan sex… haber, haber, haber, ¿qué rayos estoy diciendo? Negué con la cabeza para enfocarme y me dirigí hacía el.

–¡Bella!- dijo divertido cuando me vio. Yo lo jalé de la camisa y lo lleve escaleras arriba - ¿Qué sucede Bellita? – estaba tomado no había duda.

–¿Cómo rayos se te ocurre hacer una fiesta en mi casa, sin mi consentimiento y sobre todo con que dinero?- reclamé en voz alta.

–Bueno, pues esta también es mi casa y en lo que respecta al dinero solo puse el lugar todo lo de más lo pago… - hizo una pausa – Tanya, una compañera de la carrera, me dijo que haría una fiesta pero que no tenía donde hacerla, así que le dije mi podía hacerse aquí.

–¡Sin consultarme! Que rayos te pasa, estúpido, llegó a mi casa después de 10 horas de trabajar sin descanso y me encuentro con parejas explorando la garganta del otro y prácticamente teniendo sexo en mi balcón – dije con repugnancia.

–¿Y qué? ahí condones – dijo mostrándome una tira con todo el cinismo del mundo.

–Eres un… - respire profundamente un par de veces, hasta que logré calmarme un poco – escucha no me importa si, pero no quiero que nadie ¡NADIE! Suba aquí entendido y en la mañana quiero todo reluciente, porque sino Edward te juro que le diré a Carlisle – amenacé.

–Bien, bien nadie subirá y todo estará limpio ¿contenta?

–No.

Ni modo – dijo mientras se alejaba.

–Edward – grité.

–¿Qué?- respondió con fastidio.

–No quiero que me interrumpas para nada me escuchaste, para nada. Tomaré una ducha he iré a dormir. Y sabes las condiciones.

–Bien – respondió y se largo.

Fui a mi cuarto a dejar mis cosas y fui por mis toallas y lo que necesitaba. Llegué al cuarto de baño, y empecé a desvestirme rápidamente, mientras salía el agua fría. Encendí un pequeño radio a esta hora pasaban música muy relajante y buena de piano principalmente. Entre a el baño y disfruté mi corto pero muy relajante baño, entre más pronto estuviera en la cama mejor.

Cuando me terminé, cerré el grifo y abrí la puerta del cancel para tomar una toalla, no la encontraba, saque la cabeza del baño y nada, salí así escurriendo no había absolutamente nada, NADA, ni siquiera papel higiénico.

Maldito hijo de …

**Edward's POV.**

Después del sermón de Bella bajé a la fiesta, era de locos, ebrios por todos lados y efectivamente eran unos descarados, estaban teniendo sexo a la vista de todos.

Me enojé ¿Quién se creía Bella para regañarme por hacer una fiesta? Era la dueña de la casa ¿o qué? bueno, sin comentarios. Lo que importa es que estaba pensando en la segunda parte de mi venganza. Y casi pude escuchar el "click" en mi cabeza cuando apareció una excelente idea.

Subí las escaleras y fui directamente al curto de baño, se escuchaba música. Esto sería fácil, gire la perilla, pero no abrió, seguro le puso seguro. Pero bueno de que sirve vivir en la casa de tú enemigo, si no tienes armas, saqué mis llaves, ahí tenía un juego de todas las llaves de la casa. Abrí la puerta y sigilosamente entre, solo note la silueta desnuda de Bella, bueno tendría que hacer mi trabajo rápido si no quería que Edward Jr. despertara.

Rápidamente tome todas sus cosas, absolutamente todo con lo que pudiera taparse incluso el papel higiénico. Cuando tuve todo, salí corriendo esto sería tan divertido. Esto es por decir que te engañé con Dylan Greene.

**Bella's POV. **

Y aquí estaba yo, en sentada en la taza del escusado, intentando pensar en como salir, intente ponerme mi ropa interior o bueno los chones, calzones, pantaletas, como quieran llamarlos, pero en la desesperación se cayeron al escusado. Tenía que idear un plan, porque si como lo piensan, el puto mal nacido golfo aborto de abortos de Edward se llevo absolutamente todo objeto con el cual pudiera cubrir mi cuerpo.

Bueno y si espero aquí hasta que se acabe la fiesta, bien, ya cuando se acabe salgo y listo nadie me verá. Si excelente idea.

_10 minutos después:_

No, no, no puedo más, me quedaré aquí por siempre, la estúpida fiesta jamás se acabará, y moriré aquí desnuda, con el frío, Dios necesito mis pastillas para la ansiedad, están mi habitación!

Bueno quizá alguien suba y le pido de favor que me preste algo para cubrirme, o que vaya a mi cuarto a… no, mala idea no iba a meter a mi cuarto a cualquier idiota, no ni loca, bien, bien tendré que pensar en algo, me levante y asome la cabeza en pasillo estaba desierto. Bien lo inspeccionaré unos minutos y si sigue así me iré corriendo.

Así lo hice inspeccioné unos minutos y al parecer, el estúpido hijo perdido de Maradona, había seguido mis instrucciones, asquerosa piruja de mierda, cara de mi trasero me las pagaría. Tomé mucho, mucho, demasiado valor y cubriéndome la entrepierna y los senos salí del baño, iba a toda prisa mirando al suelo, hasta que choque con algo o, peor con alguien. Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

–B, B, Be, Bella- dijo ooh no Alec tartamudeando.

Por favor voltéate – rogué con voz ahogada, él se volteo y se cubrió los ojos, y yo recorrí la distancia a mi habitación, por la puerta saque la cabeza y le dije – no te vayas te lo explicare, dame 5 minutos – Alec solo asintió algo cohibido

Rápidamente me puse ropa, un conjunto deportivo, y me cepille el cabello. Cuando termine lo deje entrar, ambos estábamos más rojos que un tomate.

–Necesito explicarte, no quiero que creas que siempre me paseo desuda por mi casa, pero el muy perra, mal cogido hijo de mierda de Edward, entró al baño y se llevó todo, y llevaba mucho ahí no podía quedarme más o me daría un ataque de ansiedad y entonces salí porque pensé que nadie venía y luego te entré a ti y créeme que es lo más humillante que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, y, y yo … - dije sumamente angustiada y desesperada.

–Bella, tranquila, ¿si?, te creo, se que no eres así si – dijo extendiéndome sus brazos para un abrazo, fui inmediatamente, de verdad lo necesitaba. No me di cuenta cuando empecé a sollozar.

–Eso era lo que te quería decir en la tarde, recibí un mensaje invitándome quería saber si estabas enterada. Tranquila, ya. – dije tiernamente.

–Dios – dije entre lagrimas – quiero amarrarlo y pegarle en la entrepierna hasta que quede estéril – dije con rabia.

–Creo que podrías ir a la cárcel – dijo y luego soltó una muy leve carcajada. Yo seguí llorando y él me acariciaba la cabeza y la espalda tiernamente, casi paternamente – bueno, no puedo cambiar lo que paso ni lo humillada que te sientes, pero si sirve de algo, puedo desnudarme enfrente de ti y estaremos iguales – propuso. Una idea muy tentadora. Yo solo reí y me limpie las lagrimas alejándome para mirarlo.

–No seas tonto – dije y seguí riendo levemente.

–Te propongo algo, que tal si vamos a mi casa y vemos una película, comemos una botana de media noche y si quieres cuado termine la película te traigo de regreso – no me estará haciendo una propuesta indecorosa ¿verdad? – no te estoy haciendo ninguna propuesta indecorosa – comentó como si hubiera leído mi mente, tal vez mi expresión – es solo para que te distraigas un poco.

–Bueno, en ese caso esta bien.

–OK, lleva lo que quieras por si decides quedarte a dormir mi hermana no esta fue a Chicago, es solo por precaución.

–Bien, bajo en un minuto – me tuve que tranquilizar, lloraba de coraje, de vergüenza de todo, pero ese estúpido me las pagaría con creces. En una mochila, puse un cambio completo de ropa, que pudiera usar con zapatos deportivos.

Salí de mi habitación y la cerré con seguro, para que ni Edward entrara ya que el no tenía las llaves de mi habitación. Bajé a el desastre total Alec me esperaba al pie de la escalera y baje lentamente, cuando me faltaban 5 escalones para llegar a el piso Edward apareció al lado de Alec, yo lo ignore olímpicamente, y solo miré a Alec. Llegué a su lado.

–¿Lista? – susurró en mi oído.

–Si – conteste en voz baja.

–Mi auto esta listo abajo – comentó. Yo solo asentí. Nos dirigíamos a la puerta y sentí que alguien me jalaba del brazo.

– Dulce vengaza – dijo la voz alcoholizada de Edward y riéndose. Ese fue el fósforo con el que explotó la dinamita. Voltee llena de ira, hice mi mano un puño, tome impulso y e pegué en la quijada lo más fuerte que pude. Tan fuerte que cayó al suelo.

–Estoy lista – dije sonriéndole a Alec. Todo el montón de ebrios se reían, y Alec contenía la risa.

–OK – contento y nos dirigimos a la puerta. De camino al coche estuvimos en silencio. Llegamos al coche, nos miramos, y explotamos en carcajadas.

–Dios esto fue tan liberador – exclamé cuando conseguí calmarme un poco.

–Debiste ver la cara de Edward, será algo para recordar – dijo también jadeante por la risa.

–Le di tan fuerte que me dolió la mano – dije sacudiendo mi mano derecha.

–Si, ¿Dónde aprendiste a golpear así? – preguntó con humor.

–En Praga, mi papá me convenció para que tomara clases de defensa propia, no las había usado hasta ahora y fue estupendo – reconocí con una sonrisa.

–Bueno, después de todo este humor, ¿qué película quieres ver? – preguntó.

–Pues, ¿la serie de Destino Final? – propuse.

–Sería estupendo, una buena velada con malas películas, y de hecho las tengo todas, las cuatro.

–Me parece perfecto – dije con una sonrisa.

Llegamos a la casa de Alec una media hora después, era una mansión enorme, que me daba la impresión de que me perdería si entraba sola. Alec me dirigió arriba y me dijo que cuarto ocuparía si decidía quedarme, deje mis cosas ahí y luego salimos. Pasamos por el largo pasillo y luego abrió una puerta, que revelo unas escaleras de caracol, bajamos lentamente y me encontré con prácticamente un cine, claro que más pequeño, con sillones de piso sofás e incluso con maquina de palomitas y fuente de sodas. Yo me quedé viendo todo con detenimiento, era muy casual pero elegante.

–Regalo de cumpleaños a los 15 – dijo y llegó a mi lado ofreciéndome un vaso de soda.

–¡Vaya! Es grandioso – dije mientras tomaba el vaso.

–Bien tengo que buscar, la película, ¿puedes servir las palomitas?, lo recipientes están abajo, en el estante.

–Claro – me dirigí a donde estaba la máquina y del estante tomé un recipiente. Serví las palomitas y alcance a Alec que estaba sentado enfrente de la pantalla y había acercado el sofá grande. Me senté a su lado y deje las palomitas en la mesa que estaba frente a nosotros.

–Bien, que empiece la velada – dijo y puso _play_.

Vimos la primera película mientras comíamos palomitas y yo decía que vomitaría por las escenas sanguinarias. La segunda empezó y la vimos sin inconveniente, y en la parte que el sujeto drogadicto muere partido en tres partes reímos como cuando reaccionamos a la escena con Edward. Cuando inició la tres, eran las pasado de las 5 de la mañana, me sentía cansada así que puse un cojín en las piernas de Alec y me acosté, el había traído una mantas y me cubrí con una, a la mitad de la película, cuando el sujeto muere con la cabeza aplastada en el gimnasio, Morfeo empezó a llamarme y finalmente caí e sus brazos.

A la mañana siguiente estaba en la misma sala, en las piernas de Alec en estaba dormido recargado en el respaldo del sillón completamente incomodo, vi el reloj que tenían ahí y eran las 12:00. Alec dormía profundamente, me levanté y trate de acomodarlo suavemente para estuviera más cómodo, salí de la sala y conté las puertas que había contado hace unas horas para el cuarto donde estaba mis cosas. Me quedé parada en el pasillo no recordaba si eran 4 o 5 puertas.

–Bella – dijo Alec a mis espaldas con voz ronca.

–Alec, venía por mis cosas, creo que me voy para que descanses – le dije mientras volteaba a mirarlo.

–No, quédate a desayunar, ¿si? Después te llevó a tu casa, ¿puedes? – dijo haciendo un puchero, no podía negarme.

–Claro, me encantaría – respondí.

Bajamos y la mesa estaba puesta, nos sentamos y unos minutos más tarde, teníamos un coctel de frutas y un poco de yogurt, desayunamos alegremente, tiempo muy agradable.

Después de desayunar, Alec y yo nos duchamos y cambiamos, fue una suerte que casa habitación tuviera su baño.

Cuando estuvimos listos Alec fue a dejarme a mi casa. Hora del martirio, me la había pasado tan bien.

Me dejó en la puerta y se fue, entre y luego subí al ascensor, cuando llegue a mi pisto respire hondo y entre, estaba limpio, aparentemente, no había basura ya ni siquiera globos, deje mi mochila en la entrada a un lado del perchero, fui a la cocina y había muchos desechables y botellas, los puse todos en una bolsa y después que Edward los tirara.

Subí a mi habitación y me cambie de ropa, y me arregle el cabello, hoy entraría a trabajar a las 3:00 y saldría a las 7. Eran las 2:00. Me arregle rápido ya que tenía que llevar a Carol con el veterinario a que la bañaran y arreglaran y a su consulta regular. Los baños que yo le proporcionaba no tenían nada que ver con los jabones especiales y los tratamientos de la estetitaca veterinaria. En fin, baje a preparar algo de comida. Prepare pasta. Estaba lavando los trastos que use cuando sentí la presencia de Edward.

–Hola Bella – saludo. No le conteste, decidí hacerle la ley del hielo - ¿tienes una aspirina? Dios la resaca es la peor parte de una fiesta – yo solo tome el frasco de un cajón y se lo di – ¿no me hablarás? – no respondí – vaya que madura.

Termine de lavar los trastos y salí de la cocina, tome mi bolso y partí al centro comercial, cerca estaba la veterianria, así que estacione el coche en mi lugar habitual y fui caminando a dejar a Carol, me dijeron que la tendrían hasta las 9:00, por todos los procedimientos que le iban a hacer, acepte aunque implicaría una vuelta más después del trabajo. regrese cai corriendo al trabajo, llegué a tiempo, aunque me sentía cansada, el día estuvo muy tranquilo, solo estuvimos Seth y yo, hubo poco clientes, por lo tanto a las 7 en punto cerramos y nos marchamos. De salida me encontre a Alec, me acompaño hasta el estacionamiento, y le platique que vendría al rato por Carol, y el cansancio que sentía. Se ofrecio a ir por Carol ya que sandría a las 8:30. Me dijo, que la llavaba a su casa y en la mañana del domingo me la entregaba, yo acepte y le rogué que la cuidara mucho.

Hoy me proponía descansar, dormir mucho. Llegué a la casa e hice lo de rutina, lobby, ascensor, en fin llegué al apartamento tire mi bolsa donde algunas horas atrás había puesto mi mochila, y me senté en el sillón a descansar un poco. Edward llegó y sentó a mi lago con una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza, nos quedamos viendo una película vieja de comedia. Una hora después más o menos tacaron el timbre, Edward no se veía con intenciones de levantarse así que me puse de pie y fui yo. Me encontré con una sorpresa tremenda.

–Oz! – exclamé con alegría.

* * *

**Neil Graiman***

**Neil Richard Gaiman** es un conocido autor británico de historietas y escritor de ciencia ficción y fantasía.

******Holaaa….****Gentee hermooshaa discúlpenme la vidaa esqee de verdadd see me aa complicadoo muchoo escribirr y les juroo que el miércoles acabee este CAAP peroo qeeqeeriiaa avanzarlee al 12 asii qee por esoo suboo hastaa oiii.****Buenoo en el próximo caapp vienen cosas muii muii interesantess se loo asegurooo, lees dejoo un pequeeño adelanto**

**"Feliz Cumpleaños"**

**"…_nos quedamos los tres en shock, ellos por que lo hizo y yo porque besaba delicioso…" _**

**OMG, les juro quee trataree dee explotarme y escribir todo lo qee puedaa!**

**Okk mee largooo besoos besoos muuackk **

**By…**

**¿Reviews?**

**PaOpPattzZ***


	12. Simplemente Cullen

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.

* * *

**Canción:**

******Neon Angels on the road to ruin – The Runaways **

**

* * *

**

Nota:

Chicaass, sorry de verdad lo siento waa bueno aqi estaa este cap qee viene con otroo...

* * *

**__****Del odio al amor…**

**Capitulo 12**

**~.. Simplemente Cullen ..~ **

**Bella's POV. **

–Oz! – exclamé con alegría, al ver a Emmett parado en la puerta – aaa – grite emocionada.

–Aaa – respondió.

–Aaa – grité de nuevo.

–Aaa – respondió – bueno ya me canse de gritar.

–Emmett! Demonios ¿Qué haces aquí? – o golpee en el brazo.

–¿Por qué me pegas?

–Idiota, ¿Por qué no me avisaste que venias?.

–No se, conoces algo que se llama sorpresa –respondió con algo de sarcasmo.

–Tonto – dije y me abalance a sus brazos.

–Belly – respondió a mi abrazo.

–Es genial que estés aquí – dije aun muy emocionada.

–Bien, y ¿vas a dejar que pase?

–Claro pasa, pasa – le hice la seña con mi brazo para que pasara. Entro con una 20 maletas.

–¿Desde cuando te hiciste tan vanidoso? ¿Qué traes en todo esto?

–Es de mi…

–¿Y tu novia? ¿vino contigo? Tengo que conocerla – Emmett me puso la mano en la boca para que me callara y o dejara hablar.

–No soy vanidoso, tres de esas maletas son mías, son de mi novia Rosalie y por consiguiente claro que viene conmigo, solo que fue a comprar un paquete de asuntos femeninos – me explico. Yo me reí.

–Lo siento, es la emoción – me excuse. Emmett volteo al sofá y vio a Edward que seguía mirando la televisión con su bolsa en la cabeza, y note que tenía hinchada la mejilla, levemente pero estaba hinchada, un tenía un tono violeta. ¡Ja!, reí internamente.

–Y tú, patán demoniaco, así es como recibes a tu hermano mayor después de no verlo en – volteó a mi - ¿qué edad tengo?.

–25 – respondí.

–Unos cinco años, lo digo por lo que estuve en la universidad, y tú sabes... Lo que sea eres un irrespetuoso – Edward lo miro con la ceja enarcada. Se puso de pie vino frente a Emmett, puso la mano en su hombro y dijo:

–Hermano, que lastima que viniste.

–Oh! Ese es mi hermano, ven acá – dijo y le dio un enorme abrazo, definitivamente eran muy raros.

–Claro, pero déjame en paz que mi cabeza me mata – declaró Edward con molestia.

–¿Resaca? – preguntó Emmett.

–Claro – respondió Edward con cinismo.

–Eres todo un Cullen – dijo y le soltó un pequeño pero fuerte golpe en la mejilla donde justo ayer lo golpee.

–Auch! – exclamo Edward.

–Edward no seas niña – respondió Emmett y soltó una carcajada. Edward le planto una bofetada.

–Ey! – se quejo Emmett y le devolvió la bofetada. Y así estuvieron unas cinco veces ida y vuelta yo solo los veía.

–Me estas declarando la guerra – dijo Edward.

–Claro que si – respondió Oz.

–Pelea como los hombres – reto Edward.

–Lo siento hermano, necesito otro hombre para pelear así – respondió Oz y yo me reí.

–Soy más hombre que tú – reclamo Edward.

–Seguro que no, pruébalo, guerra Cullen – declaro Oz.

–Acepto – se separaron dos pasos uno del otro y luego. Según sus peleas Cullen, cada quien decía por que peleaba, una idea que pasara por su mente todo el tiempo. Y luego era el "combate", o peleaban como niñas.

–Por sexo – dijo Edward.

–Por alcohol – dijo Emmett. Y empezó el combate. Se empezaron a golpear mutuamente con las manos en las palmas. Alejando sus cuerpos de los golpes, parecía una parodia barata de Bob esponja. Esto continuaría hasta que los dos lloraran por tener las manos tan golpeadas que estén hinchadas y yo no iba a ayudarlos así que decidí pararlo.

–Paren, par de idiotas – no pararon así que tuve que recurrir a la violencia, presione el P.D.C. o sea Punto Débil de los Cullen. En la parte en donde el cuello termina y empiezan los hombros, presione ahí fuertemente y ambos cayeron la suelo de rodillas. Les plante una bofetada a cada uno.

–A mano – dije y me fui a la cocina. Escuche un auch! De ambos. Estaba en la cocina lavando los tratos de la comida, y unos diez minutos después llegó Emmett – Belly muero de hambre la comida del avión es horrible, ¿puedes? – dijo con un puchero.

–¿Wafles? – pregunté mientras me volvía a verlo.

–Si, con fresas, zarzamoras y crema batida – respondió como un niño pequeño.

–OK, me puedes bajar la waflera de ese estante – dije indicándole cual estante. Él asintió y lo hizo al instante. La dejo a un lado de la estufa. Salió de la cocina y dijo:

–Edward hagamos una misión imposible.

–¿Qué? – preguntó Edward.

–Preparemos malteada – respondió Emmett.

–Acepto – yo rodee los ojos como podían ser tan idiotas. Llegaron a la cocina y sacaron el helado y el aparato. Yo me concentre en mi tarea de hacer lo wafles. Unos minutos después escuche como se quejaban.

–Bella, ¿Por qué no nos quedaron? – me preguntó Oz.

–Quizá deberían ponerle leche – dije al ver que los muy tontos le pusieron helado únicamente.

–Aah! Es cierto, vez Edward te lo dije – dije Emmett corriendo a la nevera. Cuando llegó empezaron a pelear por quien le ponía la leche, cuanta cantidad y no se que más tonterías.

–Yo lo hago, largo de aquí – les dije quitándoles la leche y ellos se fueron peleando aún.

Unos minutos después, la mesa estaba servida, con platos repletos de wafles y malteada.

–La cena esta lista – grite, y en menos de 3 segundos ambos estaban retacandose la boca de comida. Solo los observe unos minutos y luego tocaron el timbre – si no se preocupen yo abro – dije con sarcasmo. Me ignoraron sin culpa alguna. Fui a la puerta y me encontré una rubia escultural.

–Hola, ¿esta aquí Emmett? – preguntó con voz dulce.

–Cariño, ven a comer, estos wafles están… - dijo Emmett desde el comedor, con la boca llena.

–Pasa – dije reaccionando.

–Gracias – respondió – creo que tú eres Bella.

–Así es – dije tendiéndole mi mano para que la estrechara.

–Soy Rosalie mucho gusto – dijo y me dio un enorme abrazo. Yo se lo respondí algo sorprendida.

–Siéntate, ¿quieres comer algo? Puedo prepararte otra cosa si quieres – ofrecí.

–Para nada, amo los wafles – respondió y paso al comedor le dio un beso a Oz y se sentó. Tomo un plato y se sirvió varios wafles con crema batida.

–Bebe, este idiota es mi hermano pequeño – volteo con Edward e hizo un puchero – Edward.

–Hola – saludo Rosalie con la mano ya que estaba frente a él.

–Ven Bell's come – me invitó Emmett yo rodeé los ojos.

–Iré a hacer una llamada, ahora vuelvo – dije y fui a la cocina, tome mi celular de la bolsa de mi chaqueta y marque el número de Alec, quería saber como estaba mi bebe.

–Bell's – contesto.

–Alec, ¿cómo esta Carol? ¿Se esta portando bien?

–Si, esta muy bien y se esta portando excelente, acabamos de llegar de correr por la cancha de soccer, estamos comiendo helado y si ya se que es alérgica al de fresa, comemos de chocolate y vainilla – Alec quería mucho a Carol sabía que la cuidaría bien.

–De acuerdo, dile que mami la extraña, me tengo que ir, tengo invitados, Emmett acaba de llegar con su novia.

–OK, nos vemos mañana temprano, ¿paso al tu departamento a las 9 para ir a desayunar?

–Claro, te espero, buenas noches.

–Sueña conmigo.

–Fanfarrón – el rió.

–Cuídate – y cortamos. Decidí servirme un poco de cereal, no tenía mucha hambre. Lo serví y regrese al comedor.

–Aah! Olvidaba que Belly-Bell's no come mucho por las noches, es muy saludable – se empezó a burlar Emmett. Yo le respondí con una seña obscena, mejor conocida como la Britney-señal.

–Se revela – se burlo Edward y todos empezamos a reír. Terminamos de cenar y fuimos a la sala de estar.

Platicamos mucho, o más bien nos reímos de las choco-aventuras de Emmett. También nos contaron porque decidieron venir a Nueva York, Oz había encontrado trabajo aquí como entrenador de una escuela, y Rose vino porque sus papas vivían en Nueva Jersey y además también trabajaría en la misma escuela que Emmett, era maestra de escuela.

Después de una hora de platica, me excuse para ir a lavar los platos, Rosalie se ofreció a ayudarme.

Fuimos a la cocina y me dijo que ella tallaba y yo enjuagaba y secaba.

–¿No hay lavavajillas? – preguntó cuado comenzamos.

–Si, pero usarlo no me gusta mucho – respondí restándole importancia.

–Bueno ahora puedo estar tranquila – dijo como para ella misma, yo hice un gesto de confusión pero no dije nada, aún así ella lo noto – siento alivió de ver como te trata – aclaró.

–¿A mi? – pregunté confundida.

–Si – dijo y suspiro – debo confesarte, que, estaba un poco muy celosa de ti, es que deberías escucharlo, cuando habla de ti, es decir, te tiene en un altar, y cuando me hablaba de ti, solo decía mi Bell's esto, mi Belly aquello, pero no me decía quien eras, hasta que una día se lo pregunté y me dijo que eras como su hermana, y no se creía que eras una ex-novia o no se un amor platónico, así que sentí un alivio enorme de ver como te trata, y es como a una hermana.

–Wao! Nunca pensé que fuera así, debes odiarme.

–Bueno, ahora no, pero debo admitir que hubo un momento en el que estaba desesperada e histéricamente le pedí una explicación de quien diablos eras, y me explicó, no te voy a negar que tenía mis dudas de venir aquí pero era una gran oportunidad para ambos así que decidí no juzgar y solo conocerte, hice bien.

–Eso espero, pero debes saber y sinceramente de mi boca, que yo veo a Emmett como un hermano, y el igual a mi, así que no tienes ninguna razón para estar celosa.

–Si lo se – dijo y ambas seguimos en nuestra tarea. Después de unos minutos llegó Emmett.

–Rose, tenemos que ir recuerda que nuestro departamento en Brooklyn – dijo Emmett.

–¿Brooklyn? No van a conducir a mitad de la noche hasta Brooklyn – intervine – quédense, ¿OK? Y mañana se van su apartamento.

–Belly, no queremos dar molestias – dijo Oz.

–Nada de eso Oz, para que es un cuarto de huéspedes además estas es tu casa lo sabes – dije con firmeza.

–Si, quédate obeso – dijo Edward.

–Bueno, esta bien, pero Bella debes cocinarme algo delicioso de desayunar – dijo Oz.

–Rose, ¿estas de acuerdo? – pregunté.

–Si, me parece bien, estoy algo cansada – respondió.

–No se diga más – deje los platos y me enjuague y seque las manos – voy a preparar el cuarto.

–Te ayudo – se ofreció Rosalie. Subimos y la guíe hasta la habitación, saque un edredón y sabanas del armario. Y comenzamos a hacer la cama, era tonto ya que la desharían en unos minutos, pero era para la presentación. Limpie un poco y después de unos minutos bajamos a avisar que estaba listo. A la 1:30 de la mañana todos nos despedimos y fuimos a dormir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones, extrañaba a Carol. Cuando la conociera, Oz se pondría loco. En fin no tengo idea de en que momento me quedé dormida.

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano, eran las 7:30, me levanté y me dirigí al baño, tomé una ducha rápida. Luego me cambie con lo normal, jeans, una blusa simple y tenis.

Bajé y me dispuse a preparar el desayuno, prepararía omelet con tocino y vegetales tal como lo amaba Oz. Mi celular sonó, lo tomé para atender.

– ¿Hola? – dije al teléfono.

– Bella, tengo una idea que tal si llevamos a pasear a Carol, me invitas a desayunar y luego vamos a Central Park con Carol.

– Claro, me parece buena idea – confirmé.

– OK, llegó en 5 minutos – me dijo.

– ¿Ya lo tenías planeado? – pregunté con incredulidad.

–Claro – dijo – nos vemos en 4 minutos.

–OK – dije y colgué.

Me dedique a hacer los omelet, y unos cinco minutos después tocaron el timbre. Era Alec. Me limpie las manos y fui a abrir. Efectivamente era Alec y tenía a Carol en sus brazos.

–Mi vida – exclamé tomando a Carol en mis brazos, ella ladro contenta.

–Hola – dijo Alec y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

–Hola, gracias por cuidarla – agradecí con una sonrisa.

–Esta bien, adoro a esas cosita hermosa – dijo Alec mimándola. Ella comenzó menear su colita.

–Pasa y ponte cómodo en unos minutos esta el desayuno – le indique y puse a Carol en el suelo.

–Te ayudo – ofreció.

–¿Puedes preparar licuados?

–Claro – acepto.

Fuimos a la cocina y mientras yo preparaba los omelet y pan tostado, el preparo licuados de fresa, plátano, y de fresa y moras para Emmett.

A eso de las 9:00 bajaron Emmett y Rosalie en pijama para desayunar. Alec y yo estábamos en la cocina y yo reía de las tonterías que el decía.

–Buenos… Isabella Swan – dijo Oz gritando.

–¿Qué? – pregunté exaltada, incluso se me cayo el sartén y con el, el omelet que estaba cocinando.

–¿Quién es este hombre? – dijo señalando a Alec – no puedes estar con un hombre sola en la cocina mientras los demás dormimos, no es de una señorita decente te acusare con Charlie.

–Oz no seas dramático – dije y luego rodee los ojos – él es Alec. Un amigo de la universidad, estudia medicina pero el se enfocara en cirugía máxilofacial. Y Alec, ellos son Rosalie y Emmett, el hermano de Edward y su novia.

– Mucho gusto – dijo Alec ofreciéndoles la mano para que la estrecharan, Rosalie la tomo.

– El gusto es nuestro – dijo con amabilidad.

– Que intenciones tienes con mi casi hermanita – dijo Emmett con su "mirada amenazadora".

–Amistad – dijo Alec y luego trago saliva.

–Oz, ya, no seas payaso, el desayuno se enfriará y mira que lo hice especialmente para ti – reclamé.

–¿Qué hiciste? – dijo enfocando su atención en mi.

–Omelet.

–¿Especial?, ¿con tocino y vegetales?

–Aja – confirmé.

–Jupiiii! – dijo corriendo al comedor.

–Yo sirvo – ofreció Rose.

–Aaah! – grito Emmett y luego escuche ladrar a Carol - ¿Qué putas es esto?

–¿Qué Emmett? – salió Rosalie asustada. Y Alec y yo salimos de tras de ella. Lo encontramos arriba del comedor asustado y Carol ladrándole de bajo de la mesa.

–Vete animal infernal! – gritaba.

–No le digas así – defendió Alec. Y Rose y yo estallamos en carcajadas. Pero que hermoso, Alec defendió a mi bebe.

–Pues quítala de aquí – gritó Emmett con desesperación. Alec tomo a Carol en sus brazos y fue a la terraza.

–Emmett Cullen, baja de ahí, pareces marica – exigió Rose.

–No dices eso cuando estoy sobre ti – dijo aún en la mesa.

–¡Oz! Estoy aquí y bájate de mi mesa- dije conteniendo las carcajadas que amenazaban con salir.

–Bien, solo porque me lo pides tú Belly – dijo y temblando empezó a decender, estaba punto de tocar el suelo con su pie, no se exactamente como pero termino en el suelo. ¡Cayo de la mesa! Estallé en carajadas.

–Isabella no te rías, si me dolió – dijo y estaban empezando a brotar lágrimas por sus ojos.

–OK, iré a despertar a Edward – subí las escaleras y camine los pocos pasos que me separaban a la habitación de Edward. Toque la puerta, una, dos, tres, y no se cuantas vez más pero el narcisista idiota, no abría. Decidí entrar. Entre en silencio, y me acerque lentamente a la cama, Edward estaba acostado boca abajo. Lo moví un poco, mientras susurraba su nombre, el solo se volteo boca arriba y… ¡Oh madre santísima!

–Aaah! – grite.

–Que – se levanto espantado.

–No seas asqueroso cúbrete – grite mientras me volteaba y me tapaba los ojos. Además de que estaba en boxers, no deseaba volver a ver su, su emm, como decirlo para menores de 12 y que no suene vulgar, emm Edward Jr. estaba tan…erecto, Dios me avergüenza decir esa palabra, imaginen verlo en ese momento, fue una de las cosas más vergonzosas de mi vida.

–¿Qué rayos haces aquí? – preguntó bueno más bien grito.

–¿Qué hago aquí? Eres una asqueroso, pervertido que es lo que sueñas, engendro demoniaco, no es posible que entre amablemente a tu habitación y encuentre un palo de escoba! – reclamé.

–No debiste entrar a mi habitación y gracias, muchas lo desean.

–Que asco y para que lo sepas entré para que vayas a desayunar.

–Bajaré en un minuto.

–Como quieras pero date una ducha fría, congelada! – dije saliendo de la habitación. Después de eso creo que hubiera preferido servir después.

–¿Con qué palo de escoba de encontraste Belly-Bell's? – dijo Emmett con voz de completa burla. Seguro era una venganza, idiota mal nacido.

–Vete al diablo Oz- dije y fui directamente a la cocina.

Tomé un par de respiraciones muy, muy profundas y luego hice más omelet. Como quince minutos después fue cuando yo salí y encontré a Edward con el cabello húmedo y yo no me atrevía a ver a Edward a los ojos, así que me senté a un lado de a Alec y no hablé en todo el desayuno, me sentía avergonzada, como si lo hubiera violado, ya me imaginaba como alguna película porno yo violando a Edward, OK sería completamente raro pero quien dice que una mujer no puede violar a un hombre, bueno aunque sería más difícil por que se necesita que el amigo este despierto y… me sonroje por el pensamiento. Después de comer, Emmett y Rosalie se fueron a acomodar su cosas y alistarse para irse, Alec fue a atender una llamada de Jane y Edward me ayudo a recoger la mesa, lo se impresionante encima de que técnicamente lo viole me ayuda.

Fui a la cocina a dejar los trastos sucios y a empezar lavarlos. Estaba tallando y sentía la mirada de Edward en mi espalda. Entonces se acerco, y me acomodo de tal forma que quedáramos frente a frente. Mi respiración de acelero, hace mucho años que no lo tenía tan cerca, demasiados años desde que calló sobre mi en el jardín de niños.

–¿Qué quieres Edward? – dije desviando la mirada.

–¿Por qué no me ves a los ojos? – preguntó.

–Escucha, creo que debes alejarte, porque en primer lugar estoy rompiendo mi promesa de hacerte la ley del hielo y en segundo siento que te violé así que por favor – dije y lo empuje.

–¿Me violaste? – me preguntó con burla alejándose, bien ahora podía tomar las cosas con más calma.

–Es muy vergonzoso para mi, quizá tú estás acostumbrado a que todos vean tu… eso pero yo…- simule un exagerado escalofrío.

–Bella, Bella – dijo y rió – que inmadura – y se marcho. Suspire, mi corazón seguía atiendo muy rápido. Estúpido, ¿inmadura yo?

–Al menos yo se hacer cereal aborto de mierda – dije para mi misma.

–¿Quién es el "aborto de mierda"? – preguntó Alec. Entrando a la cocina.

–Emm… nadie. Pensaba en voz alta. Ya casi termino, para ir a pasear a Carol.

–Claro, te ayudo – y empezó a enjugar y secar, qué idiota, ¿por qué todos me ayudaban con eso? ¿Qué acaso yo no era buena para enjuagar y secar? OK, mi autoestima bajaba demasiado. Terminamos en silencio, y luego subí a buscar la cadena y la pechera de Carol, no le gustaban los collares.

–¿Nos vamos? –preguntó Alec cuando me vio a pie de las escaleras.

–Claro – tomé a Carol y le acomode la pechera. Nos acercamos a la puerta y tomé mi chaqueta, donde traía algo de dinero. Y entonces salimos. Fuimos caminando hacía una plaza que se encontraba cerca y entonces comenzamos a jugar y a correr con Carol, hacíamos que fuera con Alec y luego conmigo y saltaba cuando Alec me abrazaba, nos estábamos divirtiendo demasiado. A las 12:00 según Alec decidimos parar, y aunque aún hacía algo de frío compramos un helado, pero caminamos unos minutos más fuera de la plaza porque, había una nevería a dos cuadras, no fuimos hasta ahí por nosotros sino que ahí era el único lugar donde vendían el sabor de queso con moras y era el favorito de Carol.

Una vez que compramos lo helados regresamos a la plaza y nos sentamos en una parte de pasto. Alec y Carol devoraron su helado rápidamente mientas yo lo comí lentamente. Por eso Alec fue a jugar con Carol. Hizo que diera piruetas y luego la molestaba y se echaba a correr Carol estaba gustosa siguiéndolo y cuando lo alcanzaba, Alec la tomaba en brazos y ella lo lamia. Yo solo veía la escena con ternura, es decir, se que a muchos, no les importaría en absoluto que un chico guapo al que tratas de conquistar jugara con tu perrito, pero para mi significaba demasiado porque por un memento la escena cambio totalmente. Yo sentaba en el pasto viendo como Alec jugaba con una niña hermosa, ella reía a carcajadas, y Alec hacía tonterías para que riera aún más. Un perfecto esquema de una familia feliz, tal vez algún día Alec y yo podríamos… esperen, de pronto me enfoque más en la pequeña y tenía el cabello cobrizo, hermoso, brillante y muy suave, busqué a Alec y ahí estaba, con la niña en brazos en un columpio dándome la espalda, esperen desde cuando Alec tiene el cabello rubio, o más bien ¿cobrizo? El sujeto se dio la vuelta en el columpio y… ¿Edward? ¿qué hacía en mi fantasía de un mundo feliz? ¿Por qué tiene que arruinarlo todo? sacudí la cabeza para eliminar la fantasía. Regrese a la normalidad y Alec estaba con Carol y nada más, no había niños, ni Edward. Todo estaba bien.

Seguimos más tiempo en el parque y como a la 1:30 estaba en el departamento de vuelta. Encontré a Rose y Emmett viendo televisión, esperándome, olvide decirles que me iba.

–Lo siento chicos, olvide avisarles, es la costumbre.

–Esta bien, ahí películas buenas. Y quizá hasta nos quedemos a comer – dijo Oz.

–Bien ahora preparo la comida- respondí.

–No Bella, ven con nosotros, ordenaremos pizza, no importa que tenga tantas calorías – dijo Rose.

–Esta bien, no tardaré en preparar algo – respondí.

–Siéntate – dijo haciéndome un campo en medio. Entonces Carol ladro.

–Pero primero aleja tu perro de aquí – exigió Oz.

–No seas exagerado, y se llama Carol – dije y con más razón me senté en medio de ellos con Carol en mis piernas. Quien constantemente le gruñía y por eso le pidió a Rose que se pusiera en medio. Ella acepto y comenzó hablarle tiernamente a Carol, y ella respondió gustosa, Rose le encanto. Emmett solo miraba Carol refunfuñado.

Después de eso, ordenamos dos pizzas familiares, era la comida de Oz y era mejor estar preparado, sobre todo porque nos convenció de pedir una de carnes frías con champiñones, pero por su propio bien encargamos la segunda de pepperoni con extra queso a petición de Rose. Edward entró con as pizzas, dijo que encontró al repartidor y las recibió. Emmett le llamo la atención a su hermano, por irse sin avisarle, uso algo como "…¿quién te dio tanta libertad?..." y Edward contestó al sermón algo como "…Cállate idiota, como no te importaba cuando los niños de la escuela me golpeaban, y yo me doy la libertad que quiero porque se me hinchan…" OK, no las torturaré creo que no querrán escuchar eso. Y empezaron su batalla campal, de nuevo. Esta vez Rose la paró pero fue mucho más ruda que yo los dejo en el suelo y luego fuimos a poner la mesa para comer. Les tuve que tomar fotos y algunos videos, esto iría YouTube.

Después de la cena y de que mediqué a Oz por que se comió tres cuartas partes de una enorme pizza. Media hora después una molesta Rose, dijo que se iban, solo para castigar a Emmett, ya que no le importaron las muchas advertencias que le dio sobre no comer toda esa pizza.

Edward le ayudo a Rose a llevar a Emmett su auto y ella me dijo que llamaría. Me despedí de ellos y luego fui a lavar los platos de la comida, aunque en realidad después de las películas y las estupideces de los hermanos Cullen terminamos comiendo a las seis de la tarde. En fin Edward llegó a la cocina, estuvimos en silencio hasta que termine, de cualquier forma no iba a hablarle, le haría la ley del hielo.

–Bella, no seas ridícula sabes que no durarás sin hablarme – dijo Edward.

No respondí. Y me dirigí a las escaleras.

–Ni siquiera sabrías lo que significa ley del hielo si no fuera por mi – gritó desde la cocina. Estúpido, sin duda no decía más que idioteces, eso es totalmente… bueno es cierto, él me explicó la ley del hielo, pero, pero que no se creyera la gran mierda yo no dependí de él… lo hubiera descubierto de cualquier modo. Rayos, de haber sabido que esto pasaría le hubiera preguntado a Emmett.

La noche paso más tranquila de lo que esperaba, fui a lavarme los dientes, me encerré en mi cuarto y leí mi libro recién adquirido hasta que me quedé dormida.

Por la mañana, desperté con el sonido de mi alarma me sentía bien, feliz, animada, y no lo se me sentía bien. Fui a la ducha y después de mi proceso diario baje a hacer algo para desayunar. Cuando deje todo listo. Partí con rumbo a la universidad. Encontré a Alec en la puerta del edificio de mis primeras clases. Me saludo con un tierno buenos días y me acompaño a mis clases. Y Emmett fue a comer con nosotros, ya que aparentemente Rose pasaría e día con sus padres. Después de eso fui a trabajar y en mi descanso pase tiempo con Alec. Lo mismo paso el martes, a excepción de que el martes Sue me dio el miércoles de día libre.

El miércoles, desperté y seguí con mi rutina matutina. Cuando estaba en la universidad, casi no vi a Alec, porque no me acompaño a mis clases al parecer estaba organizando algún festejo para recibir a los recién graduados, para los cursos que tomarían en un mes. Así que estuve con Angie y Ben todo el día. Después de la escuela, Angie y yo fuimos al centro comercial, ya que quería un vestido para l cena que tendría con los papas de Ben en dos semanas.

Fui a dejarla a su edificio que estaba a uno 15 minutos del mío. Llegué a la casa y recordé que tenía tarea de algebra así que me dispuse a trabajar en ella. No estuvo tan complicada pero con un demonio y el ultimo ejercicio, no entendía una mierda, me recordó aquella vez que viaje para una vacaciones con mi papa a Tokio y un chico estaba hasta donde supe coqueteadote y yo le tiré una bofetada, porque entendía algo como que yo es fácil, resulto que no me dijo eso, mi padre me aclaró después que me había dicho que tenía lindos ojos, o algo así (**N/A no se como se diga eso en chino pero no lo se, se me ocurrió**). Putas y ahora como mierda haría para resolver esto, estúpido profesor sin pene. Pero entonces llegó Edward, Dios para algo tenía que servirme este hombre.

–Edward, necesito que me ayudes a resolver esto – dije mientras el se quitaba se chaqueta.

–Oh! Vaya. Ya me quitaste el castigo – dijo con burla.

–Cállate pedazo de escoria, solo lo hago porque necesito que me ayudes con esto.

–Ey ey ey me vas respetando zorra.

–No me digas zorra, tú eres mucho más golfa.

–Disfrutar de los placeres no es ser golfa.

–Claro que eres una golfa, estúpido hijo del… pecado.

–Tú también eres hija del pecado.

–Pero tú eres más pecador que yo.

–¿Por qué?

–Por que solo haz ido a la iglesia cuando te bautizaron. Y eso porque no podías hablar ni caminar.

–Jaja, seguro te burlas de eso porque me envidias eres un urgida.

–Urgida tú mama, digo tu tía Pebels, y al menos yo no tengo sexo con lo primero que se me cruce.

–Yo no tengo sexo con lo primero que se me cruce.

–Claro que si y eso vez que estabas por violar al oso de Alice, fue cuando le puso ese tutú.

–No intentaba violarlo, digo no tiene por donde.

–Con un demonio eres un cerdo. Y un idiota, solo quería que me explicaras una estúpida ecuación y mira en lo que terminamos todo es tu culpa.

–Ves dependes de mi.

–Vete al infierno junto con tus idioteces, no comerías si no fuera por mi.

–Y tu no comerás en un futuro si no es por mi porque no podrás graduarte y estarás muchos años en la universidad y te morirás de hambre y yo seré muy rico y contrataré una cocinera.

–Sabes que, no me interesa, puedes tomar tu estúpida explicación, hacerla rollito y metértela por el… - y entonces sonó el timbre. Fui a abrir, solo estaba a unos pasos de la puerta. Cuando abrí no me espere lo que encontré.

* * *

**Holaa...**

**buenoo chicass noo s diree muchoo por aqii soloo qee ahoritaa le dejoo el cap 13**

**asii el 2 caps en el otroo les explicoo saless...**

**esperoo qee este less haya gustadoo reviewwss? **

**By...**

**PaOPattzZ***


	13. Feliz Cumpleaños

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.

* * *

**Canción: **

**I like it - Enrique Iglesias **

**Hold On- Good Charlotte **

**This Love- Maroon 5 **

**

* * *

****Nota**:Los vestidos de este Cap estan en el MetroFlog del Fic!

* * *

**__****Del odio al amor…**

**Capitulo 13 **

**~.. Feliz Cumpleaños ..~ **

**Bella's POV.**

– Alice! – grité con euforia.

– Bell's – grito también y nos fundimos en un abrazo.

– ¿Qué rayos haces aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que venías? Digo venían – dije viendo a Jasper detrás de ella.

– Quería darte una sorpresa – dijo.

–¿Por qué mis hermanos me odian? Tú también primero saludas a esta mujer antes que a tu querido hermanito menor – dijo Edward a mis espaldas.

– Es que ella no me quitaba si muñecas y las metía en los charcos de lodo cuando mamá regaba su jardín. Y además ellas es más adorable que tú – dijo Alice. Y había avanzado hasta quedar frente a él se abrazaron también. Ambos eran muy unidos mucho más de lo que lo eran con Oz, creo que por eso el era como mi hermano mayor. Se abrazaron por un largo tiempo y compartieron algunos te extrañe creo que estaban incluso llorando, fue muy bonito, nada comparado con lo que paso con Emmett.

– Jasper, ¿cómo haz estado? – le pregunté al rubio que aún esperaba en la puerta. Mientras le daba un abrazo.

– Bien, gracias Bella, me alegra verlos vivos a ambos aún – dijo con un sonrisa, Jasper era el novio de Alice, lo encontró recién entro a la universidad, era dos años mayor, así que el ya estaba graduado y trabajaba, era laboratorista químico. Un químico y una diseñadora, que rayos pensaba Alice.

– Bueno, tal vez mi salud ya no este tan bien – dije y luego reímos.

– Si escuchamos su pequeña discusión – dijo Alice.

– OK… esto es muy vergonzoso – dije con mi cara ardiendo.

– No te reocupes, le advertí a Jasper que sería así – me respondió ella.

– Bueno, ¿y sus maletas? – pregunté al notar que venían totalmente libres.

– Bueno como Jasper fue transferido aquí, nos dieron un departamento amueblado y como llegamos a las 6 de la mañana, fuimos dormimos algo y dejamos nuestras cosas – explicó Alice.

– Bueno creo que solo faltan nuestros padres, Emmett también esta aquí – dije Edward.

– Estúpido, pedazo de mierda, me dijo que llagaría en dos semanas, por eso adelanté el viaje para llagar antes que él, ¿y cuando llegó? – preguntó Alice después de su berrinche.

– Bueno, llegó el sábado, con su novia Rosalie – contesté.

–¿De verdad? No la conozco, no coincidíamos con las vacaciones y eso, ¿es linda?

– Que si lo es tiene un cuerpo de modelo, es rubia, muy hermosa – contestó Edward.

– No me refería a eso idiota, como es su persona, Bell's.

– Rose es muy linda de verdad, es un excelente partido para tu hermano y lo ama muchísimo.

– Bueno espero eso – dijo ella.

– ¿Tienen hambre? Prepararé algo de cenar – dije y di media vuelta a la cocina.

– Te acompaño – dijo Alice.

Fuimos a la cocina y empecé a revisar que era lo que tenía para cocinar, había lo necesario para hacer estofado de res, era el favorito de Alice, pregunte si estaba dispuestos a esperar las dos horas de su preparación y todos me respondieron positivamente. Alice me ayudo con algunas cosas de la elaboración a freír las zanahorias, el ajo y la cebolla, después de todo el proceso, solo quedó esperar los 40 minutos de cocción. Esperamos en la sala hablando de cosas triviales y luego de un rato fui a poner la mesa. Cenamos amenamente, bueno hasta que Alice tuvo que sacar su lado oscuro.

– Bell's, ¿qué haremos para tu cumpleaños? Es el domingo y no pienso dejar que no lo festejes, también para eso estoy aquí.

– Alice – empecé a quejarme.

– Ni lo pienses Bella, es más no se ni porque te pregunté yo ya tengo todo listo, iremos a cenar a un restaurante donde ahí comida de toda clase, y luego iremos a un club nocturno a mover el bote y ponernos completamente ebrios – dijo Alice.

–Alice – gemí de nuevo.

–No me importa Bella, solo tienes que dejar que te deje hermosa, y presentarte como la linda cumpleañera. Al fin tendrás 18.

–Alice probablemente a Edward y a mi no nos dejen entrar.

–Querida hay métodos, de que sirve que tu amigo gay sea novio del hermano de la novia del dueño del club a donde iremos – dijo Alice – Bell's… por favor, ¿si? – con un demonio como negarme.

–Esta bien Alice iré y odiaré cada minuto que este ahí – dije rindiéndome. Edward y Jasper rieron y después de la mirada de Alice, empezaron a hablar de los juegos pasados y no que tantas felaciones más.

–Esa es mi chica – dijo Alice.

Después de que recogimos la mesa, fuimos a la sala.

–Alice y ¿Cuándo entras a la escuela? – preguntó Edward.

–Pues, mañana, esta todo listo incluso estoy inscrita en la clase de baile de la señora Mason – contesto con entusiasmo.

–¿Por qué no me sorprende?

–Bueno entonces, estoy aquí mañana para irme contigo Bell's - sugirió.

–Pero Ally tu entras una hora después -contesté.

–¿Y qué? en esa hora puedo ir por mi horario y además tengo que ir con la señora Mason.

–Como quieras.

–Bien entonces nos vamos – dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie.

–Si, Jazzi espera unas llamadas de su nuevo trabajo. Los quiero – dijo y abrazo primero a Edward y luego a mi. Jasper me abrazo y nos besamos la mejilla y con Edward intercambio, una saludo de manos – los acompañamos a la puerta.

–Nos vemos mañana – le dije a Alice.

–Claro.

Y se marcharon, Edward fue con ellos ya que aparentemente Alice tenía algo que darle. Yo regrese a la tarea. Con un demonio necesitaba al estúpido de Edward. Unos minutos después entro sin nada, que raro, Alice le daría algo.

–Edward necesito tu ayuda – dije cuando entró.

–Creí que no me hablabas.

–Solo porque te necesito.

–¿Qué necesitas?

–Pues que me expliques esta ecuación.

–Bueno creí que me metería mi explicación en el trasero y no creo poder sacarla de ahí.

–No iba a decir en el trasero, iba a decir, en el bolsillo derecho del pantalón.

–Muy astuta, solo porque, no se porque, probablemente será una oportunidad para humillarte.

–Si como sea. Es este ejercicio – le dije señalándolo, el la observo unos minutos, Dios, no podía creer que una cosa tan idiota que no sabía preparar cereal, fuera tan inteligente en algebra, en todos los semestres tenía excelente en esa materia y quedaba exento.

–Bien, esta sencillo, solo tienes que… - empezó a explicarme. Y para mi sorpresa le entendí era buen tutor. También me corrigió algunos ejercicios que tenía mal. Y después de eso fuimos a dormir.

–A la mañana siguiente, desperté y realice mi rutina diaria, estaba terminado el desayuno cuando tocaron la puerta, fui a abrir, estaba Alec.

–Hola - me dijo con una hermosa sonrisa.

–Hola, pasa estoy terminando, el desayuno, quieres algo, hay pan tostado, mermelada, jugo de naranja, leche, yogurt, toma lo que quieras – dije mientras me dirigía a la cocina, Alec iba tras de mi.

–Claro gracias – dijo y yo seguí con el pan tostado. Alec tomo una rebanada de pan y u poco de jugo de naranja.

–Ahora vengo voy por un abrigo – dije y me dirigí a las escaleras. Entonces tocaron la puerta – ¿puedes abrir?

–Claro – dijo.

–Bella, disculpa la tardanza es que, Jasper – dijo Alice buscando algo en su bolsa pero luego se volteo y vio a Alec en la puerta, su cara no tenía precio. Yo seguía en los primeros escalones de las escaleras.

–Alice – dije y corrí a la puerta – él es Alec – y le di una mirada indicándole que el era el chico del que le había hablado.

–Oo – dijo entendiendo el mensaje – mucho gusto – le dio un efusivo abrazo.

Hola – dijo el respondiéndole el abrazo.

Les he hablado mucho al uno sobre el otro, así que es como si se conocieran, voy por mi abrigo – dije y fui a las escaleras. Al llegar a mi cuarto tome mi abrigo y luego baje. Alice ya estaba charlando con Alec y ambos reían.

–Que bueno que se llevan bien – dije viendo la escena.

–Si, me cae bien – dijo Alice.

–Alec, ¿no te importa llevarnos a ambas? – pregunté ya que no sabía que él venía por mi.

–Claro que no, además Alice es muy agradable – dijo Alec con una sonrisa, y Alice le regalo una deslumbrante sonrisa también. Bien, entonces vámonos se hace tarde - dije tomando mi bolsa, la cual Alec me quito del hombro y la de Alice igual.

Bajamos y en el camino, Alice y Alec no dejaron de hablar, me estaba poniendo celosa, bueno, ya lo se, Alec no era nada mío pero si era mío, digo, bueno lo que sea, lo que importa es que estaba celosa. Cuando llegamos vi a Angie y le pedí a Alice que se quedara en el coche y que fuera cuando yo se lo indicara. Para sorprender a Angie. Ella acepto. Baje del coche con Alec detrás de mi y llegue a Angie que estaba con Ben.

–Hola – los saludé.

–Hola Bell's ¿qué pasa? – respondió Angie.

–Nada bueno, tengo una sorpresa – le dije.

–Bell's, ¿qué es? Y ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, no se si te guste pero – y entonces le hice la señal indicara a Alice. Me puse la mano en el cuello. Alec y yo tapábamos la vista y cuando la sentí detrás de Alec, nos hicimos para un lado.

–Alice – grito y fue a abrazarla.

– Angie – grito Alice también.

–¿Cuándo llegaste? – preguntó Angie.

–Ayer por la tarde – respondió.

–Dios te extrañe – dijo Angie y volvieron a abrazarse.

–Chicas, Angie llegaremos tarde – dije un poco apenada no me gustaba arruinar el momento.

–Ven aquí – dijo Alice y me unió al abrazo.

–Que lindo las tres juntas de nuevo – dijo Angie y luego rompimos el abrazo.

–Bueno y tiene que conocer a la novia de Emmett, es muy linda – les dije – pero ahora debemos ir a clase, tenemos con el señor Taylor.

–Oh! Es cierto, bueno nos vemos en un rato Ally, te quiero – dijo y le dio otro enorme abrazo.

–El día fue muy normal a excepción de que tuve que pasar los recesos con Edward porque a Alice se le antojo estar todos unidos y fue a buscarlo por todo el campus. Cuando salimos fuimos con Edward, ya que Alice decidió que fuera así. Me disculpe con Alec y fui. Después hice la comida y Emmett fue a comer. Fui al trabajo y obviamente Alec paso mi descanso conmigo. Al llegar al departamento, los chicos seguía ahí pero estaba bastante cansada, así que me excuse y fui a dormir.

El viernes, e realidad no paso nada, fui a la universidad tomé mis clases, el día casi fue como el anterior, a excepción de que Alice conoció a Rose por la noche y se llevaron muy bien, y también porque Alice aviso de sus planes para mi cumpleaños, iríamos a festejar el sábado para que estuviéramos todos juntos a media noche del domingo que era el verdadero día de mi cumpleaños. Pero bueno, el sábado si fue un día digno de contar.

Me levanté por la mañana y recibí una llamada de Sue, me dijo que me tomara el día por mi cumpleaños pero que al medio día vendría dejarme mi regalo, insistí en que no era necesario pero ella no cedió. Limpie la casa y leí de nuevo e olvidado diario de Carlisle y me enteré de cosas que jamás imagine. Cuando desayunamos. Le pregunté a Edward cuanto hacía que no hablaba con su papa y me fijo que desde que llegamos aquí. Tenían que hablar, Carlisle le debía algunas explicaciones.

Como a las seis de la tarde llegaron Alice, Angie y Rose, íbamos a arreglarnos para la cena en el departamento. Después llegarían los chicos. Edward aviso que saldría cuando ellas llegaron. Fuimos a mi cuarto y primero me duche yo, después ellas se fueron turnando, empezamos a arreglarnos, Alice traía la ropa que quería que usáramos, así que solo teníamos que peinarnos y maquillarnos. Alice nos daba consejos y a mi me ayudo a arreglarme el cabello. Lo peino con suaves bucles que caían hasta mi cintura, me acomodo el flequillo, bueno lo que fue el flequillo había crecido, como sea lo acomodo y con una peineta que tenía piedritas que brillaban me sujeto descuidadamente el cabello del lado izquierdo, quedo un peinado simple y bonito. Yo me maquille aunque con Alice interviniendo todo el tiempo y al final ella hizo el trabajo, mi maquillaje fue simple, natural, y bonito.

Todas estábamos peinadas y maquilladas, Alice llevaba también bucles un poco más definidos que los míos y su maquillaje era más apreciable que el mío utilizo colores más oscuros. Rosalie, llevaba su cabello lacio, y con las puntas rizadas, su maquillaje era igual que el de Alice, con diferentes tonos, pero igualmente más remarcado a comparación del mío y Angie, llevaba su cabello en una coleta de lado que se ubicaba a la derecha, su pelo estaba también en rizos más elaborados y se le veía mucho volumen, su maquillaje era intenso, sus ojos con bien remarcados y con sombras de tonos azules un azul hermoso casi inaprensible por sus largas pestañas.

–Bueno niñas, ahora que estamos bellas, es hora de la gran sorpresa – empezó Alice – los vestidos – puso las bolsas que había traído y que no había permitido que nadie espiara – bien, me tome la libertad de ir de compras y traerles sus vestidos – saco de a bolsa un vestido negro, pequeño y estrecho – Rosalie, este me encanto para ti, con esas curvas te verás hermosa, los zapatos y accesorios a juego están en la bolsa.

–Vaya! Alice esta hermoso, gracias – dijo y fue a ver los accesorio y zapatos. El vestido era realmente bonito, tenía una banda con ondas que atravesaba el vestido, le quedaría simplemente hermoso.

–Bien, Angie este es para ti, saco un vestido azul turquesa con bordados en color negro en la parte del busto y casi hasta el final del vestido, además tenía un listón legro que al frente tenía un moño.

–Gracias Ally esta bellísimo – dijo y tomo la bolsa para ver también sus accesorios.

–OK, este es el mío – dijo mientras sacaba un vestido de color rosa, era ajustado en el busto y tenía un tirante grueso del lado derecho, lo demás caía libremente, estaba hermoso.

–Alice esta precioso – dijo Rose.

–Si, pero bueno, ahora el mejor, Bell's, wow esto es emocionante, es que de verdad me encanto este vestido, lo vi y pensé en ti – dijo con emoción y sacó un vestido blanco y largo tenía una apertura en lap parte de adelante, la parte de arriba parecía un corsé y en la parte de abajo tenía dos olanes que simulaban otro vestido, al igual que el de Alice tenía un tirante grueso en el lado derecho y tenía una cola corta, precioso.

–Alice, me encanta, pero dijiste que iríamos a un club, ¿como iré así? – pregunté, quizá ella no había previsto eso.

–No te preocupes Bell's – volteo el vestido y me mostro algunos pequeños seguros que tenía – en el club puedes quitarle lo largo.

–Wow, Dios lo amo – dije y lo tomé.

–Bien chicas, pongámonos nuestros vestidos o llegaremos tarde los chicos deben estar listos.

Me puse el hermoso vestido, los zapatos que Alice escogió era muy altos, pero cómodos, además podía llevar otros para el club, de accesorios eran solo algunas pulseras y anillos. Cuando todas estuvimos listas, bajamos. Y como Alice lo previo los chicos estaban ahí bueno, no solo ellos también Jane llevaba un hermoso vestido color plata muy parecido al de Rose, pero Rose se veía mejor. Los chicos llevaban elegantes trajes de distintos tonos, Edward llevaba uno gris fuerte, Alec uno gris un poco más claro, Jasper uno de color beige, Emmett uno negro con camisa negra, y Ben uno negro pero con camisa blanca todos estaban muy guapos.

–Espera aquí, tu baja al ultimo, te ves hermosa además tienes que ser el centro de atención – me dijo Alice. Yo sólo asentí.

**Edward's POV. **

El día fue tranquilo claro hasta que llegó mi hermana. En ese momento, me excuse para ir a comprar algún regalo para Bella. Era extraño, es decir nos odiábamos pero, nunca nos olvidábamos del cumpleaños del otro, Bella no me había dejado de dar algún presente, y yo tampoco.

En fin llegué y momentos después llegaron Ben, Emmett y Jasper y fuimos a cambiarnos a mi cuarto, nos turnamos para ducharnos y lego nos cambiamos, estuvimos listos y bajamos, tiempo después llegaron Alec con su hermana Jane, se veía hermosa, creo que podría conquistarla.

En fin unos veinte minutos después empezaron a bajar las chicas, primero Angela, se veía muy linda, y Ben fue el primero en notarlo, fue caballerosamente a recibirla al pie de la escalera. Después bajo Rosalie, y Emmett empezó a chiflarle y a decirle piropos hasta que logró que se sonrojara. Después bajo mi hermana, se veía preciosa, y no es porque sea mi hermana. Jasper la encontró al pie de la escalera y le beso la mano.

–Bella, baja – dijo Alice, que estaba en brazos de Jasper.

–Alice, y… ¿y si me caigo? – dijo Bella.

–No me importa, ya estamos todos aquí y se nos hará tarde así que mueve tu pequeño trasero hasta aquí.

–Bien – dijo Bella. Y luego se escucharon pasos hasta que se dejo ver en lo alto de la escalera. Se veía… con un demonio hermosa se queda corta. Con ese vestido blanco se veía común ángel, no como una diosa y … con las mil trecientas mierdas que estoy pensando, bueno se veía linda, punto.

–Te ves bellísima Bella – dijo Alec, quien estaba en el pie de la escalera. Bella se sonrojo.

–Bueno, vámonos – indico Alec – podemos usar el coche de Edward y el de ¿Alec? – cuestiono viéndolo.

–Claro – confirmo.

–Y ¿Por qué a mi no me preguntas? – dije molesto.

–Porque no me importa si quieres nos llevaremos tu coche – se escucho un uuu de parte de Emmett. Volteé y le hice la Britney señal.

–Bueno vámonos – dijo Bella – emm que tal si, Rose, Emmett, Jasper y Alice, y con Alec, Jane, Ben, Angie…

–Y tú claro – intervino Alec. Estúpido se iría al infierno y… y su mama olía feo.

–Me parece bien – dijo Alice y le empezó a indicar la ubicación del restaurante.

Conduje hasta, donde Alice me indico. Con el coche de Alec atrás de mi. Llegamos al lugar y Alice me indicó donde parar el coche. Pare y luego bajamos. Unos minutos después llegó el coche de Alec y se posiciono donde estaba el mío ya se lo había llevado el valet. Alec se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto para ayudar a Bella, que seguía completamente hermosa no se le había movido ni un cabello de la cabeza. Y luego ayudo a su hermana, bueno quizá podía llegar a algo con ella, según sabía no era ninguna santita.

**Bella's POV. **

Llegamos al restaurante y Alec amablemente me ayudo a bajar del coche y me ofreció su brazo para que fuera con él después de ayudar a su hermana a bajar del coche, Jane no había dicho ni una sola palabra en el camino. En fin, entramos a el interior del restaurante y me quedé impresionada, todo era muy elegante, como había dicho Alice, incluso parecíamos informales, no lo se creí que en cualquier momento llegaría la reina de Inglaterra. Nos dieron nuestra mesa previamente reservada por Alice, yo seguía admirando el lugar, tenía candelabros de oro y pata y detalles en cantera.

Cuando llegamos a nuestra mesa, había varios meseros quienes nos acercaron la silla s las chicas. La mesa estaba preparada, con varios platos y un montón de cubiertos, yo sabía usarlos porque en ocasiones acompañaba a mi papá a cenas o comidas importantes. Nos dieron el menú de cremas y sopas para la entrada. Cada uno eligió su predilecta y así con las demás comidas.

Estuvimos charlando y divirtiéndonos todos juntos, en toda la cena hubo música de piano, arpa y una canción de violín. Algunas canciones eran de Yiruma y además tocaron la "Balada para Adelina". Me encantaba esa canción. Unas horas después nos fuimos a el club, repartidos igual en los coches. Cuando llegamos Alice fue con el guardia de la puerta y le enseño una especie de tarjeta, el hombre le sonrío, y luego le dio untar de instrucciones, Alice nos llevo por un costado del Club hasta llegar a una puerta de personal. Toco tres veces de forma rítmica.

–Alice – dijo un emm…bueno un individuo.

–Jared – contesto Alice y se saludaron con besos en la mejilla, con que este es su amigo gay. Era guapo, alto, de cabello castaño, y ojos cafés, musculoso y con una sonrisa preciosa. De pronto se le unieron tres personas. Dos hombres y una chica, la chica era bonita, era de la estatura de Alice, su cabello era castaño, con reflejos cobrizos y tenía puesto un vestido rojo, corto y tirantes gruesos que se ajustaban en la espalda. El hombre que estaba de tras de Jared, era también guapo, alto con cabello negro y algunos reflejos rojizos. El otro hombre era alto también pero su tez era blanca, tenía hoyuelos y las mejillas rosas, su cabello era rubio oscuro y sus ojos eran verde azulado.

–Chicos, ella es mi amiga Alice, que hermoso vestido – halago a Alice.

–Oh! Gracias – dijo alisando su vestido – Phil, ¿cómo estas?

–Bien Ally gracias – respondió el chico de cabello negro.

–Me alegro. Haley, ¿cómo estás? Hace mucho no nos vemos – dijo mientras iba a abrazarla.

–Muy bien, Alice, tenemos noticias – dijo y puso su mano frente a Alice – vamos a casarnos.

–Con un demonio – dijo Alice y los abrazo a ambos – felicidades. ¿Cuándo te decidiste?

–Hace una semana – dijo y ellos rieron.

–Tienes que hacer mi vestido – le dijo la chica.

–Claro que si, luego nos ponemos de acuerdo – dijo Alice.

–Claro.

–Bueno, dejemos presentarlos – comenzó Alice – chicos, ellos son Jared, lo conocí en los cursos de diseño en Los Angeles, su novio Phil, ella es la hermana de Phil, Haley y él es su novio bueno ahora prometido y dueño de este club Andrew.

–Mucho gusto – dijo este último.

–Ahora, ella es Bella la cumpleañera, ellos son mis hermanos Emmett y Edward, él es mi novio Jasper, mi amiga Angela y su novio Ben, y ellos son Alec y Jane

–¿Vulturi? – preguntó Andrew.

–Si, así es – contestó Alec.

–Tú papá hizo una reunión aquí – aclaró Andrew.

–Si así es – contesto Jane.

–Mucho gusto y gracias por dejarnos estar aquí – dije hacía Andrew.

–Es un placer lo que sea por Alice. Ahora pasen, el área VIP es completamente suya por esta noche – dijo.

Nos condujeron hacía una puerta que decía "solo personal" y entramos, la puerta revelo una hermoso cuarto, tenía una sala pequeña, con una mesa de centro, una mesa de billar, y una mini pista de baile, aunque también tenía escaleras para bajar a la pista principal. Según nos explicaron, tendríamos una especie de meseros que no llevarían nuestras bebidas y teníamos contacto directo con el DJ, seguramente Alice pagó mucho o esos chicos de verdad la quieren, eran demasiados lujos.

–¿Desean sus bebidas? – preguntó una especie de mesero.

–Si, queremos una ronda de shots de tequila – ordenó Alice.

–No, yo no voy a tomar, es mi cumpleaños, no quiero tener resaca en mi cumpleaños – dije.

–Bell's vamos, solo dos y ya, no te pondrás ebria – dijo Alice haciendo un puchero.

–Si Bell's solo es para el ambiente – dijo Alec.

–OK, pero que mi padre no se entere – advertí.

–Lo juro – dijeron todos al unísono.

–Yo no – dijo Edward. Todos lo mataron con la mirada.

–Eres un idiota – dije.

–Sólo te advierto que lo usaré en tu contra – respondió.

–Jodete – dije y le hice mala cara.

–Aquí esta su orden – dijo el chico y tras de él venía otro chico.

–Gracias – respondió Alice y el puso los pequeños vasos en la mesa.

–Voy al baño – dijo Emmett.

–A quien le importa – dijo Edward. Y Emmett le hizo la Britney-señal.

–Alice me ayudas con el vestido – dije para que me ayudara a quitar el largo.

–Claro, chicas hagan casita – Rosalie y Angie se pusieron de pie y taparon la vista mientras Alice ágilmente desprendió los pequeños broches y en un minuto misión cumplida. Podría estar más cómoda bailando así.

–Listo – dije cuando nos unimos a los chicos de nuevo.

–OK, tomemos- todos tomaron su vasito y se lo iban a llevar a los labio cuando Alice grito histéricamente – nooooo! Tiene que ser en la forma Cullen – oh! Claro "La forma Cullen" lo inventó el Abuelo de los chicos, tenias que darle dos pequeños golpes al vasito y luego tenías que intercambiarlos de a quien este a tu derecha, según él papá de Carlisle lo ajeno sabe mejor.

–Por supuesto – concordó Edward. Alice explicó el método y luego de unos segundos lo realizamos, a mi me toco tomar el de Edward.

–Fondo – dijo Alice cuando teníamos el vaso ajeno. Y todos tomamos a fondo el tequila, sentí el ardor en mi garganta por el licor y saque la lengua para indicar mi molestia – otra, otra – dijo Alice. Y no se como pero los chicos estaban ahí con otra ronda.

–No Alice, no tomaré de nuevo – reclamé.

–Bell's – renegaron todos.

–Solo otra – dijo Angie.

–Bueno – dije poco convencida. De nuevo hicimos la Forma Cullen y tomamos. Después de eso llegó Emmett, el muy idiota se perdió. Alec se excuso y fue al teléfono que nos conectaba al DJ, cuando regreso le pregunté la razón y me dijo que le llamó la atención una canción y pidió el nombre. De pronto empezó una canción pegajosa – vamos a bailar – dije y arrastre a Alec a la pista de baile principal.

Empezamos a bailar y poco después se nos unieron los demás, Edward bailaba con Jane. Y en un momento Alec bailo con su hermana y Edward bailo conmigo, en realidad, no me molestaba, era muy bueno bailando, y me divertí. Luego cambiamos de parejas de nuevo Angie Bailo con Edward, yo con Ben y Alec siguió con su hermana y en una lapso corto de tiempo baile con todos lo chicos, Emmett no quería dejarme bailar con Alec, hasta que Rose se lo llevo de la oreja. Alec y yo empezamos a bailar y de pronto comenzó a sonar _This Love_ de _Maroon 5, _con Alec, esa canción era especial.

Bueno aquí tenemos una dedicación especial, son exactamente las 12 y estamos festejando a Isabella Swan, un gran aplauso – dijo el DJ. Yo paré de bailar y sentí mi cara arder – bien Alec Vulturi le desea un excelente cumpleaños y parece que tiene algo que decirle – miré a Alec, igual que todos los chicos nos miraron, Alec tomo una respiración profunda.

–Bien – comenzó y tomo mis manos entre las suyas – Isabella Swan, bajo las luces de los… reflectores, y con la canción de Maroon 5 de fondo, quiero decirte, o preguntarte lo que sea – se le notaba nervios, yo lo mire con intriga pero tiernamente – ¿Puedes concederme el honor se ser mi novia?

Me quedé con la boca abierta, no podía ser cierto, estaba en shock, y además estaba nerviosa todos nos veían.

–Respóndele – dijo Angie. Y entonces reaccione, Alec esperaba mi respuesta.

–Si, si quiero – le respondí y entonces plato sus labios en los míos, tiernamente, en un beso dulce, sin rastro de excitación.

–Vaya! Creí que nunca se lo pedirías – dijo Angie y abrazo a Alec y después a mi, luego vino Alice, Rosalie, Ben, Jasper, incluso Jane, Edward sólo hacía mala cara, entonces se acerco Emmett.

–Isabella Swan, cuando me pediste permiso para tener novio no te he dado permiso – reclamó, yo enarque la ceja.

–¿Puedo tener novio? – pregunté siguiéndole el juego.

–No – respondió.

–No me importa – respondí y le di un corto beso en los labios a Alec.

–Me estas desafiando señorita – empezó a regañarme.

–Emmett ya déjalos o vendrás conmigo y mis padres a visitar a mis tíos – dijo Rose.

–No, Rose, ya esta bien tú ganas Swan – dijo y me vio con ojos de maldad. Yo le saque la lengua.

Empezamos a bailar de nuevo estaba vez baile con _mi novio_. Wii me gustaba decir eso.

–¿Bajo la luz de los reflectores? – pregunté de su frase tan rara.

–Quería decir de la luna pero Alice altero mis planes – respondió y luego reímos. Estuvimos bailando más tiempos y yo volví a cambiar de parejas. Pero esta vez no baile con Edward, se me perdió. Jane estaba bailando con otro chico. En un momento me nos cansamos y Alec y yo fuimos arriba a tomar algo. Arriba estaban Rose y Emmett.

–Emmett, no seas dramático – decía Rose.

–No soy dramático Rose – contesto.

–Hola chicos – saludé.

–Hola Bell's, bien Emmett me canse, ¿Alec puedes bailar una rato conmigo?

–Claro – respondió Alec, yo les sonreí.

–¿Me lo prestas unas tres canciones? – preguntó Rose.

–Claro –respondí, fui a sentarme con Emmett.

–¿Qué pasa Oz? – pregunté.

–Rose quiere llevarme a visitar a sus tíos, con sus PADRES, su padre me odia – dijo casi con lagrimas.

–Oz, no puede ser, es tu suegro, debes tolerarlo – respondí.

–Pero mañana pasan un maratón de Pokemon y Edward y yo queremos verlo – dijo con un puchero.

–Oz eres un tonto.

–Bueno como sea, ven tomate una trago conmigo, este es el de Rose no lo quiso por estarme peleando – dijo Emm.

–Claro – dije y tomé el vaso.

–Brindemos por tu cumpleaños.

–¿Qué es esto? – pregunté antes de tomarlo.

–No te preocupes es una bebida especial casi no tiene alcohol.

–OK – tomé un sorbo y sabía muy bien, así que estuve tomándomelo. Y luego, no lo recuerdo bien.

**Edward's POV.**

Después de la absurda proposición de Alec, subí tome unos tragos, luego baje y baile un rato con Alice, y con una chica que encontré ahí, después de un rato me tope a Alec bailando con Rose, y subí a tomar algo. Me encontré a Bella y a Emmett riendo como idiotas. Bella vino tambaleándose conmigo.

–Edwarspito – dijo y luego me abrazo. OH! Dios eso era nuevo, Bella estaba ebria.

–Edwarspito – repitió Emmett con unas carcajadas, bárbaras. Pero Emmett no se escuchaba tan ebrio. Bella seguía en mis brazos.

–Emmett ¿qué le diste? – pregunté y en ese momento se escucharon voces. Seguro eran los chicos.

–¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver a su novia en mis brazos.

–Pues Emmett puso borracha a tu novia – respondí.

–No me digas que le diste tu "mortal" – dijo Rose haciendo comillas en el aire.

–Eso exactamente – dijo Emmett.

–¿Estás loco? – gritó Alice – tomo tequila. Emmett se puso serio y dejo escapar un Upss!

–¿Qué es el mortal? – preguntó Alec mientras me quitaba a Bella de los brazos.

–¿Por qué no te quedas quieto? – preguntó Bella.

Es bebida energetizante con vodka – respondí.

¿Qué? ¿Emmett estás loco? – recamó Angela.

Lo siento, no sabía que tomo tequila – se excuso Emmett.

Aunque no hubiera tomado nada estaría así – dijo Jasper.

Bella – le hablo Alice pero ella ya estaba dormida en brazos de Alec – creo que debemos irnos – determino – todos asentimos y matamos a Emmett con la mirada.

Tomamos nuestras cosas y nos repartimos en los coches nuevamente. Nos dirigimos al departamento y de ahí. Angela y Ben su fueron.

–Tenemos que darle un baño – dijo Alice.

–Si – concordó Rosalie.

–Alec, ya vámonos – dijo Jane con fastidio.

–Jane, tengo que quedarme…

Es solo una borrachera, sabes la consecuencias, mañana tendrá resaca y listo, ahora larguémonos o le diré a mi papá que no me complaces.

–Jane – comenzó Alec.

–No te preocupes, nosotras la cuidaremos, seguro Jane esta cansada – dijo Alice, y le lanzo una mirada, que daba miedo.

–Gracias, vámonos – dijo Jane. Y abrió la puerta y se fue.

–Lo siento, vendré en un rato – dijo Alec.

–A no, ven después de las dos de la tarde, seguramente en lo que tardas en el camino de ida y vuelta ya estamos dormidos – le dije.

–Bien – dijo haciéndome mala cara y se fue.

–Edward ayúdanos a llevar a Bella al baño – dijo Alice. Levante a Bella del sillón y la llevé al baño, las chicas la bañaron y la cambiaron, no se le bajo mucho, pero al menos no reía como loca. Los chicos se fueron como a las 5 de la madrugada. Y cuando iba regresando a mi cuarto vi a Bella en la puerta de su cuarto. Tocándose el estomago, seguro tenía nauseas.

–Ven te ayudo – la conduje al baño y ahí vomito violentamente, no diré que es algo que me gustó ver, pero, no lo se me gusto ayudarla, después de eso, se enjuago la boca y la lleve a su cama.

Y yo fui a la mía. Me hundí en la inconciencia en cuanto toqué a cama.

**Bella's POV. **

Desperté por la mañana con la cabeza matándome. Gemí, no recordaba nada, bueno sólo que hable con Emmett.

–¿Te duele mucho?

–Aaa – grité del susto. Me encontré a Edward – los siento, me asustaste, y si duele demasiado- dije masajeándome las sientes.

–Ten – me ofreció un vaso – es un remedio para la resaca, es muy efectivo, esto y dos aspirinas y como nueva.

–¿Tome mucho ayer? – pregunté y tomé en vaso.

–En realidad no, pero Emmett te dio su "mortal". Es bebida energetizante con vodka y habías tomado tequila, así que…

–Estúpido, aborto de a mierda, me las pagará – sentencie.

–Claro – dijo Edward – ahora, tomate eso, te lo advierto, no tiene buen sabor pero de algo te servirá.

–OK – tome el primer sorbo, definitivamente no sabía bien, así que me lo tome lo más rápido que pude, y después tomé dos aspirinas.

–Bien, descanza un rato y yo iré a traer algo de comida, no creo que quieras cocninar así – yo negué con la cabeza. Edward se dirigió a la puerta.

–Edward – él volteo – gracias – él sólo se encogió de hombros.

–Descanse un momento y poco a poco fui sintiendo el bienestar, cuando me sentí mejor, baje a la cocina, y Edward estaba llegando.

–¿Mejor? – preguntó.

–Si, mucho mejor, ¿de donde sacaste ese remedio?

–Me lo dio mi papá, una vez que me embriague a los 14.

–No te regañó.

–No, fue en la boda de su primo y él estaba igual o más ebrio que yo, pero mi mamá nos aplico la ley del hielo muchísimo tiempo.

–Me lo imagino.

Desayunamos, la comida que llevo Edward y después fui a cambiarme. Y a ponerme decente, me sentía mejor. Como a las 4 de la tarde, llegó Alec y me invitó a salir.

Fuimos a pasear, y me dio mi regalo de cumpleaños, era una copia de colección de Cumbres Borrascosas. Me encantó. Estuve con él hasta las 9 de la noche más o menos, y luego fue a dejarme a mi casa, nos despedimos y luego entré a mi casa.

Encontré a Alice, viendo televisión.

–Hola – saludé.

–Hola Bell's, ¿qué tal la resaca? – pregunto.

–Mataré a Oz – respondí mientras me sentaba a su lado.

–Te apoyo.

–¿Dónde están los chicos? – pregunté.

–Bueno, Jasper fue a visitar a su mamá, Rose a sus tíos con sus padres y Emmett y Edward fueron por pizza.

¿Por qué? – pregunté.

–Pues tenían hambre y no quisieron que yo les cocinara, pero dijeron que tenían demasiada hambre para esperar al repartidor y fueron por pizza.

–Bien – respondí - ¿Qué ves?

–Están pasando un maratón de películas de Julia Roberts, se acaba de terminar _Mujer Bonita_ – respondió.

–O que bien, sigue _La Novia Fugitiva_, me encanta.

–Claro que no, va por fechas y sigue _La Boda De Mi Mejor Amigo_.

– No, Alice _La Novia Fugitiva_, es la que sigue, tiene personajes de mujer bonita.

S–igue la boda de mi mejor amigo, Bell's – siguió con su obstinación. Era obvio que yo tenía razón.

–Yo tengo razón.

–Claro que no

–¿Qué pasa chicas? – dijo Emmett.

–Están pasando una maratón de Julia Roberts, acaba de concluir mujer bonita, y Bella dice que sigue _La Novia Fugitiva _y yo le digo que sigue _La Boda De Mi Mejor Amigo_ – explico Alice.

–Por Dios Bell's – empezó Emmett – es obvio que sigue _La Boda De Mi Mejor Amigo_.

–Por supuesto no – declino Edward – sigue La Novia Fugitiva.

–¿Quieren apostar? – dijo Emmett.

–Claro – respondió Edward.

–Bien, apuesta Cullen – dijo Alice – el cobro es secreto.

–Bien – dijimos Edward y yo en unísono.

–Bien, veamos – dijo Alice. Nos sentamos en el sofá y esperamos a que los créditos terminaran, inmediatamente comenzó la siguiente película, comenzó el anuncio de la productora, y luego ¡Mierda! Aparecieron la mujeres estúpidas cantando con un fondo rosa.

–Mierda – grito Edward.

–Ja, ganamos, esos 5 hermana – dijo Emmett y chocaron las palmas.

–Bien, Emmett ¿qué será su castigo? – dijo Alice.

–No lo sé – respondió Emmett y empezaron a secretearse. Edward y yo nos miramos, no teníamos idea de que nos harían hacer estos dos idiotas.

–OK, ya sabemos como nos pagaran esta apuesta – dijo Alice seria.

–¿Y como? – pregunté.

–Bella… besa a Edward – dictó Alice.

–¿!Qué! – pregunté o más bien grite.

–Que beses a Edward.

–¿Qué mierda tienes en la cabeza?, no lo haré – dije negándome.

–¿Por qué? – preguntó inocente.

–Porque llevó un día con mi novio y no pienso engañarlo por un apuesta – respondí.

–No lo engañarás, solo cumplirás una apuesta y esto no saldrá de aquí – dijo Alice.

–No lo haré.

**Edward's POV. **

¿Cómo se e ocurria a Bella? Y lo hizo bajo una apuesta Cullen, la regla era cumples o…cumples.

–Pero claro que lo harás – dijo Alice.

–No – declino Bella.

–Si Bella tienes que hacerlo, hiciste una apuesta Cullen, cumples o cumples – dijo Emmett.

–Bella, no pasará nada y me desheredarán si no cumplo una apuesta – hablé por primera vez.

–NO – se negó rotundamente.

–Bella… - dijo Alice.

–No Al, no lo hará, porque la pequeña Belly-Bells es una cobarde – dijo Emmett.

–Tu tía Pebels en tanga – respondió Bella.

–Que asco – dijimos los tres.

–Tienes razón Emmett, Bella es una cobarde – concordó Alice.

–Si lo es, no se atreve a darle un pequeño beso a Eddi – dijo Emmett.

–Si la bebe no puede – dijo Alice haciendo su voz de niña consentida.

–Si la pequeña Bell's esta asustada – dijo Emmett con un puchero. Bella hizo mala cara. Alice y Emmett siguieron así unos 5 minutos más.

–Si, cuando se casé en vez de la marcha nupcial, se escucharan gallinas cacarear – dijo Emmett.

–Si y su vestido tendrá plumas – continuó Alice.

–Si y… - entonces Bella planto sus labios en los míos. Yo estaba impresionado, me tomó por sorpresa, me costo trabajo responderle el beso, me entrego un beso dulce y lento, ella lo corto y se alejo fue hasta las escaleras.

–Buenas noches – dijo simplemente desde el tercer escalón, y luego subió.

Nos quedamos los tres en shock, ellos por que lo hizo y yo… porque besaba delicioso.

* * *

**Holaa again chicas…!**

**De verdad y antes quee nadaa una GRAN disculpa por tardarme casi o mas bn un mes en actualizar, leeiia sus reviews y me deseperaba, perdoon peroo esqee e tenidoo semanas agitadas, primero una exposición de qimica mas bn el proyecto de qimica qe a pesar de mi esfuerzo salio horrible y saqe 7… luego lo examenes, pff estudiar, estudiar y estudiar, luego tube expozion de Formación y waa yo qeria subir e 14 de febreroo peroo noo porqee tuvee qee acr el guuiion para laa obraa de Formación y ya nos qedamos a ensayar el martes pasadoo estaba qee me llevaba lamierda del dolor de cabeza qe teniia,, y el fin de semana me dejaron tanta tarea qee cuando la acabe sentía qee mee habia mordido un vampiro de tanto qee me doliaa… y ya eme aqii **

**Buenoo una gran aclaración en el cap 11 les diji qe el cap 12 se llamaría Feliz cumpleaños, perooo y sii los escribi estos dos juntos peroo los separee por qee see mee hishoo muchismoo digo salieron 28 pags de Word. Y es por eso qee los separee less recomiendo qe vean los vestidos estan preciosos el de Bells estaa asii genial!**

**Buenoo la quiero muchoo esperoo qee me dejenn reviewwss! Pliss**

**By…**

***[''PaOpPattzZ'']***


	14. Odio Jarocho

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.

* * *

**Canciones del capitulo **

**From Now On – By The Features**

**Sister Rosetta (2011 Version) – By Noisettes**

* * *

**N****/A:**** Chicas preciosas repito esto del cap anterior porque cambie algunascosas no había considerado para este cap… ok diviértanse…**

* * *

_**En el capitulo anterior…**_

**Edward's POV. **

-Bella… besa a Edward – dicto Alice.

- No lo haré – respondió Bella.

¿Cómo se le ocurría a Bella? Y encima de todo aposto bajo la regla Cullen, cumples o…cumples.

-Pero claro que lo harás, vamos Bell's, no saldrá de aquí será nuestro secreto – dijo Alice.

- No – declino Bella.

- Si Bella tienes que hacerlo, hiciste una apuesta Cullen, cumples o cumples, y todos prometemos no decir nada – dijo Emmett.

- Bella, no pasará nada y me desheredarán si no cumplo una apuesta – hablé por primera vez.

- NO – se negó rotundamente.

- Bella… - dijo Alice.

- No Al, no lo hará, porque la pequeña Belly-Bells es una cobarde – dijo Emmett.

- Tu tía Pebels en tanga – respondió Bella.

- Que asco – dijimos los tres.

- Tienes razón Emmett, Bella es una cobarde – concordó Alice.

- Si lo es, no se atreve a darle un pequeño beso a Eddi – dijo Emmett.

- Si la bebe no puede – dijo Alice haciendo su voz de niña consentida.

- Si la pequeña Bell's esta asustada – dijo Emmett con un puchero. Bella hizo mala cara. Alice y Emmett siguieron así unos 5 minutos más.

- Si, cuando se casé en vez de la marcha nupcial, se escucharan gallinas cacarear – dijo Emmett.

- Si y su vestido tendrá plumas – continuó Alice.

- Si y… - entonces Bella planto sus labios en los míos. Yo estaba impresionado, me tomó por sorpresa, me costo trabajo responderle el beso, me entrego un beso dulce y lento, ella lo corto y se alejo fue hasta las escaleras.

- Buenas noches – dijo simplemente desde el tercer escalón, y luego subió.

Nos quedamos los tres en shock, ellos porque lo hizo y yo… porque besaba delicioso.

**Del Odio al Amor... **

**Capitulo 14**

**~..Odio Jarocho..~**

**Edward's POV. **

Alice y Emmett tomaron sus cosas y se fueron, yo subí y cuando me dirigía al baño para lavarme los dientes Bella salió de su cuarto.

-Bella – dije para llamar su atención, al parecer funcionó, ella volteo a verme – yo… sobre lo que paso…

-Nada paso – dijo con humor, estaba loca, ¿idiota? (bueno eso si), nos habíamos besado y no había pasado nada – Dios, eso se escucho grosero, escucha hagamos como que nunca paso, ¿si?

- Pero Alice y Emmett…

- ¿Qué crees que los chicos crean? ¿Qué nos besamos ó qué Alice y Emmett comieron galletas con hierva de nuevo? – me dijo con diversión.

Bueno eso era obvio, la opción número dos, nunca olvidaré cuando esos dos idiotas comieron galletas que tenían hierva recuerdo que se las compraron a un hippie que encontraron mientras iban por comida china, Emmett termino en prisión porque acuso a Rosalie de querer violarlo y Alice bueno ella literalmente quería ir de compras a las dos de la mañana y empezó a patear las puertas del centro comercial en Port Angeles así que en la mañana ambos terminaron en prisión y lo mejor les agregaron más cargos por estar drogados.

- Definitivamente la número dos – le dije con seguridad.

- Bueno también podemos decir que experimentaron con hongos alucinógenos – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

- Si, Rosalie y Jasper jamás lo creerán – le dije a Bella.

- Bueno creo que siempre podemos usar eso para vengarnos – me dijo ella.

- Tenemos un as bajo la manga – le dije con voz un poco ridícula de misterio.

- Claro - dijo y se alejo con rumbo a las escaleras.

Yo fui al baño y después de lavarme los dientes y la cara fui a mi habitación, me puse mi pijama y caí muerto. Creo que les puedo decir y es un total secreto que soñé repetidas veces el beso con Bella, era ridículo, cada vez lo veía de diferentes ángulos, lo sentía como una experiencia extra corporal. Quiero decir, nunca imagine que besara tan bien siendo una mojigata, tal vez sólo fue la adrenalina del momento, realmente me sorprendió. Si, definitivamente fue la sorpresa. O, en todo caso… era cuestión de volver a probar.

**Bella's POV. **

Estábamos a finales de septiembre, todo iba a la perfección, bueno excepto porque tenía que ver al estúpido, digo perdón a Edward todos los días de mi preciosa y casi perfecta vida.

Mis estudios iban excelentes, en las primeras pruebas saque el mayor porcentaje de mi grupo y me estaba convirtiendo en la preferida de algunos profesores, lo que quería decir ventajas para mi.

Alec, demonios, ¿qué podía decir de Alec? Era el novio más perfecto, romántico, detallista, guapo, sexy, cariñoso, consentidor, etcétera, etcétera, etcétera que pudiera existir. Me ayudaba a estudiar, con mis tareas, paseábamos los fines de semana, adoraba a Carol, por todas las mierdas era perfecto.

Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie técnicamente vivían en mi departamento, venían a comer, Emmett y Alice venían cuando querían escapar de algo, o a veces simplemente nos reuníamos algunas noches, y veíamos películas y comíamos… bueno, Emmett, Edward y Alice comían pizza.

Así que como ven casi todo en mi vida era perfecto, mi trabajo, mis estudios, mi novio, mis amigos, incluso creía que podría tolerar a Edward ya que mi querida cuñada Jane, estaba representando una gran distracción para él, cuando nos reuníamos y Jane venía dejaba su gran hobbie de hacerme la vida imposible por unas horas y se concentraba en la "rubia ardiente" como él le llamaba, si preguntan cómo me entere, leí sus mensajes de texto, para ver si podía fastidiarlo con algo, pero me salió el tiro por la culata, lo que encontré en ese celular… fue perturbador.

En fin, era jueves, ese día entraba a las nueve a clases, pues mi primer profesor no podría asistir, me desperté temprano hice algo de desayunar y me fui a la cama, un rato más, cuando era tiempo me duche y me prepare para irme, me di cuenta de que aún era temprano así que revise el correo, había un sobre del banco, era raro, no había hecho ningún retiro, ni nada, quizá era de los depósitos de mi sueldo y los de mi papá, o quizá del adeudo mínimo que tenía, la use para comprar unos libros para la universidad eran unos 480 dólares.

Abrí el sobre con curiosidad y vi que estaba nombre de Charlie Swan, era el estado de cuenta de una tarjeta de crédito, debía ser la de emergencia porque era la que estaba registrada con esta dirección. Leí algunas cosas de la parte de arriba sin desdoblar completamente la hoja, luego fui avanzando hasta que la abrí completamente.

Bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, adeudo total, 60,488 dólares. 60,488 dólares, releí ¿60 dólares? ¿en serio? ¿60…? Por la grandísima cagada de todos los americanos del país ¿60,000 dólares? ¿pero qué putas? No, no, no, esto debía ser un error, yo había gastado en mis libros y en efecto estaban los 480 dólares, pero 60,008 no yo no había gastado esa cantidad, demonios ¿qué descargue?, no, estaba segura de que no descargue nada, en este mes muy apenas había tocado mi computadora para hacer tareas. Esto era un error, tenía que ser. Tome el teléfono y llame al banco, me atendió una señorita muy amable, le hable de mi problema y ella me dijo que revisaría mi estado de cuenta.

- Lo siento señorita Swan, pero me temo que no hay ningún error, aunque casi todos los gastos se hicieron el 4 de septiembre, la compra mínima de ese día fueron 845 dólares.

- ¿4 de septiembre? – que paso el 4 de septiembre, sería el día de… fui a la mesa de centro, y tome el libro que había comprado el día de la firma, vi la dedicatoria… _Neil __Gaiman__, 09/04/08_… 4 de septiembre, de – hijo de…

-¿Señorita? – me dijo la chica al otro lado del teléfono, con algo de molestia.

- No, no piense mal, no se lo decía a usted, es que creo que ya recordé, quizá mi compañero la tomo y olvido decírmelo, él lo pagará – dijo y reí falsamente.

- Bueno… - dijo aún con molestia.

- Muchísimas gracias señorita, lamento quitarle su tiempo, y disculpe mi falta de propiedad.

- Estamos aquí para servirle – dijo y corte.

Ese hijo de… Dios Esme lo siento, pero ese hijo de puta me las iba a pagar.

Tome mi celular y marque el número de Charlie, él atendió rápidamente.

-Hola Bell's – me saludo alegre.

- Papá – grite dejando mi paranoia fluir libremente – Edward gastó 60,000 dólares de la tarjeta de crédito de emergencia.

- ¿Qué? – me dijo impresionado.

- Si papá ese bastardo gasto ese dinero en una estúpida fiesta que se realizo sin mi autorización – le grite de nuevo.

- Isabella que es ese vocabulario – me regañó Charlie.

- Al diablo con el vocabulario – explote – no te das cuenta que ese imbécil te creó una deuda de 60,000 dólares con el banco.

- Bella, ¿estas segura?

- Si crees que te estaría hablando si no estuviera segura yo solo gaste 480 dólares en unos libros, y en el estado de cuenta vienen 60,488 dólares! – grite exasperada.

- Bella, ¿segura de qué fue Edward? Escucha si tú lo hiciste esta bien, sólo se sincera conmigo – dije Charlie con paciencia. Que yo qué…

- Con una mierda, ahora encima crees ¿qué fui yo? Sabes qué Charlie Swan no ayudas – dije exasperada y colgué.

Llegué a la universidad, y estaban aún en el pequeño receso entre clase y clase, busque en el lado del campus donde Edward tenía sus clases. Lo encontré estaba con algunos de sus imbéciles amigos y Alice también estaba ahí, con Ángela, Ben y para mi sorpresa Alec, todos estaban sentados en una mesa bajo una enorme sombrilla, y había algunas bebidas, Edward estaba de pie no se qué mierda haciendo la cosa es que me estaba que me iba al infierno de furia. Y ese homosexual estúpido me las pagaría.

Llegué directamente a él y le tire una bofetada. Él me miró desorientado.

-EDWARD CULLEN! – le grite - ¿cómo mierda se te ocurrió gastar 60,000 dólares de la tarjeta de crédito de mi papá – dije reclamándole, podía sentir la mirada de todos.

- No sé de que hablas – dijo descaradamente.

- Claro que sabes de que hablo, esa noche en tu estúpida fiesta gastaste todo ese dinero – le dije ambos estábamos a muy poca distancia.

- Bueno y si lo gasté, ¿qué? – me dijo como si estuviera hablando 2 dólares.

- Pues que lo pagarás – le reclame aún mas furiosa por su cinismo.

- No se con qué, a menos de que se te antojen favores sexuales no puedo complacerte – dijo y dio la media vuelta. Hijo de su tía Pebels.

- Bueno, llamaré a Carlisle – dije sacando mi celular del bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón. En el blanco.

- No, Isabella, no lo hagas – dijo volviendo a mí y tomando mis hombros en sus manos.

- No me aprietes Edward no puedo encontrar el número – le dije con toda tranquilidad, ¿ahora quién era el cínico?

- No Bella, Bellita, por favor te lo ruego, hago lo que quieras, por favor, dime ¿qué tengo que hacer? – yo lo mire, durante unos segundos y luego una idea vino a mi junto con una enorme sonrisa.

**Edward's POV. **

-Ruégame – me dijo, ¿What the fuck? Escuche risitas a mis espaldas.

- Vete al infierno – le respondí casi automáticamente y me aleje.

- Bueno, esta bien creo que es la hora del descanso de Carlisle.

- No, Isabella, Bella hermosa, corazón, preciosa, no lo hagas – le pedí nuevamente, Carlisle me mataría si se enteraba.

- Ya te di la solución – me dijo con una estúpida y hermosa sonrisa de autosuficiencia.

- Perra – me dije a mi mismo, si esa mujer me escuchaba me practicaba la vasecto… no esa salvaje me arrancaría a mis amiguitos a la brava de principio a fin – bien – acepte con mala cara me aleje un paso de ella – Bella te ruego…

- ¿Qué? No, ruégame bien, de rodillas – dijo apuntando el suelo con su dedo índice y luego cruzando los brazos en su pecho. Escuche el coro de uuuu… a mis espaldas, hijos de la jodida mierda.

- No haré eso – le respondí con mala cara.

- Bien – dijo y empezó a marcar en el celular, mierda, mierda, mierda, sabía que le hablaría a mi papá. Dios perdóname por lo que voy a hacer.

- De acuerdo de acuerdo, lo haré – le dije bajando su teléfono. Ella me miro. Yo me fui agachando lentamente hasta que mis rodillas tocaron el piso frente a Bella. Ella sonreía y tenía su celular en su mano derecha lista para hacer la llamada, alcance a leer que decía Carlisle, más mierda!.

- Te escucho – dijo poniendo un semblante "serio". Esa maldita estaba reprimiendo la risa, hija de mi mierda, me las pagará.

- Bella, te ruego que no le llames a mi papá – dije apretando los dientes y sin mirarla. Luego que la mire ella frunció los labios.

- No me convences – dijo y presiono el botón de llamar y puso el teléfono en su oreja.

- Noo! – grite horrorizado – Bella, por favor, cuelga ese estúpido teléfono – dije juntando mis manos – te lo suplico Bella, y prometo que le diré a Charlie que fui yo quien gastó ese dinero, y te pagaré con favores sexuales, pero por favor cuelga el teléfono.

- Hola, Carlisle – dijo Bella, seguro mi papá contestó.

- Bella, Bella, Bellita por favor – dije abrazando sus piernas.

- Necesito decirte algo – yo la mire suplicante – Edward… - articule _por favor _con mis labios y sin sonido alguno como diez veces. Bella escuchó seguro Carlisle dijo algo, Bella me miro nuevamente – Edward tiene diarrea y no se cual medicina debe tomar – dijo Bella y yo suspire aliviado – si esta bien – dijo Bella y escucho otro poco de tiempo – gracias Carlisle, saludos a Esme, adiós.

Dijo y por fin colgó. Demonios por un momento sentí que me cagaba del miedo.

-Ves Edward, todo se puede conseguir por las buenas – dijo con una sonrisa de suficiencia. Yo la fulmine con la mirada, y me puse de pie.

- Lo que sea – dije y me fui. Isabella Swan pagaras esto, lo prometo y que me lleve el drenaje junto con tu mierda sino.

**Bella's POV. **

Aún recordaba la llamada a Carlisle. Después de muchos timbres contesto.

-Bella – dijo con alegría.

- Hola, Calisle – Edward me rogaba Bella, Bellita, por favor.

- ¿A qué debo el honor de tu llamada? – me dijo con amabilidad.

- Necesito decirte algo – le dije Edward me miró de una forma indescriptible, luchaba por contener la carcajada, yo continúe, lo sé soy cruel– Edward …

-¿Ahora que hizo? – dijo Carlisle con fastidio.

Edward decía por favor, por favor, jodida mierda no podía ser tan mala, con todo el dolor de mi corazón accedí.

– Edward tiene diarrea y no se cual medicina debe tomar – el parecía aliviado.

- Oh! Creí que había hecho algo, bueno que tome Pepto por ahora, si no se va me llamas para darle algún suero – me dijo aliviado. Dios, Carlisle no podía ser más certero.

- Si, está bien.

- Por favor no dudes en llamarme si algo para, mi hijo puede ser demasiado inmaduro como para hacer las cosas más idiotas que alguien podía imaginar – dijo Carlisle casi podía asegurar que rodo los ojos.

– Gracias Carlisle, saludos a Esme, adiós – dije y colgué.

Fue sumamente satisfactorio humillar a Edward, es decir él gasto casi todo el crédito de la tarjeta de mi papá un baño de humildad no le venía mal. Ver a Eddie de rodillas ante mi fue la mejor venganza de todas y lo mejor fue que Alice lo tenía todo grabado en el celular. Lo sé me escuchaba cruel y lo reconozco, me sentí un poco culpable, pero luego recordé lo que hizo y la culpabilidad se fue a la mierda, _Pepe el grillo_ murió y problema resuelto.

Al día siguiente todos nos reunimos en el departamento después de que Alec y yo salimos del trabajo, ordenaron pizza pero los Cullen no tenía intención de compartir, aún me era imposible creer que Alice pudiera comerse siete rebanadas, no me creía que una cosa tan pequeña tuviera un estomago del tamaño de América!, pero bueno el punto es que tuvimos que ir por hamburguesas, me pregunto por qué aún guardábamos la esperanza de que nos dejaran comida y nos preveníamos con más… quizá porque ellos la devorarían también. En fin, estábamos todos llenos y sentados en la sala.

-Estoy aburrido – dijo Oz.

- ¿Y? – dijo Alice – ¿a quién le importa? – Emmett la miró mal y luego siguió.

- ¿Qué tal si jugamos a algo?

- ¿A qué osito? – preguntó Rosalie.

-Bueno, no se si tiene un nombre, pero es como verdad o reto – empezó.

- Al grano Emmett – dijo Alice para molestarlo, él le saco la lengua y continuó.

- Bueno alguien dirá una oración que afirme algo (de preferencia vergonzoso) y quienes lo hayan hecho o les haya pasado tomen de su bebida (que sería genial si fuera cerveza) ¿si?

- Entonces el propósito es humillarnos entre nosotros – concluí.

- Así es, preciosa – respondió – yo empiezo.

- Creo que debemos hacer equipos, parejas, por si la una persona conoce algo que la otra no – dijo Jane. Todos la volteamos a ver sorprendidos, creo que era la primera reunión en la que hablaba mi querida cuñadita.

- Creo que es muy buena idea – dije rompiendo el incomodo silencio que se había armado.

- ¿Disparejo? – sugirió Edward. Nos miramos y luego asentimos.

- Bien, empecemos, ¿manos listas? – dijo Alice, todos teníamos nuestras manos en el centro con pulgares arriba – los primeros dos que pierdan serán pareja. OK, . – canto y todos movimos nuestras manos arriba y abajo. El primero en perder fue Alec quien dejo su pulgar hacia abajo mientras todos lo teníamos hacía arriba. Luego siguió Jane y se formo la primera pareja. Posteriormente en el tercer round de disparejo cayeron Angela y Jasper. Luego Ben perdió, y en la siguiente ronda lo hizo Rosalie. Luego Alice perdió, de modo que sólo quedamos Emmett, Edward y yo, era algo difícil son duda, si al estúpido de Emmett se le ocurría perder sería una mala idea porque Edward y yo no podíamos trabajar en equipo, y si no trabajábamos en equipo íbamos a ser muy, muy humillados esta noche – bien chicos, . – canto Alice y… Demonios Emmett perdió. Yo resople, esto era injusto.

- Edward me acompañas para ir por las cervezas – le dije amablemente, con una sonrisa y me puse de pie.

- Pero si… - comenzó a protestar, pero yo le di una discreta patada en la espalda baja.

– Esta bien Bellita – dijo con amabilidad y me siguió.

Llegamos a la cocina y tome diez cervezas de las que los chicos habían traído.

-¿Ahora qué diablos te pico? – me dijo en un susurro, al menos entendió que quería hablar en privado con él.

- Escucha – comencé susurrando también -, somos equipo y eso apesta porque nos odiamos, pero Emmett y Alice y tú y yo somos los equipos más fuertes, nos conocemos de toda la vida, sabemos tantas cosas vergonzosas de ellos como ellos de nosotros, y sabes perfectamente que van a tratar de humillarnos lo más que se pueda y sobre todo porque Alec y Jane están aquí. Así que tenemos que trabajar en equipo para humillarlos de la misma forma – le explique rápidamente.

- Entiendo, bien trabajaremos en equipo – acepto.

Tomamos las cervezas y las pusimos en la mesa de centro todos ya estaban reunidos alrededor de esta y con su respectiva pareja a un lado. Cada persona tomo su cerveza la destapo y todo comenzó.

-Nosotros primero – dijo Emmett – "Yo vomite en la clase de gimnasia cinco minutos después del primer ejercicio" – dijo con una sonrisa. Yo lo mire incrédula, voltee a ver el techo y luego tome un sorbo de la cerveza.

- No es cierto – dijo Alec - ¿qué paso mi amor? – dijo y luego soltaron risitas discretas.

- Fue después del almuerzo – me defendí – y Alice me hizo comer como cerdo – luego puse un puchero. Todos rieron.

- Seguimos nosotros – dijo Edward – es la posición estamos a su derecha – se justifico. Estábamos Emmett, Alice, Edward, yo, Alec, Jane, Jasper, Angela, Ben y Rosalie.

- No que sea de izquierda a derecha – dijo Emmett.

- Eres un tramposo – le dije y le saque la legua.

- Seguimos – dijo Rosalie – di algo Ben.

- Emm… "Yo duermo chupándome el dedo" – dijo Ben. JAJA, dulce venganza. Edward y yo soltamos una carcajada y Emmett y Alice tomaron de su cerveza. Todos rieron.

- "Yo fui castigado por iniciar una guerra de comida" – dijo Jasper. Yo sonreí o.o otro trago para mi, bueno no sólo para mi Emmett y Edward se pusieron de pie y con su puño en el corazón se miraron y se dieron dos golpes, luego se sentaron y tomaron un largo trago de su cerveza.

- Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano – dijo Emmett limpiando de su pómulo una lagrima imaginaria – seguiste mis pasos en secundaria – yo rodee los ojos – y tú no te salvas Swan, toma de una vez – yo le hice mala cara y tome. A este paso terminaría ebria de tanta cerveza.

- Bien, yo tengo una – dijo Jane – "He usado calcetines en la entre pierna".

- ¿Y eso para qué Jane? – preguntó Alec.

- Te haces idiota, para aparentar un pene más grande, claro – respondió ella.

Todos y digo TODOS los chicos presente tragaron saliva y luego tomaron de su cerveza.

-Oooo – coreamos todas las chicas en tono de burla y luego empezamos a reír.

- Que asco – dijo Alice tapando sus ojos – mis dos hermanos y mi novio.

- Alec con puedo creer que lo hayas hecho – dijo Jane.

- ¿Qué? La adolescencia es dura – respondió él y luego todos lo apoyaron. Nosotras reímos hasta llorar.

- Tú di algo – le dije a Edward.

- Bien, emm… - comenzó él – bueno "Yo soy virgen" – todos lo miramos incrédulos -¿qué? – preguntó.

- Edward, nadie aquí es virgen – le dije.

- ¿Enserio? ¿Ni tu Ángela? – esta se sonrojo y desvió la mirada – y mira que Ben se ve seriecito – Ben sólo rodó los ojos -, pero de verdad alguien tiene que ser virgen – insistió.

- ¿Y quién? ¿Tú? – le pregunté sarcástica – permíteme reírme, ¿Virgen de qué? Ni siquiera del cabello porque te lo has pintado como cincuenta veces – todos se empezaron a reír.

- Oye – me reclamo – equipo, ¿recuerdas?

- Bien, bien, lo siento, es que tu frase fue estúpida – dije levantando mis manos en son de paz. Él me miro mal pero no dio más vueltas al asunto.

- Yo, yo, yo, yo tengo una – canturreo Alice.

- Dilo hermana – aprobó Emmett.

- OK, "Yo le escribí una carta de amor a una maestra" – dijo y luego aplaudió emocionada. Edward tomo de su cerveza. Todos reímos.

- ¿Enserio? ¿A quién? – le pregunté, habíamos estado en el mismo grupo después de que el muy idiota perdió un año de escuela por contagiarse de una enfermedad en el hospital para no ir a clases y ver "Pokemon". El me miro como si pasara por alto algo obvio – ¿sexto grado? – cuestione.

- La señorita Williams era ardiente – contesto. Yo reí, al recordar a nuestra joven y bonita maestra de sexto grado.

- Seguimos – dijo Rosalie – Dios esto es bueno. "Yo me he hecho manicure".

Todas las chicas extrañadas tomamos cerveza… esperen, Edward y Emmett tomaron también. Todos explotamos en risas.

-Ja,ja que graciosa Rose, tú me obligaste – se defendió Emmett.

- ¿Y tú? – le pregunté a Edward.

- Allison me gano una apuesta – dijo Edward. Yo asentí conteniendo las carcajadas.

- ¿Quién es Allison? – pregunto Emmett. Edward se puso rojísimo.

- Es la niña que él cuidaba en Forks, la niña de 8 años que él cuidaba en Forks – conteste. Y todos rieron aún más.

- Angie, te toca – dijo Jasper.

- Bien… amm… "Yo llore cuando mataron a Cedric Diggory en Harry Potter 4" – dijo Ángela. Todas las chicas inmediatamente tomamos cerveza, un trago largo de cerveza.

- Mi amor no puede ser que hayas llorado por ese tipo – dijo Alec con un puchero.

- Si Rosie, es un tonto con mejillas rosadas – apoyo Emmett.

- Él es un muy sexi y dulce actor – defendí.

- Oh! Si amo sus mejillas coloradas – dijo Rosalie.

- Y sus ojos – dijo Jane.

- Su cabello es espectacular – expreso Alice.

Y así todas empezamos a compartir opiniones de lo hermoso que era ese Diggory. Los chicos sólo nos escuchaban enfurruñados.

-Gracias Ángela – dijo Emmett. Causando nuestra risa.

- Ya, ya, ya seguimos nosotros – dijo Alec con fastidio – "Yo le hice un strip-tease a mi maestro para que no me reprobara" – termino con una sonrisa de autosuficiencia. Jane y Rosalie tomaron de su cerveza.

-Era vital para la universidad – se defendió Jane.

- Era vital para que mi madre no me matara – dijo Rose. Todos reímos. Era nuestro turno, tenía que pensar en algo, bueno, que mandara a Emmett al demonio. Eureka! Me aclare la garganta.

- "Yo… tome pastillas anticonceptivas" – dije y luego sonreí. Todas las chicas tomaron con la misma expresión de la pregunta de Rosalie, bueno todas las chicas y Emmett, ¡demonios! ¿también Ben?

- ¿Ben? – pregunte incrédula.

- Pensé que eran para la cabeza – se defendió rojo como un tomate.

- ¿Y tú Emmett? – preguntó Jane. Si, dulce venganza.

- Bueno, yo quería probar si también servían con los hombres – dijo Emmett tímidamente.

- Se te olvida decir, que llorabas por todo y te enojabas porque Edward hablaba – comente y luego todos nos reímos, incluso Emmett, quien se resistía al principio y luego también se carcajeo.

Así tuvimos muchas otras rondas, riendo de tonterías, y yo cada vez que Emmett y Alice hablaban quería que me tragara la tierra. Ventilaron que una vez por equivocación me duche en el vestidor de hombres, fue una de las experiencias más embarazosas de mi vida. Era nuestro turno y Edward también había sufrido tantas humillaciones de sus hermanos como yo así que aprovechábamos cada oportunidad para vengarnos.

-"Yo comí galletas con hierba y termine en prisión" – dijo Edward, yo me reí con ganas. Alice y Emmett nos aniquilaron con la mirada y bebieron de sus cervezas.

- Nuestro turno – declaro Emmett. Diablos su venganza sería dura. Alice nos miro, con una mirada diabólica que tenía escrita la palabra venganza, luego sonrió maliciosamente y dijo:

- "Yo me he besado con dos personas de las presentes en esta habitación" – ¡Hija de Chuky! Emmett se carcajeo y me respiración se agito al igual que mi pulso, Edward y yo nos miramos. Era más que claro éramos los únicos que habíamos besado a dos personas de la habitación. Él a Jane y a mí; y yo a él y a Alec. Estábamos por tomar las botellas cuando, decidí que no permitiría que Alec se enterara de que había besado a Edward, no después de que él sabía cuánto nos odiábamos, no después de que él confiaba en que vivíamos juntos, y que preguntara cuando había sido, quería mucho a Alec y no iba a perderlo así que tome una decisión.

-¡Chicos! – grite con exaltación y me puse de pie.

- ¿Qué? – grito Rose horrorizada.

- Oz, Alice – dije viéndolos – lo siento, se que lo prometí que no puedo guardar más el secreto y dejar que se sigan haciendo daño – empecé a improvisar lágrimas – la culpa nos consume, ¿no es cierto Edward? – me volví hacía él. Lo mire con desesperación y el pareció comprender.

- Si, no puedo más con esto – dijo él con una excelente actuación de una expresión torturada, poniéndose de pie también.

- ¿Qué pasa B? – me pregunto Jasper cauteloso y todos me miraban intrigados.

- Alice y Emmett se drogaron de nuevo – dije dramatizando.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – grito Rosalie.

- Si fue en la noche del cumpleaños de Bella – dijo Edward – ahora estaba en esos bocadillos que Emmett compro para acompañar la pizza. -

Si, estaban como locos – dije horrorizada – incluso estaban cantando cosas tontas.

- Pero ¿de qué rayos hablan? – grito Alice.

- Si, fue la noche en que ustedes se besaron – dijo Emmett.

- ¡Lo ven! – grite con ansiedad, ese idiota lo había dicho - ¿en qué mundo paralelo Edward y yo nos besaríamos?

- ¡EMMETT CULLEN TE DROGASTE DE NUEVO! – grito una furiosa Rosalie. Y así se monto la de Troya.

**¡…!**

-¡Isabella, despierta! – grito Edward.

-¿Qué? – dije soñolienta.

- Son las 6:30 llegarás tarde – me dijo. Yo me levante rápidamente y vi el reloj, mierda era cierto.

- Demonios – dije y me levante rápidamente, esperen - ¿por qué estas despierto? – le dije desde mi puerta.

- Fui al baño y vi que no estaba mojado así que vine a ver que pasaba – me respondió y se encogió de hombros.

Bueno muy convincente.

-Diablos es tardísimo, ¿Por qué no escuche la alarma? – me reclame mientras iba al baño. Me baño en cinco minutos y me cambie en otros cinco. Cepille mi cabello con rapidez y lo deje escurriendo por mi espalda tome mi chaqueta, mi mochila y salí corriendo del apartamento, Edward podía irse a la mierda con el desayuno, era hoy tenía una conferencia importante.

Tomé mi auto y conduje a toda velocidad hacía la universidad, llegué ahí justamente a las 7:10 de la mañana quizá aun me dejarían pasar, solo eran 10 minutos. Baje de mi coche y vi todo desierto.

Quizá no trajeron coche, seguí mi camino y entre cuando iba a llegar a la puerta encontré a alguien del personal de aseo.

-Bueno días – me dijo amablemente.

- Bueno días – le respondí.

- ¿Qué hace aquí señorita? – me preguntó. ¿Cómo que qué hago aquí? Vengo a estudiar. Esperen, juego, Emmett, Alice, drogas. Hijo de su piruja… es sábado.

- ¿Qué día es hoy? – le pregunté.

- Es 3 de octubre – me dijo confundido.

- ¡3 de octubre! Dios que distraída, creí que mi reunión con el doctor McDonald era el tres ahora recuerdo es el tres – dije y luego me reí – es que ayer estaba escuchando que alguien dijo que mañana diez, creo que dijo tres, Dios es una terrible confusión – dije y reí aun más fuerte – ¿sabe qué? No importa tengo que ir a ver a mi novio de cualquier manera así que, me voy – le sonreí.

- Ponga más atención señorita – me recomendó con una sonrisa. Yo asentí.

Tome mi celular de mi bolsa y mande un mensaje homicida.

**Edward's POV. **

Me desperté de buen humor después de esos besos apasionados con la hermana de Alec, Jane por todos los ángeles besaba como una diosa, bueno nunca he besado a una pero eso debía parecérsele.

Además me desperté con una palabra en mi cabeza "Venganza". Vi el reloj de mi buró y marcaba las 6:15 de la mañana, me levante y fui al baño. Estaba, bueno ya saben lo que se hace en el baño, la cosa es que el baño estaba seco, por lo regular siempre estaba lleno de vapor por las duchas matutinas de Bella, hablando de eso una pequeña broma matutina no me vendría mal.

Ja. Ja. Ja.

Estúpida.

Tuve que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no reírme cuando ella corrió hacía el baño, por un momento creí que no iba a caer, pero lo hizo demonios, yo Edward Cullen soy un genio. Venganza realizada. Estaba sentado en el sofá (con toda esa risa se me quito el sueño) comiendo cereal que ya sabía preparar, Bella no volvía tal vez realmente la muy nerd se quedo en la biblioteca o algo. Ja, ja, ja, ja. Subí a mi cuarto y vi que mi celular estaba vibrando, lo tome y vi que tenía un mensaje de Bella.

"_Estas muerto, Cullen" _

Uuy que miedo… bueno Bella si me daba miedo, pero nunca jamás se lo digan, eso afectaría mi vida sexual por siempre.

En fin, ya me estaba aburriendo de estar aquí, así que tome una ducha rápida, me vestí y salí. Me encontré con Tanya, me dijo que iba a hacer unas compras yo me ofrecí a acompañarla y ella acepto gustosa.

Estuvimos hasta medio día comprando cosas para decoración, y luego fuimos a almorzar. Tanya era una muy agradable y sexi chica de mi clase, pero, no lo sé aún sentía que le faltaba algo para que pudiera salir con ella. Nos despedimos a eso de las cuatro y yo regresé al departamento.

Cuando llegué escuche ruido en la cocina, yupi…comida. Para ser sinceros no llene en el almuerzo sólo comí una ensalada grande (tenía que cuidar mi figura), dos hot dog's, un helado, una rebanada de pastel y como cinco vasos de soda.

En fin, entré a la cocina y Bella estaba picando algunos vegetales y cantaba en voz baja:

"_I should be loved by you,_

_That I know is true_

_But I can't breathe when you're around!"_

"_I should be held at night_

_That I know is right_

_But I can't breathe when you're around!"_

Buena canción, pero no iba a comer canciones así que lo mejor era que Isabella se diera prisa.

-Isabella, tengo hambre – dije en voz alta. Sabía que me escucharía porque nunca escuchaba música a un volumen alto. Ella volteó a verme con mala cara y luego regreso su atención a los vegetales ignorándome descaradamente – oye, ¿puedes darte prisa con eso? Tengo hambre.

Ella golpeo las manos sobre el mueble en el que cortaba los vegetales.

-De verdad eres tan descarado – me preguntó molesta.

- ¿De qué hablas? – le respondí.

- Me haces parecer una idiota yendo a clases en sábado y aún quieres que sea tu sirvienta – dijo enojada. Dios que miedo.

- Vamos, fue sólo una indefensa bromita – dije restándole importancia pero tratando de sofocar una carcajada.

- Pues come bromitas – dijo apagando la estufa y luego se fue dejando ahí los pedazos de vegetales.

- No, Bella no te vayas, moriré de hambre, no por favor – rogué pero entonces se escucho un portazo. Pero qué diablos como podría yo comer "bromitas" creo que estar tanto con Alec le contagiaba la idiotez

Bueno, dadas las circunstancias Bella's Association, tendría que donar una pizza, pensándolo bien si se podían comer "bromitas".

**Bella's POV.**

Después de la "bromita" de Edward no le hable mucho, pero concentré toda mi inteligencia y creatividad para una buena broma, pero nada parecía suficiente. Era domingo y me encontraba limpiando el departamento. Recogía todas las bolsas de frituras que los chicos habían dejado la noche pasada, cuando el teléfono sonó.

-¿Bueno? – contesté.

- Hola princesa, soy Alec – dijo mi novio en la otra línea.

- Hola, amor – le respondí con gusto.

- ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó.

- Bien, bueno estoy limpiando.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento ¿te estoy interrumpiendo? – cuestionó preocupado.

- No, claro que no, siempre tengo tiempo para ti – le dije y solté una risita.

- Bueno, esta bien – dijo no muy convencido.

- ¿Dónde estás? – le pregunté.

- En el trabajo – me respondió.

- ¿No es muy temprano? – vi el reloj faltaban diez minutos para las nueve de la mañana, los domingos entraba a las diez. Ya lo se su jefe era un maniático adicto al trabajo.

- Si, pero fui a la entrevista para la tienda de discos, bueno sólo investigue un poco.

- ¿Y qué tal? – pregunté mientras limpiaba los vidrios de las ventanas.

- Bueno, me encantaría trabajar ahí, lo que tendría que hacer es ayudar a los clientes a buscar los discos y ya sabes, de vez en cuando hacer recomendaciones, es para la sección de colección por eso quiero trabajar ahí pero me gusta este trabajo y la paga es menos en los discos. Pero te puede decir que este trabajo es perfecto para alguien que ama la música de antaño y sabe sobre ella – cuando dijo eso a mi mente vino Edward, era un gran admirador de esa música, sobre todo lo los Beatles. ¡Santo Dios! Pero que buena idea. ¿Qué actividad era la que Edward amaba hacer? … (crr, crr, grillos) exacto NADA. Qué pasaría si tuviera que conseguir un empleo. Claro, claro, ahí estaba la idea perfecta. Además así ganaría dinero y le restaría gastos a Carlisle y entonces Carlisle podría pagar su departamento y se largaría de aquí, si, si, es oro.

- Mi amor, eres brillante, te amo, te amo – le dije a Alec con emoción.

- Oh! Ya lo sé, por qué razón soy tan brillante esta vez – preguntó con falsa fanfarronería.

- Me diste la idea perfecta para vengarme de Edward – le conteste muy entusiasta.

- Cariño, ya deja ese juego… - empezó con su sermón.

- Si, si mi amor yo también te amo, tengo que colgar. Adiós – dije interrumpiéndolo y luego colgué.

Vas a pagar caro Cullen, y yo me encargo de eso.

**¡…!**

Por mucho que yo quisiera llamar a Carlisle en el instante que corte con Alec, necesitaba un plan. Tenía que pensar con que excusa le iba a llamar. Terminé de limpiar y cuando todo estaba reluciente, me senté en el sofá. Decidí sólo llamar Carlisle y ponerme a charlar sobre medicina, su diario, buenas notas, vida perfecta, Alec, trabajo, centro comercial, cadenas, cadenas, cadenas. Tomé el teléfono y marque el número del celular de Carlisle.

-¿Qué hizo Edward? – me contestó un angustiado Carlisle después de tres timbres.

- Emm… no ha hecho nada – dije confundida.

- Lo siento, la costumbre – dijo entre risitas. Yo reí con él – bueno, a qué debo el honor de tu llamada, pequeña – me preguntó amable.

- Bueno me preguntaba si tienes unos minutos para mi, quiero platicar con alguien sobre lo emocionante que es medicina, sin que se aburra o se duerma – le conteste.

- Por supuesto que tengo tiempo para ti, cuéntame – invitó.

Empecé por los estudios que había hecho últimamente, las materias que se me dificultaban y el me escuchaba con atención, compartiéndome sus experiencias sobre lo que yo le platicaba. Así fui encadenando una conversación que finalmente llego a Alec.

-Carlisle, te juro que si no fuera por todo el apoyo que me da mi novio, para estudiar no tendría esas calificaciones ni hubiera aprendido tanto en tan poco tiempo – le comente.

- OH! Si Charlie comento que tenías novio, dijo que era un muy buen chico – si! Habíamos entrado a un nuevo tema.

- Lo es, mi papá lo conoció cuando fuimos a buscar mi trabajo, él trabaja en el mismo centro comercial que yo – comente muy interesadamente.

- Oh! Vaya, ¿en qué trabaja? – me preguntó.

- Trabaja en una tienda deportiva, es muy responsable – comente.

- Suena como el modelo que quisiera que Edward siguiera – dijo Carlisle apesadumbrado.

- Tal vez necesite algo que lo haga ser más responsable además de la universidad – le sugerí.

- ¿Qué me sugieres? – dijo Carlisle interesado.

- Bueno… - hice una pausa como si lo estuviera pensando – OH ya se! Edward necesita un empleo.

Carlisle se quedó en un silencio preocupante por unos segundos.

-Creo que es buena idea – dijo en voz baja - ¿tienes alguna idea de donde podría trabajar? – esa era la pregunta que esperaba.

- Bueno, están solicitando a alguien en una tienda de discos en el centro comercial, creo que Edward le encantará porque es sobre música antigua – le sugerí con desinterés fingido.

- Creo que es una excelente idea Edward ama toda esa música – afirmó convencido – Bella ¿me puedes dar especificaciones?

-Claro, ¿qué te parece si le pregunto a Alec, mi novio y en un rato te llamo – sugerí.

- Si, si, me parece bien – dijo contento. Esperen tengo que asegurarme de que ese idiota no sepa que fui yo la de la idea del trabajo.

- Carlisle, por si acaso… no le digas a Edward que yo te di la idea – le suplique a Carlisle.

- ¿Por qué? – cuestionó.

- Bueno… así se hará más responsable, si cree que tu pensaste que es lo…mejor para él – genial que mentira tan más idiota.

- Esta bien Bell's, se que mi hijo puede ser muy infantil y que te molestaría todo el tiempo – "no tienes idea" pensé – no le diré nada.

-Gracias, Carlisle, te llamo en un rato.

No quise llamarle a Alec, era mejor ir yo misma y tener muchos detalles. Salí del departamento con las llaves de mi auto y conduje hasta el centro comercial. Localice la tienda de discos y fui a pedir todas las especificaciones. En ese momento le llame a Carlisle, le di los horarios, la paga, las prestaciones, cada detalle. A Carlisle de encantó la idea así que dijo que en cuanto colgáramos le llamaría a Edward y le diría todo. Si!, Edward no sabía lo que le esperaba. En cuanto termine, fui a saludar a Alec y luego salí de la escena del crimen.

Cuando llegue al departamento Alice, Emmett y Edward estaban ahí. Entre y deje mi chaqueta en el perchero y mis llaves en la mesa de la entrada.

-Hola adictos – les salude Alice y Emmett con una sonrisa burlona. Edward soltó una carcajada.

-Ja, ja. Muy graciosos – dijo Alice con mala cara – Jasper no me habla, había prometido no volver a comprar cosas de procedencia dudosa – Edward y yo reimos.

- Y a mi Rose me tiene en cuarentena – dijo Emmett con un puchero.

- ¿En cuarentena? – preguntó Edward.

- Sin sexo por cuarenta días – respondió Emmett cabizbajo.

- Uy! Lo siento hermano – dijo Edward y Emmett suspiro.

- En todo caso no tienen derecho alguno a reclamar nada, prometimos que esa apuesta no saldría de aquí – les reclame.

- Pero no salió de aquí - dijo Emmett.

- No seas estúpido, sabes a que se referían cuando dijeron "Si, Bella será nuestro secreto" – dije haciendo una boba imitación de sus voces.

- Pero no tenían que decir eso, no queríamos que nos pensaran involucrados en drogas de nuevo – dijo Alice.

- Así como Edward no quería que se enteran de que estaba enamorado de la maestra o de que yo me bañe en un vestidor de chicos, o no se… que mi novio se enterara de que me bese con Edward – reclame.

- Así que estamos a mano – concluyo Edward.

Nos quedamos en silencio y un celular sonó.

-Oh! Es el mío – dijo Edward. Lo saco de su bolsillo y vio la pantalla – es papá – Emmett y Alice lo miraron con atención y yo me senté en el sillón individual fingiendo desinterés.

- ¿Qué hay Carlisle? – contesto Edward – perdón, ¿qué pasa papá? – Edward se quedo escuchando un rato – ¿enserio? y ¿cómo? – escucho – pero qué demonios.

Upps!

**Edward's POV. **

-¿Qué hay Carlisle? – respondí la llamada.

-¿Cómo que Carlisle? No seas igualado muchachito, sigo siendo tu padre – me respondió.

- Perdón, ¿Qué pasa papá? – reitere.

- Bueno hijo, verás, sabes que la situación económica no ha sido muy buena, digo hemos hecho la mitad de los gastos del departamento con Charlie, y tu mesada, la universidad, y no es fácil. Hijo creo que no te tomas esto demasiado en serio. De verdad creo que debes aprender a ser más responsable y ya se como lo harás.

- ¿Enserio? y ¿cómo? – pregunté con fingido interés.

- Vas a conseguir un empleo – dijo mi padre.

- Pero ¿Qué demonios? – grite.

- Edward no grites me dejaste sordo. Mira le llame a Bella para preguntarle si había algún puesto donde ella trabaja y ella me platico que su novio quería trabajar en un tienda de discos, y creo que debes pedir trabajo ahí. Incluso es en el centro comercial donde Bella trabaja – reclamo Carlisle.

- P-p-pero papá, no puede ser por qué – tartamudee.

- Porque tienes que ayudarnos si quieres salir rápido del departamento de Bella, creo que ahora con los gastos de la casa te mudarás hasta primavera – dijo mi padre distraídamente.

- ¡¿QUÉ? – grite de nuevo.

- Que no grites – grito él.

- Pero papá, un empleo, hablas enserio ¿YO? – mis hermanos se echaron a reír, y los fulmine con la mirada.

- Si hijo tú, alguna vez tendrás que trabajar – dijo con desinterés.

- Le llamaré a mamá – lo amenace. La púnica persona viva a la que mi padre le tenía miedo era a mi madre.

- Ella esta de acuerdo – dijo él. Diablos.

- No es cierto – le dije con incredulidad.

- Cariño – grito Carlisle y su voz se oía lejana – Edward quiere hablar contigo – "ya voy" grito mi madre – bien estas en altavoz.

- Mami ya oíste las locuras que dice tu esposo – le dije como un niño pequeño.

- ¿Estas hablando con mamá? Pon alta voz quiero saludarla – dijo Emmett.

- Si yo igual – apoyo Alice. Y Bella permanecía en el sofá individual comiendo una manzana hey! Era mi manzana.

- Bien, pero no interrumpan estamos discutiendo algo serio – advertí – papá están en altavoz los engendros de tus espermas quieren hablarles.

- Hola mamiiiii – dijeron Emmett y Alice emocionados.

- Hola mis pequeños – respondió mi madre con cariño.

- ¿Y para mi no hay saludo? – reclamo mi papá.

- Holaa papiiii – dijeron al unísono nuevamente.

- Bella saluda a nuestros padres – dijo Emmett en tono de regaño.

- Hola Bellita – dijo mi madre.

- Hola Bella – saludó mi padre.

- Hola Carlisle, hola Esme – respondió Bella.

- ¡Vaya hasta que alguien pone en primer lugar! – dijo Carlisle dramáticamente. Bella rió.

- Bueno, bueno podemos concentrarnos en lo importante o sea YO – les dije a mis padres.

- ¿Qué más quieres que te diga Edward? – preguntó mi padre.

- Mami, tú no estás de acuerdo verdad, ¿cómo voy a tener un empleo? ¿y mis estudios? – le dije a mi mamá, primer intento de chantaje.

- Mi amor, creo que lo puedes hacer perfectamente tú eres muy inteligente – Bella sofocó una carcajada, yo fui muy maduro y le saque la lengua – y podrás con un empleo y tus estudios, mira Bella lo hace, digo ella es brillante y tú… bueno tú te las arreglaras corazón.

Hay Bella se echo a carcajearse sin consideración y mis hermanos la siguieron.

-Ya cállate Fella esto es serio – le grite.

- Fella tu trasero – me respondió.

- Mira no tengo tiempo para pelear contigo, ¿si? Te atiendo más tarde – le dije con arrogancia. Ella me respondió con la Britney-señal. Yo hice un sonido de sorpresa como si me estuviera sofocando – eres una grosera.

- ¿Yo soy grosera? Tú me insultaste primero – me grito.

- Tú interrumpiste, estoy en una discusión seria con mis padres donde tú no tienes nada que – y entonces pude oír el foco prendiéndose sobre mi cabeza – tú tienes todo que ver – le grité apuntándola.

- ¿Qué? – dijo sin gritar, ni hacer escándalos.

- ¡Demencia! Claro, claro tú le dijiste a mi papá que yo necesitaba un empleo – le grite, ella iba a decir algo pero se callo – claro, si mi papá hubiera querido que trabajara me hubiera mandado desde el principio, tú eres la mente detrás de todo.

- Chicos, chicos, no peleen, esto no tiene que afectar así – dijo la voz de mi madre por el teléfono.

- Y si lo hice ¿qué? – me respondió ignorando a mi mamá – de cualquier manera a él le agrado la idea.

- Tú no tienes que meterte con mi pereza, ¡es lo más sagrado que tengo! Lo único que se hacer a la perfección – reclame.

- Si, estoy de acuerdo no sirves para nada… oh! Espera acabo de recordar algo en ñlo que eres mu bueno: ¡en gastar dinero ajeno! – grito ella. Estúpida desgraciada lo había dicho.

- ¿Qué dijiste Bella? – pregunto mi padre.

- Nada papá, ya sabes Bella esta loquita – trate de distraerlo, pero diablos había hecho enojar a Bella.

- No, no trates de distraerme, ¿de qué hablas Bella? – preguntó Carlisle.

- Pues que el patán que tienes por hijo gasto $60,000 dólares de la tarjeta de crédito de mi padre – dijo Bella.

- ¡EDWARD CULLEN! – gritó Carlisle.

- Prometiste que no lo dirías – le grite a Bella – te suplique de rodillas.

- Pues eres un idiota deberías saber que lo tendría como un recurso – grito de vuelta.

- ¿Para eso me llamabas ese día de la diarrea, Bella? – preguntó mi padre, que hombre tan perspicaz.

- Si, Carlisle – respondió Bella.

- No puede creer que hicieras eso Edward – me regaño mi madre.

- No se preocupen mi papá pago el dinero en el banco así que ya no hay deuda… - trato de explicar Bella.

- No Bella, esto no se quedará así. Edward pagará con su sueldo, cada centavo, me enviarás el 70% de tu sueldo y yo se lo enviaré de vuelta a Bella, ¿entendido? – sentencio mi padre.

- Pero papá…

- Nada de "peros", tomaras ese empleo y se acabo.

**¡…!**

Llevaba un mes y medio trabajando, una de las peores experiencias de mi vida, estaba cansado y ya casi no tenía tiempo para chicas y fiestas, puaj! El trabajo apesta, a veces trabajaba los domingos, ¡los domingos! Cada semana le enviaba dinero a mi papá, la misma cantidad cada semana, por lo tanto me quedaba con poco dinero y mi padre recorto mi mesada a la cuarta parte. Sufría demasiado.

Como lo imaginaran Bella y yo nos hablábamos sólo lo justo, pues ella había arruinado mi vida, aún así no perdía de vista sus movimientos buscando una oportunidad de sabotearla, pero ella era tan… tan… perfecta, que no encontraba nada malo. Tenía que ser algo que involucrara a Charlie para que estuviéramos a mano.

Después de este mes y medio me di cuenta de que ahora pasaba excesivo tiempo con su noviecito.

Así es, en las mañanas ese idiota pasaba por ella, luego llegaban por las tardes, preparaban la comida y luego se encerraban en el cuarto de ella. ¿Qué harían ahí? Seguro nada decente. ¡Oh! Si a Charlie le encantaría ver a su hija así y… bingo! Jaja, la venganza perfecta.

Jueves 13 de noviembre, catorce días antes de acción de gracias. La fecha perfecta para la ejecución de mi venganza. Bella estaba en su cuarto con Alec, por lo tanto nadie escuchaba, por si acaso, salí a la terraza. Marque el número y espere a que atendieran.

-Edward, muchacho, que gusto escucharte – contesto Charlie alegremente.

- Hola Charlie – le dije con gusto.

- Bella me informo que hiciste algunas travesuras – dijo y luego se rió. ¿Eso era todo?, había gastado su dinero y ¿eso era todo? Creo que Charlie me quiere más que mis padres, estaba seguro de que me cambiaron al nacer, exijo una prueba de ADN. "Sólo mírate al espejo" dijo una vocecita tonta en mi mente. Bueno si, era muy parecido a mis padres.

- Lo siento Charlie, yo…

- No te preocupes, uno hace locuras cuando es joven – dijo restándole importancia. Dios, quiero a este hombre como mi progenitor.

- Díselo a mi padre – dije por lo bajo.

- ¿Qué?

- Nada.

- Bueno y a que debo el honor de tu llamada – me preguntó.

- Charlie en realidad estoy algo preocupado – empecé.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por Bella.

- ¿Qué le pasa a Bella? – dijo Charlie alarmado.

- Mira Charlie sólo te diré un cosa… si valoras el honor de tu hija ven cuanto antes.

**¡…!**

Charlie y yo nos pusimos de acuerdo y él llegaría hoy viernes y yo le ayudaría a descubrir a Bella.

Alec y Bella llegaron temprano, a la una y media para ser exactos, y le mande un mensaje a Charlie para que viniera cuanto antes. Al cuarto para las dos Charlie entro al departamento. Pasamos al pequeño estudio y yo lo informe.

-Mira Charlie no se que le este enseñando Alec a Bella, pero no es nada decente – le dije.

- ¿Por qué dices eso Edward? – me preguntó.

- Bueno porque pasan todo el tiempo juntos, y mucho de ese tiempo es en la habitación de Bella – le solté.

- ¿Qué? – grito Charlie.

- Shh… recuerda que lo capturaremos en el acto del delito, necesitamos el factor sorpresa.

- Lo siento, ¿ahora están ahí?

- Así es – le conteste.

- Bien, vamos – dijo Charlie.

Nos encaminamos a las escaleras y las subimos sigilosamente conmigo a la delantera. Llegamos a la puerta de Bella y nos dedicamos a escuchar.

-Mmm… - era la voz de Bella.

- ¿Rico? – preguntó Alec.

- Mucho – respondió ella – gracias por enseñármelo.

Por Zeus.

-No hay porque – dijo el y se escucho el inconfundible sonido de un beso.

- Entonces esto sólo es en el pene – preguntó Bella. A Charlie se la salieron los ojos de las orbitas.

- No, también puede ser en la vagina o en la boca, depende – contesto él.

- No imagino lo que se siente – dijo Bella

– Lo podemos hacer luego – dijo Alec.

- Oh! Si me encantaría – dijo Bella. Pero que depravada – esto es delicioso – dijo con un gemido. GEMIDO! Oh por Dios.

- Lo podemos hacer cuando quieras – dijo Alec.

- Por mi esto sería todos los días, eres un…

- Suficiente – dijo Charlie y abrió la puerta – ¡ISABELLA SWAN!

- ¿QUÉ? – grito ella asustada.

* * *

**Hola Chicas! **

**Mee vuelvo a aparecer por esta historia después de chorrosientos de años haha no actualiza desde el año pasado…! Hahaha por cierto Feliz años nuevo atrazado haha **

**Ok bueno una disculpota pero les traje un fic nuevo haha… OK yaa akii esta un **

**ADELANTO DEL SIGUIENTE CAP… **

**CAPITULO 15**

**El viaje**

_-O si, eso es – dijo Edward con placer. _

_- Jesús – dijo Alec poniéndose de pie y luego se dirigió al baño. _

_- ¿Lista? Uno, dos, tres – dijo Edward. _

_- Aaa! – grito Bella mientras ella y Edward caían al piso, este ultimo debajo de Bella. _

_- ¿Pero qué demonios? – grito Alec al ver a su novia en el suelo arriba de mi hermano. _

**¿Qué les parece? Jaja abr en qe se meten estos dos en el siguiente cap… me voiii**

**Biiee **

**By…**

**PaOPattzZ***


	15. Lagrimas, risas, pasión y… gripe Parte 1

**Bueno chicas…. Lo siento pero Edward y Bella decidieron que lo que yo había pensado para este cap… no era lo que debía pasar… así que cambie casi por completo el cap, en lo personal es mi favorito hasta ahora tiene un poco de drama, romance, pasión y mucho humor… disfrútenlo.**

* * *

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.

**Canciones del capitulo (Ambas partes)**

**What Part of Forever – Cee lo Green**

**Video Games – Lana del Rey**

**I can't lie – Maroon 5**

**Hot – Avril Lavigne **

**I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You – Black Kids o Glee. **

**Rumor has it - Adele**

* * *

**Del Odio al Amor…**

**Capitulo 15**

**~..Lagrimas, risas, pasión y… gripe..~**

**Parte 1**

**Edward's POV. **

- Suficiente – dijo Charlie y abrió la puerta – ¡ISABELLA SWAN!

- ¿QUÉ? – grito ella asustada. OK… el panorama no era lo que creíamos. Bella estaba tirada en el suelo, Alec estaba sobre la cama, con un montón de libros en ella y ambos estaban completamente vestidos.

- Pero ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? – grito Charlie.

- Estudiando! – grito Bella de vuelta en el suelo - ¿qué haces aquí?

Charlie dirigió su mirada a mi, y luego Bella me miro también.

-¡Sorpresa! – dije con una sonrisa nerviosa. Después de ver la mirada de Bella llegue a una conclusión: Jamás iba a tener hijos.

**Bella's POV. **

Desde hacía un tiempo Alec y yo nos habíamos vuelto realmente unidos. Después de que Edward comenzó a trabajar, casi no hablábamos. Estaba segura de que me odiaba aún más de lo acostumbrado, sinceramente no me agradaba demasiado esta situación y… pero qué diablos estoy diciendo. Este tiempo había sido el mejor de mi vida, desde que comenzamos la universidad.

En fin, era viernes, mediados de noviembre y tenía algunos exámenes en puerta así que Alec me ayudaba a estudiar después de las clases. Nos encerrábamos en mi cuarto hasta la hora del trabajo. Ese viernes salimos temprano y Alec y yo compramos algunas fresas y chocolate de camino a mi departamento. Entramos y fuimos directo a mi habitación. Estando ahí tome las montañas de mis libros y nos acostamos en la cama yo me acosté al final de la cama y Alec estaba en las almohadas, yo empecé a leer y le hacía preguntas sobre cualquier palabra o método que no entendía, y él me respondía con paciencia y me daba fresas en la boca, de no ser porque estábamos rodeados de libros esto sería realmente romántico. Cuando llegamos a las enfermedades de transmisión sexual escucho un grito abajo.

-¿Qué fue eso? – le pregunte a Alec.

- Debe ser Edward – respondió restándole importancia. Yo asentí y seguí leyendo. Alec me dio una fresa, sabía deliciosa.

-Mmm… - gemí cuando estaba masticando la fresa.

- ¿Rico? – preguntó Alec.

- Mucho – respondí. Hojee el libro de enfermedades, tenía muy buen contenido – gracias por enseñármelo – le dije a Alec apuntando el libro.

-No hay porque – dijo él y me dio un corto beso en los labios.

- Entonces esto sólo es en el pene – pregunté. Señalando las imágenes del herpes.

- No, también puede ser en la vagina o en la boca, depende – contesto él.

- No imagino lo que se siente – dije al ver las imágenes. Alec se acerco a mi y tomo el libro de mis manos.

– Lo podemos hacer luego – dijo poniendo el libro en el suelo - ¿un masaje? – susurro en mi oído.

- Oh! Si me encantaría –respondí, el empezó a masajear suavemente mis hombros con una delicadeza increíble – esto es delicioso – dije y gemí sin poder evitarlo.

- Lo podemos hacer cuando quieras – dijo Alec.

- Por mi esto sería todos los días, eres un… - la puerta de mi habitación se abrió con fuerza.

– ¡ISABELLA SWAN! – grito mi padre y caí de la cama por el susto.

- ¿QUÉ? – grite.

- Pero ¿qué diablos estás haciendo? – grito Charlie.

- Estudiando!– grite jadeando - ¿qué haces aquí?

Mi padre miro a Edward y yo seguí su mirada. Engendro del demonio.

-¡Sorpresa! – dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada, haciendo cuenta regresiva para ir tras él.

- Edward creo que ya te di este consejo en mi visita anterior pero de lo diré de nuevo – dijo Charlie.

- ¿Si? – dijo Edward.

- Corre – y muy obediente se echo a correr y yo lo perseguí al instante.

Corrimos a lo largo del pasillo y Edward comenzó a bajar las escaleras, faltando unos seis escalones para el final él imbécil de Edward tropezó y cayó rodando. Yo me tape la boca con ambas manos.

-Auch! – grito Edward tirado en el piso.

- JA, JA, JA, JA – empecé a reír a carcajadas.

- Isabella deja de reírte y ven a ayudarme – grito desde abajo.

- Espera, espera – dije entre risas para reírme aún más fuerte.

- Pero ¿qué paso? – grito mi papá a mi espalda, cuando llego a mi lado vio a Edward - ¡Edward! – grito bajando las escaleras.

- ¡Charlie! – grito el marica de Edward. Yo seguía riendo descaradamente.

- Cariño, deberías calmarte – me dijo Alec, reprimiendo la carcajada.

- Bella, ven aquí y ayuda a Edward – grito mi padre que estaba a un lado de Edward - ¿dónde está tú ética profesional?

- ¡Al diablo con la ética! Esto es genial – dije aún riéndome. Esta vez Alec no aguantó y se echo a reír también.

- ¡Alec! – grito mi padre sorprendido.

- Lo siento, su risa es contagiosa – dijo entre risas, mi padre lo miro mal – de acuerdo, voy a ver qué pasa.

**¡…!**

-Awww! – grito Edward.

- Ya, Edward estarás bien – dijo mi papá. Yo entre a la habitación de Edward, con una bolsa de hielo para su pie.

- Vamos, no seas marica – le dije sentándome a su lado. Alec le estaba poniendo un vendaje, cuando levanto su tobillo Edward tomo mi mano y la apretó con mucha fuerza.

- Auch! – gritamos los dos.

- Edward eres un exagerado es sólo una torcedura, estarás bien – le dije, tratando de que soltara mi mano, pero él la prenso nuevamente.

- Si, con el hielo te sentirás mejor – dijo Alec ajustando la venda para que no fuera muy justa.

-¿Cuánto tardará en recuperarse? – dijo Edward.

- Unos dos días – respondió Alec – el dolor cesará paulatinamente.

- Bien, mi padre estará aquí para cuidarte – le dije a Edward.

- Bueno, creo que te dejaremos descansar – dijo mi padre – Alec ¿viste el juego de los Yankees? – y salieron del la habitación.

- No tratarás de vengarte, ¿verdad? – me dijo Edward aún tomando mi mano.

- ¿Por qué? ¿por traer a mi padre diciéndole que soy una zorra? – le pregunté con sarcasmo.

- Si, algo así – respondió frunciendo los labios, como diciendo "Woopsii!".

- Creo que haberte visto caer, y haberme reído hasta hartarme de ti fue suficiente – respondí y luego asentí.

- Espero que esta vez hables en serio – dijo Edward haciendo un puchero. ¡Demonios! Odio a este idiota pero no puede negar que se veía desgarradoramente tierno cuando hacía eso.

- Lo hago – le respondí.

- Bien – dijo él. Nos quedamos en silencio por unos segundos. De repente me di cuenta de la calidez que abrazaba mi mano izquierda. Voltee y vi nuestras manos unidas.

- Edward, ¿me devuelves mi mano? – le dije a Edward sin mirarlo.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento – dijo soltándome – fue la adrenalina del momento.

- ¿Adrenalina? – pregunté – genial. Escucha, te dejaré descansar y avisaré de esto en tu trabajo, ¿si?

- Si, gracias – respondió. No sé porque pero me sentía extrañamente incomoda, y podía asegurar que él se sentía igual de incomodo.

- Si necesitas algo, grita o lo que sea mi papá te cuidará – dije y salí rápidamente de la habitación. Respire profundamente un par de veces y luego baje las escaleras.

**Edward's POV. **

Después de mi trágico accidente, me pase toda la tarde convaleciente en mi cama, sin nada que hacer, todo el departamento estaba en completo silencio, incluso desde el segundo piso podía escuchar los ronquidos de mi enfermero. Así que en esta situación mi mente se echó a volar y una duda me embargo nuevamente ¿el beso con Bella fue realmente tan bueno como lo recordaba? Eso no era posible. Es que la forma en la que ese recuerdo venía a mi me revelaba una sensación increíble que no había tenido con otra persona, y al darme cuenta de el número de chicas que había besado, eso era un completo disparate. Y en esa tarde me obsesione con volver a besarla. Tenía que pensar bien cómo hacerlo, porque ella nunca cooperaría mientras Alec estuviera en medio. Toda la tarde estuve pensando en estrategias para obtener un beso real. Y me lo propuse, tendría ese beso o me dejaba de llamar Edward Cullen.

Como a las 10:00 p.m. escuche la puerta, y luego pasos por la planta baja, un rato después lo pasos se escucharon en las escaleras. Tocaron mi puerta suavemente.

-Pasa – dije en voz alta. Bella se asomo por la puerta.

- Vine para ver si quieres algo de cenar, como tu cuidador es tan atento – dijo lo ultimo con sarcasmo, claro.

- Si, por favor – le respondí.

- Ahora te traigo algo – dijo y comenzó a cerrar la puerta.

- Bella – le dije antes de que cerrara.

- ¿Si? – dijo abriendo de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué no traes comida para los dos y comemos aquí? Quiero decir, no quiero comer solo y sé que a ti tampoco te gusta comer sola así que… - le sugerí – de cualquier manera siempre cenamos juntos.

- Bueno – dijo asintiendo – creo que ya que nuestro huésped se volvió amante de Morfeo no hay inconveniente – cerró la puerta y sus pasos se fueron alejando. Se lo que piensan, esto es parte de tu plan para besarla pero… se equivocan muy equivocadamente, realmente no quería comer solo.

Después de unos 20 minutos Bella llego con dos sándwiches, algunas piezas de pan dulce y dos tazas de chocolate caliente. Se sentó frente a mi y puso la charola en mis piernas. Ambos tomamos los sándwiches y comenzamos a comer en silencio.

-¿Qué dijeron en el trabajo? – pregunté.

- Dijeron que podías tomarte el fin de semana, pero que tenías que estar ahí el lunes – respondió – al parecer si te has hecho responsable – comento y me dio un juguetón golpe en el brazo.

Luego de eso comenzamos a hablar de lo cerca que estaba navidad, y de las locuras que hacía mi familia y Charlie en esas fechas, como la adicción navideña de mi padre por los pretzels y los aumentos de peso de Charlie después de las deliciosas comidas. No toqué el día de gracias porque sabía que a Bella le afectaba. Y así durante la cena tuvimos una agradable conversación. Cuando terminamos, Bella se llevo la charola y luego de un minuto volvió.

-¿Quieres que te de tu pijama? – preguntó cuando regreso.

- Si por favor – le conteste. Ella fue directamente al cajón indicado, era de esperarse desde hacía un tiempo ella se encargaba de toda la ropa.

- Ten – me dijo tendiéndome el pantalón gris y la playera blanca.

- Gracias – le dije tomando las prendas – Bella, ¿te puedo hace una pregunta? Aparte de esta, claro.

- Bueno puedes hacerla pero no te aseguro contestar – dijo ella mirándome.

- OK… ¿De verdad, Alec y tú sólo estudiaban? – pregunté. La duda me carcomía desde el incidente de esta tarde.

- Edward, ¿crees que soy tan idiota como para hacerlo contigo merodeando todo el tiempo, la puerta sin seguro y a plena luz del día? – dijo ella, OK… eso era un claro NO – buenas noches – me dio la espalda y se dirigió a la puerta.

- Bella – ella volteó – así que… ¿debo asumir que tú y Alec no han…? – pregunte, la respuesta que me dio no dejaba nada claro. Ella sonrió y abrió la puerta.

- Alec tiene casa – dijo simplemente y salió de mi habitación.

- Wooow – dije con shock.

**¡…!**

Todo ese fin de semana me la pase haciendo… nada. Charlie fue muy atento conmigo después de doce horas de sueño, el sábado y el domingo mi pie estaba mejor notablemente. Casi no vi a Bella, Sue la necesito en el trabajo todo el sábado y el domingo salió con Alec casi todo el día. ¿Cómo sobrevivimos? Le llame a Emmett y Rosalie fue tan amable de cocinar para nosotros, Emmett se alegró mucho de encontrarse con Charlie y le presento a Rose. El domingo Alice y Jasper vinieron a ver a Charlie, pues este adoraba a Alice como una hija y mi hermana lo quería como un padre. Yo opino que de verdad nos cambiaron de familia.

El lunes Charlie se fue a Vancouver, para arreglar algunos asuntos y volver para Acción de Gracias. Y yo volví a la Universidad y al trabajo, durante los siguientes días Bella y yo llevábamos el mismo trato de siempre. Los días iban pasando y aunque lo disimulaba muy bien, yo note perfectamente el cambio de ánimo de Bella y sabía exactamente el por qué de ese cambio.

Llegué el miércoles del trabajo y encontré a Alec sentado en la sala, con el ceño fruncido y mirando atentamente la televisión… apagada.

-Hola – le dije, dejando mis llaves y mi chaqueta en la mesa de la entrada.

- Edward, no te vi entrar – me respondió.

- Si, vi que la tele se volvió repentinamente interesante – le dije y el rió un poco fui a la cocina y tome una botella de agua del refrigerador - ¿y Bella?

- Le llamo una señora que vive en el edificio y fue con ella – respondió y yo regrese y me senté en el sofá individual.

- Entonces, ¿seguiremos admirando la televisión o aprovecharemos el satélite? – le pregunté a Alec.

- ¿Sabes que le pasa a Bella? – me respondió con otra pregunta.

- ¿Qué le pasa de qué? – OK, esto era muy estúpido, alguien tenía que responder algo.

- Esta muy rara, distraída, triste, ¿¡va a terminar conmigo! – dijo preocupado.

- Alec, ¿no lo sabes? – le dije intrigado. Con un demonio de verdad, alguno tenía que responder algo.

- ¿Qué cosa?

- ¿27 de noviembre? – le pregunté.

- ¿Acción de Gracias? Bueno se puso rara desde que le mencione ir con mi padres de Washington pero no creo que…

- No, no, no ¿Bella no te ha dicho lo que paso ese día?

- ¿Qué?

- Bueno… la madre de Bella murió hace ocho años, un 27 de noviembre – le dije serio. Alec iba a replicar algo pero la puerta se abrió.

- Ya vine – dijo Bella - ¿qué pasa?

- Nada – conteste rápidamente – Alec, no sabe cómo usar una televisión – dije y fui a encenderla. Ella sólo rodo los ojos y fue a la cocina. ¿Por qué Bella no le dijo nada a Alec?

**Bella's POV. **

El viernes por la noche, Edward y yo tuvimos una pacífica y divertida cena. Llegamos a la conclusión de que nuestros padres se volvían completamente raros cuando no trabajaban. Y después de las indiscretas preguntas de Edward me fui a dormir.

Dormía plácidamente, cuando un timbre me despertó, abrí los ojos y con movimientos perezosos tome mi celular del buró.

-¿Hola? – conteste con voz somnolienta.

- Bella, discúlpame por despertarte, pero necesito que vayas a la librería temprano – dijo Sue al otro lado de la línea.

- Claro, ¿a qué hora quieres que este ahí? – le pregunte un poco más despierta.

- Pues son las 7:00… si pudieras estas a las ocho ahí sería genial – respondió.

- Claro… hay alguna emergencia, ¿no irás tú? – le pregunte, mientras me levantaba de la cama.

- Seguro que iré, hoy llegan los libros que pedí la semana pasada y ni Leah ni Seth pueden ir, es por eso que te molesto con el doble te tu tiempo – me dijo apenada.

- No te preocupes Sue, estaré ahí, nos vemos – dije y corte.

A toda prisa tome una ducha y me cambie. Baje las escaleras y vi a mi papá aún dormido en la el sofá, esta vez ni siquiera habíamos tenido una conversación en forma.

-Papá – le susurré, moviéndolo un poco para que despertará.

- Bella, ya regresaste – me dijo incorporándose.

- Papá ya me voy de nuevo – le conteste algo divertida.

- Pero, ¿a donde vas? Es tarde – me dijo él.

- Papá, has dormido unas doce horas, es sábado y me tengo que ir, Sue me necesita temprano y probablemente regrese tarde, así que tú y Edward tendrán que sobrevivir, ¿OK? – le di un beso en su ceño fruncido – te quiero.

Dejándolo completamente desorientado, tome mi bolso, mis llaves y salí a toda prisa. Llegué a la librería 10 minutos antes y Sue estaba en la caja registradora, revisando una enorme lista y tenía sus lentes puestos.

Sue me explico todo lo que iba a hacer, técnicamente mi trabajo era atender la librería en lo que ella recibía los libros, y eso fue lo que hice toda la mañana.

A las 8:30, Alec me llamó y le explique lo que pasaba. Me dijo que el también trabajaría temprano porque intercambio turno con de uno de sus compañeros. A medio día, Sue llego a la librería con Alec, quién traía cargaba una enorme caja que contenía una brazada de libros nuevos. Alec muy amablemente nos trajo algo para comer ya que ni ella ni yo habíamos probado bocado. Alec permaneció hay unos 20 minutos de su hora de comida y dijo que regresaría antes de que se acabara su tiempo para salir temprano y ayudarnos, ya que ese día había una inusual cantidad de clientes. Sue y yo comimos en pequeños bocados ya que entre atender, ir a buscar libros que se agotaban y cobrar no teníamos tiempo.

Ese día fue una total locura, vendimos desde enormes y costosas enciclopedias hasta novelas y libros de _Feng Shui_. Sue y yo íbamos y veníamos a la bodega. Cuando las olas de clientes se disipaban, trabajamos en la lista de precios de los nuevos ejemplares que habíamos adquirido.

Pasado de las 4:00 p.m. Alec llegó a la tienda y ahora él iba a la bodega, dejando así que Sue cobrara y yo ordenara los libros que habían llegado en el estante de "Estrenos". A las seis hubo mucha más gente de la que había visto desde hacía más dos meses cuando _Gaiman_, firmo sus libros aquí. Al parecer muchas adolescentes buscan algunos de los libros que Sue acababa de traer, los cuales hicieron que mi novio diera varias vueltas a la bodega.

A las nueve de la noche todo se calmo, Sue y yo nos dedicamos de lleno a la lista y Alec atendía carismáticamente a los clientes ocasionales.

Toda esta caótica experiencia me hizo volver a mi casa a las 11 y caer muerta en la cama.

El domingo desperté a las nueve de la mañana y unos diez minutos después Alec me llamó.

-Hola – respondí gustosa.

- Hola princesa, ¿te gustaría ir a un día de campo?

No tuvo que preguntar dos veces, quedo en pasar por mi a las 10:30 a.m. me levante rápidamente y fui a la ducha, esta vez tome mi tiempo bajo el agua caliente y luego salí con calma tenía tiempo, cuando salí al pasillo mi papá venía de abajo.

-¿Vas a algún lado? – me preguntó.

- Alec quiere que vayamos a un día de campo – le respondí.

- ¿Saldrás de nuevo? – preguntó en tono de molestia.

- No será tanto como ayer – justifiqué.

- Bella, vine aquí desde Vancouver y ni siquiera nos hemos visto – reclamo.

- Papá, yo no fui quien te trajo aquí – le dije y me fui a mi habitación. No podía creer que me reclamara eso.

A las diez estuve lista con un bonito conjunto de invierno. Baje y fui a la cocina, prepare huevos revueltos y freí tocino.

-Bell's – dijo mi padre a mi espalda, yo salte del susto.

- Papá, no te escuche – dije poniéndome la mano en el pecho.

- Lo siento – me dijo.

- No, yo estaba distraída – le respondí volviendo al tocino.

- No, por eso, sino por lo que te dije – dijo Charlie en voz baja. Yo lo encare.

- Papá, no tienes nada por que disculparte, yo… debería pasar tiempo contigo ahora que te tengo aquí, pero no se me siento rara… viniste aquí porque no confías en mi – me sincere.

- Lo sé Bell's y lo siento, se que eres una chica lista, pero yo soy un papá celoso y posesivo y tú eres mi gran orgullo así que tengo que intervenir en la mínima alerta – dijo y yo reí.

- Te quiero papá – le dije y lo abrace.

- Tú eres todo para mi pequeña – respondió con dulzura. Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta. Eso me había dicho cuando nos entregaron las cenizas de mi mamá, con ese mismo tono de voz con la dulzura impregnada.

- Papi, yo puedo decirle a Alec que lo dejemos para más tarde o para otro día si tú…

- No, cariño ve. Vendré en Acción de Gracias y entonces no te separarás de mi - dijo con una sonrisa que revelo unas pequeñas y casi invisibles arrugas en sus sienes. En ese momento tocaron la puerta – yo voy – dijo, me besó la frente y fue a abrir la puerta.

Alec, Carol y yo nos fuimos después de que le serví el desayuno a mi papá, en su coche. Mientras Alec conducía por la carretera, mi mente estaba en otro lado completamente diferente, con mi mamá, con mi tía Maribel, y en recuerdos tormentosos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar, Alec me tuvo que hablar varias veces para que reaccionara. Estábamos en un enorme campo de suelo otoñal. Alec nos guió hacia un árbol que proporcionaba una sobra fantástica y tendió una sabana ahí. Puso una canasta en el centro y nos sentamos. Carol estaba encantada, corría por el terreno y regresaba con nosotros una y otra, y otra vez.

En la canasta había mucha comida, fruta sándwiches, dulces, ensalada e incluso Alec le llevo una lata de _Pedigree_ a Carol.

Estuvimos hablando de muchas cosas en esa tarde, hasta le explique porque le decía Oz a Emmett y es que cuando éramos niños, él se obsesiono con la vieja película del Mago de Oz y se hacía llamar así; como para mí era una complicación decirle Mago de Oz, sólo le decía Oz, se convirtió en un hábito. Después de un rato jugamos un poco de Tennis, luego volvimos a la cómoda sombra del árbol. Carol cayo rendida cuando y nosotros nos acostamos en la manta y yo apoye mi cabeza en el pecho de Alec.

-¿Te la has pasado bien? – me preguntó.

- Si, mucho – le dije en voz baja – ¿y tú?.

- Demasiado bien, hace mucho que no teníamos un tiempo así – dijo él y comenzó a acariciar mi cabello.

- Si – respondí. Nos quedamos en silencio un rato y no pude evitar que mi mente volara de nuevo.

- Sabes Bell's, mis padres quieren conocerte, les he hablado mucho de ti y bueno que tal si vienes conmigo a Washington y pasamos Acción de Gracia allá – dijo él con tranquilidad. Yo me senté de repente y di un par de respiraciones entre jadeos. La sola mención de Acción de Gracias me ponía los nervios de punta – Linda, ¿estás bien? – dijo Alec sentándose y pasando un brazo por mis hombros acercándome él.

- Si, si – dije cerrando los ojos y dando una última y muy profunda respiración – es sólo que… siempre paso Acción de Gracias con mi papá.

- OK, esta bien no te preocupes – dijo él besando mi cabeza y luego me abrazo muy fuerte, gesto que yo realmente agradecí.

Mi papá se fue el lunes a Vancouver y los siguientes días fueron algo realmente extraño, por más que tratara de concentrarme mi mente iba a la muerte de mi madre. Sentía la desesperación de las personas que trataban conmigo, mayormente la de Alec, pero no podía evitarlo.

El miércoles Alec y yo llegamos de la universidad antes que Edward, en cuanto entramos el teléfono sonó. Era señora Hamilton, del quinto piso, que me pidió amablemente ayuda en la cocina. Yo acepte, y fui con ella. Cuando llegué vi a Edward y Alec sentados en los sofás.

-Ya vine – les dije y observé a ambos muy serios - ¿qué pasa?

- Nada – contesto Edward rápidamente – Alec, no sabe cómo usar una televisión – dijo y fue a encenderla. Yo rodee los ojos y fui a la cocina para concentrarme en la comida.

El jueves, después de la universidad, recibí una llamada de Sue y me dijo que me tomara el día libre por el sábado que había hecho dos turnos. Tome ese tiempo libre para estudiar un poco mientras lavaba ropa. A eso de las siete de la noche mi celular sonó, vi el identificador de llamadas antes de contestar y me sorprendió el nombre que vi ahí.

-¿Carlisle? – contesté con extrañeza.

- Bella, ¿cómo estas? – preguntó el con un tono que pretendió ser informal.

- Bien, gracias, ¿y ustedes? – respondí aún con un poco de cautela – algo anda mal, ¿Esme esta bien?

- Nada esta mal, Esme esta muy bien, ambos lo estamos, ella los extraña mucho, esta muy contenta por la próxima semana – dijo el en un tono más fluido.

- Si, lo sé, ya quiero verlos – le dije también más cómoda - ¿ya saben en donde se quedarán? – le pregunté.

- Bueno, veremos si Alice nos recibe o Emmett, sino iremos a un hotel – dijo él.

- ¿Qué? Claro que no. Pueden quedarse aquí, hay otra habitación – lo contradije.

- ¿Y Charlie? – me preguntó él con algo de humor.

- Bueno, Edward puede dormir en la sala y darles su habitación, o pueden dormir en la mía yo dormiré con mi papá – le dije con optimismo.

- Que amable eres Bella, pero creo que Emmett es la mejor opción – dijo él. Yo solté un bufido – no es que te desprecie es que…

- No te preocupes Carlisle, lo entiendo, es sólo que no quiero que se vayan tan lejos, Esme es como una madre para mi y sabes que, es un día… difícil – le dije en voz baja y termine con un susurro.

- Y tú eres como nuestra hija, querida – dijo él con una voz muy dulce – bueno, creo que querrás saber el motivo de mi llamada.

- Bueno, de hecho si, es decir me gusta que me llames, pero es algo raro – le dije ahora curiosa.

- Quiero preguntarte, ¿has leído mi diario? – cuestiono.

- Si, sabes, me ha servido en algunas tareas, no puedo creer que pusieras artículos completos ahí – le dije impresionada.

- Creo que sería más impresionante si los hubiera escrito – dijo él, y ambos reímos – y… ¿en que parte vas?

- Bueno voy en lo del juego de fútbol, no puedo creer que por eso no hayas ido a los juegos de Edward.

- Si bueno, es una especie de fobia – dijo él- ya casi terminas.

- Si, pero últimamente no he tenido tiempo de leer he estado estudiando – le dije.

- Bella… hoy es 20 de noviembre – dijo Carlisle.

- Lo se – respondí confundida. ¿Ahora que tenía que ver la fecha?

- Creo que hoy es un buen día para terminarlo – dijo él, yo fruncí el ceño – adiós Bella – y cortó. Yo quede completamente confundida, en mi cabeza todo estaba caótico.

Unos diez minutos después de que Carlisle cortó y que por mi cabeza paso unas cien veces su última frase, casi corrí al despacho y busque entre los cajones del escritorio el diario. Cuando lo encontré fui hasta la página donde me había quedado y empecé a leer. Leí unos pocos días más me quede hasta el 26 de octubre del 99', luego había unas hojas en blanco y llegué a una fecha que llamó mi atención.

_20 de noviembre del 2000_

_Hacía mucho tiempo que no había escrito aquí, más de un año_

_para ser exactos. No ha habido mucho que escribir, mis hijos _

_han crecido mucho, Edward ya tiene once años, Alice catorce _

_y Emmett diecisiete, me hace un poco de gracia la gran _

_melancolía de Esme, cuando lo ve salir con su nueva novia, _

_Nina, es una chica muy guapa y agradable, pero para Esme _

_no es suficiente sigue estando muy celosa, y Alice bueno _

_ella es una pequeña mujercita ya, Edward… bueno, sigue_

_siendo Edward, necio, engreído y travieso, aún no puede_

_llevarse bien con Bella la hija de Charlie y Renné, y bueno, _

_el circulo se ha cerrado y es de Renné de quien quiero hablarte. _

_Hoy por la tarde vino a mi consultorio aquí en Forks, y me dijo_

_cosas, muy extrañas, creo que Renné sospecha_

_que algo pasará, porque me hizo prometer que cuidaríamos_

_a Bella, si algo le pasaba a ella o a Charlie. Pero, ¿qué podría_

_pasarles? Traté de que me explicara pero ella se retracto de todo _

"_Estoy, algo nerviosa y paranoica últimamente, no me hagas caso" _

_dijo ella.__ No se lo he dicho a Esme, porque sé que se alarmará,_

_pero estoy muy preocupado, y me siento completamente _

_impotente. Sé que tú no me darás ningún consejo y que es _

_estúpido contárselo a un pedazo de papel pero ya _

_no podía guardármelo. _

_Carlisle Cullen_

Mi respiración se cortó, mientras sentía mis mejillas humedecerse.

**Edward's POV. **

Después de la universidad, fui a comer y luego al trabajo, me sorprendió un poco no ver a Bella en la librería, la veía a diario porque estábamos justo enfrente, en mi hora de descanso fui a preguntarle a la jefa de Bella que había pasado y ella me dijo que le dio el día libre porque el sábado había trabajado todo el día, termine mi trabajo temprano y fui a mi volvo que por cierto estaba tenía una falla en el carburador, así que decidí ir a la agencia para que lo revisaran. Como era tarde, decidí dejarlo ahí e irme a casa. Tome un taxi que me dejo en la puerta del edificio y camine directamente al ascensor. Al llegar al piso busque mis llaves y abrí la puerta. El departamento estaba en tinieblas y en total silencio. ¿Bella abría salido? Casi tropiezo con Carol, que vino a darme la bienvenida.

-¿Bella? – pregunte al vacío. Nada. Estuve atento y un minuto después vi que la luz del estudio estaba prendida. Y me dirigí ahí.

Toque la puerta y como no contestaron. Decidí pegar la oreja a la puerta, era mejor prevenir, no quería intervenir si Bella y Alec estaban haciendo esas fantasías sexuales que uno tiene de hacerlo en todos lados, una y otra, y otra, y otra vez, ahora tal vez lo estaban haciendo sobre el escritorio y de forma muy sexi abrían tirado todo lo que había en su superficie… como todos los libros, la lámpara y mi laptop…. ¡mi laptop!

-¡Nooooo!, me deben 2,500 dólares – grite abriendo la puerta, salvajemente. Bella salto levemente desde la esquina donde estaba sentada pero no dijo nada. ¡No dijo nada! N.A.D.A ¿entienden? NADA! Digo generalmente me diría "idiota, me asustaste" o "¿qué te pasa imbécil?" pero no dijo nada. Absolutamente nada. Luego de unos segundos por fin mi cerebro analizo la imagen que mis ojos verdes (por cierto), le proyectaron. Bella tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas empapadas. ¡Estaba llorando! _"Vaya, que gran descubrimiento Sherlock"_ dijo una voz tonta en mi cabeza. "Cállate estúpido grillo".

Fui corriendo con Bella y me ubique a su lado en cuclillas.

-Bella, ¿qué te pasa? – le pregunté con angustia.

- Ella lo sabía, lo sabía – dijo y empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. ¿QUÉ? ¿Quién sabía qué? Bella era muy rara, nunca comprendía lo que ella decía, ¿pretendía ser misteriosa? Digo creo que no era precisamente una novedad que mi coeficiente intelectual no era muy alto, hice la prueba en internet y me salió 47, no entendía por qué no podía ser tan estúpido, y luego Bella dijo que el tiempo era muy importante, y yo me tardé como tres horas en hacerlo, porque estaba descargando música, viendo televisión y luego fui a cenar, resultado un coeficiente intelectual muy bajo. Bueno eso no importa, lo importante por una vez era Bella, ella estaba muy triste y no entendía porque, digo yo la odio es una nerd, mojigata, odiosa, sabelotodo, pero no me gustaba para nada verla así.

- Bella tranquila – dije y me senté a su lado.

Luego como acto reflejo pase mi brazo por sus hombros, muy despacio y con cautela. Su reacción me sorprendió mucho, ella se abrazo de mi aferrándose a mi camisa y lloro aún más. Yo no pude más que abrazarla y acariciarle su brazo ocasionalmente, para consolarla, aunque no tenía ni idea de por qué. Después de una media hora, el llanto de Bella disminuyo a simples sollozos.

-Ven, vamos a tu recamara, para que descanses – le dije y ella asintió. Me puse de pie y luego le ayude a ella a hacerlo.

Subimos por las escaleras, en todo el trayecto, la tome suavemente del brazo pues no me atreví a soltarla por completo, se veía tan frágil e indefensa. Llegamos a su habitación y la ayude a sentarse en la cama, ella comenzó a limpiarse la cara torpemente con la manga de su suéter yo fui a su tocador y le tome unos cuantos pañuelos desechables y luego se los di. Carol, se acostó al lado de Bella, y empezó a arañar su pierna reclamando su atención (**N/A: eso hace mi perrita cuando quiere que la acaricie, jeje**).

-¿Quieres un té? – le pregunte.

- ¿Saber hacer té? – me respondió con otra pregunta y luego sorbió la nariz.

- Sorprendentemente, se calentar agua – respondí y ella se rió. Me alegro mucho poder hacer que sonriera.

- Creo que un té estaría muy bien – dijo ella con una débil sonrisa.

- OK – dije y salí de la habitación.

Llegué a la cocina y busque la… la… cosa gordita en la que se calienta agua, cuando la encontré la llene y luego encendí la estufa.

-¿Cómo se llama esta porquería? – me pregunté mientras esperaba que el agua estuviera lo suficientemente caliente. Demonios, no podía recordar el nombre de ese artefacto, juro que lo sé "_Si, claro, admite que no lo sabes_" dijo de nuevo esa voz, "Púdrete asqueroso bicho", y cinco minutos y miles de nombres de objetos después el agua estaba lista y no sabía cómo se llamaba esa cosa. Busque en la alacena los sobres de té y luego en una taza serví agua y le puse el sobre. Puse la taza una cuchara y el azúcar en una charola. Subí la escalera y fui a la habitación de Bella. Toque dos veces antes de entrar y luego de una "pasa", entre. Deje la charola en el buró y Bella se incorporo para ponerle azúcar a su té.

- Bella, ¿qué pasa? ¿por qué estás así? Digo si quieres responder – le pregunte.

- Bueno…

- Aunque preferiría que respondieras porque si no quisiera que me respondieras no te hubiera preguntado – aclare.

- Si te voy a responder – dijo ella y rió después de negar con la cabeza – bueno… no se por donde comenzar…

- Pues yo tampoco – dije intrigado.

- OK… la cosa esta así… cuando llegamos aquí tú papá me obsequio un diario, SU diario, trae cosas de su carrera y algunas personales, yo lo he leído desde entonces y hoy Carlisle me llamó y me dijo que – respiro hondo y luego continuo – que hoy era un buen día para leerlo. Entonces fui y lo leí, y vi una página que tenía fecha del 20 de noviembre del 2000… - hizo una pausa para controlarse – en ella habla un poco de ustedes y de… mi mamá – dijo y se le quebró la voz, respiro varias veces de nuevo y se aclaro la garganta – en ese escrito Carlisle quiso dar a entender que mi mamá ya sabía que iba morir… - dijo y entonces las lágrimas volvieron.

- Bella… - dije y acaricie su brazo – pero, eso no es posible, digo lo de Reneé fue un accidente, no se pudo prever…

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Bella desconcertada - ¿quién te dijo eso?

- ¿Qué? – cuestione de igual forma.

- Que mi madre murió en un accidente – aclaro ella.

- Pues mis padres, ¿por qué? – le dije confundido.

- Porque mi madre no murió por un accidente, mi mamá fue asesinada – dijo ella con voz seria y sombría.

- ¿Qué? P-p-pero ¿Quién lo hizo? – dije en shock.

- Mi papá… cuando yo era niña no tenía un trabajo tan exitoso, pero un día hizo una obra turística y su fama y prestigio subieron a una velocidad asfixiante. Cuando yo tenía unos 8 años, lo llamaron para una obra… el fue a ver el trabajo y le pareció que la paga era más que buena por una trabajo muy sencillo, poco tiempo después antes de comenzar el trabajo manual, mi papá descubrió que los sujetos eran traficantes de armas y que querían una especie de refugio para guardar el armamento. Obviamente mi padre se negó a hacer el trabajo, pero lamentablemente, mi papá sabía demasiado, así que a finales del 99 y casi todo el 2000 los tipos esos nos persiguieron, dieron varias alertas, y una día aquí en Nueva York – las lagrimas corrieron de nuevo por sus mejillas – mi mamá y yo íbamos a hacer unas compras y cuando íbamos caminando llegaron una tipos y sólo le dispararon – su voz se quebró de nuevo y esta vez se convirtió en sollozos desesperados. Yo la abrace.

- ¿Tú lo viste? – pregunté. Y ella sólo asintió – lo siento mucho Bella, nunca lo imagine.

- Probablemente era mejor que nadie supiera – dijo ella y apenas lo entendí en medio de su llanto. Después de unos minutos cuando sentí que se calmo me atreví a hacer otra pregunta.

- ¿Por eso se fueron a Praga esos seis años?

- Si, por una parte fue para protegerme de esos sujetos y por otra para que un millón de psicólogos me trataran – explico en voz baja – luego de tres años nos enteramos de que la policía los tenía, pero mi papá no quería arriesgarse a volver, así que seguimos haya y en todos lados donde su trabajo lo requería… y yo siempre con mis tutores – dijo con ironía.

- De verdad lo siento – dije después de un rato de silencio.

- No se porque nos paso esto, esos hombres no tiene el derecho de llamarse así, debería llamarlos…

- Tetera – dije recordando el nombre del cochino artefacto.

- ¿Qué? – dijo Bella desconcertada.

- Lo siento, es que no podía recordar el nombre de la cosa obesa en la que se calienta el agua – le explique.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo preguntaste? – preguntó ella.

- Bueno… yo… emm… buena pregunta.

**Bella's POV. **

El viernes por la mañana me levante temprano e hice mi rutina diaria, luego fui a clases. La mañana paso tranquila, Ángela, Ben, Alec y yo nos reunimos en los tiempos libres y me sentía mejor, sinceramente. Después de clases, fui al departamento y Edward ya estaba ahí, sentando en el sofá leyendo una revista.

-Hola llegaste temprano – saludé.

- Si, Tanya me trajo – dijo él y luego aparto los ojos de la revista – a propósito, ¿me llevas al trabajo?

- Claro, pero ¿por qué? ¿Y el Volvo? – pregunté sentándome junta a él.

- Estaba teniendo problemas con el carburador, así que esta en la agencia – respondió y volvió a la revista.

- Voy a hacer la comida – dije y fui a la cocina.

Hice un poco de ensalada y pollo, comimos en silencio como siempre, y luego de un rato nos fuimos al centro comercial, en el camino encontramos un tema de conversación que continuamos hasta que llegamos a la librería nos despedimos y él se fue a la tienda de discos.

Llegué a la tienda y Sue me dijo que tenía que ir a una comida con no sé quién y me quede sola en la librería. A las cinco llegó Alec.

-Hola, princesa – me saludo y entro en el mostrador para besarme.

- Hola – conteste después de que libero mis labios. Empezamos a platicar y unos minutos después llego Edward.

- Eee… Hola – dijo cuando vio a Alec. A mi lado escuche un gruñido.

- Hola, Edward – conteste - ¿qué pasa?

- Nada, sólo quería saber a qué hora nos vamos – pregunto, desde la puerta.

- A las nueve y media – respondí.

- OK – dijo y se fue.

- ¿Por qué se irá contigo? – preguntó Alec con un tono de irritación.

- Bueno, su auto esta descompuesto y me pidió que lo trajera, así que…

- ¿Y desde cuando eres tan amable con él? – dijo aún con ese tono.

- ¿Estas celoso? – pregunte en un tono de burla. Él bufó.

- No me has respondido.

- Bueno…

Le conté brevemente la historia de lo que paso la noche anterior, y también lo de mi mamá, haciendo pausas continuas para controlar las lagrimas.

- Mi amor… lo siento - dijo y me abrazo con fuerza. Estuvo diciéndome otras cosas lindas hasta que tuvo que irse. Cuando dieron las nueve, Edward llego a la librería y sorprendentemente me ayudo a ordenar algunos libros y después de que cerré nos fuimos. Llegamos al departamento y Carol nos recibió ladrando y haciendo piruetas. Yo empecé a hacer mimos y Edward fue a las escaleras.

- Oye, ¿no quieres cenar? – le pregunté antes de que subiera.

- No, comí en el trabajo – dijo y luego subió.

- Tú si quieres cenar verdad, mi amor – le dije a Carol y la tome en mis brazos. Después de que ambas cenamos subimos y Carol se fue directo a mi habitación. Yo fui a lavarme los dientes, y luego, cuando me dirigía mi cuarto, recordé que había algo que le tenía que dar a Edward. Baje las escaleras y al escucharme Carol me siguió, fuimos al despacho y tome el diario de Carlisle. Luego subimos y toque la puerta.

- Pasa – dijo Edward. Abrí la puerta y el estaba ya acostado, cuando entramos se sentó. Carol salto a su cama.

- Hola, renacuajo – le saludo y Carol le gruño.

- Sólo quería darte las buenas noches – le dije, desde la puerta.

- OK – respondió el con cara de confusión. Yo sonreí y luego pase a su cuarto y me senté a su lado en la cama.

- Edward… gracias – dije en voz baja.

- ¿Por qué? – preguntó mirándome.

- Por lo que hiciste anoche, yo… me sentía muy mal – le agradecí con sinceridad.

- Esta bien, no puedo ni imaginarme por lo que debes estar pasando – dijo el mirándome.

- Bueno… en realidad, vine a darte esto – dije y le ofrecí el diario.

- ¿Qué es esto? – pregunto.

- Es el diario de Carlisle – le respondí.

- ¿Y por qué me lo das? ¿qué dice?

- Bueno habla un poco de su carrera, tiene algunos artículos muy buenos – Edward puso cara de espanto – pero dice algunas cosas personales que creo que deberías saber. Sé que la relación con tu padre no es muy buena y que estas un poco molesto con él, pero todo tiene motivo, lo verás la próxima semana y quizá sea lindo mejorar su relación –explique – marque las partes que te podrían interesar – dije y luego me levante, y me dirigí a la puerta pero una duda me detuvo – Edward.

- ¿Si? – contesto.

- Ayer, cuando entraste al despacho, gritaste que te debían 2,500 dólares, ¿quién? ¿por qué? - preguntó. Edward se ruborizo.

- Bueno, ya sabes, creí que tal vez no estabas sola, creí que tal vez tú, y Alec estaban, ya sabes… realizando alguna de esas locas fantasías de hacerlo en un escritorio y tirar las cosas salvajemente y pues… ahí estaba mi laptop – explico. Yo lo considere un momento.

- Mm… buena idea – dije y nos salimos de cuarto.

Los días siguientes pasaron si inconveniente alguno. Todo normal. Bueno algo cambio mi relación con Edward había mejorado mucho, en estos días, ya no peleábamos y todo era miel sobre hojuelas, hasta estaba considerando dejar a Alec por Edward…

...

Si, claro… si se creyeron eso lávense el cerebro porque paso justo lo opuesto. Peleábamos porque pasaba una mosca. El sábado y el domingo hubo una rigurosa limpieza, pues la próxima semana, vendrían Carlisle, Esme y mi padre, todo tenía que estar impecable. Edward limpio los muebles, la terraza, el balcón y el estudio, yo lave la ropa y todo lo que estuviera a mi alcance, cortinas, toallas, sabanas, edredones, almohadas, incluso los trapos de la cocina. Limpie cada minúscula parte de la cocina, el baño, los cuartos, los armarios, todo. Esto obviamente ocasiono grandes peleas con Edward, primero porque no quería hacer nada, después por la música que pondríamos, luego porque no limpiaba como yo le decía y dejo los vidrios rayados, luego peleamos porque con el mismo trapo limpio los muebles y la televisión sin enjuagarlo ni una sola vez y luego porque lave a su oso de felpa. Bueno así estuvo la situación.

Luego esa semana los primeros días seguimos la rutina. Sue me dio miércoles, jueves y viernes de descanso, así que el miércoles fuimos a recoger a Carlisle, Esme y a mi padre al aeropuerto. Primero llego el avión de los Cullen.

-Mami! – gritó Edward cuando los vimos acercándose. Luego corrió hacía los brazos de su madre, quien lo recibió con los brazos abiertos y lagrimas en los ojos, no pude evitar el sentimiento de melancolía, que se disipo cuando Carlisle vino y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

- Bella, ¿cómo estás? – dijo con algo de mortificación.

- Bien, Carlisle gracias – dije con una sonrisa.

- Siento lo de la llamada de hace una semana, es sólo que…

- No te preocupes, fue duro, pero creo que fue mejor, explotar antes de mañana – le dije tranquila. El asintió y me abrazo de nuevo, un abrazo que yo correspondí con mucha alegría.

- Bella, cariño – dijo Esme abriendo sus brazos para mi cuando Carlisle me soltó. Yo la abrace con mucha euforia, Esme era como mi mamá, y además ella y Carlisle eran mis padrinos.

- Esme – dije en el abrazo.

Esme y yo conversamos unos veinte minutos, en los que Carlisle y Edward fueron a dejar las maletas a mi coche. Y una media hora después de que llegaron Carlisle y Esme llegó papá.

-Papi! – grite yo corriendo a los brazos de mi papá como una niña pequeña.

Luego mi padre, saludo a los Cullen y fuimos a mi auto. Yo conduje y Edward se sentó en el asiento del copiloto mientras que nuestros padres fueron atrás. En un mundo normal con personas normales, cuando una chica conduce con tres adultos en la parte trasera y uno de esos adultos es su padre, es de esperar que su padre sea quien vaya dando advertencias sobre, como conduces, diciendo cosas como, "_Fíjate por donde vas_" o "_Conduces como loca_" o "_Baja la velocidad_", pero como mi mundo no es en absoluto normal y no iba con personas precisamente normales, este fue mi viaje de vuelta a casa…

-Isabella! Cuidado – grito Edward. Cuando un camión venía a nosotros.

- ¿Por qué? Voy bien – respondí. Nuestros padres iban conversando muy contentos en la parte de atrás.

- No estás tomando tu carril – grito en respuesta.

- Claro que estoy tomando mi carril – grite también.

- Aaa! Baja la velocidad, enferma! – gritó

- Voy a 85 Km. – grite – tú conduces a 100.

- Pero yo no conduzco como un loco – excuso. Nos detuvimos en un semáforo y me voltee a verlo indignada.

- ¡QUE YO CONDUSCO COMO UNA LOCA! ¿QUIÉN TIENE UNA COLECCIÓN DE MULTAS DE TRANSITO? – grite.

- ¡FUERON MULTAS INJUSTAS! TÚ CONDUCES COMO YO CUANDO ESTOY EBRIO – grito.

- BUENO PUES DEBERÍAS EMBRIAGARTE MÁS SEGUIDO.

- Y aquí van – dijo Charlie desde atrás.

- TRATAS DE DESVIAR EL TEMA, PORQUE SABES QUE CONDUSCO MEJOR.

- SI, SI CLARO ¿ENTONCES PORQUE CHOCASTE CONTRA LOS ROSALES DE MI MAMÁ?

- ESE FUE UN ACCIDENTE.

- Bell's creo que deberíamos avanzar – dijo mi padre al escuchar todos los cláxones detrás de nosotros, porque el semáforo había cambiado. Yo hice un gesto de "Woopsi" y me puse en marcha.

- VES NI SIQUIERA PONES CUIDADO EN LOS CAMBIOS DE SEMAFORO, ERES UNA IRRESPONSABLE.

- ¡IRRESPONSABLE MI TRASERO!

- BUENO ESO NO LO SÉ ¿SUFRES DE ESTRIÑIMIENTO? – dijo y entonces empecé a golpearlo quitando en breves momentos mi vista del frente.

Así entre golpes (de mi parte) y gritos de niñita (de parte de Edward), llegamos a mi departamento.

Entre, Edward (que seguía llorando por los golpes), Carlisle y Charlie, cargaron las maletas hasta el departamento, yo abrí la puerta y los deje pasar.

-Y ¿dónde van a dormir mis padres? – preguntó Edward.

- Pues en tu habitación – dije como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo.

- ¿Y yo dónde dormiré? – pregunto indignado.

- En el sofá – respondí con tranquilidad.

- ¿Qué? – gritó, pero en ese momento tocaron la puerta. Fui a abrir y eran Alice, Emmett, Jasper y Rosalie.

- Mami! – grito Emmett y corrió con ella.

- Papi! – grito Alice y fue con él.

Luego Rosalie y Jasper los saludaron y saludaron a mi papá también. Todos platicaban de todo, con nuestros padres, Jasper y mi papá platicaban de negocios Rosalie y Alice estaban con Esme y Emmett con Carlisle.

-Bella, pero ¿por qué yo tengo que dormir en el sofá? – renegó Edward que estaba a mi lado.

- Pues porque son tus padres – le conteste.

- Pero el sofá es muy incomodo – se quejo.

- Edward duermes en el sofá todo el tiempo – respondí molesta.

- Pero sólo para siestas no es lo mismo – renegó nuevamente. Decidí portarme bien y darle un ultimátum.

- OK, Edward está bien, tú duerme en tu habitación, y yo les cedo mi habitación a tus padres – dije con paciencia.

- Sí claro y yo quedaré como el malo del cuento que dejo que una chica duerma en el sofá – dijo él. De verdad me estaba impacientando. Respire profundo y conteste:

- Bueno, entonces duermo con Charlie.

- Y Charlie porque va a tener incomodidades – replico.

- ¡ENTONCES QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES!

- ME PUDISTE HABER DICHO QUE SE QUEDARÍAN EN MI HABITACIÓN.

- SON TUS PADRES ES MÁS QUE O.B.V.I.O.

- PUDISTE HABERLES DADO TU HABITACION.

- TE ESTOY DICIENDO QUE YO DUERMO EN EL SOFA.

- INTENTAS QUE MIS PADRES CREAN QUE NO SOY UN CABALLERO.

- ¡VETE AL INFIERNO EDWARD! ES MI CASA YO DECIDO – dije y avancé hacía la cocina.

- ENTONCES ME DISCRIMINAS Y ME DESPRECIAS PORQUE SOY UN HUESPED– gritó dramáticamente.

- Lo harán otra vez – dijo mi papá.

- ERES UN IDIOTA, EDWARD. DIME ¿QUÉ MIERDAS QUIERES? – grite exasperada.

- Les daré mi habitación a mis padres si tú me das tu habitación – dijo con voz normal.

- ¿Y eso qué importa? Mejor les doy mi habitación – respondí con desesperación.

- Pues quiero tu habitación, cuando llegaste no me dejaste elegir – renegó como niño pequeño, no podía creer que todo este drama fuera porque quisiera mi habitación.

- Este lugar es MIO, yo hago lo que quiero, así que _pelas_ – respondí (**N/A: Lo que esta in **_**cursiva **_**se supone que es en español, ya saben hipotéticamente este fic es en inglés jaja**).

- Ves ahora me hechas en cara que soy pobre y no me insultes en idiomas que no entiendo – replico.

- Carlisle creo que deberíamos ir a un hotel – dijo Esme. No me había dado cuenta de que todos estaban pendientes de nuestra pelea.

- Claro que no Esme – le dije casi rogando – VES LO QUE PROVOCAS IMBECIL.

- No me insultes – dijo haciéndose el ofendido.

- No te daré mi habitación – le dije.

- Bueno, entonces, que mis padres se queden en mi habitación, Charlie en la de huéspedes, y quien gane tu habitación se queda con ella esa noche – retó Edward.

- Bien, pero será desde que todos decidamos irnos a dormir, y una vez que uno llegué será su habitación, si importar si sale al lavarse los dientes o al baño y esto sólo será en la noche, en el día será mi habitación – decidí.

- De acuerdo – dijo Edward y estrechamos nuestras manos, sellando el trato.

- Y esto es todos los días – dijo Emmett.

**¡…!**

Esa tarde Esme y yo preparamos la comida, y todos comimos amenamente hablando de todo, riendo de cualquier cosa y pasando un muy buen tiempo. Más tarde llegó Alec.

-Hola – le salude y lo abrace luego nos dimos un pequeño beso y él me sonreía.

- Hola, preciosa – saludo también.

- Ven, te presentaré – le dije y fuimos al comedor, pues todos seguían ahí – Carlisle, Esme – me posicione a su lado – él es mi novio, Alec – dije con una sonrisa – Alec, ellos son Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Edward.

- Mucho gusto – saludo estrechando sus manos y sonreía amablemente.

- El gusto es nuestro – respondió Esme sonriendo.

- Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿estudias medicina? – dijo Carlisle.

-Si, Bella me ha dicho que es un excelente medico – respondió Alec.

- Exagera – dijo Carlisle.

- Claro que no, tú eres el mejor y… - no pude terminar porque tocaron la puerta – seguro es la señora Hamilton – concluí – ahora vuelvo – dije y fui a abrir la puerta. Cuando llegué ahí abrí la puerta y no podía creer lo que veía – aaaaaaa! – grite.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Emm bueno les traigo este cap en dos partes por dos razones principales… **

**1 Mi mente voló demasiado y el cap se extendió.**

**2 No le quería cambiar el nombre**

**Y… bueno el resto de la historia en la segunda parte que estoy 100% segura de que les va a encantar….**

**¿Qué tan rápido la subo? Me lo dicen en sus lindo Reviews?**

**By...**

**PaOPattzZ***


	16. Lagrimas, risas, pasión y… gripe Parte 2

**NOTA: DISCULPEN QUERIA SUBIR ANTES PERO ME ATORMENTARON DOS SEMANAS DE UNAS COSAS HORRIBLES LLAMADAS PARCIALES Y A PENAS TUVE TIEMPO... PERO BUENO HOY 24 DE MARZO HAHA ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS... ME REGALAN REVIEWS?...**

* * *

**Summary: **Bella y Edward se odian a muerte, pero por algunas confusiones terminan compartiendo el departamento cuando van a la universidad, ¿La convivencia mejorará su relación? ¿Podrá nacer el amor?/ Humor y Romance.

* * *

**Canciones del capitulo **

**What Part of Forever – Cee lo Green**

**Video Games – Lana del Rey**

**I can't lie – Maroon 5**

**Hot – Avril Lavigne **

**I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You – Black Kids o Glee. **

**Rumor has it - Adele**

* * *

**Del Odio al Amor…**

**Capitulo 15**

**~..Lagrimas, risas, pasión y… gripe..~**

**Parte 2**

...-Él es mi novio, Alec – dije con una sonrisa – Alec, ellos son Carlisle y Esme, los padres de Edward. - Mucho gusto – saludo estrechando sus manos y sonreía amablemente. - El gusto es nuestro – respondió Esme sonriendo. - Bella me ha hablado mucho de ti, ¿estudias medicina? – dijo Carlisle. -Si, Bella me ha dicho que es un excelente medico – respondió Alec. - Exagera – dijo Carlisle.

- Claro que no, tú eres el mejor y… - no pude terminar porque tocaron la puerta – seguro es la señora Hamilton – concluí – ahora vuelvo – dije y fui a abrir la puerta. Cuando llegué ahí abrí la puerta y no podía creer lo que veía – aaaaaaa! – grite.

Mi tía Maribel, estaba en la puerta, con algunas maletas, detrás de ella estaba su esposo Carlos, y mis tres primos.

-_Tía_! – grite, mientras la abrazaba efusivamente.

- _Mi niña_ – dijo ella abrazándome también – _esto mejora mi día completamente_.

- _¿Por qué dices eso tía?_ – le pregunté mientras me separaba de ella.

- ¡_El pinche taxista!, cabrón viejo, se la paso todo el camino insinuándonos porque venimos de México_ – dijo mi tía de mal humor.

_- Te hubiera encantado verlo, prima_ – dijo Jacobo – _mi mamá se arto y le dijo al taxista, "Párate idiota" y luego cuando se detuvo nos dijo que bajáramos y luego cuando sacamos las maletas y todo le tiro un billete y le dijo "Por andar de mamón, chingas a tu madre y como el plátano güey, me quedo con mi dinero!" y el taxista se quedo sólo viéndola asustado, no tenía ni idea de lo que ella decía_ – dijo y yo reía sin parar.

- _Si, y luego subimos a otro taxi, y el señor era muy amable nos pregunto muchas cosas de México y mi mamá le conto del otro señor y se pusieron a insultarlo_ – dijo Edwin mi otro primo.

- _Pero, no es lo mismo_ – dijo mi tía – _hija,¿ nos vas a dejar pasar?_ – preguntó, no me había dado cuenta de que seguían en la puerta.

- _Claro, lo siento_ – dije y me hice a un lado.

Cuando volteamos todos nos miraban con cara de confusión, excepto mi papá que estaba riendo. Los olvide por completo.

-Dios, lo siento – dijo mi tía. No me había dado cuenta de que habíamos estado hablando en español – pero que mal educada, deben disculparme pero los insultos en inglés apestan.

Todos rieron por su comentario.

-Charlie – dijo y mi tía y fue a abrazarlo (en ese tiempo yo abrace a mis primos y a mi tío) - ¿cómo estás?

- Muy bien, Maribel, gracias, y veo que ustedes también están muy bien – dijo mi papá, con una sonrisa.

- Así es. Esme – dijo al tiempo de que iba a ella con los brazos extendidos.

- Maribel – dijo Esme cariñosamente.

- Hace tanto tiempo que no te veía. Carlisle – dijo y también lo abrazó, este le devolvió el abrazo con cariño y alegría – recuerdan a mis hijos, él es Jacobo, tiene 21, luego aquí está mi tímido Edwin tiene 20 e Ingrid, tiene 19 – relataba Maribel y mientras tanto mis primos estrechaban la mano de Carlisle y Esme.

- Es un gusto verlos, hace tanto… - dijo Esme.

- Bueno, creo que están algo confundidos – mencioné, viendo a todos los chicos mirándonos como si tuviéramos tres ojos – chicos, les presento a mi tía Maribel, a mi tío Carlos, y mis primos, Jacobo, Edwin e Ingrid. Familia, ellos son Emmett, su novia Rosalie, Alice, su novio Jasper, Edward y mi novio Alec.

- Maribel – dijo Emmett y fue a abrazar a mi tía como si el foco de su cabeza se hubiera encendido.

- Emmy – dijo mi tía y estrecho a Emmett con cariño.

Luego empezó a estrechar las manos de los chicos, esperaba que a Alice lo recibiera de la misma forma que a Emmett pero se limito a un "Hola, Alice". Luego siguió con Edward y lo estrecho muy fuerte.

-Eddie, cariño ¡oh! Por Dios, casi olvido que no te gusta ese sobrenombre – dijo ella sonriendo, Edward también le sonreía – y tu eres el novio de mi Bellita – dijo mi tía cuando llegó con Alec.

- Mucho gusto señora, Bella me ha hablado mucho de usted – dijo mi bello novio con cortesía.

- Por favor, soy Maribel, pero mi niña es muy guapo, tienes bueno ojo – me felicitó y yo me sonroje. Al lado de Alec pude escuchar un gruñido proveniente de Edward.

- Pero todos aquí son muy guapos, mira nada más al pequeño_ Lalito_ que desde pequeño ha sido muy bonito.

Todos (incluso el mismo Edward) reímos del apodo que mi tía le acababa de poner. Con mi tía aquí este día de gracias sería épico… o más bien caótico.

**Edward's POV.**

Bella fue a abrir la puerta, y todos nos quedamos conversando, hasta que escuchamos un grito de Bella, todos fuimos corriendo a la sala y encontramos a Bella con unas personas en la puerta. Principalmente, había una mujer hermosa, tenía cabello castaño y ondulado, era delgada y de estatura media, sus ojos eran de un lindo color verde y su piel era blanca, creo que la conocía. Luego de que saludo a mis padres, recordé que era la tía de Bella, después de ella venían su esposo que era un hombre alto y de piel clara, luego sus primos, Jacobo era alto y de cabello castaño, luego venía Edwin, era un poco más bajo que Jacobo, y tenía el cabello más claro, también tenía los ojos verdes y luego estaba Ingrid, wow Ingrid… era una preciosa mujer, alta delgada, de piel clara y cabello rubio, tenía los ojos grises y algunas pecas. En fin, hicimos las presentaciones y me di cuenta de que mi hermana… como decirlo de forma civilizada, bueno mi hermana no le agradaba en lo absoluto.

- Pero todos aquí son muy guapos, mira nada más al pequeño_ Lalito_ que desde pequeño ha sido muy bonito – dijo mientras pellizcaba amablemente mi mejilla izquierda. Yo sonreí ante el apodo que me acababa de poner, y más por como lo pronunciaba.

- Tía, es genial tenerte aquí pero ustedes no celebran Acción de gracias – dijo Bella quien estaba al lado de Alec, él la abrazaba posesivamente poniendo su brazo en su pequeña cintura.

- Verás… mi amor, ¿dónde está? – preguntó a su esposo.

- En la maleta, linda – respondió él.

- ¡¿Pusiste a mi hermana en la maleta? – casi grito Maribel. Yo trate de contener la risa pero no lo logre así que me reí abiertamente.

- Donde más la iba a poner, cariño. No podía estar exhibiéndola por todos lados, y menos escuchar todas esas cosas que le dijiste al taxista – respondió Carlos.

- Pero, como se te ocurre ponerla en la maleta _Carlos Gregorio Fuentes_ _del Campo_, mi pobre hermana ahí va junto a tus calzones, ¿qué sentirías si yo me muriera y Charlie llevara mis cenizas en una maleta junto a su ropa interior, eh? Eres un inconsciente, haber dame a mi hermana – reclamo Maribel y yo no pude evitar reír aún más. Todos me acompañaron esta vez.

- Mi amor, no está con mi ropa interior, esta con la tuya – se defendió Carlos.

- _Eso no te quita lo cabrón_ – respondió Maribel, con algo que no entendí, diablos tendría que aprender español, para poder reírme a gusto, sólo Bella y Charlie se rieron. Carlos abrió una de las maletas y saco una bolsa de terciopelo rojo y se la dio a Maribel, ella le quito la bolsa y revelo una pequeña caja de madera, de color roble, que tenía una foto pequeña de Renée en el frente y tenía grabadas las palabras Renée Swan – creí que querrías estar cerca de ella mañana.

Bella, asintió y luego una lagrima rodo por su mejilla, fue con su tía y tomo la cajita.

-Hola, mami – le dijo cuando tuvo en sus manos las cenizas de Renée, ahora todos estábamos en silencio.

- Hola, cariño – dijo Charlie mientras se acercaba – ven pequeña, necesitamos privacidad – se dirigieron al estudio y todos nos quedamos en silencio, hasta que entraron.

- Que amable de tu parte venir hasta acá – dijo mi madre a Maribel.

- No es nada, hace mucho que mi Bellita no podía verla.

- ¿Ya saben donde se quedarán? – preguntó mi padre.

- Si, mi esposo es muy precavido e hizo reservaciones en un hotel cerca de aquí – respondió Maribel.

- ¿Entonces ya tenías planeado el viaje? – cuestiono mamá.

- Claro que no – respondió Jacobo – ayer regrese de la universidad, y mi madre ya tenía a mi papá llamando al hotel y al aeropuerto.

Todos reímos.

-¿Quieren cenar? Acabamos de terminar, pero será un placer acompañarlos – les dijo mi madre amablemente.

- Gracias, Esme, no sé ellos pero a mí _me carga la chingada de hambre _– comentó, Maribel con alivio, lo último no lo entendí, pero supongo que era una de sus palabrotas porque Jacobo y Edwin comenzaron a reír.

Todos cenaron y mis padres y yo los acompañamos, Rosalie y Emmett se fueron porque iban a pasar la noche con los padres de esta, Jasper y Alice se fueron... bueno… no se porque se fueron, y Alec se sentía inadaptado. Cuando Maribel y su familia terminaron de cenar, nos sentamos a charlar en la sala, fue entonces cuando Charlie y Bella salieron del estudio abrazados y riendo, Charlie sostenía a Renée.

-¿Dónde están los chicos? – preguntó Bella.

- Tenían compromisos – respondió mi madre.

- OK – respondió ella asintiendo.

- Bueno creo que nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Maribel.

- ¿Pero por qué? – pregunto Bella haciendo un puchero.

- Mi niña, hemos viajado bastante, estoy muerta – respondió Maribel – pero mañana estaré aquí temprano para ayudarles con la comida, ¿de acuerdo? – se acerco a Bella y le beso la frente – nos vemos mañana – exclamo hacía nosotros y luego se acercó y le dijo algo a Charlie en el oído.

Toda la familia se despidió y abandonaron el departamento, quedando solamente mis madres, Charlie, Bella y yo.

-Iré a recoger el comedor – dijo Bella.

- Te ayudo – dijo mi madre, y su fueron a el comedor.

- Bueno hay que pasar tiempo de chicos – exclamo Charlie y se sentó en el sofá. Dejo a Renée en la mesa de centro y prendió la televisión.

Carlisle y yo nos encogimos de hombros y nos sentamos al lado de Charlie a ver la repetición de un juego de Manchester.

**Bella's POV. **

Esme y yo fuimos al comedor y comenzamos a recoger los platos, los vasos y toda la basura, mientras los hombres de la casa veían un juego de soccer. Cuando todos los platos estaban en el fregadero limpiamos la mesa.

- Mira nada más – dijo Esme.

- ¿Qué? – pregunté y voltee a ver a donde veía.

- Nosotras trabajando y ellos muy cómodos viendo televisión – respondió mientras veía a su esposo, su hijo y mi padre muy cómodamente viendo televisión con el ceño fruncido y las manos en la cintura.

- Ooo! Vas a hacer algo – dije emocionada.

- Carlisle, Charlie, les toca lavar los platos – mandó Esme acercándose a ellos.

- Pero Esme… - replico o más bien quiso replicar Carlisle.

- Nada de Esme, vayan ahora – dijo Esme.

- Pero – Charlie lo intento esta vez.

- Ahora – dictó. Yo sonreía conteniendo la risa. Edward empezó a reír como loco en el sofá – y tú Edward tira la basura – este se calló y Carlisle y mi padre empezaron a reír desde la cocina.

- Mi amor, ¿podemos usar el lavavajillas? – preguntó Carlisle gritando desde la cocina.

- No, quedan mejor a mano – respondió Esme.

- Y ¿ustedes que harán? – preguntó Edward con un puchero, mientras tomaba la bolsa de basura.

- Nosotras prepararemos el cuarto de invitados – contestó, yo la miré confundida, ya había preparado ese cuarto, ella me devolvió una mirada significativa y yo asentí. Esme tomo mi mano y subimos por las escaleras.

Le indique donde era mi habitación, entramos y nos tiramos en mi cama riéndonos de lo que recién había pasado.

-Muy bien, ahora si, dime ¿cómo te ha ido? – pregunto unos minutos después.

- Bien, la universidad es genial, Alec también, mi trabajo es muy entretenido y me gusta, además pasamos mucho tiempo con los chicos lo cual es genial y bueno con Edward… no tengo comentarios – respondí. Ella sonrió.

- Pero, cuéntame sobre Alec, es un chico guapo, ¿cómo se conocieron? – preguntó ella con entusiasmo.

- Bueno… - mientras Esme y yo teníamos una charla de chicas, en la que le conté a detalle toda mi relación con Alec, mi padre y los Cullen lavaban platos y no sé qué más. Después de una hora aproximadamente, escuchamos que habían terminado y prendieron la televisión de nuevo.

- Bella, te preguntaré algo y espero que me contestes con la verdad, para poder ayudarte prevenirte o darte algunos consejos, ¿de acuerdo? – me dijo con cierta picardía.

- Claro, seré sincera – conteste algo aturdida por la curiosidad.

- ¿Eres sexualmente activa? – preguntó de repente.

- ¿Qué? – pregunte aturdida.

- ¿Tienes sexo con Alec? ¿Eres virgen? – preguntó de nuevo. Demonios debía contestarle, cada vez las preguntas eran peores.

- Bueno, responderé tu tercera pregunta y creo que esa responderá las demás – dije y ella asintió – no.

- ¿No? – preguntó confundida.

- No soy virgen – dije mientras sentía mi cara arder.

- ¡Oh mi Dios! Esto es tan emocionante siempre trate de hablar de esto con Alice pero ella se sentía cohibida, digo lo entiendo yo tampoco me sentía muy cómoda dándole consejos que yo practicaba con su padre – dijo comenzó a reír. Yo le seguí con una risa nerviosa. Carlisle era como un padre para mí y Esme como un madre, con quería que me diera consejos de sexualidad.

- Esme, intentas darme "la charla" – dije haciendo énfasis en las últimas dos palabras.

- ¿Te la han dado? ¿Quieres que yo lo haga? – preguntó con preocupación y presentía que no era por hablar de sexualidad conmigo.

-¡No! – grité, ella me vio impresionada – quiero decir emm mi padre ya hablo conmigo, así que creo que sé lo necesario, porque no estoy embarazada, ni lo he estado, ni tengo una enfermedad…

- Si, claro. Pero puedo enseñarte algunas maniobras que…

- Sabes, creo que deberíamos bajar. Estoy algo cansada y mañana será un largo día, deberíamos decir buenas noches, ustedes también deben estar cansados – interrumpí.

- Oh!, si claro – dijo – la verdad si estor un poco cansada – yo sonreí. Nos pusimos de pie y bajamos, y como buenos representantes del sexo masculino, mi padre y los Cullen seguían viendo televisión.

- Hola, ¿cómo les fue? – dijo Esme mientras se sentaba en las piernas de Carlisle. OK… ahora me siento realmente incomoda. Edward también hizo un gesto de desagrado. Yo me fui a sentar en el sofá individual.

- ¡Lavar platos apesta! – dijo Edward con un puchero.

- Pero tú ni siquiera tuviste que hacerlo – dijo Carlisle.

- Si, pero tuve que esperarlos hasta que terminaron para ver el juego – se justifico Edward. Todos rodamos los ojos.

- Bueno ¿y la habitación esta lista? – preguntó Charlie.

- Si, de hecho veníamos a decir, buenas, noches – dije lo último despacio y mire a Edward, entonces recordé el acuerdo. Nos seguimos mirando unos segundos y luego ambos corrimos hacia las escaleras. Llegamos al mismo tiempo a estas y luego empezamos a recorrer los peldaños, en el trayecto nos empujábamos, yo logré que Edward casi se cayera de las escaleras así que en lo recuperaba el equilibrio yo tome ventaja, pero él me jalo el pie y casi caigo, así que me tomo ventaja, pero lo alcance rápidamente. Llegamos a la cima de la escalera y seguimos empujándonos, en una parte del recorrido Edward me empujo tan fuerte que caí y me golpee la cabeza, así que yo le puse el pie el se cayo haciendo un fuerte estruendo. Yo me levante rápidamente y corrí hasta llegar a la puerta de mi cuarto y me tire en la cama. Luego llego y me vio desde la puerta.

- Jaja, perdedor – me burle poniendo mis dedos índice y pulgar formando una ele y los pegue a mi frente. Él sólo me hizo la Britney- señal y se fue. Yo me reí a más no poder. Fui a la puerta de la habitación – Buenas noches! – grité y cerré la puerta.

**¡…!**

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté temprano, intente dormir un rato más pero fue inútil, así que mejor me levanté, me vestí y fui a la cocina, Carol siguiéndome, ayer con todo esa gente se asusto y se metió debajo de mi cama. Empecé con el desayuno, de nuevo planeaba hacer, todo lo que pudiera, Carlisle y Charlie tenían un apetito feroz por las mañanas y no se diga de Edward. Estaba batiendo la harina con los huevos para hotcakes cuando sonó el teléfono. Fui a la sala y tome el teléfono.

-¿Diga? – contesté.

- Hola, princesa – contesto Alec.

- Hola, bebe.

- Siento no haberme despedido ayer, no quería interrumpir – se disculpo. Mi papá debió haberse llevado a mamá porque no estaba en la mesa de centro.

- No te preocupes, está bien, mi papá y yo, teníamos que estar solos y sólo, no lo sé – respondí mientras volvía a la cocina - ¿vendrás hoy? Sé que planeabas pasar Acción de Gracias con tu familia…

- No te preocupes, no vendrán Jane ya debe estar con ellos, pero yo no quiero pasar Acción de Gracias con un montón de ancianos estirados, no es posible que no puedan salir un día de sus obligaciones para venir aquí – dijo molesto.

- Mi amor, lo siento – le dije en tono tranquilizador aunque también estaba molesta.

- Esta bien, ya debería estar acostumbrado – respondió.

- Así que, ¿estás solito? – le pregunté.

- Así es – respondió en tono pícaro.

- Bueno tal vez podrías venir a desayunar con mi caótica familia y luego podríamos escaparnos un rato, hace mucho que no, "estamos" solos – le dije en tono "provocador".

- Bueno, esa idea me agrada – respondió él, de la misma forma. Yo me mordí el labio.

- Entonces, ¿vienes a desayunar? – le pregunte.

- Voy volando – respondió y yo reí.

- Te espero – le dije y colgué.

- ¿Quién crees que vendrá mi amor? – le pregunté a Carol.

- ¿Quién vendrá? – preguntó Edward mis espaldas, yo pegue un grito por el susto y luego voltee para verlo en camiseta y bóxers, con su cabello hecho un desastre.

- Eres un estúpido, un día me volveré diabética por tu culpa – le recrimine.

- Si, si lo que sea. Podrías hablar más bajo, algunos intentamos dormir – reclamo.

- Lo siento olvide que eres un perdedor – dije de nuevo formando la ele. El hizo gestos de molestia y se sentó en una de las sillas que había en la cocina. Seguí con la harina y cuando estuvo lista, puse el sartén al fuego, al mismo tiempo empecé a freír huevos, tocino, prepare la cafetera y empecé a hacer los Hotcakes. Edward sólo me veía. Unos minutos después de todos mis malabares, Esme ingreso a la cocina.

- Bella, cariño, me hubieras despertado para ayudarte – dijo y empezó a voltear el tocino y a mover el huevo.

- No te preocupes Esme lo tengo bajo control – le dije mientras ponía la mezcla para otro hotcake.

- Déjame ayudarte – dijo ella. Luego de que hice suficientes Hotcakes, y Esme se encargo de hacer más, yo empecé a cortar fruta. Edward sólo seguía viendo. En esos momentos bajaron mi padre y Carlisle, Esme los mando a cortar la fruta que yo cortaba así que me sente junto a Edward, apoye mi cabeza en la mesa y me dolió.

- Creo que me golpee fuerte en la cabeza, me duele – dije con la mano en la coronilla.

- Déjame ver – dijo Edward ladeo bruscamente mi cabeza y me estiro el cabello

- Auch! – me queje y él se rió.

- Edward – lo reprendió Esme.

- No te preocupes Esme – le dije con una sonrisa – Edward tienes algo ahí - comente y apunte su frente, luego estrelle mi palma fuertemente en esta.

- Auch! – se quejo Edward y yo empecé a reír.

- No empiecen a pelear niños – nos regaño Esme.

- Ni lo intentes Esme, he estado aquí tres veces y esas tres veces ha sido igual – comento mi papá. Yo fui con él y me apoye de frente al mueble, para empezar a comer kiwi del plato donde lo estaba poniendo mi papá.

- ¿Has estado aquí tres veces? – preguntó Carlisle.

- Si – respondió mi padre – la primera a principios de septiembre y luego vine hace unas dos semanas o menos.

- ¿Por qué viniste hace dos semanas si ibas a venir en estas fechas? – preguntó Esme.

- Porque Edward lo llamo diciéndole que soy una zorra – respondí yo y luego metí otro pedazo de kiwi a mi boca.

- Edward – gritó Esme alarmada.

- Mamá no es cierto yo nunca dije eso, ¿cierto Charlie? – preguntó él.

- Bueno, eso es lo que quisiste dar a entender, Edward – respondió mi padre encogiéndose de hombros. Carlisle y Esme fulminaron a Edward con la mirada.

- Judas – dijo Edward con los ojos entrecerrados hacía mi padre.

**Edward's POV.**

Poco antes de que empezáramos a desayunar, tocaron la puerta, Bella corrió para abrir, seguro era Alec. Yo recordé que estaba en bóxers así que me dirigí a las escaleras.

-_Lalito_, mi amor, esta bien que es tu casa, pero si vas a tener visitas, no deberías andar rondando en bóxers – sugirió una voz a mi espalda. Yo voltee y me encontré no sólo con Alec, sino también con Maribel y su familia. Yo me quede sin habla por un momento.

- Si – dije cuando logré reaccionar – justo iba a cambiarme – aclaré. Ella sonrió y asintió. Corrí a mi cuarto muy avergonzado. Busque que ponerme y me decidí con un pants y una playera, cuando estaba atando la agujeta de mi tenis, tocaron la puerta.

- ¿Quién es? – pregunté.

- Bella – respondió.

- Pasa – ella abrió la puerta y paso.

- Dice Esme que vengas a desayunar – dijo ella.

- Si, Maribel esta… es algo… atrevida – dije titubeante, seguro a Bella no le hubiera gustado que le dijera loca a su tía aunque esa es la palabra que buscaba.

- Si, lo sé ella es única – respondió con humor.

- Se parece a Renée – comente. Ella negó energéticamente.

- ¿Recuerdas a mi madre? – preguntó. Yo asentí, claro solo había una parabra para describir a Renée: loca - Mi tía, es mucho peor.

- ¿Eso es posible? – pregunté asustado.

- Mi madre se contenía demasiado por mi papá – respondió y salió del cuarto.

- Oh por Dios – exclame sin aliento.

**¡…!**

Luego de que todos desayunamos con toda la comida que hizo Bella y mi madre, Alec se fue aunque lamentablemente volvería a la cena de esa noche, Bella y él se despidieron con un discreto, pero a mi experto ojo en temas sexuales muy acalorado beso. Un rato después los hijos de Maribel se fueron a dar un paseo mientras ella, su esposo, Bella y mi mamá se la pasaron en la cocina toooda la tarde, y nos mandaron a limpiar a nosotros, me sentía como un perdedor. Ayer lavamos platos y hoy "_Si claro, '__kimosabi'_" y de nuevo esa voz "¿Qué dije sobre meterte en mi narración?" "_No has dicho nada_" "¿Así? Pues, pues… comete mi mierda y déjame en paz". Cómo sea me sentía como un fracasado, fin de la historia.

A eso de las 5:30 Maribel y Carlos fueron a cambiarse y Bella y mi mamá fueron a bañarse. La cena sería a las 9:00 era ridículo que requirieran tanto tiempo en su arreglo, en ese tiempo, Carlisle, Charlie y yo vimos televisión. A las 8:00 mi padre fue el primero quien tomo una ducha, luego yo y al final Charlie. Cuando baje con mi traje color negro que Alice había comprado para mí, vi el comedor, habían agregado otra mesa y había quince sillas, fui a la cocina y encontré a mi mamá iba muy elegante con un vestido corto de encaje negro arriba y color perla abajo, esto estaba acompañado de un saco, medias y zapatos negros. Llevaba su cabello recogido, se veía realmente hermosa.

-Edward, mi amor, que bueno que bajaste, por favor ayúdame a arreglar la mesa – dijo mi madre cuando me vio.

- Pero que guapa estas – le dije con una sonrisa, ella se sonrojo.

- No te salvarás de trabajar – respondió con una sonrisa. Me dijo que llevara los platos, así que los tome y me dirigí al comedor, ella me siguió y llevaba algunas copas.

- Esme, solo tenía dos botellas de vino tinto – dijo Bella entrando al departamento. Yo voltee a verla, lucía… hermosa. Llevaba un vestido corto de tirantes y de color café, era ceñido del busto y la cintura y tenía algunos holanes que caían uno sobre otro del lado izquierdo, usaba también unos zapatos de tacón alto de color crema. Su cabello caía en simples ondas y tenía algunos mechones entretejidos.

- Esta bien, mandaré a Carlisle por otras – respondió mi madre sin prestar atención – Edward, pon los platos de una vez – reclamo.

- Si, lo siento – dije y puse los platos en el comedor, luego empecé a ponerlos en los diferentes lugares. Bella dejo las botellas en la mesa y luego fue a la cocina y trajo cubiertos. Poco a poco la mesa quedo lista, cuando mi padre bajo vistiendo un elegante traje azul, mi mamá lo envió por el dichoso vino y Charlie fue con él que vestía un traje gris oscuro.

A las 9:00 el timbre estaba sonando. Bella fue a abrir y en la puerta estaba… Tanya, ¿qué diablos hacía Tanya aquí?

-¿Qué quieres Denali? – respondió Bella con fastidio y desagrado.

- Que desaparezcas Swan – respondió ella con sorna. Jaja, esa era buena – pero como lamentablemente eso no es posible por ahora, quiero hablar con Edward.

- Edward – dijo Bella mirándome – no sabía que eras bilingüe.

- ¿Yo? – pregunté con la ceja enarcada, esta que fumo.

- Si, no sabía que hablabas el idioma de las PERRAS también – aclaro Bella. Yo contuve la carcajada.

- Claro, por eso habla contigo – respondió Tanya. Wow amo las peleas de mujeres.

- Lo sé, tuve que aprenderlo para tratar con animales como tú – replico Bella y luego se hicieron gestos – Como sea, Edward atiéndela para que ya se largue – me dijo y empezó a retirarse – y Edward, ya acéptala o dale un ultimátum ella no se cansa de rogarte – dijo y se fue. Tanya se abalanzo con claras intenciones de hacerle daño, pero yo la sujete antes de que pudiera avanzar.

- Tranquila – le dije sosteniéndola con dificultad, esa chica de verdad era fuerte, aunque no tanto como Bella – no creo que quieras hacerlo, su padre esta aquí y su novio llegara pronto, me meterás en un problema – sugerí, ella dejo de forcejear, luego la lleve al pasillo y cerré la puerta.

- Lo siento, Swan es una perra – dijo ella una vez en el pasillo.

- Eso no lo discuto – respondí, ella rió – y para que viniste a pasar este mal rato – cuestioné. De verdad tendría que hablar con Bella sobre el trato tan hostil que le daba a Tanya, ella era hasta ahora mi mejor amiga, ya no iba a permitir que Bella la tratara así, además no tenía ni la menor idea de por qué se odiaban tanto, creo que Bella odia a todo el mundo.

- Si lo se debí haberte llamado, pero quería verte – dijo ella en un tono meloso. OK… eso no se le decía a un amigo o al menos no en ese tono.

- También me agrada pasar tiempo contigo – respondí sonriendo, aunque ahora estaba un poco incómodo.

- Bueno, la cosa es que mañana haré una fiesta en mi casa, y obviamente estas invitado, puedes invitar a tus hermanos, si quieres, incluso Swan puede ir, aunque probablemente Alec la lleve – dijo ella y rodó los ojos.

- ¿A quien llevaré? – pregunto Alec a mi espalda. Voltee para verlo y no pude creer lo que veía. ¡Maldito idiota! Porque siempre se tenía que vestir como yo. Llevaba también un traje negro con corbata blanca.

- Ah, hola Alec, mañana haré una fiesta y vine a invitarlos, le decía que tu obviamente llevarás a Sw… Bella – contesto Tanya.

- Oh, claro – respondió él – gracias por la invitación.

- Espero tu asistencia – dijo Tanya con una sonrisa. Alec sonrió de vuelta - bueno, me voy, los veo mañana – se despidió y fue al ascensor.

Alec y yo entramos al departamento y en cuanto la puerta se abrió Bella vino con una sonrisa a recibir a su novio.

-Alec, mi amor te vas tan... igual que Edward – dijo ella con el ceño fruncido.

- Lo se, una falla de vestuario – respondió y luego se rió.

- Déjame – dijo Bella y luego le quito la corbata y le desabrocho dos botones de la camisa – listo – luego compartieron un beso. Puaj! No tenía porque ver esto así que fui a la cocina a perder mi tiempo. Poco después llegaron Alice y Jasper. Mi hermana llevaba puesto un vestido blanco muy sencillo de mangas cortas y que le llegaba a medio muslo, tenía zapatos altos iguales a los de Bella (Ja! Yo no era el único que clono su ropa) y peino su cabello con sencillos rizos. Jasper llevaba traje gris claro, de verdad nadie tenía imaginación para vestirse, maldición.

Cinco minutos después de la llegada de Alice y Jasper llegaron Maribel y su familia, Todos los hombres iban con trajes muy elegantes y Carlos llevaba una gabardina y una bufanda gris en lugar de saco, por su parte Maribel llevaba un elegante pantalón gris de vestir de corte recto con una blusa azul y zapatos altos, además de un abrigo negro, su cabello estaba ondulado y sencillo al igual que su maquillaje. Ingrid llevaba un ajustado pantalón de cuero y una blusa de color plata además de zapatos altos y llevaba su cabello liso y maquillaje natural. Todos pasaron saludando a todos muy amablemente, sobre todo Maribel que nos beso y abrazo a todos, bueno menos a Alice fue muy divertido no tenía idea de por qué no le agradaba.

Un rato después llegaron Emmett y Rosalie, mi hermano tenía puesto un traje de color negro convencional con camisa blanca y Rose usaba un vestido corto de franjas doradas y marrones y de manga larga con unos zapatos altos de color café, con su cabellos rubio peinado elegantemente. Mientras la comida se calentaba hicimos diferentes grupos y conversamos amenamente durante un rato.

-Mi amor, ¿Dónde esta Carol? – preguntó Alec. Quien abrazaba a Bella por la espalda.

- No le gusta que haya tanta gente, esta en la habitación durmiendo – respondió ella y ambos rieron.

- ¿Que crees? Tanya nos invito a una fiesta en su casa – dijo Alec.

- Entonces a eso vino, la zorra esa – dijo Bella sorna.

- Bella, no la insultes, ella sólo vino a invitarnos amablemente a una fiesta, incluso a ti - le reclame.

- Si, Bell's no entiendo porque la odias, es muy agradable – me apoyo Alec.

- Esa golfa no es agradable – replico Bella.

- Pero, ¿por qué la odias? – pregunto Alice.

- La conocía desde antes, su padre era mi tutor cuando vivíamos en Suiza, quien por cierto es un idiota y cobra una fortuna, bueno la cosa es que se la vivía molestándome, me insultaba y siempre hacía que mi papá me regañara y una vez me aventó de las escaleras, hay decidí que la odiaría por siempre y que me vengaría – dijo bella orgullosa, no podía creer que Tanya hiciera eso, bueno en realidad si.

- ¿Y que hiciste? ¿Cómo te vengaste? – preguntó Rosalie divertida.

- Bueno, la empuje y la atropellaron – todos la miramos con los ojos como platos – no me vean así, la empuje hacía un niño con un triciclo – todos reímos – así es, ven esa forma rara de su nariz – dijo señalando su nariz con un circulo imaginario – es mi obra maestra – dijo y levanto su pulgar como diciendo OK. Todos reímos aún más, era cierto, la nariz de Tanya tenía una extraña curva.

Mi mamá nos llamo al comedor y todos fuimos ahí, cuando llegue me quede impresionado. Bella, sus tíos y mi mamá prepararon más comida de la que había visto en toda mi vida, hicieron el tradicional pavo, muchos platillos mexicanos, incluso paella y otras cosas que ni podía pronunciar. Todos tomamos nuestros lugares y luego procedimos a devorar la cena, entre risas y anécdotas. Charlie nos confirmo la historia de Bella con Tanya incluyendo lo del triciclo.

Cuando todos estábamos satisfechos. Emmett pidió nuestra atención.

-Señoras y señores, tenemos algo que decirles – dijo él.

- ¿Qué pasa cariño? – pregunto mi madre – ¿algo anda mal?

- No al contrario – respondió él, sonrió y volteo con Rose.

- Nos vamos a casar – dijo ella.

**Bella's POV.**

-Nos vamos a casar – dijo Rosalie.

- Oh! Por Dios – dije y me levante a abrazarlos. Alcance primero a Rose – no puedo creerlo, felicidades – grite cuando la abrace. Luego fui con Emmett y le di un enorme abrazo y un beso en la mejilla – ¿cuándo te lo propuso? – le pregunte a Rose.

- Hace unos meses – respondió algo cohibida. Yo fruncí el ceño confusa por el tono se su respuesta, y luego note que los demás no los felicitaron. Es decir, mis tíos solo sonreían, ellos no conocían a Rose y Emmett, era justificado. Pero ¿los Cullen? estaban en una especie de shock, incluso Charlie estaba así - ¿qué les pasa? ¿No los felicitaran? – pregunte mirándolos, con tono de molestia. Todos parecieron reaccionar, ante mi comentario.

- Lo siento, es que es increíble que mi Emmy se case – dijo Esme y de inmediato fue con la pareja. Luego se turnaron para felicitarlos, incluso mi tía se unió al festejo. Edward quedo al último.

- Hermano, felicidades – le dijo a Emmett – te acabas de ganar una mujer hermosa, sexy e inteligente. Rose – ahora se dirigió a Rose – no puedo creer que te cases con este idiota – exclamo y señalo a su hermano.

- Besa mi trasero Edward – respondió Emmett. Todos empezamos a reír.

- Bueno, ahora que ya lo anunciamos les queremos pedir un favor – dijo Rosalie.

- Así es – concordó Emmett.

- Bella, ¿serías mi madrina? – preguntó Rosalie. Yo me quede con la boca abierta.

- Claro – respondí alegre. Y la abrace de nuevo.

- Ahora – comenzó Emmett – Edward eres un tonto, inmaduro, fastidioso, Casanova, pecador, lujurioso, caprichoso, indisciplinado, dependiente, irresponsable…

- Ya entendimos – dijo Edward con molestia. Yo me reí.

- Bueno la cosa, es que eres todo eso, y por esa razón eres mi orgullo – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa tan tierna que revelo sus hoyuelos – así que tienes que ser mi padrino – concluyó.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – replico Edward.

- No te pregunte estúpido – respondió Emmett.

- Será un placer – respondió Edward.

Después de la cena, todos pasamos a la sala, los adultos ocuparon los sofás y Alice y Jasper se sentaron en el sofá individual. Los demás nos sentamos en cojines que tiramos en el suelo. Alec, por supuesto no se separo de mi, todos comenzamos a conversar, Alec y yo charlamos con mis primos, Jacobo era tremendo, era muy parecido a mi tía, Edwin era un poco más tímido y para me mentir Ingrid era una pesada, que seguía siento mi prima. Como a las once mi tía expreso su aburrimiento de tanta conversación y comenzó la locura.

-Bueno, ya se terminaron los temas de conversación – dijo y fue a su bolso. Ingrid rodo los ojos – y qué es una reunión familiar sin Jenga! – grito con entusiasmo – Swan vs. Cullen (**N/A: jaja así se llama un fic mío**) los reto – les dijo a los Cullen.

- Aceptamos! – grito Emmett. Claro, para Emmett la palabra reto era pólvora.

- Muy bien, vengan acá familia – dijo mi tía entusiasmada – hijo tú serás con nosotros – le dijo a Alec.

- Pero él no es Swan – replico Emmett.

- Pero es novio de Bellita así que es de la familia.

- Nosotros somos menos no es justo – renegó Edward.

-_ Lalito_, mi amor, deberías conseguir una novia – le dijo mi tía. Y todos rieron.

- Bien, Swan vs. Cullen, tenemos que tener lideres – sugirió Alice y todos asentimos.

- ¿Qué tal las jefas de familia? – sugirió Rose.

- No, ellas se agradan – dijo Alice

- ¿Carlisle y Charlie? – sugirió Alec.

- No, tienen que ser dos personas que se odien – dijo Alice pensativa, y en cuanto término la oración Edward y yo teníamos 12 dedos apuntándonos – muy buena elección – aprobó Alice.

- Hay que armar la torre – cantó mi tía.

Una vez que la torre estuvo armada, en la mesa de centro todos nos sentamos alrededor.

Edward y yo elegimos a algún integrante para que comenzara. Yo elegí a mi ansiosa y adicta al Jenga tía Maribel y Edward eligió a Emmett, seguro por las mismas razones que me llevaron a elegir a mi tía. Estuvimos quitando y poniendo piezas con mucha adrenalina y concentración, era gracioso, parecía Tenis en lugar de un simple juego de mesa, cada vez que alguien iba a sacar una pieza todos nos quedábamos callados y cuando la pieza caía en el último piso, todos festejábamos o maldecíamos si era de los contrincantes el triunfo. Cuando llegamos al piso 30 la estructura estaba muy frágil. Y cada movimiento estaba cargado de tensión y suspenso porque en cualquier segundo la bendita torre se caería. Era mi turno y luego era el de Edward, así que en realidad estaba nerviosa. En fin me acerque a la mesa para sacar el bloque de madera.

-Suerte – dijo Edward burlesco – chicos, es su fin – les dijo a mi familia. OK, eso me ofendió.

- ¿Insinúas que yo la derrumbaré? – pregunté con molestia.

- No, no lo insinúo: lo sé – contesto él con un tono arrogante.

- Sabes creo que tratas de intimidarme, porque sabes que TÚ la derrumbarás – conteste con una voz muy segura, que no sé de donde rayos salió ya que me temblaban las rodillas.

- Sí, claro – dijo burlándose de nuevo.

- ¿Quieres apostar? – pregunte – una apuesta, sólo tú y yo

- Pareces muy segura – respondió. Analizándome.

- Oh! Lo estoy, así que… ¿apuestas? – lo rete.

- Esta bien, si tú la derrumbas… - paso los ojos por la habitación y luego fijo su vista y sonrió – si tú la derrumbas, no podrás ni hablar, ni tocar, ni acompañar, ni siquiera mirar a Alec. Será como si no estuviera aquí – dijo él con arrogancia. Desgraciado infeliz, como se atrevía, voltee a ver a Alec y el estaba fulminando a Edward con la mirada.

- Pero, ¿por qué lo metes a él? – pregunté molesta y casi gritando con histeria.

-¿Tienes miedo?- pregunto en el mismo tono de arrogancia. Yo lo fulmine con la mirada. Y una idea estupenda de humillación vino a mi mente.

- Bien – escuche en ¿Qué? A mis espaldas pero lo ignore – si tú la derrumbas… tendrás que caminar por toda la planta baja hasta las tres de la mañana…

- Swan, creí que eras mejor con las apuestas – se burlo.

- Desnudo – termine. Escuche risas y burlas. Él se quedo con la boca abierta, y juro que pude distinguir algo de rubor en sus mejillas.

- Espera Swan, se que mueres por ver todos mis atributos…

- JA – me burle - ¿tienes miedo? – dije intimidándolo.

- No, pero mi mamá está aquí y tus tíos también – dijo él. No lo había considerado pobre Esme.

- Bueno, puedes elegir una prenda, de tres que yo te daré a escoger– decidí.

- Este bien – dijo y luego estrechamos nuestras manos.

Era mi turno. Camine hacía la mesita de centro y pensé en lo que estaba apostado. Alec se enojaría conmigo como nunca, en primero lugar porque lo metí en una apuesta tonta y en segundo lugar porque arruinaba nuestros planes para esta noche. Estaba apostando demasiado, estúpido Edward. Analice la torre para una posible solución, y entonces en el noveno piso de la torre encontré dos bloques, alguien había quitado el bloque izquierdo y sólo quedaban el derecho y el de el centro, lo que representaba, estrategia. Si lograba sacar el bloque de la derecha, los veinte pisos restantes dependerían sólo de eso bloque y era muy probable que Edward perdiera, así que me dispuse a sacar ese bloque, calme el temblor de mis manos (porque esa bendita respuesta humana me podría acabar) y tome el riesgo de sacar esa pieza. Muy lentamente, empuje el bloque y la torre se balanceo un poco, aún así lo empuje nuevamente de forma lenta y pude sacar una esquina, la cual tome entre mis dedos índice y pulgar y con movimientos muy delicados fui sacando milímetro a milímetro el bloque, hasta que lo tuve en mi mano por completo.

-Si – festeje para mi y luego con el mismo cuidado lo puse en la cima comenzando el piso 31 – suerte – le dije a Edward fanfarroneando.

Él me miro y luego fue decidido a la mesita, sabía que estaba nervioso, porque le temblaban los labios. Nos conocíamos desde hace muchos años para no saberlo. Analizo sus opciones y eligió el bloque derecho de un piso que permanecía intacto. Mala idea, estaba a solo dos pisos de mi movimiento y estaba muy apretado, tendría que jalar con fuerza para sacar el bloque eso provocaría que la torre se cayera. Pensaba en eso cuanto el sonido de la madera cayendo me saco de mi ensoñación. Mi teoría se cumplió.

-¡Si! – grite. Luego voltee con mi familia y mi tía y yo nos pusimos a gritar y saltar, mientras los Cullen trataban, de contener a Emmett, quien intentaba castrar a Edward. En un momento en que nuestras miradas se cruzaron – iré por tú ropa – dije y me reí.

Fui primero a la habitación de Edward y busque lo que quería, aunque me faltaba una prenda, no sabía cuál sería, tenía que pensar, probablemente una falta mía no le quedaría, unos jeans o shorts mucho menos, tal vez algún vestido, le podía dar uno de esos enormes y feos vestidos que me regalo la… tía Pebels. Lo tengo.

**Edward's POV. **

Estábamos esperando a que Isabella trajera mis opciones de vestuario. ¡Maldita sea! Porque tuve que perder, tenía el juego controlado. La intimidación, siempre funcionaba con ella y si perdía tenía la escusa perfecta, para probar mi teoría del beso, pero no pude hacerlo. Encontraría la manera.

Ahora mismo, la verdad estaba algo nervioso, no tenía idea de qué diablos me haría usar Isabella, o de que no me dejaría usar. Demonios.

Sentí que algo vibraba en mi bolsillo derecho del pantalón. Saque mi celular y vi un mensaje de Bella.

"_Sube, tengo tus opciones"_

Hice un puchero, y subí a regañadientes. Cuando llegué a la cima de las escaleras encontré a Bella a la mitad del pasillo con las manos en la espalda.

-Viniste rápido, seguro estas ansioso por ver tus opciones de vestuario- dijo con una sonrisa, de satisfacción que obviamente me molestó.

- Púdrete Isabella – respondí con sorna.

- Pero que agresivo – dijo y yo le saque la lengua, ella sonrió aún más – bueno tu primera opción es… - expreso con suspenso y me mostro la primera opción. Qué demonios.

- ¿¡Calcetines! – grite con cierta incredulidad – ¿estás loca? se supone que no debía estar desnudo.

- Pero, no estarás desnudo – respondió ella inocente – llevarás calcetines – yo la mire mal.

- Bueno, esa es sólo la primera opción – dijo restándole importancia, me arrojo el par de calcetines – tu segunda opción es… - me mostro una corbata. Maldición, esto me hacía creer que los calcetines eran una mejor idea.

- Creo que no entiendes que partes hay que tapar, para no estar desnudo – dije con molestia - ¿no has visto a Adán y Eva?

- Aún queda una tercera opción, estoy segura de que te va a encantar, una prenda de familia – dijo ella y luego saco la tercera prenda No-me-jodan, pensé cuando vi esa horrorosa estola (Alice la había llamado así) de colores brillantes, con estampado de leopardo.

- Pero que horror – grite horrorizado (valga la redundancia).

- ¿No te encanta? Me la regalo tu tía Pebels para mi cumpleaños 17 – me comentó.

- ¿La tía Pebels toco eso?, no me lo pondré – grite a la defensiva.

- Bueno, siempre puedes escoger la corbata o los calcetines – concluyo ella. No lo pensé dos veces y le arrebate la estola. Ella sonrió satisfecha y yo fui a mi cuarto. Me quite toda la ropa, y luego pensé como era mejor usarla, como una falda ó con un calzón, obviamente la segunda opción era mejor. Mientras enredaba la prenda, no podía evitar pensar que me contagiaría de algo porque la hermana de mi padre la había tocado. El resultado final… fue horrible, parecía que traía un pañal, y aunque ese amarillo brillante y las manchas de peluche café eran horribles, no dejaba de verme sensual. Así, con mi ego hasta el límite de los egos, abrí la puerta de la habitación, y me dirigí al final del pasillo para bajar las escaleras. Todos voltearon a verme, hubo unos segundos de shock hasta que Bella, estallo en carcajadas y luego la siguió Emmett, luego todos los demás.

A media noche, Maribel puso música y todos empezaron a bailar. Yo me quede sentado en el sofá, hacienda un puchero. Bella y Alec bailaban frente a mi cada cierto tiempo, parecía que me restregaban en las narices que había ganado pegándose uno al otro, y besándose y haciéndose caricias cursis. Estaba fulminándolos con la mirada cuando alguien me desconcentro.

-¿Bailas conmigo, Tarzan? – pregunto la seductora voz de Ingrid, la prima de Bella. Yo sonreí y tome su mano, era sexi que una chica me invitara a bailar.

Baile con Ingrid la siguiente hora, luego se excuso para ir al baño, yo me aleje de la improvisada pista de baile y observe a las parejas. Mis padres bailaban con pasos discretos, Emmett siempre con sus estúpidas exageraciones estaba bailado en el centro de la pista con Charlie, Maribel y Jacobo pretendían ver quién era el "mejor bailarín", Alice ahora bailaba con Edwin, Carlos estaba en la cocina y Rosalie estaba en la terraza con Jasper. Los observe y luego note algo raro, alguien faltaba. Pasemos lista. Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, Jacobo, Maribel, Carlos, Edwin, Ingrid, Bel… faltaban esos dos, claro. ¿Dónde se abran metido? Bueno, en realidad no me importaba no es como si los quisiera ver.

Me dirigí al balcón, obviamente no iba a salir, simplemente quería alejarme un poco. Pase por un lado del estudio y luego escuche un golpe dentro, inmediatamente mi amiga curiosidad me dio el impulso de ver por la pequeña ventana que había en el estudio. Me acerque sigilosamente y vi por el mosaico. Oh! Por Dios. Vi a Bella y Alec intercambiando microbios, de una manera muy indecente. Esto le encantará a Charlie. Voltee a verlo y estaba muy concentrado en su concurso de baile, sólo me ignoraría. Tal vez podía entrar y asustarlos. Fui a la puerta, moviéndome nuevamente con sigilo. Gire la perilla, con cuidado, y la puerta me dio el total acceso. Abrí la puerta con cuidado y asome mi cabeza, pero ellos ni cuenta se dieron, estaban muy entretenidos en su toqueteo y besuqueo, Alec me estaba dando la espalda ya que Bella estaba sentada en el escritorio, podía ver sus pequeñas manos subiendo y bajando por la espalda de el imbécil de Alec. Diablos, estaban realmente calientes, necesitaban que alguien les… sonreí involuntariamente con una sola idea en la cabeza, venganza.

Cerré la puerta con cuidado. Bella si era muy idiota después de todo, estaba besuqueándose con Alec, en el estudio con todos en la sala. Fui disimuladamente a la cocina, al parecer nadie se había dado cuenta de nada. Seguían bailando muy animadamente. Cuando llegué a la cocina, no había nadie ahí, tuve que actuar rápido, no podía permitir que terminaran su sesión de calentura antes de que pudiera vengarme. Una vez que tuve el objeto principal de mi venganza fui al estudio de nuevo, abrí la puerta y Splash…!

**Bella POV. **

Las manos de Alec recorrieron mi cintura y mi espalda, mientras yo recorría su espalda con mis manos, nuestros labios no se habían separado por no sé cuánto tiempo, que puedo decir yo sólo lo disfrutaba. En un momento sentí una brisa externa que de pronto termino, corte el beso y voltee hacía la puerta.

-¿Entro alguien? – le pregunte a Alec jadeante.

- No, nos abrían interrumpido – dijo con tono seductor y tomo mis labios de nuevo, estuvimos un rato así, pero luego la necesidad de estar más cerca me hizo ponerme de pie, el tomo mi trasero y de ese modo salte y enrolle mis piernas en sus caderas. Él nos giro para sentarse en el escritorio. En ese trayecto y de la nada sentí algo frío en la espalda. Hice una inhalación exagerada y salte para quedar en el piso. Voltee y encontré al idiota de Edward con un recipiente en las manos.

- Woopsi – dijo él con una sonrisa.

- Pero ¿qué te pasa? – grito Alec. Yo empecé temblar a causa del agua fría.

- Chicos, esto se estaba poniendo muy, muy inapropiado, si Charlie te encontraba así… fue para ayudarlos – respondió sonriente – además era para ti no para ella – dijo y se fue.

- Pero que estúpido – grito mi novio realmente molesto – ¿estás bien?, preciosa – me preguntó dulcemente, yo asentí jadeante – cariño, lo siento.

- No fue tu culpa – le dije.

- Debes cambiarte de ropa – dijo y nos dirigimos muy discretamente, escaleras arriba.

Alec me dejo en mi cuarto y salió para que yo pudiera cambiarme. Tome una toalla de mi cuarto y seque mi espalda, no quise cambiarme para evadir preguntas así que solo me puse un abrigo y acomode mi cabello y maquillaje nuevamente. Salí y me encontré a todos bailando muy animadamente en la sala en parejas muy divertidas desde mi perspectiva, Edward estaba bailando con Rosalie y Emmett con mi tía Maribel, Charlie, Carlisle y mi tío Carlos, estaba en el centro de la pista haciendo coreografías de los ochentas, Ingrid bailaba con Edwin, Alice con Jacobo y Jasper con Esme. Vi a Alec en la cocina, seguramente seguiría molesto por la culpa del imbécil de Edward, ahora que lo recuerdo, infeliz desgraciado, el agua estaba helada. Llegué a la cocina y estaba empezando la canción de _Black_ _Kids, I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How to Dance with You_.

-Bella yo… - comenzó cuando me vio. Yo tome su mano y sonreí.

- Baila conmigo – le dije y fuimos a nuestra improvisada pista de baile.

**¡…!**

-¡Achís! – estornude por quinta vez en los últimos tres minutos.

- Tienes 39° C (102.2°F) de temperatura – dijo Carlisle cuando me quito el termómetro. Mi tía Maribel, Jacobo, Edward, Charlie y Esme estaban en mi habitación el viernes por la mañana.

- Me pregunto, ¿cómo es que puedas estar tan enferma?, mi amor – dijo mi tía Maribel – anoche estabas perfectamente.

- Si yo también – dije con voz ronca y fulminando a Edward con la mirada. El sólo desvió su mirada fingiendo demencia. Había despertado con un dolor de garganta horrible, escurrimiento nasal, tos, jaqueca y estornudaba cada 3 segundos. Todo por culpa del estúpido de Edward.

- Tendrás que quedarte en cama – ordeno Carlisle –iré a traerte algo el malestar y te pondremos compresas frías – dijo y se dispuso a salir.

- Te acompaño – dijo mi papá.

- Voy a prepararte un poco de sopa – dijo Esme.

- Gracias – le respondí. Y cerré los ojos. La noche anterior había sido una de las mejores de mi vida. Me había divertido y había pasado un muy buen tiempo con Alec, fuimos a despedirnos al estudio y bueno como ya lo saben el engendro del mal llamado Edward Cullen lo arruino todo, pero en cierta forma fue mejor, Alec se quedo hasta las cinco de la mañana. Ahora eran cerca de las dos de la tarde. Me había despertado a las 12:00 p.m. y luego llegaron todos y se hizo todo este drama. Un rato después llego Esme con un pequeño plato de sopa, del cual comí la mitad porque además de todo tenía nauseas. Miraba a Edward cada cierto tiempo y él evitaba mi mirada, se sentía culpable, yo lo sabía. Eran muy pocas veces las que se le veía así, de modo que lo disfrute.

Después de que me negué rotundamente a comer un bocado más y de que tome el medicamento, me dejaron dormir un rato.

-Hola, cariño – dijo la voz de mi tía Maribel, yo seguía medio inconsciente – está dormida – hubo un breve silencio – está enferma, no sabemos cómo pasó, tal vez pesco algo y lo estuvo incubando hasta ahora – otro silencio, como es que no podía escuchar a la otra persona – bueno, estaba bien, te esperamos aquí – finalizo. Decidí abrir los ojos para ver con quien hablaba mi tía. Vi que mi tía tenía el teléfono en las manos. Pero que idiota, definitivamente odio la medicina para la gripe – buenas noches dormilona, ¿te sientes mejor? – preguntó sonriente.

-¡Achís! – estornude.

- Creo que no – se contesto – Alec vendrá a verte, es un niño muy tierno, tienes bueno ojo nena – me dijo y me guiño el ojo. Yo le sonreí.

Unos veinte minutos después llego Alec, muy preocupado.

-Bell's, nena, ¿estás bien? – me preguntó cuando llego a mi lado.

- Es sólo gripe – le dije con la voz un poco ronca todavía.

- Los dejaré un momento – dijo mi tía y salió de mi habitación.

- Preciosa, mira como estas por culpa de ese idiota – dijo con cierto toque de molestia en la voz.

- Te ves muy sexy cuando insultas a los demás por mi – le dije con una sonrisa boba.

- Eres una tontita – me dijo y acerco sus labios con toda intención de darme un beso.

- No te quiero contagiar – dije frenándolo.

- Me importa un pepino – dijo y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

Estuvimos charlando un rato y cuando manifesté mis intenciones de levantarme, me lo prohibió, dándome un gran sermón. Yo le dije que estaba cansada él se acostó a mi lado y me acomodo en su regazo. Estuvimos en silencio por un breve instante.

-Bella – grito Alice entrando a mi cuarto, sin tocar y muy acelerada.

- ¿Qué? – respondí con la poca voz que me proporcionaron mis bronquios inflamados.

- ¿Estas enferma? – me preguntó estúpidamente.

- No – respondí sarcástica, Alec, Jasper y Edward rieron.

- Odio tus sarcasmos, Isabella – me respondió y luego me saco la lengua. Yo me reí un poco y luego me dio un ataque de tos, ¡maldición! parecía una anciana.

- Ves, porque no te tienes que levantar – me reprendió Alec. Yo rodee los ojos.

- ¿Entonces vienen a la fiesta? – pregunto Edward. Era la primera vez que lo había escuchado hablar en todo el día.

- Por supuesto que no – respondió Alec fulminándolo con la mirada – y espero que estés contento, después de tus gracias – reclamó. Jasper y Alice vieron a Alec como si tuviera tres ojos, pero luego Alice rompió el silencio.

- No, tenía una idea perfecta para arreglarte – exclamo decepcionada – supongo que ninguno de los dos irá, ¿cierto?

- No – respondió Alec.

- Alec, ve a la fiesta, diviértete un poco – lo anime – pero no demasiado.

- Bella, por supuesto que no, me quedaré aquí contigo – dijo él.

- Alec, no vale la pena, en unos minutos me tengo que tomar fármacos y nada interesante pasará aquí – declare.

- Si Alec, Bella es una aburrida siempre, pero un funeral es más divertido que ella cuando esta enferma – animó Alice.

- Gracias, Alice – dije con sarcasmo – pero, ya enserio Alec, ve a la fiesta y búrlate mucho de la nariz de Tanya, ahora ya sabes la verdadera historia – todos rieron.

Después de debatir mucho tiempo con Alec, accedió a ir a la fiesta. Yo no quería que se aburriera aquí atendiéndome, tenía que relajarse, sus exámenes estaban muy cerca y no quería que estuviera más estresado. Los chicos de fueron a las 9 de la noche, yo cene un poco de fruta, tome mis medicamentos y caí en la inconsciencia nuevamente.

Desperté muy desorientada y voltee a ver el reloj. Las 2:28 a.m., todo estaba en silencio y tinieblas, mi habitación estaba levemente iluminada por la luna. Me senté en la cama y unos minutos después me sobresalto un fuerte golpe en la planta baja, imagine que era la puerta. Me levante de la cama y camine a tientas calculando la distancia en la oscuridad. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe. Yo salte por el susto, y luego vi a Edward. Apenas distinguía su rostro.

-Edward, me asustaste – le dije con mi mano en el pecho y jadeando, Edward cerró la puerta.

- Bella – dijo con voz rasposa y olí su aliento alcohólico.

- Estas ebrio – confirme – Edward será mejor que te vayas a la cama – le recomendé. Esperaba todo, una negación, una aceptación, una grosería, pero nunca espere lo que paso.

Edward tomo mi cara entre sus manos heladas y planto sus labios salvajemente contra los míos. Yo me quede en shock, y no respondí de primera estancia, pero sus labios seguían insistentes y no sé en qué momento, se volvió lo suficientemente placentero como para corresponderle, pero lo que sé es que nuestros labios empezaron a coordinarse y yo estaba realmente disfrutándolo. El contacto fue insuficiente de un momento a otro y mis manos automáticamente fueron a su nuca y empecé a jalar su cabello. Esto pareció encenderlo y entonces su mano empezó a recorrer mi cintura y mis caderas una y otra vez. Una vez más eso era insuficiente y yo inconscientemente salte para enredar mis piernas en su cintura, él puso sus manos en mi trasero y nunca dejamos de besarnos. De un momento a otro sentí una superficie mullida y ahora la mano de Edward iba de mi muslo hasta mi cintura. Empezaba a quedarme sin aire y fue cuando con todo el dolor de mi corazón rompí el beso. Los labios de Edward bajaron por mi cuello y llegaron a mi hombro, cubierto sólo por el delgado tirante de mi pijama. Todos mis movimientos eran inconscientes, y llego el momento en el que la ropa estorbo y le quite la chaqueta y la camisa a Edward. El coopero para que fuera más rápido, este proceso, luego volvió a plantar sus labios en los míos y un minuto después mi blusa desapareció. Edward empezó a besar mi cuello e hizo el trayecto hacía mi pecho. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, y me quede helada. Reaccione después de unos segundos y empuje a Edward. No sé como recupere mi blusa y me la puse rápidamente, para salir corriendo de la habitación.

Baje las escaleras de forma acelerada y me apoye en la barandilla para recuperar el aliento, no podía volver a la habitación, era obvio, así que tome la decisión de dormir en el sofá. Fui al cuarto de lavado para tomar una almohada y un cobertor, luego me dispuse a dormir en el sofá grande, ¿cómo pude dejar que esto pasara?

* * *

**Hey!**

**Bueno aquí esta la segunda parteee!... qeee tal eee? a qe no se esperaban este final...**

**haha les tengo una buena noticia ya estamos muy cerca del Edward&Bella unos dos caps mas y amor, amor, amor...**

** Ok meee voiiiii**

**By...**

**PaOPattzZ***


	17. ¿Intento de Amigos?

**AVISO IMPORTANTE ABAJO ↓↓↓↓ LEANLO AUTORES!**

* * *

**Canciones del capitulo**

**I wanna dance with somebody - Whitney Houston**

**Last Christmas - Taylor Swift**

* * *

**Del Odio al Amor…**

**Capitulo 16**

**~..****¿Intento de amigos?****..~**

**Bella's POV. **

Al despertar por la mañana, pude escuchar unos murmullos en la cocina. Vi el reloj que estaba sobre la televisión 8:15 a.m., quién estaría en la cocina tan temprano. Me levante lentamente, estaba un poco aturdida por la falta de sueño, los hechos pasados me dificultaban caer en los brazos de Morfeo. Estaba realmente confundida.

A medida que me acercaba a la cocina, los murmullos se volvieron voces definidas.

-No puedo creer que hiciera eso – dijo una voz aguda que conocía a la perfección, Alice.

- Lo sé, me embriague para no matarlo – dijo Edward. En ese momento llegué a la puerta de la cocina.

- ¿A quién ibas a matar? – pregunte mientras caminaba al refrigerador para tomar un yogurt.

- A nadie – respondió Edward incómodo.

- Un chico estaba molestando a Edward, anoche en la fiesta – dijo Alice.

- ¿En serio? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hizo? – les pregunte, sin mirar un punto fijo.

- Él… bueno él… es… es el novio de Jane, al parecer no le gusto la idea de que su novia me haya besado – respondió algo titubeante al principio. Yo trague saliva y baje la mirada. Sentía como si Alec, hubiera sido ese chico.

- OK…. – dije en voz baja -, ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano, Ally? – dijo mirándola a ella y sólo a ella, aunque sentía la mirada de Edward en mi.

- Bueno… vine para ver como estas, aunque veo que sigues congestionada – respondió. No había notado que mi voz no era del mismo tono que solía ser.

- Si, creo que estoy mejor – le dije y deje el yogurt en la cajonera de la cocina – voy a tomar una ducha – declare evitando ambas miradas y fui directo a las escaleras.

Era sábado y ese día, Charlie, Carlisle y Esme se irían. Ayer, mi tío Carlos, Ingrid y Edwin se habían ido, y sólo Jacobo y mi tía se habían quedado, ellos se irían hasta mañana. Cuando me estaba secando el cabello mi teléfono empezó a sonar. Fui por él a mi buró. Era Alec. Cuando vi su nombre solté el celular automáticamente como si me quemara la piel. Deje que sonara y sonara hasta que se detuvo. ¿Cómo podría hablarle? ¿Con qué cara? Me sentía realmente culpable, después de todo esta era la segunda vez que lo engañaba. Pero la primera vez había sido un simple beso, pero esta vez había ido mucho más lejos. Alec no se merecía esto, él era tan bueno y noble, me trataba como a una princesa y de verdad lo amaba. Diablos, ¿por qué no detuve a Edward?

Cuando baje nuevamente, Esme estaba preparando el desayuno, yo me ofrecí a ayudarla y trabaje con toda comodidad porque Edward estaba en la ducha. Cuando desayunamos centre toda mi atención en mi padre (quien me contaba sobre sus proyectos y los espacios que haría para las fiestas), para evitar a toda costa la mirada o cualquier tipo de contacto con Edward. Cuando terminamos de comer, Alice y Esme lavaron los platos yo fui con mi padre a ayudarlo a terminar de empacar. Cuando baje al cuarto de lavado tocaron la puerta y fui a abrir. Era Alec. Oh, oh.

-Hola – le dije.

- ¿Por qué no contestas el celular? – preguntó en tono molesto.

- Bueno, he estado ocupada – respondí con cautela.

- Esta bien – dijo no muy convencido.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté.

- ¿Te molesta? – respondió.

- No, claro que no, es sólo que me sorprende, es algo temprano – le dije.

- Si, lo sé, no pude dormir muy bien…

- La conciencia – dijo Edward a mi espalda.

- ¿Qué? – le pregunte.

- Estoy haciendo un crucigrama – respondió él levantando el periódico. Yo enarque la ceja incrédula pero no le tome atención.

- ¿Me invitas a pasar? – dijo Alec, y pude notarlo algo nervioso.

- Claro, lo siento – respondí y me hice a un lado.

Alec charlo con Carlisle, un rato en lo que yo ayudaba a mi papá. Hice diferentes actividades para ocuparme y no tener que pasar demasiado tiempo ni con Alec, ni con Edward. Regué las plantas de la terraza, limpie mi habitación, lave las toallas del baño, no se que más hice, sinceramente me movía por inercia, mi cabeza estaba en otro lado. Estaba en el cuarto de lavado doblando las toallas secas cuando alguien me tomo de la cintura, metiéndome un susto de muerte. Voltee a ver al causante.

-Alec – dije jadeando.

- Lo siento, no era mi intención asustarte – respondió.

- Si – dije y volví a mi labor.

- Bell's, ¿estás bien? ¿estás molesta conmigo? – pregunto angustiado.

- Claro que no, ¿por qué abría de estar molesta contigo? – le respondí sin mirarlo.

- Pues no lo sé, mira tú comportamiento, ni siquiera mi estas mirando – reclamo él. Yo suspire, y voltee mi vista hacia él.

- Todo está bien – le asegure. Claro, claro, todo estaba bien, si la definición de bien en confusión, tortura, culpabilidad, bueno exagere un poco con eso de tortura.

- OK, Bella, ¿puedo dormir hoy aquí?

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte con nerviosismo.

- No me gusta estar solo en mi casa – respondió encogiéndose de hombros.

- Seguro – respondí. Diablos.

Esa tarde mi papá y los Cullen se fueron, todos fuimos a despedirlos. No fue tan triste porque nos veríamos en pocas semanas. Mi tía Maribel se fue al día siguiente, con ella la historia fue muy diferente, fue realmente triste, no sabía cuando tendría la oportunidad de verla nuevamente. Así que nos tomamos un largo rato para platicar y despedirnos.

**¡…! **

El lunes por la mañana. Me desperté temprano, más temprano que de costumbre e hice mi rutina diaria y para el desayuno simplemente corte algo de fruta e hice café (Edward al menos ya lo ponía en el microondas cuando se enfriaba). Puse café en un termo y corrí para irme a pesar de que era temprano. Al llegar me estacione y estuve unos veinte minutos estudiando un poco, y luego unos golpes insistentes en mi ventanilla me sobresaltaron. Voltee a ver y encontré a una muy sonriente Ángela.

-Hola – dije cuando baje el vidrio.

- Hola – respondió con la misma sonrisa aterrorizante.

- OK, ya escúpelo – dije impaciente.

- ¡Me voy a casar! – grito emocionada.

- ¿Qué? – grite también y baje del auto.

- Ben me lo propuso en Acción de gracias – grito de nuevo.

- No puedo créelo – dije y ambas nos pusimos a gritar como las adolescentes que éramos.

- Bella, tienes que ser mi madrina – concluyo, cuando aturdimos a todo Nueva York.

- Claro – respondí – ahora seré madrina dos veces – presumí.

- ¿Por qué?

- Rosalie y Emmett también se casarán.

- Pero, qué lindo – dijo con ternura – tal vez podamos hacer una boda doble – ambas reímos.

**¡…! **

Noviembre dio paso a Diciembre y a los exámenes finales. Fue una semana realmente estresante, pero al parecer tuve buenos resultados. Definitivamente las respuestas fisiopatológicas eran lo mío.

Se preguntaran, ¿qué ha pasado con Edward y Alec en estas dos semanas? La respuesta es nada. Con Alec todo es normal y sigo evitando a Edward, trato de salir temprano, llegar tarde, salir los fines de semana, etc., etc. Sabía que era un comportamiento infantil de mi parte, pero sinceramente no estaba preparada para afrontar el hecho de que el recordara lo que había pasado o que no lo recordara. Como el semestre había acabado era mucho más difícil evitarlo. Así que le pedí a Sue trabajar en la mañana, así él trabajaría en la tarde y no lo vería. Sue acepto pero me advirtió que tenía que tendría que hacer algunos turnos dobles, yo acepte sin pensarlo. Claro que no podía evitar las reuniones y la planificación de la boda de Rose y Emmett, pero aún así siempre me ocupaba con otras personas y nunca lo miraba a los ojos. Sabía que no podía mantener esta situación para siempre, pero lo más que pudiera alargarlo mejor. Un día a mediados de diciembre nos reunimos en el departamento. Angela y Rosalie veían catálogos de vestidos de novia, los chicos estaban viendo una caricatura en la televisión, Alice veía una revista y Alec y yo conversábamos de cosas triviales.

-Bella – me llamó Alice - ¿ya sabes que usarás para navidad?

- Sí, creo que sí, me hacen falta los accesorios – respondí.

- Oh, esta bien – dijo ella y siguió hojeando la revista – este vestido es precioso – exclamo – mira Bells, perfecto para ti – dijo mostrándome la revista – y el azul te queda perfecto.

- Creo que le queda mejor el blanco – opino Alec.

- No lo creo, confía en mí el azul es mejor – dijo Alice en un tono ciertamente hostil. Yo la mire mal, últimamente todos excepto Rosalie y Emmett trataban a Alec de esa manera y yo no lograba entender por qué.

- En todo caso ¿cuándo lo usaría? – pregunte.

- Pues puedes usarlo en la cena de año nuevo – sugirió Alice.

- ¿No les has dicho? – me preguntó Alec.

- ¿Decirnos qué? – preguntó Alice. Ahora la atención de todos estaba en nuestra conversación.

- Nada, bueno es que hay un pequeño cambio de planes – les dije – Alec y yo pasaremos Navidad en Forks, pero Año Nuevo lo pasaremos con los padres de Alec en su casa de Italia.

Nadie dijo ni una palabra, pero cinco pares de ojos se enfocaron en Alec.

-Eso está muy bien Bells – concluyó Rosalie.

Un rato después de eso subí a mi habitación, por unas cuantas revistas, para seleccionar los vestidos de las damas. Estaba buscándolas cuando escuche el golpe de la puerta cerrándose a mis espaldas. Voltee precipitadamente y encontré a Edward.

-¿Edward que haces aquí? – pregunte insegura. La última vez que había estado aquí no había resultado nada bueno, la verdad fue muy bueno y justo por eso no es bueno.

- ¿Por qué estas evitándome? – respondió con otra pregunta. Estaba a punto de replicar pero me interrumpió – y no lo niegues.

- Edward, yo… - comencé pero fui incapaz de decir nada ¿Qué le podía decir? "Edward, te estoy evitando porque desde que casi tenemos sexo estoy realmente confundida y no sé si lo recuerdes". Claro que no – escucha, no estoy muy cómoda cerca de ti.

- ¿Es por lo que paso la noche de la fiesta? – pregunto directamente y dejándome muda. Él lo recordaba, ¿cómo podía reaccionar? No sabía cómo enfrentar esto.

- Yo… si – dije finalmente – quiero decir, no sé cómo reaccionar al respecto y yo realmente pensé que...

- ¿Creíste que no lo recordaba? – cuestiono. Yo asentí – no estaba tan borracho como para no saber lo que estaba haciendo, lo que hice fue conscientemente y aunque no te puedo explicar exactamente mis razones, bueno, no quiero que te sientas confundida ¿de acuerdo?

- Pero… - trate de replicar.

- Dejémoslo en un arranque hormonal de adolescentes ¿si? – sugirió y yo asentí - ¿podemos seguir con normalidad?

- Claro – dije sonriendo.

- Bueno, creo que debemos bajar – dijo y después de tomar las revistas bajamos con los demás.

- Chicos que bueno que ya están aquí – dijo Emmett – teníamos una discusión sobre las hormonas.

Edward y yo nos miramos y luego empezamos a reír.

**¡…! **

Ocupe la semana antes de navidad para comprar todos los regalos, eran demasiados. Los Cullen, Rosalie, Jasper, Ángela, Ben, Alec, Charlie… lo bueno de esto es que ya no tenía que ocuparme de los regalos de mi padre, él se tomaba el tiempo suficiente para comprar regalos internacionales. Para el jueves, ya tenía los regalos de casi todos. Tenía una idea de que quería pero en realidad yo no era muy buena para ese ámbito así que decidí recurrir a un experto. Edward había salido toda la mañana y recién había llegado, así que aproveche que dentro de poco entraría a su trabajo. Me dirigí a su habitación y una vez ahí toque la puerta tres veces.

-Entra – grito Edward desde el interior de la habitación. Abrí la puerta y encontré un montón de bolsas en la cama.

- ¿Qué es eso? – pregunte - ¿son los regalos de navidad? – fui a ver que contenían las bolsas. Antes de que pudiera tocar algo, Edward me dio un golpe en el dorso de mi mano derecha.

- ¡¿Por qué me golpeas?! – grite.

- Es de mala educación ver los regalos de los demás – se justifico. Yo le hice mala cara. Y rodee los ojos.

- Como sea, necesito que me hagas un favor – le dije.

- ¿Qué?

- Necesito que escojas dos CD's por mí. De los Beatles y Rolling Stones. Te pido eso porque tú sabes de estas bandas. Quiero que sean los mejores CD's que hayan, ediciones especiales o cosas así. Ten – le dije tendiéndole la tarjeta de crédito.

- OK – respondió tomando la tarjeta.

Esa tarde después de comer nos fuimos al trabajo, decidimos irnos juntos en el coche de Edward, cuando llegamos tomamos nuestro lado y nos quedamos de ver en la librería a las nueve . Hoy iba hacer turno vespertino Sue estaba de viaje.

A las cinco de la tarde Alec llegó a la librería. Como siempre me saludo con un tierno beso y me trajo café.

-No vi tu coche en el estacionamiento – comentó en determinado momento.

- No lo traje, vine con Edward – le respondí distraídamente ya que hacía algunas cuentas.

- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué viniste con ese imbécil? ¿qué no tienes tu propio coche? – me grito.

- ¿Qué es lo que te pasa? Vine con él porque ambos veníamos aquí a la misma hora y no tenía sentido que viniéramos separados – le grite en respuesta.

- No hay ninguna necesidad de que andes tanto con él. Pudiste haberme llamado y yo pude haber ido por ti – reclamo.

-¿Por qué haces tanto escándalo por esta idiotez? – le grite, con desesperación.

- No me gusta que pases tiempo con él – grito aún más fuerte.

- Pues no te pedí permiso, y NO lo voy a hacer. Edward es parte de mi familia y no me parece justo que ahora tengas estos absurdos arranques de celos – grite también ahora realmente molesta.

- ¡No son celos pero él no me gusta! Y últimamente pasas mucho tiempo con junto a ÉL.

- ¿Qué? – exclame sin poder creer lo que escuchaba - ¿sabes qué? No quiero escucharte así que por favor, vete.

- Ahora me estas corriendo, no puedo creer…

Alguien se aclaro la garganta y ambos volteamos para encontrar a Edward.

-Siento interrumpir – dijo incómodo.

- No te preocupes Alec ya se va – dije mirando a este último con mala cara. Él se fue muy, muy molesto - ¿necesitas algo?

- Solo quiero saber si hay algún límite de presupuesto – dijo aún con ese tono extraño en su voz.

- No – le respondí y medio sonreí.

- OK, entonces, vengo aquí a las nueve, ¿sí?

- Esta bien – dije y volví a mis labores. No voy a negar que me pase toda la tarde molesta, y con mucho esfuerzo me controlaba para atender la tienda.

Edward llego a la librería poco después de las nueve y yo comencé el proceso para cerrar. Íbamos en el coche de regreso al departamento en total silencio, yo por mi parte estaba tan enojada que sentía que me llevaba Satanás y Edward… creo que tenía miedo de hablarme. Iba repasando la discusión en mi cabeza, una y otra y otra vez y no se detenía. Trate de relajarme cerrando mis ojos y apoyando mi cabeza en el asiento. Un momento después sentí que el auto se detenía. Creí que había un alto o algo así pero después de que paso demasiado tiempo como para ser un semáforo abrí los ojos y para colmo a un trío de idiotas se les ocurrió chocar y detener el tráfico.

-Genial – dije frustrada.

- Estás molesta – asevero Edward.

- ¿En qué basas tu teoría? – pregunté con sorna.

- Bueno es obvio – dijo y luego guardo silencio.

- Lo siento – dije un poco más tranquila – no debería desquitarme contigo.

- No, no deberías – afirmo él.

- No entiendo porque… - suspire – no importa.

- Si quieres puedes contarme, creo que estaremos aquí por un rato – me alentó. Yo me reí por su mala actuación de desinterés.

- Discutí con Alec, por una estupidez. Estoy realmente molesta, no entiendo el por qué de esa actitud – casi grite expresándome libremente.

- ¿Qué actitud? – preguntó.

- ¡Esta celoso! – exclame con frustración.

- ¿Enserio? ¿De quién?

- ¡De ti! ¿No es lo más ridículo que hayas escuchado?

- Si, lo sé – dijo y soltó una risita nerviosa – aunque si lo vemos por todos los hechos no es tan ridículo, pensando en lo que paso la noche de la fiesta…

- Creí que íbamos a olvidarlo – respondí incomoda mientras desviaba la mirada. No quedamos en un incomodo silencio por unos minutos. Hasta que el sonido de las entrañas de Edward rompió el silencio. Ambos rompimos en carcajadas.

- Lo siento, tengo hambre – se justifico una vez que paramos de reír. Luego de eso empezamos a charlar sobre cosas triviales y a reír de cualquier estupidez.

A la mañana siguiente desperté temprano y decidí limpiar a profundidad el departamento. Tome mi MP3 y empecé a limpiar. Inicié con mi recamara, posteriormente los baños, y el pasillo, luego baje a la cocina y lave los platos de la cena de la noche anterior, y limpie todo, después comencé con la sala y una vez ahí limpie la mesa en la que dejábamos las llaves, bolsas, abrigos, etc., y sentí una vibración.

¡Mierda! Un terremoto. Otra vibración. ¡Un ataque terrorista! Otra vibración ¡NO! soy muy joven para morir. Palpe la mesa y la vibración venía de mi bolsa. ¡Oh! Es mi celular, reír ante mi estupidez y vi mi teléfono.

47 LLAMADAS PERDIDAS

Entre al historial para ver quién era el enfermo que había llamado tantas veces.

(x47) Alec. Desgraciado infeliz psicópata obsesivo. Tuvo que estar llamando toda la noche. Para alcanzar 47 llamadas en estas horas. Empezó a vibrar nuevamente. Rechace la llamada. (x48) Alec. Apareció en mi historial.

Ja, le respondería cuando llegara a 100. Bueno tal vez 110 o 120, a este paso no tardará en llegar a las 200.

Alrededor de las diez de la mañana termine con la limpieza y fui a buscar la ropa sucia, después de poner una carga en la lavadora, fui a preparar el desayuno, me parecía raro que Edward no hubiera despertado ya, bueno en realidad no, pero generalmente intenta estrangularme cuando enciendo la aspiradora y él duerme. OK, no importa. Me concentre nuevamente en mis labores y una hora después tenía todo listo para el desayuno, la ropa en el proceso de centrifugado y no había señales de Edward. El hecho de acabar mis labores domesticas y escuchar buena música mientras lo hacía me puso de un indescriptible buen humor, cada vez que una buena canción sonaba en mi MP3 me ponía a cantar y bailar como una maldita desquiciada, cuando una de esas geniales canciones empezó a sonar yo empecé a cantar y escuche el sonido del teléfono, estaba tan entretenida cantando que sólo levante el auricular sin verificar el número.

-¿Quién es? – dije con voz cantarina y ridícula.

- ¡Bella! Qué bueno que contestas – dijo Alec aliviado en la otra línea.

- ¡Oh mierda! – exclame al enterarme de quien era.

- Gracias por contestar mi amor yo…

- Sólo te conteste porque olvide ver el identificador de llamadas.

- O sea que no quieres hablar conmigo.

- No.

- ¿Hasta cuándo querrás hablar conmigo?

- Hasta que dejes de comportarte como un imbécil.

- Mi amor…

- No me llames mi amor cuando estoy molesta – articule de forma dramática.

- Pero Bell's…

- Pero nada, Alec es una tontería que sientas esos celos absurdos, y estoy muy molesta contigo por gritarme y no respetar mis decisiones y aún más decisiones tan irrelevantes. No soy de tu propiedad yo se lo hago y como lo hago y eso a ti no te importa a menos que te afecte. Así que déjame en paz – concluí y colgué. No estaba dispuesta a que arruinara mi buen humor. En ese momento la puerta se abrió y Edward entro al departamento, iba muy abrigado y tenía nieve en el abrigo y el gorro.

- ¿Estabas fuera? – pregunté al verlo.

- No – responde con sarcasmo. Yo le hago mala cara como diciendo "que graciosito". OK, mi pregunta había sido estúpida pero no tenía derecho a contestarme así.

- El desayuno está listo - enuncie y me fui a la cocina.

- Esta bien – responde en tono divertido y me sigue.

Sólo tenía dos días para preparar mi equipaje y los obsequios, así que me pase toda la mañana del sábado envolviendo los regalos. Unas horas antes del trabajo llego Alec y yo lo perdone, me había cansado de estar enojada, además de que mi estúpida conciencia me estaba matando, diciéndome que no tenía derecho a enojarme con él, si lo había engañado. Te odio estúpido grillo. El domingo todos vinieron para ponernos de acuerdo en los detalles del viaje que realizaríamos al día siguiente, quedamos en vernos aquí desde la comida e irnos al aeropuerto, a la hora propicia. Además Edward nos dio la grata sorpresa de que la zorra lagartona de Tanya pasaría navidad con nosotros.

-Edward ¿por qué me odias tanto? – lloriquee dramáticamente.

- No entiendo de que hablas – respondió él.

- Edward, no pudiste avisarnos antes, es algo tarde para darle un regalo – sugirió Rosalie.

- Lo sé es que el viernes fui con ella de compras y me dijo que su padre no vendría y que pasaría navidad sola y no tuve corazón para negarlo – se justifico.

-Bueno mañana por la mañana iremos y veremos que podemos conseguir – dijo Alice.

- Si, nosotros igual – dijo Rose.

- ¿Les dijiste a mamá y papá? – preguntó Emmett.

- Si, ese mismo día – respondió.

- ¿Qué piensas regalarle, pequeña? – preguntó Alec.

- ¿Yo? – cuestiono señalado mi pecho.

- Sí, claro que tú – responde Alec.

- ¿Qué importa? Le regalaré una envoltura de galletas – respondí y me levante del sofá para ir a la cocina, con la risa de los chicos a mis espaldas. Alec me siguió a la cocina y me dio un sermón sobre la importancia de ser educada y amable y otras cosas tan estúpidas que accedí a comprarle un regalo a esa zorra infernal sólo para que se callara. Este hombre debería ser pastor en lugar de médico.

**…**

El lunes por la mañana decidí dormir hasta tarde, Alec pasaría por mí para comprar el regalo de la idiota de Tanya, no entendía porque no le podía regalar una envoltura de galletas, además quien me garantizaba que ella me daría algo, le di ese pretexto a mi querido novio y sólo gane otro sermón sobre lo que significaba la navidad que era mejor dar que recibir y blah, blah, blah, yo sólo pretendía escuchar. El día anterior le exigí a Edward que le dijera a Tanya que no viniera al departamento, que nos alcanzara en el aeropuerto, yo no estaba dispuesta a soportarla en mi casa, y daba gracias porque me iba a largar antes de esa casa para no tener que verla. En fin, Alec y yo fuimos a una de las mejores tiendas de ropa de Manhattan, la cual contaba con una gran variedad de fibras naturales, no por Tanya sino porque yo necesitaba un vestido para año nuevo, un suéter y accesorios para navidad. Después de media hora tenía mi vestido, era un lindo vestido largo, color champagne, de un hombro, con un listón que marcaba la parte más delgada justo debajo de mi pecho y la tela tenía toques brillantes. Luego fuimos a buscar mi suéter.

-Mira princesa, podríamos regalarle este a Tanya – sugirió Alec mostrando me un hermoso ejemplar de un suéter negro de Cashmere.

- ¡¿Quieres que le compre a esa zorra un suéter de Cashmere?! – grite horrorizada, arrebatándole el suéter.

- ¿Por qué te exaltas? – pregunto algo asustado.

- ¿Por qué me exalto? Bueno por la simple y sencilla razón de que quieres que le regale a esa estúpida que me fastidio por casi dos años, ¡un suéter hecho de una de las lanas de cabra más escasas, extrañas y costosas del mundo! ¡Tócalo! – exclame acercándole el suéter – ves lo suave que es. ¡Pretendes que YO le regale este hermoso suéter cuya materia prima tiene su origen en las montañas de Tíbet, en la vertiente sur del Himalaya y en una región de China que tiene un nombre que no se pronunciar! Mejor lo compro para mí.

- Tranquila Bella – susurro.

- Y además ¿crees que voy a gastar 85 dólares en ella?, que se dé por bien servida si le compro un llavero de la estatua de la libertad – concluí.

Alec se alejo de mi un rato después de mi discurso sobre el Cashmere, creo que lo avergoncé un poco. La buena noticia es que encontré todo lo que necesitaba y la mala noticia es que gaste 30 dólares en una bufanda para la zorra de Denali. Alec compro un perfume que escogió la vendedora porque yo me negué a acercarme. Depués de las compras Alec me acompaño a darles sus regalos a Angela y Ben. Regresamos al departamento a las 3 de la tarde. Cuando llegamos Rose y Oz estaba ahí. Fui a la cocina y prepare la comida, una hora después llegaron Alice y Jasper y por último llego Edward. Todos comimos y luego me excuse para terminar mi equipaje, obviamente Alec vino detrás de mí, prepare psicológicamente a Carol para su primer viaje en avión, lo sé suena ridículo pero no quería tener problemas. Nuestro vuelo partía a las 10 de la noche, por lo tanto decidimos que nos iríamos a las ocho del apartamento. Cuando faltaban 10 minutos para las 8 en el apartamento hubo gran actividad, todos nos preparábamos para irnos. Cuando todos estábamos a punto de poner un pie fuera del departamento recordé que no había visto a alguien en todo el alboroto que se había armado en los últimos diez minutos.

-Esperen – dije frenándolos a todos – ¿dónde está Edward?

- ¡Demonios! ¿Dónde está Edward? – grito Emmett. Yo lo veo con mala cara.

- Es lo que acabo de decir, idiota – le dije al grandulón.

- Eres una grosera – dijo ofendido.

- Yo no lo he visto desde que subió hace unas horas – compartió Alice. Todos intercambiamos miradas.

- En su cuarto – concluyo y todos subimos corriendo por las escaleras, como yo llevaba delantera fui quien tuvo el honor de abrir la puerta y encontrar a Edward tirado en la cama roncando como nunca lo había escuchado.

- ¡Edward! – grito Emmett cuando arribó a la habitación.

- ¡¿QUÉ?! – grito cuando se caía de la cama.

- ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo pedazo de estúpido? – grito Alice.

- Me disculpas pero es un completo estúpido – opino Oz.

- ¿De qué hablan bola de histéricos? – preguntó incorporándose. Note un agente extraño en su rostro.

- ¡EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN TENEMOS QUE IRNOS AHORA MISMO AL AEROPUERTO! – grito Alice.

- ¡Oh! con un demonio, no se preocupen ahora mismo hago mis maletas y nos vamos en quince minutos – responde corriendo por todo el cuarto sin saber qué hacer.

- ¡NO HAS HECHO LAS MALETAS ENGENDRO DE SATANÁS! – vocifero Alice.

- Llamaré al aeropuerto – dijo Rose tranquila mientras bajaba las escaleras. Todos los espectadores se fueron retirando paulatinamente excepto los Cullen y yo obviamente. Yo seguía curiosa por la misteriosa plasta que tenía en su rostro.

- Edward ¿qué tienes en la cara? – pregunte con curiosidad, tratando de agudizar la vista para ver mejor.

- Rayos, el exfoliante – grito y se fue corriendo hacía el baño. Yo me quede unos segundos procesando la información para luego echarme a reír a carcajadas, seguida por Oz y Alice.

¡…!

-Bueno, dado que por la estupidez e irresponsabilidad de cierta personita en esta habitación – dijo Emmett y todos enfocamos nuestra vista en Edward, para él el techo se volvió muy interesante en su intento de fingir demencia – tendremos que posponer el vuelo.

Estábamos en una "reunión familiar", todos sentados en los sofás.

-Tendremos que viajar hasta mañana en el vuelo de las ocho de la noche – informo Rosalie.

- Y la peor parte por la que trituraré tus testículos hasta convertirlos en omelette – amenazo Oz – es que tendremos que viajar en turista.

- Te odio Edward – lloriqueo Alice, Jasper inmediatamente la consoló.

Todos nos dispersamos por el departamento, Alice y Jasper fueron a la terraza, Rose y Emmett estaban en el estudio, Edward subió a su habitación a hacer las maletas (que hombre tan estúpido, cómo se le ocurrió hacer las maletas el mismo día del viaje y unos minutos antes) y Alec, Carol y yo estábamos en mi habitación. Una hora después Alec se quedo dormido y yo baje para ir a la cocina por un poco de agua, cuando estaba por bajar el último peldaño vi una luz brillante en medio de la sala y entonces mi amiga curiosidad me ínsito a averiguar que era. Llegue a la mesa de centro y encontré el celular de Edward.

"_Mensaje"_

_9:30 p.m._

_Tanya Denali_

No tuve que pensarlo dos veces para abrirlo.

_Estoy a punto de abordar, ¿dónde estás? _

Estúpida arrastrada, ¿cuándo se cansaría de rogarle a Edward? Bueno tan vez espere una respuesta. ¿Qué le respondería Edward?... bueno tendré que improvisar.

_Estamos en el avión querida_

Tal vez deba jugar un poco más.

_No sabes cómo ansió verte, tal vez_

_podamos encontrarnos en el baño…_

_Edward._

Reí un poco y lo mande. La respuesta llego enseguida.

_No puedo esperar_

_Xoxo_

Zorra. Bueno creo que Tanya llegará un poquito antes.

**Alice's POV. **

Tranquilamente, íbamos en el avión que nos llevaría a Seattle. Estabamos emocionados, sobre todo Emmett se sentía tan eufórico que comió 26 barras de chocolate, para "tener energía" y ahora estaba desparramado en el asiento durmiendo y aplastando a Rose. Tuvimos que viajar en turista por culpa de mi querido hermanito. Y ahora aquí estábamos, Emmett y Rosalie iban en asientos dobles del lado izquierdo, Bella, Alec y Edward iban en medio y Jasper y yo íbamos a la derecha todos en la misma fila.

Llevábamos 2 horas de vuelo de las 6 que eran, estaba leyendo un libro, Jasper y Edward conversaban, al igual que Bella y Alec, este último tenía su brazo derecho en los hombros de Bella (eso realmente me molestaba). Y Rose… bueno, Rose trataba de respirar bajo el gran peso de mi hermano.

-Voy al baño – oí decir a Bella. Voltee en su dirección y vi como se ponía de pie y cruzaba el lugar de Edward quien le metió el pie haciendo que tropezara, luego quiso reírse pero Bell's le dio una patada en el tobillo, le sonrió sarcásticamente y se fue. Yo no pude contener la risa y Edward muy maduramente me hizo "gestos". Volví a mi libro. Unos minutos después hubo una leve turbulencia, que hizo que el avión se balanceara un poco, pero no paso a mayores. Edward y Jasper habían dejado de conversar así que estábamos en un silencio casi absoluto.

- Arg! Buscaré una aeromoza – dijo Edward y se levanto. Este niño nunca cambiaría, sería un zorro, golfo hasta el día que muriera, o hasta que alguna mujer lo retuviera.

Nos hundimos en un cómodo silencio, algunos pasajeros dormían, otros leían y otros simplemente observaban y pasaban el rato. Cinco minutos de que Edward se fue…

-Auch! Con cuidado – grito una voz femenina, diablos era Bella.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – grito ahora una voz masculina, Edward.

- Sácalo de ahí – grito Bella. Yo abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente, ¿qué tenía Edward que sacar?

- Eso intento, no es mi culpa que sea tan grande – grito Edward. Mierda. Muchos pasajeros empezaron a voltear a la parte trasera.

- Dios, sólo sácalo idiota – grito Bella y luego se escucho un golpe sordo contra la pared – auch! Me estas lastimando – los pasajeros se miraban unos con otros.

- Oh! Me encanta verte así – dijo Edward. Otro golpe. Que estaban haciendo este parte de estúpidos… demonios Alec. Voltee a verlo y él estaba con la misma expresión estupefacta que yo.

- Eres un imbécil – gritó Bella – lo estas metiendo, ¡sácalo!

- Eso trato de hacer – gritó Edward.

- Aaa! – Bella dio un grito ahogado – que lo saques, ¿no entiendes? Sacar y meter, sacar y meter, ¡ahora sácalo!

- No puedo, es muy grande – grito Edward con dificultad como si intentara hacer algo muy difícil.

- No es grande, es de un tamaño normal, decente – replico Bella con voz más baja.

- Si como no – dijo Edward.

- No, no – grito Bella y luego gimió – si así con cuidado – su voz era ahogada, y luego… otro gemido.

Vi a una señora mayor santiguarse y a otra señora taparle los oídos a su hijo. ¿qué mierda estaba haciendo estos dos?

-O si, eso es – dijo Edward con placer.

- Jesús – dijo Alec poniéndose de pie y luego se dirigió al baño.

- ¿Lista? Uno, dos, tres – dijo Edward.

- Aaa! – grito Bella mientras ella y Edward caían al piso, este ultimo debajo de Bella.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? – grito Alec al ver a su novia en el suelo arriba de mi hermano.

**Bella's POV. **

Íbamos en el avión que nos llevaría a Seattle para pasar navidad con los Cullen. Después de que el idiota de Edward nos hizo perder el vuelo, nos vimos en la necesidad de viajar en turista ya que sólo había lugar ahí. No puedo creer que se estuviera haciendo faciales. En fin llego un determinado momento en el que me canse del asiento así que me excuse para ir al baño. Una vez que termine lo que convencionalmente se hace en el baño y este quedo limpio me di cuenta de que mi zapato tenía una mancha. Subí mi pie derecho al borde del escusado y con un poco de papel higiénico húmedo empecé a friccionar contra mi zapato. En ese momento hubo una turbulencia que hizo que tropezara y cuando esta termino mi pie estaba dentro del estúpido inodoro.

-Mierda – me lamente en voz baja. Trate de sacarlo pero todos mis intentos fueron en vano, hacía que mi pie se atorara aún más. Cuando estoy pensando en un plan, escuche pasos y murmullos de una voz muy conocida: Edward. Abrí la puerta un poco y lo jale de la chaqueta.

- ¿Qué demonios? – reclamó - ¿qué te pasa? – pregunto en voz baja.

- Necesito que entres aquí ahora – susurro.

- Vaya, pero tu novio está ahí – dice en tono burlesco.

- Cállate y entra – susurre y lo introduje en el pequeño espacio del baño. Con dificultad él entro.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó.

-Shhh – lo silencio poniendo mi dedo índice contra mis labios – necesito tu ayuda – susurre.

- ¿Por qué susurras? – pregunta susurrando también - ¿Por qué susurro?

- Por la simple razón de que estamos los dos en un baño y eso puede dar una muy mala impresión – justifique susurrando.

- Bueno – susurra no muy convencido - ¿qué quieres qué haga? – le mostré con un movimiento de cabeza mi problema. Él iba a empezar a reír pero sofoque su risa con un golpe.

– Cállate estúpido, necesito que me ayudes - él trataba de no reír negándose a mirarme pero como el espacio era tan reducido termino cayendo y accidentalmente jalo la cadena de nuevo, haciendo que mi pie se atorara aún más - ¡ves lo que hiciste imbécil! – exclame con un susurro histérico – ahora tienes que ayudarme.

Edward trato de sacar mi pie, pero estaba empujándolo hacia dentro.

-Auch! Con cuidado – grité y luego tape mi boca.

- ¿Qué quieres que haga? – gritó Edward.

- Sácalo de ahí – le grite exasperada, ya teníamos más de cinco minutos encerrados ahí.

- Eso intento, no es mi culpa que sea tan grande – grito Edward. Pero que grosero, le estaba diciendo grande a mi pie. ¿Qué no ha visto sus enormes zapatos?

- Dios, sólo sácalo idiota – grite y el al tratar de cambiar de posición me pego contra la pared – auch! Me estas lastimando – reclame por el intenso dolor de mi espalda.

- Oh! Me encanta verte así – dijo Edward, refiriéndose a la humillación que representaba tener mi pie en un retrete, yo le di un buen golpe en la espalda. Estuvimos unos minutos más pero no podía pasar por alto que Edward estaba recurriendo a métodos contraproducentes.

- Eres un imbécil – grite desesperada – lo estas metiendo, ¡sácalo!

- Eso trato de hacer – gritó Edward.

- Aaa! – grité cuando Edward prensaba mi pie en el retrete – que lo saques, ¿no entiendes? Sacar y meter, sacar y meter, ¡ahora sácalo!

- No puedo, es muy grande – grito Edward con dificultad, maniobrando para sacar mi pie.

- No es grande, es de un tamaño normal, decente – replique con voz baja porque mi autoestima estaba siendo afectada.

- Si como no – dijo Edward.

- No, no – grite cuando mi pie empezaba a salir y no pude sofocar el gemido que salió de mi boca – si así con cuidado –dije con voz ahogada, dolía bastante y sin ninguna restricción gemí nuevamente. Mi pie empezaba a desistir.

-O si, eso es – dijo Edward con placer – OK, cuando yo te diga vas a jalar tu cuerpo para sacarlo – susurro con concentración, yo asentí – ¿lista? Uno, dos, tres – dijo Edward. Y jale mi cuerpo con todas mis fuerzas, Edward también me ayudo, jalamos tan fuerte que terminamos abriendo la puerta.

- Aaa! – grite cuando Edward y yo caímos fuero del baño, yo caí sobre su pecho.

- ¿Pero qué demonios? – grito Alec.

- Alec – grite mientras me ponía de pie de forma acelerada. Edward se levanto inmediatamente después de mí.

- ¿Qué diablos significa esto Isabella? – grito molesto.

- Alec, no es lo que piensas, se que luce muy mal pero la verdad es que mi pie se atasco en el retrete y Edward me ayudo a sacarlo – le explique- ¿cierto, Edward? – me volví a verlo.

- Si, es la verdad – dijo en voz baja.

- Si, claro, Isabella no nací ayer, no soy tonto.

- No te preocupes si ella no te quiere, mis brazos están abiertos – grito una rubia, plástica que tenía unos senos del tamaño de su cabeza, que estaba en los primero asientos.

- Y tú puedes venir conmigo preciosa – dijo un sujeto que tenía una nariz del tamaño de América.

- Creo que deberías escucharla primero – aconsejo una señora hippie de unos 40 años. Y así empezaron a dar sus puntos de vista todos los pasajeros.

- ¿Qué les pasa bola de metiches? Cállense – grito Rose irritada.

- Mira, mira, mi pie – le dijo a Alec y él suaviza su mirada al ver mi pie completamente empapado y azul.

- Lo siento – se disculpa – no quería sonar tan molesto – dijo y me abrazo tiernamente, luego me dio un pequeño beso. Oímos un coro de "aww" y luego hubo aplausos. Nosotros sonreímos, y después hubo silencio.

- Bella, que te dije sobre atascarte – dijo Emmett y luego siguió roncando. Todos nos miramos y Edward, Alec y yo fuimos a sentarnos en nuestros lugares aún consternados.

**…**

Cuando llegamos al aeropuerto de Seattle algo hermoso paso. Íbamos saliendo con nuestras maletas buscando nuestros coches y encontramos a Tanya sentada en la acera con sus cosas.

-Esa chica me parece conocida – dijo Edward.

- Lo se – apoyo Alec. Yo trataba de sofocar mi risa.

- Idiotas, es Tanya – les dijo Alice.

- ¡Demonios olvidé a Tanya! – grito Edward y fue corriendo con ella. Mi cuerpo temblaba anhelando reír, y cuando Edward llego y Tanya se hecho llorando a sus brazos no pude más y empecé a reír como desquiciada. Alec me alejo de ahí y me dio un sermón, termino descubriendo lo que hice, pero no me importo creo que por fin me había vengado de ella.

**…**

Arribamos a Port Angeles a las 4:00 a.m. y llegamos a las 5:30 a.m. a la casa de los Cullen. Bajamos nuestras cosas de los autos que Carlisle había mandado por nosotros y entramos a la casa sin hacer mucho ruido. Nos instalamos en nuestras habitaciones y le dejamos a Esme una nota en cocina informándole que habíamos llegado. Y fuimos a dormir un rato, después de todo era 24 de diciembre y había muchas cosas que hacer.

Desperté a las 8:00 de la mañana y después de tratar de volver a dormir sin éxito me levante.

Empecé a preparar el desayuno, poco a poco fueron bajando, primero Esme y Carlisle, luego mi padre quien me dio un afectuoso abrazo el cual correspondí con gusto, y luego los chicos bajaron, bueno Alec no lo hizo, cuando fui a avisarle sobre la comida lo encontré dormido plácidamente, así de decidí no molestarlo. A medio día todos salieron a hacer compras, Esme quería que la acompañara pero decidí quedarme con Alec. Un rato después de que todos se fueron Alec bajo las escaleras.

-Hola, cariño – dijo y me dio un beso en la mejilla, yo estaba empezando con algunas cosas para la cena.

- Buenos días – le respondí con una sonrisa - ¿dormiste bien?

- Si, ¿dónde están todos? – preguntó al sentir todo el silencio, mientras bebía un sorbo del vaso de jugo que acaba de servirse.

- Fueron a comprar pretzels – le respondí.

- ¿Pretzels? – cuestiona incrédulo. Yo me encojo de hombros.

- Carlisle se vuelve medio adicto en estas fechas – respondí. Él sólo sonrío. Platicamos un rato hasta que los demás llegaron. Esme llego directamente a la cocina y empezamos a cocinar.

Alec estaba hablando con Esme mientras cortaba las papas, para gratinarlas. Todo estaba bien hasta que llego el idiota.

-¿Qué hacen? – preguntó.

- Respirando – respondí.

- Ojala que no lo hicieran – dijo en voz baja.

- Edward – le grito Esme.

- Tú si mami – dijo con voz de niñito mimado. Ella lo miró con mala cara y el sólo sonrió.

A las 4:30 fui a ducharme para comenzar con mi arreglo personal. Me duche tomando mi tiempo, y disfrutando del contacto del agua con mi piel. Me aliste, y cuando estaba a punto de ponerme el suéter que había comprado para este atuendo lo deje un momento en la cama y lo observe, tal vez no quedaría tan bien con mi blusa y pantalones ajustados y de color negro necesitaba algo que le diera color y era de color gris oscuro, no iba a funcionar. Pensaba en es cuando tocaron la puerta.

-Pasa – dije sin mirar a la puerta.

- ¿Problemas? – pregunto Alec.

- No – le respondí mirándolo - ¿qué pasa?

- Bueno vine a darte algo – dijo él.

- ¿No se supone que los regalos son hasta medianoche?

- Si pero no me importa – respondió. Y me tendió una caja de color plateado con un listón brillante. Lo mire y luego la caja. Me senté en la cama y él se sentó a mi lado. Deshice el moño con cuidado y una vez que los listones cayeron abrí la caja, removí el papel que cubría un hermoso suéter de cashmire, ese que tanto me había gustado pero que me negué a comprar porque Alec quería comprárselo a Tanya era de color gris y tenía unos pliegues en la parte del pecho.

- Alec… queda perfecto con mi ropa – le dije y le di un abrazo y un beso enorme. Él me sonrió – gracias.

**…**

Una vez que estuve lista baje a la sala a la cocina para revisar la comida, cuando iba en el nivel de la sala de estar, pare porque vi a Edward frente al árbol de navidad con dos cajas en las manos.

-Aún no estás listo – afirme al verlo con los mismos pantalones deportivos de la mañana. El dio un salto por la sorpresa.

- Me asustaste – dijo él poniendo una mano en su pecho.

- Si, lo note – le dije - ¿qué es eso?

- No es nada, sólo que no me decido por cual obsequio debo darle a Tanya – dijo él.

- La derecha es siempre una buena opción – le sugerí.

- Sí, creo que le daré este – dijo viendo la caja de su izquierda.

- OK, deberías ir a alistarte recuerda que iremos a la iglesia antes la cena, se hace tarde.

- Si, lo haré – dijo, dejo el regalo en el árbol y subió las escaleras.

Yo fui a checar la cena. Media hora después todos estaba arreglados y hermosos (bueno excepto Tanya) nos dividimos en los autos y fuimos a la iglesia, Esme decía que era importante hacerlo y pedir buenas cosas para nosotros y los demás, además Carlisle decía que su abuelo los llevaba a las iglesia cada navidad porque a las 12:00 a.m. del 25 de diciembre renacíamos. Esas historias y costumbres siempre me parecieron hermosas y crecí con ellas así que para mi también era un momento muy especial, estar todos reunidos en la iglesia, compartiendo unos momentos de oración antes de renacer.

A las 9:00 de la noche comenzamos a cenar, todos estábamos charlando juntos, recordando todo lo que nos había pasado en navidades pasadas, y me di cuenta de que muchas de esas lindas anécdotas las había vivido con Edward. En cierto momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron y le sonreí con melancolía, él me respondió con una alegre sonrisa, y volvió su mirada a Alice con quien estaba conversando. Yo pase la mayor parte del tiempo conversando con mi papá y Alec. Cuando terminamos de cenar, los amables caballeros recogieron la mesa (dejando un desastre en la cocina) y luego fuimos a la sala a conversar esperando a que fueran las 12 para repartir los obsequios. El árbol estaba repleto de ellos, estaban regados por el suelo, no sabía si era porque se nos habían unido 4 personas más o porque alguien se emociono con las compras, pero había muchísimos obsequios. A las 12 en punto los chicos abrieron una botella de champagne y todos brindamos con alegría, nos abrazamos y felicitamos. Emmett era el más entusiasmado por abrir sus regalos, pero Carlisle fue quien empezó a repartir, a mi me regalo un lindo estuche con un estetoscopio de color azul, Emmett casi lo besa cuando abrió su obsequio ya que le regalo un jersey de los LA Lakers autografiado. Esme repartió regalos para todos, a mi me regalo un juego de joyería con un collar, pendientes y un anillo todos eran de plata y tenían zafiros. Emmett me obsequio una copia original de Orgullo y Prejuicio de Jane Austen.

-Emmett, por Dios ¿cómo lo conseguiste? Debe haberte costado una fortuna – le dije impresionada después de darle un enorme abrazo.

- No tanto, de hecho me costo…

- Emmett, el precio de un regalo no se dice – lo reprendió Rose.

- Pero si tu le dejaste la etiqueta a la camisa que me diste en nuestro aniversario - se defendió Oz. Rose sonrió con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Y todos reímos.

Jasper me regalo un hermoso bolso de Louis Vuitton, el cual estoy segura que escogió Alice. Empezó a repartir los regalos cajas pequeñas y medianas, por último me dio una enorme caja, la cual arrastro pro la alfombra de la sala.

-Por Dios santo Alice, ¿compraste el centro comercial? – pregunté casi espantada.

- Eso quisiera, lástima que no quepa en una caja – dijo haciendo un puchero – pero no importa ábrelo – empecé a deshacer el moño y abrí la tapa y había muchísimas bolsas – es un nuevo guarda ropas, incluso pase a Victoria's Secret, y hay algunos vestidos de Carolina Herrera – dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

- Alice, gracias. No era necesario gastar tanto – le dije un poco avergonzada.

- No me importa, además amo ir de compras – admitió con una gran sonrisa – tarde un mes y medio en armarlo, así que como comprenderás pase mucho tiempo en el centro comercial.

Yo sólo sonreí. La zorra… digo Tanya, me regalo una boina tejida de color blanco, maldita zorra yo la vi en el centro comercial y costaba 15 dólares, yo gasté el doble en su regalo, estaba considerando seriamente la envoltura de galletas. Rosalie me regalo un hermoso vestido azul, con detalles brillantes.

-Desearía que lo usaras en la cena de ensayo – me dijo en cuanto lo abrí.

- Por supuesto será un placer, es realmente hermoso – le agradecí.

Mi padre repartió sus regalos a mi me regalo un collar que tenía que tenía pequeños diamantes incrustados en la forma de una media luna tenía un pequeño granate en la parte superior. Alec repartió sus regalos y luego me dio un sobre con un moño.

-Creí que tenía puesto mi regalo – le dije al ver la el sobre.

- Uno de ellos – respondió. Yo lo mire con los ojos entrecerrados y abrí el sobre. Eran boletos de avión – puedes usarlos para ir a donde quieras.

- Es genial, gracias – dije y le di un gran abrazo y él me robo un beso, yo me sonroje, pues todos estaban viéndonos.

El siguiente fue Edward, les repartió sus respectivos regalos a cada persona y me llamo la atención que la caja que le entrego a Tanya no era el que tenía hace unas horas. Por último me dio la caja blanca por la cual estaba indeciso. Él me sonrió y yo le correspondí. Abrí el paquete y contenía un collar para perro.

-¿Pretendes qué use esto? – dije sacándolo de la caja.

- No, es para tu mascota infernal. Creo que como tú eres su dueña sería también un regalo para ti – concluyó sonriendo.

- Eres ta-a-a-an tierno – dije de forma sarcástica.

- Lo sé, es un don que se me da – respondió. Le hice un gesto.

- Chicos, no en navidad – pidió Esme severamente.

- Lo siento – dijimos ambos en unísono.

Solo quedaba yo para repartir los obsequios. Así que me acerque al árbol y tome las cajas azules empecé por mi papá, le regale un teléfono celular que el deseaba desde hace tiempo pero que no se atrevía a comprar no sé por qué. Continúe con Emmett, Carlisle, Esme, Alice, Rosalie Jasper, Tanya, Alec (quien recibió emocionado el CD de los Rolling Stones y por último Edward. Abrió el paquete y soltó unas cuantas risas yo le sonreí.

-Esperen, ya todos terminamos de repartir y aún quedan muchos regalos – les dije.

- Bueno… - comenzó mi padre.

**Edward's POV.**

Resulto que el CD de los Beatles que tanto me esforcé en buscar era para mí, era algo raro porque yo sabía el precio y era bastante alto así que me sentía muy satisfecho. Cuando terminamos de repartir los obsequios quedaron una gran cantidad y la realidad era que Charlie le había comprado un regalo a Bella por cada lugar que había visitado en el año y había perdido la cuenta de cuantos regalos tenía y como era demasiado flojo como para decidir, se los dio todos. No estaba nada contento, este año solo me dio unos 8 regalos, mientras que a Bella le dio unos 25. No me hacía nada feliz. Después de abrir los regalos y dejarlos regados por todas partes mi mamá preparo chocolate caliente y todos lo tomamos mientras conversábamos, mi padre no dejo de comer Pretzels en todo ese tiempo, yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, era impresionante cuanta cantidad comía en un minuto. Como a las 1:30 todos nos fuimos a la cama. Yo estaba poniéndome la pijama cuando alguien entro a mi habitación.

-¿Qué demonios? – dije volteando a la puerta – oh eres tú Tanya – dije algo decepcionado al verla.

- ¿Esperabas a alguien más? – preguntó.

- No, ¿se te ofrece algo?

- Sólo no quiero dormir sola.

- OK – le respondí. Ella se metió en la cama y después de que termine de vestirme (con su mirada comiéndome) me metí a la cama con ella, al instante pego su frio cuerpo al mío, haciendo que me estremeciera, puso su cabeza en mi pecho y yo sinceramente no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello. Solo me que mede quieto y espere a poder conciliar el sueño. Lo cual no paso. Espero alrededor casi una hora pero no pude hacerlo. Así que me di por vencido y decidí bajar por un vaso de leche o algo. Llegue a la cocina y tranquilamente serví un vaso de leche, lo puse en el microondas unos segundos y después empecé a tomarla. Unos pocos minutos después escuche a alguien bajando las escaleras, un golpe y luego un "demonios". Tome lo único que había en la mesa y me levante sigiloso para ir al pie de las escaleras. Todo estaba tan oscuro que no me di cuenta de donde estaba hasta que choque con algo o alguien.

- Ouch! – grito.

- ¿Quién eres criatura del demonio? – dije amenazándola con lo que sea que haya tomado.

- Edward, vas a apuñalarme con un baguette – dijo la voz burlesca de Bella.

- Me asustaste, ¿qué diablos haces despierta a esta hora?

- Podría preguntar exactamente lo mismo.

- A ¿dónde vas? – pregunté – ¿vas a abandonarnos? Porque si quieres dejar a Alec no es necesario que te vayas así, podemos sacarlo a patas – me salió un tono desesperado, muy falso por cierto.

- No seas tonto no me estoy yendo – respondió divertida.

- Si, lo imagine, entonces ¿a dónde vas? – pregunte indiferente y luego agregue con humor - ¿cometerás un asesinato? ¿Enterrarás un cuerpo?

- Si, algo así, ¿vienes?

- Bueno esta bien – acepte sin interés aunque la curiosidad me quemaba por dentro.

-OK, ve a ponerte algo de ropa cómoda y abrigadora, ah y botas de montaña, mientras preparo algo de café – ordenó.

Iba a reclamarle por querer mandarme, pero la curiosidad hizo que subiera las escaleras rápidamente y me dirigiera a mi habitación para buscar en los cajones por ropa abrigadora y mis botas de montaña que estaban casi nuevas, solo las había usado una o dos veces, no soy el senderista más entusiasta. Después de vestirme y calzarme me dirigí a la puerta pero un objeto cuadrado y brillante llamo mi atención, lo pensé durante un momento y decidí llevarlo conmigo, baje las escaleras, y Bella me esperaba en el vestíbulo.

-Estoy listo – dije en cuento baje las escaleras.

- Bueno listo, listo, tampoco digamos… preparado – contesto ella, yo le hice mala cara y luego ella se rió – ¿nos vamos?

- Sip – conteste.

Subimos a su auto (yo en el asiento del copiloto) y ella tomo la carretera que llevaba hacía el norte, y atravesamos todo el pueblo mientras que mi olfato se impregnaba del olor que los pinos, el musgo y la tierra mojada despedían. No hablamos en todo el camino y raramente no estaba lloviendo así que el camino fue sin ningún contratiempo. Cuando la carretera se termino Bella siguió conduciendo por un tramo de terracería. Luego se detuvo y bajo del coche con la mochila.

-¿Esto es todo? – pregunté viendo solamente una vereda que conducía a una imponente montaña.

- Daremos una pequeña caminata – respondió.

- ¿Una pequeña? – dije mirando la montaña. Ella sólo me dio un sonrisa encantadora y tomo mi mano para empezar a caminar en la oscuridad de la noche. Yo tome la mochila que ella cargaba y comenzamos el largo camino que nos esperaba. En todo el camino Bella y yo hablamos de todas nuestras experiencias aquí en Forks, anécdotas que ambos teníamos y ella me contó de sus viajes. Cuando sentía que mis pies no podían dar un solo paso más llegamos a la cima de la montaña. Bella parecía muy satisfecha y tenía una radiante sonrisa en su rostro. Aún estaba oscuro y no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo habíamos llegado a la cima, pero aquí estábamos. Bella saco de la mochila una mantas, tendió dos en el suelo, me dio una (no me había dado cuenta del frio que hacía aquí por lo acalorado que mi cuerpo se sentía después de la caminata) y yo la tomé enseguida, ella se quedo con otra nos sentamos en el suelo y sirvió el café que había preparado.

- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos realmente aquí? – pregunte.

- Vamos a ver el amanecer – respondió. Yo la observe como si estuviera loca, no en realidad lo estaba. Me hizo caminar hasta que mi corazón y mis pies no aguantaron para ver como sale el sol, yo pude haberlo visto solo sentándome frente a la computadora y buscando Amanecer en Google. Ella suspiro.

- Mi mamá y yo lo hacíamos cuando yo era niña. Siempre veníamos a ver el amanecer de Navidad – dijo ella respondiendo a mi mirada. Miro a su alrededor con nostalgia – después de que mi mamá murió intente que mi papá fuera conmigo pero siempre se quedaba dormido así que los últimos años lo había hecho yo sola.

- Por qué nunca me di cuenta – me pregunte.

- Porque siempre te despertabas a las 4 de la tarde – sugirió.

- Puede ser.

Nos quedamos en silencio solo resguardándonos del frio y tomando café. Un rato después de que llegamos los primeros rayos del sol se asomaron por entre los montes que estaban frente a nosotros. Era lo más majestuoso que haya visto antes, no hable en todo el lapso de tiempo, estaba tan impresionado con el esplendor de este acontecimiento que no se me ocurrieron palabras, cuando el sol estaba ascendiendo, recordé que tenía una caja blanca en mi chaqueta que no me pertenecía.

- Oye, tengo algo para ti – le dije rebuscando en las bolsas de mi chaqueta.

- ¿Qué?

- Ten, feliz navidad – le dije ofreciéndole la pequeña caja.

- ¿Qué?

- Sólo tómalo y ábrelo.

Ella lo hizo y en su rostro se dibujo una enorme sonrisa al ver los que la caja contenía.

- Edward – se mordió el labio.

- Yo lo vi y pensé que como arruine la original, tal vez podía medio compensarlo con esta pequeña – le explique recordando que una vez robe su vieja Pick up para ir a una fiesta y como estaba muy, muy ebrio choque contra un enorme pino y destruí su carcacha. Primero no entendía porque hacía tanto drama por ese pedazo de chatarra pero luego Charlie me dijo que le había pertenecido a su madre y me sentí realmente culpable.

- Gracias – dijo tratando de contener las lagrimas – ayúdame a ponérmelo – dijo apartando el cabello de la espalda, yo tome el collar de plata que tenía una pequeña camioneta Pick up y lo puse en su cremoso cuello.

- Se te ve realmente bien – la elogie. Nos quedamos en silencio.

-Sabes, creo que deberíamos parar con esto – dijo después de un rato.

- ¿De qué hablas?

- Con todo este juego de fastidiarnos y luego vengarnos – respondió – algún día podríamos realmente lastimarnos y yo… - me miro directamente a los ojos – yo no quiero lastimarte.

- Lo se, aunque es muy divertido, supongo que lo correcto es parar – concorde.

– No significa que dejemos de odiarnos como por arte de magia – dijo ella con un toque de humor en su voz – creo que eso es imposible – reímos – entonces, ¿intento de amigos? – me tendió la mano para estrecharla.

-Intento de amigos.

* * *

**Hey! Chicas ya ni siquiera les explico... jajajja pero bueno aqui esta el cap lo importante que les quiero ofrecer es lo siguiente...**

**El lunes estaba leyendo unos cuadernos que tenía guardados... y se me ocurrio esta ideota! PROPAGANDA! Ok esto es con el fin de ayudar a los autores nuevo y no tan nuevos... digo no esqe yo sea asi como super popular pero creo que puedo ayudar...  
**

**Si les Agrada la idea dejenme un Inbox con asi el titulo del fic, el link y asi y yo la leo y ya le puedo poner un comentario personal... en el siguiente cap pongo las propagandas y ya...  
**

**YA FALTA MUY POCO PARA EDWARD&BELLA...! ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR EL PROXIMO CAP ESTARA GENIAL tratare de escribir lo mas que puedo OK las amooo!  
**

**Biiee...  
**

**By...  
**

**PaOPattzZ*  
**


End file.
